The Devil's Sorcerer
by Hollowreaper 93
Summary: Akeno Himejima is visited one day by a stranger seeking shelter during a thunder storm. This stranger isn't normal however, he has knowledge of the supernatural world! OCXAkeno.
1. Chapter 1 The Stranger

**Hi everyone! This is a rewrite of my original story which is a** **High school DXD and Marvel crossover. It's a single paring of my OC and Akeno so no harems. If you were looking for harem action then this isn't the story but if you are interested in reading stay and give it a try. Hope you all enjoy. If so then please like and review.**

 **Chapter 1 the stranger**

"Kuoh town…Kuoh? How did I get in Japan!?"

The man stared at the sign as rain fell upon him.

This didn't make any sense, how did he get here?

He was in his home and then a bright flash blinded him now here he was on the far side of the world, in the rain, sopping wet…

Oh how his friends would find this amusing and it would be too, if he knew how to get back home and tell them which at the moment could not and for what reasons he did not know.

He sighed and entered Kuoh town in search of shelter from the rain-

BOOM!

Correction, thunder storm!

The man quickened his pace as another flash of lighting zipped across the sky and the roar thunder followed after it!

"I really need to find shelter ASAP!"

* * *

Within the town was a shrine and in that shrine was the priestess who occupied it, lying in bed listening to the rain.

She was a teenager attending Kuoh Academy, which happened to be the only school in Kuoh. She and a fellow student were known as the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

That title was earned due to her smarts and beauty, the latter of those being v _ery_ noticeable.

Her hair was long, black and straight which reached to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, which was always tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon, and eyes the color of violet. Her facial features weren't the only thing that made her beautiful; normally Japanese women had small proportions but this woman…she had the body of a super model! Incredible curves in all the right places with breasts so big they looked like they could burst out of her top any second! This led some to speculate she may be half Japanese, which explained her voluptuous figure

She was Akeno Himejima, vice-president of the Occult Research Club.

And also a Devil.

It was true, the supernatural world did exist. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Youkai, and all those told about in stories and legends were real.

Akeno wasn't the only Devil within the school however, the president of the ORC, Rias Gremory, who happened to be the other Great lady of the school and Akeno's friend, was also was a Devil. As a matter of fact, everyone within the ORC were Devils and Rias was there master.

The Devils of the ORC were those who wished to live like normal humans, or at least try to. Stray Devils and Fallen Angels were some of the issue they couldn't ignore.

Two weeks ago Rias and her servants hadn't faced either of those however, they instead they fought Riser Phenex, the pureblood Devil who was to marry Rias to unite their clans. It would have happened too, had it not been for the new kid of the group, Issei Hyoudou, crashing the wedding and defeating Riser.

The brunette was brave to save Rias himself but unfortunately he was possibly the biggest pervert to ever exist and it was his dream to have a harem of his own.

The Devil licked her lips at the "punishments" she could endues onto the boy if she was part of his harem.

Her musing was stopped by a loud bang causing her to sit up from bed and listen, ears pricked for anything suspicious. It was probably just the thunder…

The bang came again and hearing it more clearly, Akeno realized someone was at her door! Who could be out this late, especially during a thunderstorm!?

Quickly throwing on a bathrobe to be decent, she fetched a candle, and ran for the door just as a third bang came.

"I'm coming!" She answered. Reaching the door she threw it open and felt surprise fill her, for standing at her porch was a teenager the same age and height soaking wet. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans. His feet had no shoes so they were probably pruned and cold.

"Hello I-." She heard him speak in English with a hint of Italian to it. The face he made was one of realization that he wasn't in America. Before he could reply she spoke to him in a fluent American accent. It was lucky for her that Devil's knew every language of the world. His long wavy black hair was wet with water dripping of it and his eyes were dark blue eyes

"Hello, what can I do for you and why are you out in this storm?" She asked concerned.

The strangers face morphed into one of surprise She spoke fluent English! Perhaps she was Japanese American. "I hope I am not intruding on you but I seek shelter from the storm. I've asked others but none have let me enter. I only wish a place to stay till the storm passes."

The fire on the candle flickered showing a narrow jaw, dark blue eyes, and long wavy black hair reaching to his shoulders. "Of course please come in. You must be exhausted from traveling." She said with a smile stepping aside to let him in. "Would you like some tea to warm you up?" She added while shutting the door.

"Yes please, thank you very much." The stranger said rubbing his shoulders to warm himself up. "My names Gerard Price by the way." The human added with a bow.

"Akeno Himejima." Akeno answered returning the bow. She led Gerard to the table at the center of the room and lit a few lanterns to give some light before departing into the kitchen to prepare some hot tea and grab a blanket.

She returned to the human with the tea as well as a blanket to wrap himself in. Her curiosity of why he was here barefoot prompted her ask, "Care to explain why you were out in the rain?"

"I don't know?" Gerard answered after a drink of his own tea. "I was in my apartment in New York City when a bright flash erupted and I found myself standing at the edge of this town."

"Did anyone break into your house?" Akeno asked staring at him with inquisitive eyes, hoping to get more answers to his story.

"No, I would have heard if someone tried to. It was just a sudden flash of light. Like I said I was in my apartment relaxing and next thing I know I'm out in the rain shoeless and coatless hoping to find shelter and not get struck by lightning."

Akeno hummed in thought. Gerard's story didn't make sense, he said he was blinded by a white light and pops up in Japan. Perhaps someone managed to sneak into the apartment undetected and blind the human with a bright light. That someone must have also been a wielder of magic, which explains why Gerard found himself on the other side of the world. That seem to be the only logical explanation for this mystery. But that didn't explain who sent him here and why, what purpose would they gain in it?

She'd have to tell Rias about this.

"Maybe your just imagining things. Your talking as if something magical happened to you and we all know that magic doesn't exist." She lied.

"Hmmm." Gerard stared at the girl in suspicion. "Well, I'm sure we can talk more about it tomorrow. For now we should sleep. I appreciate your hospitality, Akeno, goodnight." With that the human laid upon the floor, wrapping himself in the blanket and closing his eyes.

The room was plunged back into darkness with the dousing of the lanterns. Akeno took one last look at the sleeping human. He was quite the looker and seemed normal, no magical presence was sensed with him and nothing seemed off. Nevertheless, she had to tell Rias about this bizarre event that occurred for the human.

* * *

Rias Gremory, heir to the House of Gremory paced her room deep in thought. She had enjoy a wonderful dream about cuddling with her adorable Pawn in the nude when she was rudely interrupted by a call from her Queen. Her annoyance dissolved at once with the news brought before her.

"You said he was teleported here by a flash of light?"

"That's what he said Rias," Akeno answered. "I'm just as confused as you are about this whole ordeal. It doesn't make sense. I don't think this is a coincident that he suddenly showed up."

Rias tapped her chin in thought thinking about what her Queen informed her of. She was freed of her engagement and now this stranger, Gerard Price, suddenly appears. Could someone be planning to use him for something, if so then who and why?

These questions needed to be answered.

The red haired devil stopped her pacing and spoke to her friend. "Akeno, I want you to keep an eye on him. Whatever you do, don't lose sight of him. I'll make sure he's enrolled into Kuoh so we can keep a closer eye on him. Human he maybe, his story sounds pretty suspicious."

"Smart thinking as always Rias." This was no teasing in Akeno's voice this time. "I'm make sure I do so. I'll see you later."

Even though the call ended Rias continued to tap her chin. This human, Gerard Price, sounded like an interesting fellow, he may be a valuable ally. She opened her palm and summoned her familiar, a smile forming on her lips, "I have a job for you."

* * *

Meanwhile at the shrine, Akeno changed into a causal red blouse and blue jeans for today's attire. She entered the living room to check on her gust but what surprised to find him standing at the door. "Gerard, what are you doing?"

"Going into town." Gerard answered, "I must be on my way and I've intruded on your privacy long enough.

"I'll come with you. The least I can do is help guide you around Kuoh."

The human stared at the priestess. She knew her way around the town and he couldn't just brush off her aid after she let him stay at her home during the storm.

Smiling Gerard spoke. "Alright, but where am I gonna get shoes?" he wiggled his toes to show he was still barefoot.

"Those, along with some new clothes, can be bought while in town. Now, let's get going." She declared marching out the door, her ponytail swaying.

While she showed a cheerful smile, her mind was remembering the orders her master gave her. She was not to let Gerard out of her site and she would complete the order.

The black haired duo traveled all around town from north, east, south, and west. The first building they visited clothe stores where Gerard was able to get some shoes for his feet along with new clothing to wear. A blue t-shirt, with black jeans. After which Akeno showed him the rest of the town, pointing out tattoo parlors, barber shops, food joints, cinemas bars, and clubs. "That's Yoko's burger joint." She pointed to a building with a plastic hamburger building on the side. "And that's-"

Her sentence was cut off by a loud growl. Turning to the source of the noise she found it was Gerard's stomach.

The fact they had skipped breakfast this morning finally dawned on her which meant the poor human was probably starving for food, but the face he was making was too cute. He looked as if he had done something embarrassing in front of his friends.

"Ara ara someone's hungry." She teased, showing a smile. "Follow me."

Gerard could try back tracking the way they walked but one wrong turn and he'd be lost, he knew a little Japanese but wasn't fluent enough to travel around the country without help. So he had no choice but to follow the priestess.

She led him to a burger joint near the academy where they say and ate a taste meal.

"So, Akeno, what can you tell me about yourself?" The human asked, deciding to strike up a conversation.

"Well, I am the vice-president of the Occult Research club."

Gerard rose a brow at that. "Occult club? Aren't those banded for their wacky ideas, and didn't you just tell me last night that magic doesn't exist?"

"Yes, but we don't perform witchcraft, sorcery, or create voodoo dolls to torture others. All we do is search for anything that is supernatural."

"Hmm." Gerard hummed and took a drink before continuing the conversation. "So if you're its vice-president, who's the president?"

"That would be me." A new voice said.

Both looked to see a woman stroll over wearing blue pants and a stripped tank top that did little to hide her buxom figure. It wasn't her figure that caught Gerard's eyes however, but her red hair. It was like a crimson curtain draped over a stage. She must have gone through a lot trouble to get all that hair dyed. Gerard immediately rose to his feet and stuck a hand out for her to shake. "Your Akeno friend? Pleased to meet you, I'm Gerard Price."

"Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Price-san."

Her last name immediately caught his attention. If he was correct, the name Gremory was supposed to be a strong duke of hell that governs twenty-six legions of demons in demonology.

First a girl with violet eyes, now another with red hair and a last name from demonology. Who were these woman!?

He released her hand, mirroring her smile. "Just call me Gerard, I'm first name basis guy. You are European by the sound of your name are you not?"

Rias nodded, taking a sea beside her friend. It wasn't a coincidence she was here, her familiar had been following the two for hours and once learning where they were eating at, she chose to introduce herself. "So Gerard, I heard from Akeno a strange story about how you suddenly appeared in Japan out of nowhere last night."

Gerard glanced at the black haired beauty with. "You told her what happened?"

Akeno giggled. "Who wouldn't tell a story like that to their best friend? A stranger suddenly appearing at your house during a storm sounds like the intro to a story."

"I guess? But what happened was a bizarre occurs that shouldn't be possible."

"This world is full of strange things, Gerard, perhaps what you experienced was a supernatural occurrence. Anyway, I must be off. Theirs stuff I must take care of. It was a pleasure meeting you, Gerard. Oh by the way, you're being enrolled into Kuoh Academy so-"

"Woah hold on a sec!" Gerard exclaimed jumping to his feet in surprise at the information. "Why are doing that!? I'm attending a school in America, I can't just move all the way over to Japan!"

"I understand your surprised but do not worry, my father can have you transferred."

"I don't need to transfer plus you don't even know what school I go to, and what about my family?"

"Don't worry, you'll love it here in Japan. As for your family, my father can talk them into letting you transfer. Now I must be off, I look forward to seeing you again, Gerard."

"Wait!" Gerard yelled, but the red head was already out the door. He ran a hand along his face sighing in annoyance. "I suppose there's no point in talking her out of this?" He asked Akeno who tried not to laugh at his expression.

"Sorry, Gerard, but Rias tends to get what she wants."

"Hn."

"Like Rias said, don't worry so much about it. You'll come to like Kuoh. Come on theirs still so much more to show you." Akeno smiled, leading the way out the burger joint. "Oh I know a fun park we can go to and-hey!" She was rudely cut off when he started walking off toward a store, his eyes wide in surprise. She shook her head at where he was going.

Comics, she should have known. At last she found something this boy liked.

Quickly catching up to him, she looked into the store through the glass window. "Why didn't you tell me you like these? I could get you one if you want."

But the human was silent, still staring into the store. His eyes were darting all about until they landed on one comic. He raised a trembling finger at it. On the cover was a man decked out in a red and blue costume with a spider symbol on his chest striking an action pose and firing webs from his fingers.

"I can translate it for you," Akeno smiled. "It says."

"The Spectacular Spider Man…" Gerard cut her off again but the way he said it surprised her. It sounded as if he knew this "Spider Man" but he was just a comic book character, wasn't he?

"Gerard, are you ok?" She asked in concern. The way he was acting didn't feel right, it was worrying her.

The human blinked, shaking himself out of his stupor. "It's nothing." He reassured her with a smile. "So what's this park you wanted to show me?"

* * *

The light of the setting sun blanketed the sky in orange, its beauty was watched by Gerard and Akeno as they that traveled through a park.

The hours they spent together were some neither would forget.

But even with the fun they spent together, Gerard's thoughts kept going back to that comic of Spider Man.

Since when did Spider man have a comic series? Something was wrong, very wrong but he couldn't let him distract him, especially with where he was at. Although a ray of light still lingered behind after the sun fully sank beyond the horizon, no lamppost where on the path he and Akeno walked making this an ideal spot for criminals to jump people at night. He had to keep Akeno safe if danger occurred.

His hope's to not run into trouble were dashed by the sound of someone approaching.

Gerard suppressed an irritated sigh, if it was a rapist out to steal Akeno he wouldn't let him near her at all.

"I've finally found you, Akeno."

Surprised filled Gerard when he mentioned Akeno forcing him to turn to the speaker and see a man approach them. His age seemed to be around early to mid-thirties and he had the look of a business man by the fabricated grey suit he was wearing, but red eyes and silver hair, which was short and combed, wasn't normal for humans to have.

Grey and white hair from stress and old age but silver? He heard stories of people in Japan dying their hair different colors and that was proving by Rias' red and now this strangers silver.

"I've been wondering when you've show up." The red eyed man said, eyes flickering to Gerard. "And you're not alone I see. You've taken another human into your possession eh Akeno?"

"Do you know each other?" Gerard asked.

"This has nothing to do with you, human. Move along and I'll forget I saw you with this Devil."

"Devil?" Gerard looked at Akeno who glared angrily at the stranger. This prompted him to laugh, "That's pretty fun but she's no Devil she's-" His words were silenced when wings appeared behind the strangers back. Gerard stared at them with in shock, rubbing his eyes to check if he was seeing things.

"Bull shit." He said staring at the four black wings. Wings just don't popped out of someone suddenly and they looked real.

"Oh?" Bemusement came over the man's face, he was trying to disbelieve he was something else. "Well how about this?" Flapping his wings he rose into the air above the two and appearing in his open hand was a long red spear. "I can give you a choice, human; leave now and you can live an ordinary life, or die."

"Woah hold on!" But before he could protest anymore a bolt, no a stream, of lightning shoot at the stranger who dodged with ease. Turning to where it originated from he felt his jaw slack a little. Akeno's hand was outstretched with electricity dancing around her fingers.

"Gerard, I'm sorry." The high schooler said before a bright light engulfed her and when it faded she was dressed in a priestess outfit. A white haori with red accents, red hakama, and a pair of sandals. Her eyes that once heled joy were now filled with malice and murder. And that sent a chill down the human's spine, he made a mental note not to piss her off.

He watched her fire another bolt of lightning at the stranger but instead missed from him dodging again and instead obliterating a tree. She continued to shoot lightning trying to hit him but was speed was too great. He kept dodging attack after attack.

"I'm gonna make sure your punishment is sever!" He heard Akeno yelled and ready her next attack but it never happened, instead of shooting lightning she threw her hands out casting a barrier between herself and the barrage of red spears that the man, or whatever he was, rained down upon her! He was no push over that Gerard could tell by the skill he was preforming in the fight.

"Gerard run!" She ordered, just as the barrier shattered knocking her to the floor.

He stared at the downed girl. She wanted him to run, to leave her to die or be captured by this wacko.

Why should he run!? She gave him shelter and showed him around town. The stranger called her a Devil but she didn't look like one and even if she was a Devil, she hadn't show any hostility toward him, but kindness instead. And just now she revealed she was shooting lightning from her hands.

"Well," he thought noticing the stranger throw a spear at Akeno, "Might as well show I'm just as strange as they are."

Bending his knees he rushed toward Akeno, placing himself between her and the spear.

"What are you doing!? This was no place for a human!" Akeno yelled in surprise and horror.

Ignoring her cry, Gerard raised his hands forming the "I love you" sign with them and summoning forth his powers! "I summon the Seven Rings of Raggadorr! Come to my aid!" As soon as his chant ended seven blue energy rings surround him and once the spear made contact it simply bounced off and hit a tree!

The surprise on the strangers face was a satisfying sight to see.

"Omnipotent Oshtur empower my magic! Lend me your strength to defeat this foe who stands before me!" Opening his hands wide two blue magic circles appeared within his palms and unleashed energy blasts at the Fallen Angel. The attack hit the stranger square in the chest, singeing his shirt and sending him smashing through a couple trees before crashing against the trunk of one. "Be gone Fallen Angel! I will spare your life but if you return you try and harm Akeno or I then you shall meet a painful end!" He flared his power to make his point clear.

The Fallen Angel shook his head glaring at the human with great hatred. He did not except this to happen! He thought capturing Akeno would be a walk in the park, but then this surprise happened. The odds were stacked against him; he was wounded, outnumber, and if Rias Gremory arrived…

"Very well." He said at last with a frown, dusting off his ruined suite and adjusting his broken glasses. "What is your name, boy?"

"Gerard Price."

"And I'm Hextin, a Fallen Angel. This won't be the last time we meet, Gerard, mark my words." And in a flutter of feathers he vanished into the night.

Surprise filled Akeno, her mouth open in awe at the reveal that Gerard wasn't as normal as he said he was. She was highly skilled in magic but never before had she seen nor heard of a seven ring barrier spell and who was this Oshtur he mentioned?

Questions needed answering for herself and Gerard.

Gerard brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, his eyes staring into hers. He hoped the supernatural world wouldn't be connecting to this town, he was proven wrong tonight. Turning to the black haired Devil he examined her over to see if she was hurt, which thankfully she wasn't. Seeing she was fine he next checked that they were the only two within the area. He did not wish for any unwanted people listening on them.

"First off," He said rubbing his neck, "I should apologize for keeping this hidden form you. I thought-"

"You were a normal human." Akeno finished, her surprise fading slowly. "Gerard, just who are you really?"

Gerard was silent for a long while. There was no reason to hide who he was, she was a Devil, Hextin a Fallen Angel, and both were the first to witness his power. Putting on a polite smile he reintroduce himself to the priestess.

"I'm name is Gerard Price, and I'm a sorcerer."


	2. Chapter 2 Not home anymore

**Chapter 2 is now out and special thanks and credit to The Storm Master 567 who will work with me on this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 2: Not home anymore**

Akeno had heard what he said but it still surprised her. Gerard Price really was a magician. She was kind of like a magician herself with the skills she possessed but the skills and spells Gerard had shown was something she had never seen before. The raven-haired beauty had never heard of this 'Oshtur' nor recognized the magic circle he formed. She could only assume that he was taught by a magician no one knew about. With these facts, the mystery that was Gerard made her want to find out who he truly and comes from.

Gerard saw the beauty still staring at him. "What's the matter? Don't tell me this is the first time you've ever seen a sorcerer." He said with a raised eyebrow. With the powers he saw from her, Gerard expected the woman to not be as shocked as she was.

"Well, no. I've seen many magicians before but I never would have guessed you would be one." Akeno admitted after regaining her composure.

"Uh…it's actually sorcerer." Gerard corrected his fellow magic user.

Akeno shrugged. "Magicians, sorcerers, call them whatever you want, they're all the same." The way she said it irritated Gerard but he didn't let it show. "However, that's not important. What happened just now is. As Rias' Queen, it's my duty to inform my King of anything out of the ordinary in her territory. That means you." She said, her violet eyes staring into his dark blue.

"So she's a Devil too?" It wasn't a question. "I had assumed she dyed her hair red but I guess I'm proven wrong knowing she's a Devil." He admitted. The indirect insult made Akeno giggle a little before getting serious.

"Come with me." She requested/demanded. Frowning a little, Gerard sighed and nodded his head. A large red magical circle surrounded the two and teleported the two, leaving the park empty. The circle brought them into a room Gerard quickly scanned. It was a large wood-paneled room with Victorian-styled furniture along the walls. On the other side of the room was a shower and the same magic circle he was just in drawn on the walls. 'Just screams inviting.' The teenager thought with heavy sarcasm.

"This," Akeno got his attention as she waved to the room. "Is the Occult Research Club. It was previously used as the old school building before it was renovated into our club, a.k.a our headquarters. I'll see if Rias is around and tell her-"

"Tell me what, Akeno?" The beauty was interrupted by the familiar voice of the redhead. Turning to the doorway, they saw Rias standing there, wearing an elegant nightgown that accentuated her still developing curves. A frown was also framing her usually beautiful face. "Tell me what, Akeno? Why is Gerard here?" She asked her best friend again.

Standing up taller, Akeno folded her hands behind her back. "Buchou. This is very important. I was attacked by a four-winged Fallen Angel by the name of Hextin. He came for me but that is all he said on the matter. He would have captured me if Gerard had not saved me." She informed, giving the sorcerer credit. "Gerard saved me by revealing that he is not just a normal human being. He is actually a sorcerer whose power eludes me." Akeno ended.

The Queen saw Rias' frown leave so shock could appear then her eyes flickered over to the silent Gerard. As if to answer the stare that asked if it was true, Gerard raised his hand and created a blue magic circle.

"What do you wish to do with him?" Asked the ponytailed girl. She was unaware of the annoyed glare she was given by the magical man. 'I'm not a freaking rat in a lab!' Gerard yelled in his head at the women who seemed to think they owned him since he was in this town.

Rias was silently taking in this information she received. The news about a Fallen Angel was troubling, especially after the whole affair with the rouge group who killed Issei and tried to steal Asia's Sacred Gear. Now, this one, Hextin, was after Akeno which she wouldn't allow any harm to befall her if she had anything to say about it.

For Gerard…him being a sorcerer was a fascinating discovery on its own. All this time, a while day, he was hiding his magic well enough that they didn't spot it only to be shown when he saved Akeno. The princess was grateful to the human for protecting her friend.

"Let us wait for tomorrow. I wish for everyone to know of this matter." Rias decided after serious thought. "You may leave Akeno and for Gerard." She looked at the eighteen-year old. "You may stay here for the night." Rias offered the male.

Thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Thank you, Rias." Thanking the woman who waved it off, she led him to one of the many guest rooms that filled the small building.

"Ara, ara. I was hoping my hero would get to stay with me." Akeno teased with a seductive wink. Gerard glanced at her before following the redhead. Giggling a little, the miko decided to get home and rest for tomorrow.

Gerard followed Rias in silence. He ignored the bounce in the Devi's breasts made whenever she took a step. He had to admit that Rias and Akeno were two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life, but that was only because of their Devil heritage, now that he knew what they were.

It made sense. No normal human would have such big breasts like these two do! Shaking his head, he got those thoughts out of his head as he wasn't a pervert. He was raised to be a gentleman and he would do just that.

"Here we are." Rias announced as she opened the door to a medium-sized room with a queen-sized bed. There was also the male school uniform neatly folded on the soft looking bed. "That is your school uniform for Kuoh Academy which you will be wearing tomorrow. The shower is also available for you to use before school starts, which is 8:00 A.M. After school I will gather my peerage so they can meet you. Judging by your appearance, you're eighteen?" Gerard nodded with a slightly peeved look at the woman. "You will be in the third-year classes. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Gerard-san. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you." Gerard said with a casual wave. The princess turned on her heel and walked out the room. Sighing, Gerard grumbled as he didn't like this woman telling him what he was going to do. "Well, guess I've got some explaining to do before getting to New York." He mused to himself before sitting on the very soft mattress.

Morning came quickly and Gerard got up, grabbed his uniform, and headed to the shower that was in the clubroom. Checking if there was anyone inside, thanking no one was there, he stripped off his clothes and let the warm water rain down.

He let out a blissful sigh as the tension in his muscles left. He really needed this after the day he had yesterday and couldn't because he was too tired to think about bathing. Finishing, he dried himself off and dressed himself in the male uniform Rias provided him. Color him surprised to find out that it fit him like a glove. That surprise soon faded as he had a hunch the arrogant, from what he felt, redhead studied his measurements for their one meeting. 'Tch. Cheeky Devil!' He clicked his tongue in annoyance of being played.

Smoothing out the blue dress-shirt that came with the outfit, he stepped out of the room while putting on his jacket. Looking in the mirror, he smirked a little. "Hehe. Rogue always said black matched my eyes." Gerard said as the black in the jacker made his eyes pop.

"As does the shirt." He was not surprised to turn around and see the smiling Devil.

Frowning a little, he looked at her accusingly. "You used your Devil powers to measure my sizes the first time we met." He stated.

Rias stuck her tongue out playfully. "Of course I did. Asking for them might take so long. Hope you're not embarrassed." She said with a playful smile.

Still frowning, he walked past her. "Just so you know, this is the only time I'm ever going to wear this. After today, I'm going back home to New York." He informed the sneaky Devil who didn't really appreciate his attitude but brushed it off.

Students of Kuoh Academy stared at the two students walking through the front gates. One, all knew to be one of the great ladies of Kuoh, Rias Gremory. Beside her was a new student no one recognized. The boy also seemed foreign.

Whispers started to spread about the new kid standing close to Rias. He was loved by girls and hated by the guys.

"Who's that?"

"He's cute!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"People should really keep their thoughts to themselves." Gerard thought with a shake of his head because the students weren't afraid if their opinions of a students was heard. The black-haired sorcerer really didn't want to get swarmed by all these people, especially the girls. Gerard could see the hungry glint in their eyes as they seemed to undress them with their eyes.

Ignoring them all, he followed the redhead up a flight of stairs to find Akeno talking with another woman their age. She wore glasses, had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, just like Akeno.

'What the hell is with these strange hairstyles and eyes colors?!' Gerard thought to himself. While she was not as buxom as Rias or Akeno, her posture and expression said she was one for authority and using her brains on her enemies. Gerard made a mental note to be weary of her if she became his enemy.

Noticing them, the bespectacled woman turned her attention to Rias. "Is this him?" She got straight to the point.

'She told her too?!' Gerard was becoming more and more irritated the longer he stayed with these Devils. 'Jesus Christ! Do these Devils have any sense of privacy!?' He hoped to get answers of why they were so pushy about getting information and had no boundaries of others.

"This is him." Rias answered, not noticing that Gerard was looking at the three with slight anger. "This is the sorcerer that saved Akeno. His name is Gerard Price." The beauty introduced him.

"I see." Pushing up her glasses, the woman stepped up to Gerard and stretched her hand out. "I am Souna Shitori, president of the Student Council. Welcome to Kuoh Academy. I trust you find everything to your liking?" Souna greeted the male and asked afterwards.

Returning the shake, Gerard responded. "It's nice, but I am only attending for today. I intend to return to New York after. My father's most likely worries sick about me." Gerard said, also getting straight to the point of his intensions. "You're a Devil too, obviously. Anyone else a Devil here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Myself, Rias, and everyone in our peerages." Souna told the human.

Just as he was about to ask what these 'peerage' things were, the bell rang, signaling classes would start shortly. Sighing, Gerard looked at the ladies. "Well, it's been fun, but I must be on my way." He turned around and waved over his shoulder. "See ya."

Souna watched the departing sorcerer with narrowed eyes. "He's obviously not happy about you enrolling him here." She glanced over at her smiling friend. "I hope you're not planning to turn him into a Devil because he saved Akeno." The woman hoped she was wrong.

"Partially." Rias admitted. "But what Akeno described was incredible. He managed to fight off a middle-class Fallen Angel and cast spells none of us have heard of before. I need that power." To her, this was all the reason she did what she did to Gerard.

Souna shook her head at the hardheaded crimson-haired beauty. "You're desire for a powerful peerage won't solve all your problems, Rias. You see the way he acted towards you, towards us?" She asked after watching how Gerard walked with Rias and how he looked at her when she talked for him. It didn't talk a genius, which she was, to figure out that Gerard didn't like the Gremory heiress. "I advise you to be weary of this one, Rias. If you don't, you will make him your enemy." With her peace said, Souna, a.k.a Sona Sitri, made her way towards her own class.

* * *

The black-haired mage sighed in relief when the bell that signaled class ended rung. The teachers lecture, in his mind, were so long and boring. To make matters worse, the girl in class kept glancing over at him with wanting eyes.

Even Akeno was giving him small glances every now and then. It was obvious to him that he made sure he was in her class so she could keep an eye on him. That only made him a little angrier but it went away as he knew it could be worse. 'Still…these Devils don't know the meaning of privacy.'

Gerard stood when Akeno did and told him to follow her. Ignoring the small whispers that surrounded them when the students saw them together, and decided to ask. "Why are these people worshipping you and Rias like goddesses?" He asked as he saw the way these teenagers bowed down to the ponytailed and redheaded beauties.

Akeno giggled at the weary teen. "Don't get suspicious, Gerard-kun," He didn't remember when he said it was okay for her to use this suffix. But, he didn't mind a beautiful girl like Akeno using it for him. "We're not using our magic to hypnotize them. They only see Buchou and myself as the best students in the school." She told the new kid of why the other students did these things.

"And the hottest!" Shouted some random hormonal teenage boy. Gerard and Akeno decided to ignore that and continue their trek down the stairs, through the courtyard, and around the academy towards the old-school building.

"It was actually the Gremory family that renewed the whole building for Rias to use." Akeno told the black-haired youth as she opened the door.

Gerard widened his eyes at this new piece of information. 'The whole building? Could she be a billionaire like that arrogant jerk/friend in America?' He asked himself. Shaking his head, the male followed Akeno inside to see the other members Rias had talked about last night.

Sitting on one of the couches sat a young girl with white hair and a black cat-hairpin munching on a candy bar. Gerard could see her hazel eyes held little emotion that made him wonder what she must have been through to have such eyes. Shaking those thoughts away, seeing as he wouldn't be staying long, he looked to the opposite side of the room where a handsome looking blonde with blue eyes stood. He deducted that this was that Kiba guy he had heard about during the day. On the adjacent couch to the petite white haired girl was another girl with long blonde hair and green eyes talking to a brown haired the same age as her, maybe seventeen. He could see only one person was missing; Rias.

As he was about to ask where she was, his answer came by the sound running water. His eyes flickered to the shower and, from the figure, could tell that it was Rias. "Why?" Gerard couldn't help but ask with a dead-panned expression.

Akeno giggled a little before answering with a smile. "Buchou likes to take showers."

Humming, Gerard walked through the room and sat next to the small statured girl. "Hi." He greeted with a polite smile. Even if he didn't like the situation he was in, that didn't mean he couldn't be impolite with the tiny girl.

"Hey." She stopped eating for a second before going back to her candy.

'What nice manners she has.' Gerard thought sarcastically with a small frown.

Seeing this, the blonde walked over to the black-haired male and stuck out his hand. "You must be the one Buchou was talking about. My name is Yuuto Kiba by the way, a second-year. Sitting next to you is Koneko Toujou, a first-year." Yuuto introduced himself and the silent Koneko.

Standing up, he took the hand in a firm shake. "I've heard your name being passed around in class. I'm Gerard Price." He ended the handshake and looked over at the other two. "Who are those two?" He asked.

"Their names are Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou. Both are members of my peerage." The answer came from Rias as she exited the shower fully dressed with her crimson-hair still a little wet. "Now that we are all here, let's get down to business." Rias made her way to her chair behind the desk with her eyes going over her peerage and landed on Gerard. Everyone had their attention focused completely on her.

"I've called you all here to tell all two important things." She said seriously. "Firstly; there is a Fallen Angel now targeting Akeno. His name is Hextin and his motives now are unclear so we must be weary at all times until we know why he is after Akeno specifically. He is a middle-class Fallen Angel with four wings so if you encounter him, don't fight him alone." Her peerage nodded in understanding of how dangerous it could be if they faced him alone. "Secondly, we have a temporary student joining us. I'd like you to meet Gerard Price, an American, who saved Akeno from Hextin. If you are wondering how, it's because he is a sorcerer." Rias ended.

Kiba, Asia, and Issei were looking at the male in shock. Koneko was as well but it was barely shown. The only indication that she was surprised was her slightly widened eyes along with her dropping her candy.

"So tell me, Gerard, what do you know about Devils?" Rias asked with a knowing smile.

Gerard didn't like that smile and narrowed his eyes at the redhead then glanced at everyone in the room with suspicion. "They're villainous beings that seek to control the world and cause destruction." The teenager said as he remembered the times he's met Devils. Let's just say they didn't want to sit down and have tea.

"That's not true at all, actually." Rias corrected with a shake of her head. "The depiction of Devils you've seen in books are wrong. We are what Devils really look like." Just then, twelve bat wings, two for each member, appeared before the human. The look he wore was one of curiosity and confusion at her words.

"This can't be right." Gerard said with a sigh while running his fingers through his black hair. He set his eyes on all the Devils. "The Devils I've fought were large red-skinned beings with crazy powers. Hell, I know one Devil named Azazel." He said as he recalled the evil mutant.

Rias' eyes sharpened after her shock left her. "Did you say Azazel?" She wanted to be sure she heard him correctly.

"Yeah. You know, Azazel, the red mutant who can teleport." Gerard clarified, hoping to jog their memories of the powerful enemy.

The princess's face contorted into confusion at that. "Azazel's no Devil. He's the leader of the Fallen Angels. Also, what's a mutant?" She had never heard of that term before.

"What's a mu-Rias! What have you been smoking? How is it that you don't know what a mutant is?" Gerard said in complete shock.

Sighing, she raised her two fingers. "One, I don't smoke. Second, I have no idea what you're talking about, honestly." The princess said calmly.

"Well, have you at least heard of the Tower?" He asked them.

The high schoolers stared at him with confusion. "Come on. Don't tell me you've never heard of the Tower! The one in New York with a giant A on it?" Gerard made sure they knew what specific building he was possibly talking about.

But, of course, no one knew what he was talking about. Rias exchanged looks with her peerage. 'What in the Underworld was he talking about?' That was the through that rang through their minds. "Gerard. I've been to New York and have never seen the building you're talking about nor any word of these mutants." Rias explained to the human.

"What about 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York? Do you know that address?" He wondered.

"Yes, but-"

"Ah-ha! So he's still their! Come with me, I'll show you!" Gerard interrupted the princess and told them.

Rias stared into his blue eyes and saw a twinge of fear within them. It seemed that he was not talking nonsense and speaking, what he believed to be, the truth. Still, she would have all her peerage go. "Akeno." She looked to her Queen.

Knowing what she was going to say, she nodded. "Of course, Buchou." The shrine maiden walked over to the human and called forth her demonic powers and summoned Rias' family crest. "Remain still." The queen ordered. Doing as said, the group was blinded by a flash of light and they soon looked to see that Akeno and Gerard were going to where the man talked about.

"Is he okay, Buchou?" Asia asked timidly. Even though she just met him, she could tell he was scared and in need to make sense of what was happening to him.

"I don't know, Asia." Rias admitted, also wondering why Gerard had wanted to go to New York and what he wanted to show them. Well, whatever it was, she would learn soon enough when they come back.

* * *

One the other side of the world, in the dead of the night, a red magical circle with a rose symbol appeared on one of the tall buildings and when it faded, two black-haired teenagers appeared. Looking around for humans, Akeno sighed in relief as the coast was clear and they weren't spotted. Now all she needed to do was take Gerard to the address he asked about.

Walking to him, "Hang on." She told him. Grabbing her shoulder, Gerard gasped a little when she took off and her eyes scanned for any building that had a giant A on it. There were a lot of them but not one with a single 'A' on the buildings. Finding the specific street, the two flew low and landed softly.

After letting go, Gerard made his way through the street. "This way!" The male walked past buildings that he should be familiar with but said buildings were no longer there. It was like they vanished. This only made him walk faster to the place he hoped was still there.

"Right over here, Akeno, you'll see it after this…turn?" Taking the corner, his face paled and eyes dilated and shook in shock. In front of him should have been a giant mansion but in its place, was a simple apartment building. "This…this isn't right. The tower. The mansion…there gone. That's…that's not possible." He muttered in denial. "Unless…" His eyes soon widened in realization at what might have happened.

"Gerard?" Akeno called out his name while slowly walking towards the magician with calm and quit steps. The way he was acting scared her. As soon as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he flung his hands up in the air and yelled.

"OHhhhhhh! GREAT!" Gerard roared to the sky as he finally realized why there was now tower nor mansion. The sudden outburst made Akeno jump back and prepare herself just in case he suddenly went crazy and attacked her.

All he did was smack his face while slowly shaking his noggin. "Great…just peachy. Nice work Gerard. Look what you got yourself into now." He mused to himself in anger and disappointment at himself.

"Gerard. Are you okay?" Akeno asked with concern clear in her voice.

Turning around to the violet eyed woman, the human sighed. "No, Akeno, I'm not. Damn. What have I done?" He asked himself.

"Gerard, what happened? What did you do?" The priestess asked her fellow magic user.

"We'll talk about it at Kuoh." It was all he gave her before Akeno walked up to him and summoned the magic circle.

* * *

Rias smiled when she saw her family circle appear on the floor. Said smile was whipped from her face as an annoyed and muttering Gerard came out of it.

"Akeno-san, what happened?" Kiba was the one to ask his Queen for anything that would explain why Gerard asked to go to New York and now come back in such an angry mood.

"I don't know." But Akeno was just as clueless as the rest.

"Give me a minute. You will then." Gerard said before he collected himself with a deep calming breath. He tended to sigh and breathe deep like this when things went south for him. Once all eyes were on him, he spoke. "Well…I hope you don't think I'm crazy but I'm not from around here. And when I mean here, I mean from this earth. I'm from another dimension." He informed the group of Devils with a serious look.

"Another dimension!?" Issei yelled out in utter shock and almost lost his balance. While he was the most vocal, that didn't mean the others were not as shocked at the new Devil.

Everyone was just as shocked. Koneko once again dropped her candy with Asia covering her gasping mouth with her hands.

The two eldest of the group were speechless at this revelation. This man was from another dimension!? Was that even possible? From what he was talking about, it could be possible now that they thought about it.

The Dimensional Gap was a massive void of endless connections to earth, the underworld, and Heaven. Could there be more than just those three? Could there be more worlds out there that they couldn't reach? Worlds where no wars existed? And, if so, how did this young sorcerer manage to travel through the Gap? All these questions and surprises were rattling the Gremory Devils of Kuoh Academy.

"I'm from another dimension." He repeated himself as he felt a little uncomfortable at being stared at with no one talking.

"I believe some explanations are in order." Rias stated/demanded of the young mage.

Taking a seat, "It's a long story, so bear with me." He informed before taking a deep breath to begin his shortened tail. "When I was fourteen-years-old, I discovered I could use magic but my magic was wild and untamed. I feared that I would hurt someone with it so I hid it from everyone until a wise and powerful sorcerer discovered my talents through a particular even I'd rather not talk about." He paused, daring them to ask what it was. Seeing that no one would, he continued.

"Recognizing the power that flowed through me, along with my potential, he took me in as his apprentice and trained me for four years to control my magic while using them to fight evil that threatened the world. It wasn't easy at all. Learning magic, attending high school, and fighting evil all at the same time was quite the difficult task for anyone. A few nights ago, I borrowed one of my master's books to study the more advanced spells and stumbled upon a spell called Dimensional Rift. Like they said, curiosity killed the cat, and I tried the spell out without telling my master, as he might have been mad if I did a spell without him watching me, and in doing so, I was sent into your world. Blinded by a flash of bright light, I opened my eyes to be outside the town. From there, you can figure out." Gerard finished explaining of how he got to this world.

"Wow." It was all anyone could say after hearing what the human before them did.

"Yeah, wow." Gerard said with a calm face.

"Wait. What about your father?" Rias asked, remembering what he said about being worried about his old man.

"A lie. All that talk about a father was a lie…kind of, or not at all really. I've grown to see my master, the man who took me in, as my father figure." Gerard said with a small fond smile of the man who had taken him in when he didn't have to.

"But, why haven't you tried to go back to your dimension? Surly you could have done so when I went to speak to Rias or last night." Akeno asked the handsome black-haired teenager.

"Because, Akeno, I forgot how to cast the spell. The words must have been forgotten when the light flashed. Besides, I'm not really keen on the idea of doing the same spell, even if I could, that sent me to a universe I have no knowledge about. Don't want to be an old man still traveling through dimension to dimension so I can finally stumble into my home world. So, I'm basically stuck in your universe for the foreseeable future." Gerard explained, his arms crossed.

"There's more!?" Exclaimed Rias.

Gerard grunted and mentally kicked himself for saying that. "I've said too much. All you need to know is that I'm from another dimension and I'm stuck here with all of you." By his tone, the conversation was over. Slumping himself deeper into the couch, he glanced at all of the teenagers, he guessed as Devils could change their appearances whenever they wanted to, and continued. "I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude, but this new discovery is quite troubling for me.

"It's okay. If you want, we can leave you be." Rias offered with a kind smile.

Gerard returned it with his own. "It's fine. I'm fine. No need to worry about me. So, since I'm stuck here and you know the truth about me, I guess there's no reason to go back to New York as no one I know lives there." He chuckled humorlessly. The team gave him sympathetic looks that they hid when he looked at them again. "So, looks like I'm gonna' be attending Kuoh from now on." Gerard decided with some reluctance. "Also, I think I could use an explanation as to what's going on in this world." He proposed, now sitting up straight and staring at Rias.

Nodding her head, Rias crossed her arms under her bust, making Issei look at them with a perverted expression, before clearing her throat. "As I said before, we are all Devils here. We are part of one of the Three Great Factions, the Devils. The others are the Angels and Fallen Angels. For thousands of years, our three societies have been at war. It was only after so much battle and bloodshed that a peace treaty was forged which, barely, worked. While there are still some fighting between us three, there have been nothing too serious to restart a war. During the Great War the leaders of the Underworld, the Four Satan's, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus died in the war. Our numbers continued to dwindle when a civil war broke out that split the Underworld in two. One side was led by the ancestors of the original Satan's who wanted to restart the war to show that Devils were the better beings. Their plans were thwarted, however, by an anti-war faction who wished for peace between the three factions. Because of them, the Old Devil faction was pushed back, but also left our species near extinction. Fortunately, Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the current Satan's, found a way to reproduce our population without the need for Devils to breed." Rias paused for any questions he might have.

Gerard took the information in with a calm face. It was all very interesting to him. "How is it done?" He asked, his dark blue eyes roaming over all the Devils.

"This is how it's done." Rias outstretched her hand and what appeared in her palm was a red chess piece, a Knight to be exact. "While it looks like an ordinary chess piece, these are what's known as an Evil Piece. With these and however many needed to do so, we can reincarnate anyone, humans and non-humans, into Devils." This made him narrow his eyes a little in suspicion of what that could mean since Devils were known to be greedy and selfish creatures who would do anything to gain something they desired. "I think it's time to reintroduce ourselves as who we really are." She said, making Gerard push those thoughts away and focus. "My name is Rias Gremory from the Gremory clan. I am the King of my peerage."

"You already know me, Gerard-kun. Akeno Himejima. Buchou's queen." The busty queen said with a kind smile.

"Yuuto Kiba. I am Rias Gremory's Knight." Kiba said with a polite bow and voice.

"…Koneko Toujou…Rook." The tiny Rook said with an emotionless voice.

The blonde girl blushed in embarrassment as she was to talk to new people. "I…uh…I'm Asia Argento and-"

"Asia Argento." Gerard repeated the name in clear shock. "You were named after the famous Italian actress?" Confused stares were what he was introduced to. "You know, the Italian actress?" He was met with silence this time. Dropping his head, he groaned a little. "She doesn't exist in this world, does she?" He asked.

"Only this Asia Argento. Fufu." Akeno giggled, finding it very cute he thought this Asia was named after someone from his world.

Asia was a little surprised to hear someone had her name in Gerard's universe, let along that Asia being an actress. She must have been very talented and beautiful too. Regaining her composure, the former nun continued. "I'm Buchou's Bishop."

Gerard's eyes flickered to the lone brunette. He could sense a great power just below the surface of the teenager. The power he was feeling rivaled the strength of-"

"Issei Hyoudou, Buchou's Pawn." Gerard blinked at that.

'Really?' Thinking he heard wrong, he asked. "I'm sorry, can you say that again?" He requested.

Frowning a little, Issei repeated himself. "I'm Issei Hyoudou and I'm Buchou's only Pawn."

"Only?" He parroted in confusion of the wording. There were eight pawns so, does that mean he only took one?

"I had to use all my Pawn's to reincarnate my Ise-kun. He has something very special within him." Rias said with a prideful smile. Issei blushed brightly at being called hers while hearing that she used all eight pieces made it easier to understand for Gerard. "That power was what helped me win my freedom from my forced engagement." She looked at Issei with a kind smile.

"It's also gonna' help me build my harem!" And like that, the pride she felt dismissed as he loudly stated his dream.

Gerard raised an eyebrow in confusion. He had never heard of this 'harem' term he used. "What's that?"

Before either Akeno or Koneko could speak, Issei blurted out. "I'm not surprised since you're from American and another universe. It means that I'm gonna' get a bunch of hot babes like Buchou and Akeno-san!" In his head, he was surrounded by amazingly beautiful busty women.

Looking at the teen a year younger than him for a few silent seconds, "Is he serious?" He asked with an exasperated expression.

"…He's a pervert." Koneko informed him with her harsh blunt words.

The human buried his head into his left hand and let lose a long and suffering sigh. "Jesus Christ." He didn't realize that he caused some pain to the Devils by saying the name the son of the Lord. "What kind of dimension did I get myself into?" He took his head out of his hands and frowned at Issei. "Please don't say or do such stupid things. It's not worth it." Gerard advised the brunette.

"Not worth it?!" Issei shouted in outrage and shock. "But having a bunch of hot naked girls-"

"Stop!" The sorcerer ordered him with a yell while rubbing the ridge of his nose in tiredness of the boy's honest, yet disgusting words. "I seriously don't want to hear about your perverted dreams." Gerard told the boy who looked sad that it looked like another Koneko arrived.

"Ara, ara. Someone doesn't like perverts either, huh Koneko-chan?" Akeno realized this as well and giggled with an amused smile.

Koneko found respect in her new senpai. "…Gerard-senpai. You should hit the pervert if he peeps on us." She hoped he would say yes.

Clapping her hands together, she got everyone's attention. "Now, now, we all have dreams we aspire to, Gerard. If Ise-kun wants a harem then he should be able to work as hard as he can to achieve it." She told the interdimensional magician.

Gerard accepted it but still frowned as he found it kind of annoying that the guy had such a dream. "Fine. But, please keep your lecherous eyes to yourself, Issei." The black-haired teen requested.

"Gerard. Who is you master?" Kiba asked, changing the subject, as he was curious as to who taught this man his unique magic.

Gerard stared at Kiba with an unreadable expression for a long time. Silence dominated the room as the Devils thought they might have crossed the line. That thought was shattered when he smiled a little. After some inner debate of whether to tell them about his teacher, he saw no harm if they knew his name. "His name is Doctor Strange, a man with incredible powers. He is someone you want as your ally rather than enemy." He told them, while withholding his real name.

"Well, can you tell us what your world is like?" Kiba's question made the others jump in on this.

"Yes. Please do.

"…Is it like ours."

"What's the supernatural world like their?"

Holding up his hands in defense, he smiled at them. "Well, it's sorta like this world but…bigger. Yeah, bigger is the right word." Gerard said after thinking of a proper word to use for his home. "The Three Great Factions aren't the only ones within this world, are they? Gods, vampires, werewolf's, and other supernatural creatures reside here, right?" Receiving a nod from Rias, he continued. "Where I come from, there's so much more than just Gods and Devils. There are beings who have incredible talent, humans who have super strength, brilliant geniuses who can create enterprises, empires, or highly advanced technology. There are even aliens from other galaxies!" Gerard said with a smile as he remembered some of the things he's seen and done.

"Did you say other galaxies!?" Issei squeaked in excitement of the possibility of otherworldly babes.

"Shush!" Gerard ordered the pervert as he could see the lewd thoughts in his head just by looking at him. "The power of good and evil is never ending either." He continued. "Both sides have geniuses, Gods, super beings, sorcerers, scientists and so many other things. Thinking on it now, I'm glad I'm in your world. Things here as so much simpler. No super soldiers, no aliens, not even an evil organization threatening to take over the world or an interdimensional being trying to eat it." He listed off.

"A what?" Rias was the one to ask. The way he said it so casually really shocked her at what he had possibly seen and done in his world that he was okay with facing such a being.

"It's complicated." The sorcerer said. "Basically, my world is infinite and there's still so much I don't even know about it." He then yawned a little. "But, I feel like we've talked long enough and I grow tired. If you would allow it, I wish to stay in the school building. The place is moderately comfortable and has a sense of home to it." He said with a fond smile.

Rias rubbed her chin in thought. She could argue that he could stay with Issei but she and Asia were already staying there and she had already let Gerard spend the night. Also, she couldn't really order him around since he wasn't in her peerage.

"I see no harm in doing so." Rias decided before smiling again as she used this time to ask himself something. "However, I wish to ask you of something, Gerard-san." She took a step towards the man who was eyeing her with suspicion. Usually, her smile would make any man listen to her but not this one. He had too much will to succumb to skin beauty. She shivered a little as she felt his dark blue eyes trying to drill their way into her soul. The princess knew what she was about to ask was stupid and most likely cause more harm than good, like Sona had told her but…the power he possessed was just so powerful! She needed to have it as her own. "Gerard-san. You are an interesting individual who comes from another dimension and wields amazing powers. Because of that, I-"

Seeing where she was going, he interrupted her. "Will not join your peerage." 'Even in this world, Devils really are greedy creatures.' He thought with some distain. "I won't join your peerage just to make you stronger, Rias." His eyes sharpened at the woman to show her that he was dead serious. His eyes stopped her and anyone from talking back. I already have ties to the supernatural world through the mystic arts. Why would I give up my humanity for power I already possess? Besides, I doubt your magic would mix well with mine. Our worlds have two different types of magic. It would be unwise to try and test only to discover it doesn't work and kill not only myself but you and the others. With all that, I won't join your peerage just for you to gain power the easy way. If you wish for power, train for it, like you told Issei. I also never wish to be a servant. My service lies to the universe alone." He told the woman while never tearing his eyes away from her widening.

She had never been told no before and it shocked and angered her as it was coming from a human. But…looking past it she could see the truth to his words. His magic was an unknown to her and anyone else in this world and if she tried to reincarnate him, it might backfire and kill him and them. Her mindset had always been gaining special people would make her stronger. That, however, was proven wrong during the battle with Riser. While he was an asshole, he had experience and trounced her because of their lack or training, her pride and arrogance. Now, being told this by a human, she would have to give her methods of getting stronger a different approach.

"However," Gerard said, making Rias look at him. "Greedy and ambitious for power you are, Rias Gremory, you've shown me much, in your own way, kindness with your heart being in the right place. While I won't become a Devil, that does not mean we can't be allies. That is, if you'll allow me to be?" He stretched out his hand with a smile.

Looking at him in shock for a few seconds, she too smiled. 'Better than nothing I suppose.' She reasoned with herself. Rias grabbed the interdimensional American's hand and shook. "Then, as president of the Occult Research Club, I welcome you, Gerard Price."


	3. Chapter 3 New life

**Here is chapter three, enjoy my readers.**

 **Chapter 3 New life**

Gerard was staring at the paper on his desk with his pencil in hand. School had just ended a few hours ago and he was now in his temporary home in the Occult Research Club. The paper was his homework but, for the life of him, he couldn't understand it. The reason was simple, he couldn't understand the Japanese language. In class, he had barely understood the teacher and was glad Akeno casted a spell that could make him understand them.

He didn't need help as he was the apprentice of Doctor Strange. With a casual wave of the hand, the Japanese writing transformed into English, the easiest language he could understand. Smirking a little, he quickly went to jotting down his answers.

It didn't take him long to finish the last question and he set down his pencil before slumping down with a sigh of annoyance of the situation he was in. He was still angry at himself for his foolishness of preforming a spell he had never studied before without his teacher watching him. Gerard was smarter than that, but he really wanted to impress the man who had taken him in and he chose not to listen to his mind that yelled at him to wait.

Now, because of his impatience, he was stuck in another dimension without any knowledge of how to get back. He remembered reading the spell was written in all capitals so, curiosity getting the better, he used it and threw him into trouble that his curious mind had usually gotten him into after all these years.

"Should have put a warning before the description though, master." Gerard muttered while rubbing his tired eyes. "Can't believe tomorrow will be the fourth day being stuck here. Wonder how everyone back home is and taking my absence?" He mused to himself about his friends and master worried sick over his sudden disappearance.

A knock on the door alerted him. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's Akeno. I've come with some food." Smiling a little, "Come in." He replied. In came Akeno with a tray of food. "I hope you're hungry, Gerard-kun." She said with her usual kind smile.

The sorcerer returned the smile. "The offer, while generous, is not needed Akeno. I'm not really hungry right now." He thanked the woman.

"Nevertheless, you should eat when you can." Akeno advised as she set down the food on his table. Looking at the human's work, she saw that the writing had changed into English. The beauty then saw Gerard waving his hand and the words changed back to Japanese. She was amazed at the spell he had casted. Devils could translate words but she didn't know if she could change the writing style to another language with the wave of her hand. "Ara, ara. So this is what you've been doing to your papers when no one was looking." She scolded, but the smile on her supple lips along with tone showed that she was teasing the man.

"I can only talk English and Italian." Gerard somewhat lied. While he did know those, he also knew the languages he read in Doctor Strange Sanctum; but they didn't need to know that. An idea popped in his head to solve his problem. Turning to the busty Queen, "Hey, Akeno. Since I have no clue when or if I'll return to my dimension, and I live in Japan, could you teach it to me?" He asked. Though the lights were dim, he could have sworn he saw the lightest of red grace Akeno's pale skin.

Akeno was indeed blushing at his question. She was very interested in the sorcerer before her, even more so than she had been with Issei before. Something about him drew her towards him. It was also a bonus he was handsome. The ravenette wouldn't miss this chance to get to know Gerard a little better. "Of course, I will." She answered with her usual smile, hiding her enticement of teaching him her native tongue.

* * *

The black-haired youth woke up, as usual, bright and early. It was something he had done due to his training with his father figure. After taking a shower, he quickly put on his uniform, ate some breakfast and sat in the common room of the club, waiting for school to start. On the bright side, this was a Friday so he could do anything he wanted to after today.

"Greetings." Rias greeted while walking into the room. Akeno soon walked in beside her and said hello. Gerard noticed the women weren't wearing the shoulder cape and sported a short-sleeved shirt. Seeing the look, she explained. "Today is the start of spring so you won't be needing your blazer until the fall semester."

"Thanks for the info." He replied as he got up and removed his jacket. Tossing it to the side, he rolled his shoulders and made sure he was still presentable in the mirror. "So, what's the plan for today?" Gerard asked the princess, staring at her through the mirror.

"The plan," She started with a smile. "Is that I will be showing you the ropes of how our club really works. Since you're an official member of the club, and not my peerage, I will allow you to accompany my servants to observe the different duties we do for our clients."

Gerard didn't like what he was hearing and turned to her with narrowed eyes. "What exactly is a peerage and who are these clients?" He wondered, his voice showing some suspicion of what she was doing to the normal human beings in the town.

"Well, to answer your first question, a peerage is what a pureblood Devil collects through the Evil Pieces. They are servants who obey their master's commands. If you recall me saying, I am the King of this peerage, making everyone here my servant. Before you jump to conclusion," Rias said holding up her hands when she saw his eyes sharpen and a magical circle surround his hand. "Know that the House of Gremory treats all its servants with kindness." Rias saw him calm down a little but kept his eyes narrowed. "As for our clients, they are humans who know about us Devils and make contracts with us. Of course, being the Devils we are, we always ask for something in return for our services."

"Such as their souls?" Gerard said the question as more a statement. He had dealt with Devils before and it usually ended with someone dying with the Devil getting stronger to try rule the world.

Rias frowned at his accusation but couldn't fault him for that. "Unfortunately, that was the usual method preformed long ago. That's where the term 'selling your soul to the Devil' came from. That all stopped after the Old Satan Faction was toppled from power as the New Faction changed how we handle clients. We are more…civilized now." She came up with the right words of describing it.

Gerard was still skeptical. "Civilized Devils? Heheh. Where I come from, the word 'civilized' wasn't in their vocabulary." He stated with some malice in his voice. Rias frowned at his obvious anger towards the Devils he's encountered before. "They terrorized the people in the medieval century and to this day." The interdimensional sorcerer said.

"Oh, dear." Akeno finally spoke up in some concern of what he must have seen in his dimension.

"Yeah. The Azazel in my world was a wicked and heartless bastard. His son, however…" He trailed off as the images of a blue teleporting demon came to mind. "Was one of the good guys and someone who you could rely on." Gerard said with a small smile as he remembered the times he spent with the demon child.

"His son?" Rias said in some surprise. The Azazel they knew, to their knowledge, didn't have any children.

"Yup. He even has the same powers as his old man. Really nice guy. You'd like him. I think his name was…" He once again trailed off. "Well, just call him Nightcrawler." Gerard used his codename.

"I assume he's one of the mutants you mentioned before?" Akeno asked, remembering what he had said last night about some of the creatures in his world.

Gerard nodded. "He is. He attends a school for mutants that's run by-" He was cut off by the ringing of the school bell. 'Hm. That was fast.' He mused as he had obviously lost track of time while talking. "We can talk about this later." The man insisted and walked out the building with the ladies following.

If the students weren't spreading rumors before, they were now. The sight they were greeted to was one none of them could forget. Walking through the field was Rias, Akeno, and between them was the new kid Gerard Price.

"Damn that American! Why does he get to walk with them!?" A jealous male cried in distress.

"Wish I was in his position!" Said another.

"Well, why don't you come here and find out!?" Gerard shouted while trying to remember how to say then in Japanese. His words earned him eerie glares from the boys and some giggled from the girls walking by. He sighed at this. 'Really need to work on my Japanese.' He mused to himself. "Oh come on people! They're just girls! Are you honestly that shy and intimidated by them to not talk to them!?" He just couldn't understand the male student's hesitance to talk to the ladies.

"Ara, ara, Gerard-kun. You make it sound so easy. Fufuf." Akeno teased while cupping her cheek in her hand.

"Sound easy? Or maybe they just don't have the confidence to speak to you face-to-face." Gerard shrugged.

"Gerard-san!" He heard his name being called.

The human stopped and spun on his heel to see it was Sona with another woman by her side. Like Rias and Akeno, she had a buxom figure with long black hair and glasses like Sona. The most interesting thing about the new girl, to him, was her eyes. Her left eye was violet with her right eye being light brown. She, like the woman she was walking with, had a very serious disposition. Gerard figured, since she was a Devil, she might be a Queen to her like Akeno is to Rias.

"Good morning, Price-san." Sona greeted politely. "Rias told me you had joined her club. Because of this, I see no reason to hide my secret from you. My real name is Sona Sitri, a Devil like Rias, and I'm from the Sitri family. This is my Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, and vice-president of the student council." She introduced the woman at her side.

"Greetings." Gerard said to Tsubaki while offering her his hand. She just nodded in reply while lightly shaking his hand.

"Rias also told me that-"

"I'm from another dimension?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, thinking that Rias would have spilled the beans to another Devil like Akeno did with Rias. He then cast a small glare at the woman as it seemed that she was really trying to piss him off. Gerard could have told Son that when he was ready, but no. It's Rias Gremory who seemed to be the one to hold all the light and tell others other people's secrets without consent. 'This girl really has no privacy for others. Rich people are all the same no matter where you are.' He thought with some distain.

The usually calm and collected Sona and Queen were a little surprised at his words. "She didn't tell us anything like that. She had informed me that you joined the Occult Research Club and would be staying in the building." The King told the human.

Gerard's mouth fell open in shock as he had just told on himself. Whirling around, he glared at the 'innocent' looking princess. 'This bitch!' Gerard mentally roared at this woman who seemed to have played him for the fool.

Calming his rage for the redhead, he looked at the four-eyed King and spoke in a polite voice. "As much as you wanna' interrogate me, I'm abide to keep my information to myself." He said. "If you want answers, talk to Rias since she tricked me into revealing it to you." He threw an angry glare at the woman.

"Oh, come on Gerard-san. It's just a bit of fun. Don't tell me you were like this in your own world." Rias tried to play it off but the glare didn't lessen, it only grew.

Whirling to her again, he looked at her with great annoyance. "Listen here, princess," He hissed out the word. "I don't want you doing anything of this sort again. My secrets are mine and mine alone. You don't have the authority to tell anyone, or trick me into being a fool and tell them, got it? If it happens again, I won't be happy." His eyes glowed a little with power.

"He's right, Rias. His secrets are his alone to keep. You're lucky none of our enemies were here to discover he's from another world." Sona scolded her friend with a stern frown. This man was their ally now so whatever secrets he had, even if she too wanted was tempted to discover them, she wouldn't pry into his life and demand answers. She was a Devil, but not heartless even though she was stern.

Gerard felt his respect for the bespectacled King grow at her coming to his defense against her friend. He nodded in thanks before heading to class with Akeno in tow.

"Geez. That wasn't funny Akeno." Gerard grumbled with a frown while rubbing the back of his neck. "She honestly needs to respect privacy. I know she wouldn't like it if I did that to her." He said, still angry at the redhead.

Akeno gave a reassuring smile at the extradimensional human. "Don't be too upset about it, Gerard-kun. Rias was only teasing."

"You call that teasing? How would you like it if someone told a secret you have kept to yourself to everyone within ear shot?" He tried to make her see that Rias was in the wrong.

The question made some memories come back to the surface. The men chasing her, explosions and…her mother. Shaking those thoughts away, she cast a smile towards the human. "I do see your point. I wouldn't like that either."

"Akeno-san. Gerard-san." Approaching the black haired duo was Kiba and this caused some commotion of giggles and whispers of the nearby girls.

"Wonder what they're whispering about?" Gerard asked the club members as he was rusty on his Japanese and, to him, it sounded like gibberish. Climbing the stairs, the three heard someone shouting out the sorcerers' name. Glancing over his shoulder, Gerard saw Issei and his perverted friends marching into the school and, judging by their mischievous expressions, he smelt some foul play. He then saw Hyoudou point his finger at him but, again, he had no clue about what he was saying. "Speak English!" He reminded the brunette.

"Price-san, is it true." Issei corrected himself, making his friends and those around look a little shocked that he knew English.

Gerard cast another confused look at Kiba and Akeno who looked just as confused as him. He really didn't know what the pervert was talking about. Was what true? He dared himself to ask the pervert but refrained himself. Instead, he chose to see if he would tell. He was not disappointed.

"Do you even pay attention to all the sexy girls stalking you man!? Do you notice the looks they shoot at you? They totally want to get in your pants! You never talk to any of those girls and you keep to yourself. Not only that, but we've seen you with Kiba a lot-"

Kiba and Gerard looked at one another. The former laughing awkwardly while the latter's eyebrows were twitching angrily. He had only talked with him twice and they call that a lot?! No. NO! Did he look like he swings that way? He barely knew Kiba and they think they were dating? Whoever spread these rumors was a dead man/woman. If it was Issei… 'Rias will have to find a new Pawn!' Gerard shouted in anger if it was the brunette who started this.

Hearing a few giggles, he decided to listen in. What he heard angered him to his boiling point.

"I know. That's what the perverted trio said." One of the girls told her friends.

"Kiba-kun and Price-kun are gay? Nonsense! You know better than to listen to them!" Her friend scolded her.

"I saw them together and I think they were holding hands! Just look at them. They make a cute couple." The other girl said with a blush.

Gerard turned to Akeno, hoping the Queen would help them with these ridiculous rumors that had no support. "Help us out here." He requested.

Akeno saw this as a perfect way to mess with the Knight and sorcerer. She couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Ufuf. Help you out? Ara, ara. I didn't know you wanted a threesome with me and Kiba-kun. Ufuf." The beauty took great sadistic pleasure in the annoyed expression.

Gerard stared at Akeno with shock. That traitor! She was enjoying this as much as the other girls. Turning to Issei, his blue eyes burned into Issei, making him gulp. If he had anything to say about this, he'd make sure, by the end of this day, they would regret doing this to him!

"I'm not gay!" He screamed, making Issei back up at the volume. He could tell he went a little too far and he was going to pay for it. "Why Hyoudou!?" The three perverts' demeanor changed to scared at the obvious anger and look in his eyes. "Tell me you freaking pervert!" He demanded, getting fed up with getting no reason.

Shaking a little, he pointed at his friends. "W-W-Well…it wasn't me, I swear! They bribed me with porn into doing it!" Matsuda and Motohama looked at their fellow pervert in betrayal.

All were silent at the scene before them. They saw Gerard's hair cover his face but they could also see the dark aura covering him. '…For porn!?' He mentally raged at the stupid reason. "Issei Hyoudou! You and your friends are dead men!" Shoving his bag into Akeno's hands, he leaped over the railing, landing in a roll, before springing at them with full sprint.

Seeing the murder in his eyes, directed all at them, the perverted trio decided to cut their losses and run for their lives. Gerard was hot on their tails while spewing curses and promises of what he was going to do to them when he caught them.

* * *

"Damn perverts! You know, you'd think that they'd learn by now. Gay…Hump! Do we look gay!?" Gerard asked Kiba and Koneko, who were sitting next to him at lunch, lending him their ear for him to vent.

"…Should have let me break their bones." The loli at his side said.

"Whoa. That's going a little too far." Gerard said. "A good beating could possibly help keep them straight, but those bastards are too fast." He added, still not knowing how the three outran him. The male had trained his body for four years but, still, they escaped his beating. 'Guess I can say being a Devil has its perks for him.' He mused to himself.

"This isn't the first time they've been chased like rabbits." Kiba pipped in. "They've had their fair share of beatings by the girls they spied on. So, they must have gotten used to running fast like that." He assumed.

"…Pep on, you mean." Koneko corrected her senpai with her usual monotonous voice. She growled a little at the times she discovered them peeping on them while she was in the locker room. She beat the crap out of them to the point they were unrecognizable.

Aside the troubles in the start of the day, his day had progressed fairly well. Akeno was acting as his translator when the teacher asked him questions and when he answered them. Aside from her teasing, Gerard thought Akeno was a nice girl that he'd like to get to know. She was kind, respectful, and polite to everyone. 'Some of the qualities she never had…' Gerard thought of the person in his mind with bitterness.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Rias said that I would be accompanying you to all of your clients." Gerard told the Knight and Rook.

Kiba and Koneko looked at each other then to the human. So, Buchou wanted them to show him how they dealt with their clients. Both shared the thought. Why bring him? He wasn't a Devil nor in the peerage. They'd just have to wait and see their masters' reason.

Time passed and lunch soon ended. Saying bye to his schoolmates, he made his way towards class. As he walked through the halls something outside caught his eye, three figures were sneaking through the courtyard looking around for anyone watching them. A frown stretched across his face.

'It appears the pervert are up to no good again.' He thought eyeing them carefully. From the direction he saw them going they were heading for the...oh those perverts! Turning around he walked back the way he came. Moving past students and hurrying down the stairs to ground level. He followed the perverts, trail and as he neared the swimming pool he could hear the faint giggling of Issei and his friends. Peeking through some bushes he spotted them spying on the woman of the swimming club, who practicing laps.

"Oh man, Mimiyuza's got some amazing legs!" Grinned the bald one.

"68-35-90" The nerd looking pervert said adjusting his glasses. "Mimiyuza."

"Oh but look at Aziuhime! Her breasts are huge! I wanna motorboat those fun bags!" Issei moaned his hands moving as if he was groping breasts.

Gerard had heard enough. He now had the chance to get the revenge he wanted. Silently as a fox he crept toward the perverts who were too busy staring at the girls to notice him. As soon as he was behind them, he spoke in a quiet deadly tone. "Enjoying the view perverts?"

He couldn't help but feel a smirk across his face at seeing them freeze in place realizing they had been caught! When they turned to see their capture, their faces went pale at the sight of Gerard's smirking face. Matsuda and Motohama tried to run for it but the black haired boy was too quick! He grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and slammed them into Issei who he had pinned right against the fence with his foot. The commotion was heard by the swimming club and what they saw amusement greatly; the American had the pervert trio at his mercy.

"Nothing to see here ladies! Just taking out the trash!" He called to with a casual nod of his head. This of course caused them to giggle and cheering him on to. He glared at the perverts who paled in fear at his presence, "You remember what I said if I caught you three?" When he got a nod from the perverts he narrowed his eyes more, "Then you know what's coming."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams that fill the air were heard by everyone within the school, causing many to stop and wonder what had happened. As for the swimming club, they had quite the story to tell next Monday.

 **End.**

 **ReadXReview**


	4. Chapter 4 Clients and Strays

**It's 1 in the morning and I just finished writing this chapter. I forgot to mention this but my character won't have a harem but instead be paired with Akeno, but i'm sure you've discovered that already. Anyway here is Clients and Strays hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4 Clients and strays**

"Ko…Ko-nee-chee-da?" Gerard tried to pronounce the Japanese word.

"No, no, no, Gerard-kun. It's pronounced Ko-nee-chee-wa." Akeno helped the sorcerer.

"Ko-nee-chee-wa." He repeated it with some difficulty.

"Now try saying it faster." She instructed.

"Ko…Ko…Kon'nichiwa." Gerard finally got it.

"Wonderful! That was excellent!" Akeno cheered for the black-haired male finally getting it right. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the two magic users were sitting under a tree in the park with a large book named, 'How to speak Japanese' and Gerard was picking up on it rather quickly. It wasn't a surprise really, seeing as how quickly he did his homework. "Keep this up and you'll be fluent in Japanese by next Saturday." The black-haired beauty commented as she leaned into Gerard. She made sure to press her breasts into his side.

Gerard ignored the feeling of her soft breasts against his body. He had gotten used to the woman trying to get him flustered. "Is it true you hurt Ise-kun for peeping?" Akeno's question, voiced in mock-hurt, made him look at her fake pouting face. 'Hm. Seems my beating of those perverts spread faster than I anticipated.' The mage mused to himself.

"They had it coming, Akeno." Gerard said with a shrug. "If someone doesn't put them in their place, then they'll never cease their perverted ways. I really don't care if I become popular for it, I just wanna ensure those idiots learn to not peep on girls anymore. If they do this as adults, they'll get thrown in jail." Gerard explained his reasons for doing what he did.

"That will be tougher than you think, Gerard-kun. Ise-kun's dream to have a harem is unbreakable." Akeno told the teen of the hard road he must take if he really wanted to make Issei stop.

'Tch. Anything can be broken.' The human thought with a small frown. In his mind, Issei was wasting all his time on a stupid dream that will shatter long before it became a reality. "Does he really believe dating multiple women would work? It certainly wouldn't. The only thing that he'd do is cause pain and heartbreak." Gerard told the female on his arm.

Akeno couldn't fault his logic. Harems did cause jealously and make the other girls in said harem fight for his attention and be number one in his heart. But, who was she to say it was a stupid dream?

He soon turned his attention back to the book, and spotted a word he recognized as a part of Akeno's surname. "What does 'Hime' mean?" Gerard asked Akeno while pointing at the word.

"It means princess. My surname, Himejima, translates to princess island." The beauty informed.

A wily smirk spread across Gerard's face. "Ara, ara. I didn't know you were a princess like Rias. Perhaps I should start treating you as such, your highness." He decided to give the tease a taste of her own medicine.

"Ara, ara. Stealing my catchphrase are you now, Gerard-kun?" Akeno giggled. She never saw him tease before and, quite honestly, it was rather cute to see. Maybe she'd see more of this side during their next practice. When she got her laughter under control, she looked at him with amusement filling her violet orbs. "I may have to punish you for that, along with beating up Ise-kun."

"Oh no! I'm terribly sorry princess Akeno. Please don't spank me. It shall never happen again milady." He said it in heavy sarcasm and even put up a fake horror filled look. Gerard just didn't know that he lit a fire in the woman.

'Oh. I'd do more than spank you.' Akeno thought while sultry eyeing him up and down. He was a very handsome male to look at and was really curious about was what was hidden beneath all his clothes.

"Akeno, hello." Gerard said waving his hand in front of her face.

Blinking, Akeno stammered. "S-Sorry." She looked away from the human in embarrassment. "L-Let's get back to your studying." Before they could, a growl from Akeno's stomach was heard.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the princess is hungry." Gerard was really liking how flustered the busty Queen was getting. "Come. Let's grab some lunch." He helped her up with a hand and walked to a nearby spot to eat.

After a filling lunch, the two black haired teens traveled to the ORC to continue his studies seeing as it was getting dark out.

"So, Kori no ryu, means ice dragon; and Nihon means Japan." Gerard translated.

"You're a fast learner." Akeno praised who was sipping on some tea she had made for the two.

"Only in words." Gerard stated. "It's using them in correct sentences that I need to know now. Remember, I only know English and Italian." He somewhat lied to her again, keeping the other languages he knew from his teachers books a secret.

"Why don't you speak in Italian though? I've only heard you talk in it with Asia-chan." Akeno stated as the human sometimes talked to the blonde Bishop in her native tongue.

"True." Gerard talked in Italian that Akeno deciphered with her instinctive Devil powers. "My uncle always said, 'We're American. We're not living in Italy so we speak English' but that didn't stop him from teaching me Italian." He continued as he fondly remembered his uncle.

"I like it. Makes you sound sexy." Akeno purred with hot eyes.

"I think you sound sexy speaking English." The human gave it right back with a wink which made Akeno giggle. 'Uncle always said I could charm the pants off any women.' Gerard mused to himself as he closed the book. "Hey, Akeno, what can you tell me about the supernatural in your world?" He brought up an important question that had plagued his mind for some time.

Akeno smiled and gave him a nod. "There is a lot but I'll be brief as I can be. You already know about the Three Factions but only in who we are. The Devil and Fallen Angel faction dwell within the Underworld while the Angels reside in Heaven. I know you're a smart man, Gerard-kun, so answer me this; what are Devils greatest weakness?"

"Light." He answered without hesitation. Gerard had fought some Devils and demons and found that light magic was the most effective against the monsters.

"Correct. Light weapons, holy water, and crosses are the things that deal us the most damage. The Fallen Angels, like their white winged counterparts, use light powers to battle us. They were also the first to withdraw from the Great War due to heavy casualties. But, unlike Angel and Devils leaders, theirs still breaths. Nevertheless, weather the Grigori knows about it or not, we still have conflicts with rouge Fallen Angels." Akeno said with some distain when she was talking about them.

Gerard picked up on it and it made him wonder why she hated them so much. Pushing it aside, he decided to bring up something. "Like Hextin?" He assumed.

"Yes. Speaking of him, have you seen him as of late? We haven't heard of him since you arrived. Do you think he stopped?" Akeno asked the sorcerer.

He gave her a head shake. "I doubt it. People like him don't just give up after the first attempt doesn't work out, you should know that. We just have to prepare for whatever his plans with you might be." Gerard then shook his head. "But, to another topic. Rias had told me about Gods might be reincarnated into Devils, am I right?" Akeno gave him a nod for him to continue. "So, that means other mythologies exists…such as Norse Gods?" A ghost of a smile filtered across his face when he thought of said Gods. 'Wonder what those three are like in this dimension?' He mused to himself.

Akeno nodded with her usual smile. "They're not the only Gods. Theirs Greek Gods, Hindu, Buddha, the God from the Bible, and many more. Youkai, European monsters, exist too, and then the most dangerous creatures out their…dragons."

This piqued Gerard's interest. "Dragons?" He parroted her words.

"Yes. There are dragons who are powerful enough to surpass the Four Great Satan's." She told him.

Gerard whistled at that. "Wow. Remind me to not get on their bad side." He joked. "So, when do you meet with the others?" Just after his question, Rias appeared out of the crimson magic circle.

"Welcome back, Buchou." Akeno greeted with bow. "Gerard-kun was just asking when we start our jobs." The Queen said.

"Once everyone has arrived." Rias answered with a smile striding over to her desk to work on papers. "How has your weekend been?" The princess inquired.

"Wonderful!" Akeno replied happily. "Gerard-kun is learning Japanese quickly." She complemented the third-year.

Just then there came a knock on the door and in came Kiba and Koneko. Though it was brief Rias saw her Rook send a smirk toward Gerard. It was obvious she was happy to hear what the sorcerer did to Issei and his friends. Glancing out the window she saw the sun had fully set and the rest of her peerage hadn't arrived yet. Setting her pencil down she adjusted herself to address those within the room. "I can't wait for the others to arrive so Gerard, you'll go with Akeno to observe how we deal with clients. I'll send you with whoever arrives next. Akeno, since you're more familiar with our resident sorcerer, he'll go with you first." Rias said to Akeno's joy.

"Ara ara. More alone time with, Gerard-kun. Ufufu." Akeno said happily while looking at the smiling teen.

* * *

Gerard looked around the place after teleporting in to see, what he guessed, a CEO's office for a large company.

"You've arrived." A males' voice said.

Gerard and Akeno looked to see a man sitting behind a large desk. The man looked like he was about to collapse in exhaustion any second. 'What could he want with Akeno?' Gerard couldn't help but wonder to himself.

"Good evening." Akeno greeted the man politely.

"And you as well." The business man said, his eyes flickering to Gerard. "I see you've brought along a friend." He didn't expect that he'd actually summon two Devils.

"He's here to observe how we Devil's handle our clients." She told the man.

The business man raised a brow. "He's not a Devil? Who are you then?"

"His name is Price Gerard and he's a sorcerer." Akeno answered for the sorcerer. The man tilted his head as he didn't really understand what that meant. He shrugged it off, thinking it was a Devil thing.

"Ah. I see. Well then, it's time to work. Would you like some coffee?" He offered.

"Just tea for the two of us thank you." Akeno replied with a kind smile.

Gerard watched the Japanese business man rise from his chair and depart into another room to get the drinks. 'What could it be this man wanted from Akeno? Did he need her help banking? Or was he secretly part of the Yakuza and wanted one of his rivals terminated?' those were some of the guesses that floated through his mind.

"Akeno, what exactly is it he wants from you?" Receiving no answer, he sighed and plopped into a chair waiting for the client to return, which he did holding two cups of tea.

"So," The client started after offering the tea. "It's time I tell you what's going on." His face contorted into one of exhaustion and he ran his left hand across his face. "It's hell. Literal hell! The head CEO of the company wants me working double time! He wants me here before the sun rises and sets! Leaving me little to no time to rest or spend time to see my family! I keep telling him that I need a holiday but he won't let it happen!" He didn't see the sympathetic look Gerard gave him.

The sorcerer could relate to the man's plight of being under some serious stress that life produced. He could think of a couple of times where he just fell straight to sleep after coming home from school after his training with Doctor Strange.

Sipping her tea, the Devil moved behind the client and began to massage his shoulder. The surprise on Gerard's face not going unnoticed by her. She smiled and replied to the man, "What you need is time off to relax. Your bodies tired. Just tell your boss you may collapse if you keep working." Akeno told the man.

"I just told you, he won't let me. I know this isn't what I normally ask but for this once, can you put him under a spell to allow me a whole month off? I'll pay anything for it, even my soul." He didn't see the concerned look Gerard gave him when he said those words. 'Poor bastard…' The mage mused to himself as he saw the look in Akeno's eyes.

A mischiefs smirk crossed Akeno's face, "Ara ara. Selling your soul to a Devil is quite a risky thing to do, Mr. Client." She learned in whispering into his ear. "Would you truly do such a thing? Sacrificing your soul and to never see your loved ones ever again just to get away from work?" She said with a sadistic smile, just loving the way he was squirming for her. She'd never do that, but that didn't mean she couldn't have her fun.

A twinge of fear crossed the man's face realizing what he had said. "N-n-no!" He gasped in horror, sweat covering his brow. "I…I only wish to leave work otherwise I may fall apart!"

"Hmmm…I could maybe persuade my master to hypnotize your boss to let you take two months off to spend time with your family…however that would double your cost…" Akeno said with a very devil-like smile.

The client shivered at the tone the Devil used. "You…you…" He staggered incoherently. "You aren't going to take my soul?" There was hope now on the man's voice and face.

"Ara ara. No need to worry so much, Mr. Client." Akeno giggled before moving away from his ear and adding more pressure to her massage. "There are three options for you. First option is giving up something you cherish. Second option is taking a couple years off your life. The third and final option is offering 50,000 dollars." She gave him the options.

"Take the money." Answered the client without any hesitation. "I make more than enough to support my family from this job. Thank you for your assistance, Miss Devil." He said as he felt a great amount of stress leave his body at finally getting some sleep.

"Very well. Your money shall be transferred over to Rias bank account." Akeno replied cheerfully continuing to massage the client.

Gerard meanwhile had been watching the whole scene. From the client's body language and Akeno massaging him clearly showed he was under a lot of stress and had offered money, which would make Rias even richer. 'So, this is how Devil's get rich. Pft! Guess you can buy the Devil's service.' He thought with a dead-panned look.

Returning to the ORC, Gerard saw Rias handing the blonde ex-nun, who had just arrived with Issei, her own job request.

"Ah. Perfect timing." Rias said with a smile. "You might just have fun with this one." She said.

Curious, Gerard walked up to the smaller teen who was blushing as she had found him rather handsome, but her heart belonged to Issei who looked a little jealous that he was going with Asia.

* * *

The two then found themselves in a rather small room. "Asia, darling, welcome back!" A man shouted in a jolly tone. Gerard took note of the short and on the small round side male. He wore something that a normal photographer would wear with white skin and brunette hair. "Oh. I see you even brought a friend. Welcome, welcome! And you might be?!" His tone was rather refreshing to the teen who had been around teens that were rather serious and didn't joke around as much as his friends in his world did.

Listening a little closer, he heard an Italian accent. Gerard grinned a little as he could talk to another person who spoke his tongue. "Buonasera il mio collega italiano. Sono Gerard Price." (Good evening my fellow Italian. I am Gerard price.)

"Gerard Price? Oh, and you're Italian too! Benvenuto amico! (Welcome friend.) I'm Giovani Francesco." The man shook his hand happily. "Welcome to my photoshoot. Miss Gremory has been such a sweet Devil to let me borrow little Asia for modeling. You are more than welcome to join, Gerard. Come. Don't be shy!" Giovani insisted he join in the fun.

It had been one of Gerard's secret, but he had always wanted to model for some big company if given the chance. Nodding his head in acceptance, making the man very happy, Gerard stepped into the changing room and came out within twenty minutes wearing crimson robes worn by wizards in Europe. His hair was also tied in a small ponytail and with small amounts of makeup to make him appear older.

When he looked at Asia, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. The little blonde was dressed in a set of fur and leather armor that was supposed to make her look sexy. Sexy didn't come to Gerard's mind. He thought it looked funny on the innocent blonde. The Celtic armor was supposed to show lots of skin, such as cleavage and waist. However, because the nun's body wasn't mature like Rias and Akeno, the costume was covering everything, except her legs, which always caught the boys of Kuoh attention. To him, she was cute in her own way, but more of a little sister than someone he would ever go for in a romantic sense.

"Ah look at you, Gerard! You look stunning!" Chirped Giovani, his smiling never leaving his face. He waved for the human to join Asia. "Now, I want you both to strike a pose saying "Do not mess me or you'll regret it'." He watched with keen eyes as the two took the poses told. Asia held her sword high, her brow was furrowed and legs spread apart. Gerard had his left arm outstretched toward the camera casting a blue spell around his hand. The look on his faces showed he was ready to fight anyone. "Hmm. Asia turn a little to the left and hold the sword with two hands. Yes, just like that! Gerard keep that pose, I like it. Alright hold it…" There were multiple flashes and when it was done, Giovani gave them a thumbs up, liking what he had taken of the two so far.

"Wonderful. Gerard, I like how you cast that spell. It showed that you were ready to aid the warrior you traveled with. Now, I want you to hold Asia close to you in a protective manner, show that you will defend her to your last breath!" He ordered. Gerard wrapped his arm around Asia's waist, who squeaked in surprise at his action. The human's face morphed into one of grim determination after smirking a little at the blondes' embarrassment. "Yes! Yes! I love it!" Again, the man chirped with flashes following.

The hours passed and the final shot was taken, which was Gerard and Asia posing in action motions. Giovani was truly pleased with the shots he took. "These are wonderful! I will tell Miss Gremory that you both preformed wonderfully and send some photos as soon I can. You must come back and do more." He somewhat pleaded of the kind healer.

Asia smiled and bowed. "If I have the time I most certainly will, Mr. Francesco."

The Italian laughed, "Asia my dear, I've told you to call me Giovani. We've know each other for a long time. And you Gerard you have shown you can model. It would be a great help if you can accompany Asia more often." Giovani told the younger man.

Gerard laughed. "I'll see what I can do." He struck his hand out to shake Giovani's. "Buona notte, Mr. Giovani." (Goodnight.)

"Buona notte amico mio." (Goodnight my friend) With those parting words and shaking of the sorcerer's hand, the photographer departed to his office.

"Come on Asia, take us home." Gerard requested with a small smile.

Complying with the sorcerer the nun concentrated her magic and for the fourth time today, Gerard was consumed by the red light of the teleportation magic. When it faded, he was surprised to see that they were not in the clubroom but rather outside. In a suburban area by the looks of it. "Where are we?" The human asked. "O-oops." He turned on the nun when he heard her say that. "What do you mean 'oops'? What did you do, Asia?" He asked, concern if the girl did something wrong.

"S-Sorry Gerard-senpai." Asia apologized with a large blush while twiddling her fingers nervously. "But I'm rather tired from the photoshoot. All I could think of was going home, so…" She trailed off, a little embarrassed of teleporting them near Issei's home.

Gerard sighed a little while running his fingers through his hair. How someone gets tired from a photoshoot, he wouldn't understand. He was fit as a fiddle. The sorcerer chalked it up as the weakness of being flashed at by lights so many times. Looking up at the stars, he felt some peace as they twinkled in the clear sky. He could have teleported them the rest of the way back to the clubhouse, but how could he pass up on such a beautiful night. 'I'm sure Rias will understand.' He thought before addressing the blonde. "Come along, Asia. We'll walk back." He suggested with a smile. Returning it, the sorcerer and ex-nun made their way back to the academy.

"It's such a nice night." Asia broke the comfortable silence with her note. "I've never seen stars shining so brightly. I wonder if God is looking down on us right now?" She mused while rubbing her head in slight pain at saying the Lord's name. But, that didn't stop her smile.

That piqued Gerard's interest. "God huh? I would have thought a Devil wouldn't think of God in such a fond manner." He noted that she spoke about the Lord like a devoted Christian.

Asia was silent for a few seconds as she looked a little sad. "…Yes. I was once a nun of the Church before…being decommissioned for healing a Devil." The sad look in her eyes and her tone made him feel like a complete dick for asking her this. "After my banishment, the Fallen Angels took me in but…I didn't know until it was too late that they wanted my sacred gear." Again, him feeling like a complete dick grew.

"I-I'm sorry, Asia. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Gerard apologized with a low bow and shameful expression.

What she said next made him realize what type of person she was. "No! It's alright. In fact, I love my new life with Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, and Ise-san." She said with a happy smile.

'Hm. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body.' He realized with a small smile. He did wonder what a Sacred Gear was, but decided to put that on the backburner of his mind since he felt like he didn't deserve to ask the blonde anything else of her sad past.

Just then, his eyes sharpened as he felt the air about them distort. Evilness and malicious intent was the only thing felt. "We're not alone." Gerard got in front of Asia protectively. His body tensed in readiness for whatever was out there praying on them.

"Oh, dear. Seems I've found something, a Devil. How unfortunate for you two." A sinister voice echoed from the shadows. "So, the red haired cunt of a princess added another Devil slave to do her bidding. Wonderful. I've been looking for fresh meat."

Gerard's sharp eyes scanned all around, his body in front of Asia. His mind was already made up that he wouldn't let any harm befall her. "Who are you!? Show yourself!" Gerard commanded. The sudden rustling of a bush nearby and then a figure jumping down made the sorcerer look to something that shocked him greatly. It was a larger than normal tiger like beast with two tails that had blades attached to the ends of them, and had eerie yellow eyes.

It also confused the human too. To his knowledge, tigers don't reside in Japan. Maybe it had escaped from the zoo and they hadn't heard about it. But still, it was the strangest tiger he had ever seen in his short eighteen years of life. Tigers like this didn't exist in his world and he never expected them to live in this one.

"So, who wants to die first?" His chilling question made the sorcerer shocked beyond belief.

"By the Mystic Moons of Munnopor!" He cried with wide eyes staring at the vocal creature. "It spoke! Who and what are you!?" His answer, surprisingly, came from Asia.

"It-It's…a stray Devil we had been tracking for the past couple days." She informed the human while shaking a in fear.

Gerard cast a glance to her. "A what?" Rias nor Akeno had informed him about these 'Stray Devil'.

"A Stray Devil." The tiger replied coolly. "A Devil who either runs away or kills their master. I have been on the run for a week, but where are my manners. Once my name has Ken. However, after this hideous transformation I am now called, Kentora." The now named Kentora introduced itself with the bow of his head. "Before you become a tasty morsel for me, tell me boy, what piece did she reincarnate you as? Rook, Knight or perhaps her Bishop?" He wondered of the man before him.

"I'm no Devil." Gerard said with some anger seeping in his tone. He didn't like being thought of as a Devil and giving up his humanity for power. "I'm a sorcerer." He informed with great pride.

"A sorcerer? Ah, I see. You're a human!" The tiger stray realized and couldn't help but laugh at the human. "Hm…I could kill you but I've had my fair share of human flesh and I now want a taste of Devil meat. Why don't you move along so I can eat the girl? I can forget this ever happened if you leave now." Kentora said, shooing at him with one paw.

Teeth gritting at the fact he ate humans, shooed him off, and the threat, he then glanced back at the shaking Asia. 'Two choices now. Fight or run. But…I've never been one to run.' Making up his mind, he spoke to the scared ex-nun "Asia. Can you get to the school and warn the others about what is happening?" He whispered, not wanting the creature to know he was letting her escape. Receiving a nod, he continued. "Go as fast as you can. Run or fly as fast as you can. Just get to them." He turned his attention to the waiting stray. "I'll hold him off till they arrive." He spoke loud enough for him to heard Gerard now. "Sorry, but you won't be eating her this night or any other nights. You've chosen the wrong man to fight." Flaring his power, he summoned magical circles in the palms of his hands.

"HAHAHA!" Kentora bellowed mockingly, not at all afraid of the power the sorcerer was releasing. "The wrong man to fight you say?" He knew that he'd rip this human to shreds just like all the others. "Boy, _you've_ chosen the wrong opponent." With that said, Kentora stood on his hind legs, giving him the appearance of a tiger man. He flexed out his razor-sharp claws that were ready to tear into this human and Devil. "I'll enjoy eating you, boy." With that said, he vanished in a burst of speed that shocked them both.

Quickly snapping out of it, Gerard shouted. "Asia! Run!" He ordered her as he pushed her out of the way and threw up a barrier to block the Stray's attack. Kentora's claws met Gerard's shield with a sick screeching sound, like that of nails dragging on a chalkboard. He spared a glance at the running Asia. The hope for her getting away safely was dashed when Kentora turned his attention to the running Devil.

Clicking his teeth, he conjured a spell that zoomed toward the dashing stray and nailed him in the back. The blast sent him skidding away from the girl who was now out of reach. Keeping the pressure, Gerard chanted his next spell. "Bolts of Bedevilment strike down my foe!" With the yell, out of his hands came powerful bolts of lightning that Kentora quickly dodged. Reacting on years of battle instincts, he ducked under the head swipe but was too slow to counter the knee that met his face with enough force to send him tumbling back. Recovering quickly, ignoring the blood that leaked down his lips, he fired more Bolts of Bedevilments at the constantly dodging stray who was shortening the distance between them.

"Roving Rings of Raggadorr protect me!" Seeing that he couldn't stop him with his magic, he cast another barrier of seven blue rings surrounding him just in time for the tiger man to pounce. While protected by the rings, it still didn't mean that the attack didn't launch him through some trees, but he was unharmed thankfully. 'Damn!' Gerard cursed internally at the speed the monster was showing. All he could do was dodge with his instincts and was unable to counter the wild beast.

Dispelling the rings, he looked around to find hide nor hair of the creature. Widening his senses, his eyes widened when he felt something behind him. 'Damn!' "I summon the blade of Zhu-Chang!" In his hands came a Chinese Dao to block the claws that would have ripped his head off.

Gritting his teeth, Gerard felt the pressure from the stronger man being to make him take a knee. Not wanting to be crushed, Gerard pivoted his sword up to parry the stay's attack up. Just as he was about to strike back, he vanished again.

Appearing a few feet from the human, Kentora looked at him with a gleeful smile. "Impressive human! I didn't think you would block that!" He praised the surprisingly skilled human. He honestly didn't expect Gerard to be skilled enough to keep up with his speed.

Grunting, Gerard rose and pointed the sword at him. "I've faced greater beasts than you where I come from! If I were to be beaten by you here, I would never forgive myself!" He declared.

Kentora continued to smirk at the teen. Not saying anything, he charged once more with an animal-like roar. With a glare, Gerard soon followed, using a subtle wind spell to enhance his speed, to meet him in the middle with a clang of steel versus claws.

Clangs resounded through the night as the human and Devil fought for supremacy over the other. Gerard parried and countered whatever Kentora threw at him with grace while Kentora was beginning to get angry that this human, who he was crushing before, was gaining ground. He could feel blood pour from the multiple cuts Gerard had given him but he could also see the human was beginning to tire.

Wanting to end this, Kentora managed to kick the human in the ribs, making him lose his breath, before slashing his face.

"AHH!" Screaming in pain, Gerard lost his blade as he fell to the ground clutching his bleeding face.

"Hahaha! Remember, sorcerer, tigers are stalkers of the night!" The Stray taunted, reviling in the pain he inflicted upon the human. "I could have ripped you're face apart but I won't kill you yet. You've amused me human in this fight so far, so I think I'll keep playing before I end you." He taunted the downed teen as he panted very lightly.

Gerard panted in pain, this wasn't the first time he was injured in battle and it wouldn't be the last! 'Maybe fighting him alone was a bad idea.' He thought, tightening his clutch over the wound. The black-haired youth berated himself on fighting this unknown without a concrete plan. He had to think of something quickly or he'd become a chew toy for the tiger. He mentally slapped himself for not remembering what he knew about Devils and what Akeno had told him.

Getting up, Gerard glared angrily at the smirking stray. He opened his left hand and conjured another spell he knew would stop his speed.

"So, how about I start by breaking your legs then skinning your body?" Kentora questioned, not knowing that the male was planning something.

"How about…this!" Summoning forth his magic he released a powerful blast of light from his open hand which forced a scream from the Stray. "Agamotto the all-seeing, I call forth your light to blind this foe!" The light in his hand intensified, growing brighter causing burns to appear on Kentora. "I call down the Rains of Raggadorr!" He was lucky this spell didn't need the use of hands, for he could keep casting the light and clutch his wound with his unused hand.

As the name implied, a rain of magical energy fell upon the sorcerer's opponent who roared in agony of being foiled by the human and fell prey to his own prey's tricks. 'Now is the time to finish this foe!' Gerard thought, pulling his blood covered hand away from his face. Canceling both spells he concentrated his magic into his hands that would end this. "Flames of the Faltine, scorch his flesh till none remains!" The teen roared out the final spell for the stray.

* * *

Akeno flew as fast as she could. She had just returned from helping another client when in came Asia screaming about Kentora appearing and Gerard fighting him alone. Dread filled her whole form at that. Kentora was back and fighting Gerard!? Fearing for the human's life and seeing the stairs would take too long, she jumped through the window, spread her wings and zoomed off to where Asia last saw them. "Akeno-san, wait!" Turning to the voice she saw Asia and Kiba flying after her.

"There's no time to wait, Kiba-kun, we have to hurry!" She yelled back over the sound of the wind.

Reaching the area where Asia last saw Gerard, she, with them following, descended to an empty road were parts of it were scorched and trees smashed to pieces. Deducing that the battle moved into forest she prepared to follow but was halted by a blinding flash of light from within forcing her to shield her vison. She knew the power of light was dangerous but she was not about to let Gerard face that Stray along, Kentora was once a Knight and knowing what skill those pieces possessed he didn't stand a chance against him. Steeling her resolve she marched forward, the power of the light changing from prickling to stinging pain.

Kiba was now at her side with a sword at the ready to protect his Queen. Asia was looking at the area with fear and sadness that she had just left, even though commanded, Gerard to fight.

Suddenly, the light died and immediately the Queen, Knight, and Bishop took off to where it had emanated from. Suddenly they heard "Flames of the Faltine, scorch his flesh till none remains!" being shouted by Gerard just as they arrived. Before any of them could say anything, a stream of fire shot out of Gerard's hands like flamethrowers! The trio watched the flames hit the Stray who roared in agony. As the Stray burned his skin began to melt off his body like wax to a hot candle. This, along with his screams of pain, began to arouse the busty girl. Her face grew hot and a wet spot was starting to form on her silk thong.

Finally, the Stray dropped to the forest floor as a burnt skeleton. With the only sound being the flames and panting of the human Akeno and the others chose to make themselves known. "Ara ara. You're quite brutal aren't you-Gerard?" Her teasing tone and look soon ended and became one of shock when he looked at him. Three large slash marks were running along his face, obviously inflicted by Kentora, covering his face in blood making it look like he had war paint. Shocking as it was, the sight of him being covered in blood seem to arouse her more. To her, it was sexy!

"You've arrived." The human panting, collapsing to his knees in exhaustion of overusing his magic and blood loose. "What took you so long?" He said though heavy breathing.

"Gerard-senpai!" Asia screamed in horror rushing to the human's side. She stared at his bloody covered face, her hands shaking as she raised them to heal the wounds. Why had she ran!? She should have flown to the club, send her familiar, or aid her sempai in the fight! "T-this is my fault!" She croaked, the magic of her Sacred Gear taking effect.

Kiba was impressed and shocked at the power the human held. He had seen magician fight but this one seemed much stronger and experienced in the arts. But he shook it off to be sad for his friend along with worried about Gerard's injuries.

"No, it's not. You brought help." Gerard soothed, fascinated by the magic she was displaying. The rings she wore were emanating a soft green glow and he could feel the wounds sustained in battle beginning to heal themselves. The rating his wounds were closing was incredible! Her skill in healing magic must be highly advance to work this quickly in mending wounds. Finishing her work, she stepped away to give Gerard room for air. "Thanks." He said rising to his feet. "That spell you used, I've never seen it before." Gerard couldn't help but say in awe of the girls' ability to heal. It was like no other healing spell he had ever seen!

Asia blushed. "It-it isn't a spell. It's the ability my Sacred Gear has." She said timidly as she was still not used to people thanking her this much.

Gerard remembered the blonde saying something about having a Sacred Gear and the Fallen Angels trying to steal it. 'What exactly was a Sacred Gear?' That question along with Stray Devils was something Gerard thought and would get the answers too.

 **End.**

 **What are your thoughts on this chapter folks, review so I can see them.**


	5. Chapter 5 Scared Gears and surprises

**I got something to say to** **all the haters on this site, especially those commenting as guests to get away with bashing, here's a big F U bomb to you all. You think you're being cool by hating on writers who devote themselves to sharing their stories, well guess what, your not! People like you are** **one of the problems the world needs to get rid of. Their no reason for writers to see your hateful words. You don't like a story, then don't read it. You don't like the website, get the fuck off and don't come back.**

 **To the readers of this fic, I apologize for that rant but I have seen lots of haters on this site and it pisses me off to see writers get their work trashed by assholes who don't appreciate anything but hate. Don't let their curtly stop you from doing what you love doing. I know I won't.**

 **Chapter 5: Sacred Gears and Surprises**

The four Devils stared at the remains, an ash mark, of Kentora then turned back to Gerard who was being heled by Asia's Twilight Healing. To the Devils, what had happened really impressed and surprised them. Gerard, the sorcerer from another dimension, had just eliminated a Stray they had been hunting long before Issei and Asia joined. Kentora had been terrorizing Kuoh and neighboring towns, snatching up humans at night and leaving only the mangled bodies behind. The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess had tried to stop the Stray, but he was too fast, even for Kiba to follow, and always managed to escape death. Well…that is until now.

"What Gerard has done is truly impressive. I'd have thought Kentora would have killed him." Kiba said as he stood next to Akeno a few feet from the sorcerer and blonde.

"I know, Kiba-kun." Akeno said, glancing at the human. "I'm impressed that he did the job we couldn't. I never would have expected him to be able to beat Kentora who was a hassle for us." She admitted.

Kiba nodded. "I'm just glad someone like him is on our side. From that light we saw earlier, he must have used some kind of light spell in his arsenal." The Knight mused aloud as he honestly didn't expect a human to know light magic.

The beauty nodded her head at that, also relieved that this human didn't want to harm them. Her violet orbs then turned to the sorcerer's wounds healing from Asia's Sacred Gear. Akeno had feared that the male would be killed, but Gerard had thrown that out the window by the skills he had shown by killing Kentora.

'Wait…why was I worried?' She mused to herself, slightly wondering why she was so interested and worried about the teenager she was slowly getting closer too with each passing day.

Smiling at the blonde, "Thanks Asia. I really appreciate the help." Gerard thanked, getting a blush, and helped her up. "Well, now that that's done, let's get home." Gerard said to the trio. Raising his hand, he tried to cast a spell but the circle soon faded away after a second of appearing. Furrowing his brown, he concentrated harder, but the same thing happened. "Great." The sorcerer grumbled angrily. "My magical reserves are so low I can't even cast a simple teleportation spell." He mused aloud, not really thinking about his surroundings.

'So, he can use teleportation magic as well.' The two experienced Devils thought while Asia looked at him in awe at him being able to use said magic since she only knew Devils that could teleport.

* * *

Rias watched her family crest appear in the middle of the club with Akeno, Asia, Kiba, and Gerard stepping out. The human's dark blue eyes soon locked onto Rias' blue-green and the frown on his face told her he had some questions that she was ready to answer.

"So," Gerard started as he marched in front of Rias and put his hands on her desk. "Asia and I ran into something rather strange; a giant humanoid tiger calling himself Kentora claiming to be a, 'Stray Devil'. He me that he was a Devil who abandoned/killed their master. How come you never told me this?" He was pissed and everyone could see it.

"No, I didn't." Rias replied calmly as she was expecting Gerard to be angry at her when/if he returned. She was surprised when Asia rushed in here and told them that Kentora had reappeared and was prepared to confront the beast, until Akeno jumped out the window forcing her to send Kiba and Asia after her. She would have gone too, but had to stay to inform Issei and Koneko of the situation when they return, which they did a few minutes ago. The princess had thought, after their last encounter, Kentora would have fled Kuoh for good; guess he didn't and seeing that Gerard made it back safely he failed once again at harming her peerage. "I was hoping to explain this to you before we went hunting for one, but with what just happened I'll have to tell you what exactly a Stray is or rather are." Rias said looking directly into Gerard's eyes.

"There's more?" Gerard asked with narrowed eyes, unhappy to hear that there were more creatures like Kentora to terrorize the innocent and powerless.

Rias nodded grimly. "Yes. Kentora is one of the many Devils who have strayed from their master. Understand, Gerard-san, that the life of a servant isn't for everyone." She ignored the snort he gave her. 'No duh!' He thought before returning to hear Rias continue. "Stray Devils are exactly what Kentora he told you; Devils who kill or abandon their master to obtain freedom. When that happens, the Stray tends to lose control of their power its master kept in check and they become hideous beings as what you saw with Kentora. Thought it is rare, few Strays can control their power and retain their humanly form. When we hear of a Stray we hunt them down and exterminate it before it can cause trouble. We take this job very serious, Gerard-san. If any Stray is to live, the havocs they cause may reveal our existence to the humans." She finished explaining to the lone human among Devils.

Gerard slowly shook his head while thinking of what he was told. To him, exterminating the stray devils without hearing their side of the story was not only stupid but unjust. Don't they think the reason why they left was because of horrible living condition, abuse, or being forced into this life? It's called slavery for a reason! Rias and her family might have treated their 'servants' like family, but what about the other houses? He expected not all Devils to be the same as Rias and treat them fairly. He might be biased, with what he had seen with Devils in his own world, but he couldn't help but compare them.

That, coupled with what Rias just said, made Gerard decide to voice his thoughts. "Reveal your existence to humans? You say that like it's a big problem; yet I remember you saying you reincarnate humans into Devils while having human clients, who I have spoken too and have no fear for Devils. That begs the question: how many humans know about the supernatural?" Gerard asked, hoping to see what the redhead's reason for the secrecy, even though he kept secrets himself.

"Not the whole world; a few hundred thousand." Rias replied before adding. "It's true many know of the supernatural through accounts written by ancestors, there are some, like Issei and Asia, who have Sacred Gears that throw them into this life."

"There that word is again. What exactly are these 'Sacred Gears' you are talking about?" Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Sacred Gears are weapons created by the God of the Bible. He created thousands, if not millions of these and bestowed them upon humans, though few mystical beings have been seen to possess them. Great historical figures are known to wield them from time to time. Each one has a different ability along with shapes. One example is Asia's Twilight Healing, with the power to heal any injury in the forms of rings. I'm sure you felt the effects of it before, right?" Rias explained before asking the human who must have been healed by Asia if he fought a Stray and could stand perfectly.

Gerard nodded as he was grateful for the girl as he didn't possess any scar from the battle with Kentora. 'It's certainly powerful and needed ability to have for any situation.' He mused to himself before thinking of the brunette. "What about him?" He pointed at Issei. "You said he had something special which I assume is a Sacred Gear. It must be powerful if he's your only Pawn."

Rias smiled at that. "That's right. I used all eight Pawns on him because of his power deep inside him. Issei is the possessor of the powerful Sacred Gear known as Boosted Gear. Now, don't let the name fool you, the Boosted Gear is said to be one of the most powerful Sacred Gear to exist; known as a Longinus." She looked at Issei with great pride and small blush. "Even before I knew about this, I knew Ise was very special. I was proven right as he has the power, if trained right, to kill Gods.

Gerard's eyes narrowed at this. "The way you phrase it makes it seem like you want him to kill any kind of Gods." He said in some anger as he knew some Gods in his home dimension and would rather not see them die as they were seen as heroes to the people.

"You misunderstand, Gerard-kun." Akeno said after hearing the anger in his voice. "Ise-kun just has the potential to kill Gods but he would never do such things. He may be a pervert, but when you look beyond that, you discover a man who is loyal to the fault and a kind friend to have as a comrade in battle." Akeno complemented, remembering how Issei fought so hard against Riser in the Rating Game and match the two had not too long ago.

This promoted the sorcerer to take another look at the brunette, who was blushing at the complement at the beauties in the ORC. 'Has the power to kill Gods huh?' Gerard mused to himself. If he stripped him of his perverted ideals, then Issei would become something greater. Something Rias' enemies would fear. All Gerard had to do was look beyond the pervert he saw. It just made the black-haired teen more sure that he would make this happen.

"It's true." Issei said deciding to explain more to the human. "Inside is a Dragon. He says he is the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig." A giant crimson dragon surrounded in fire appeared in his head from the first meeting with his partner.

"Ddraig!?" Gerard said with surprise. "Y Ddraig Goch? So, you're telling me the Welsh Dragon dwells within your Sacred Gear?" He couldn't believe this might be true.

" **I am more than the Welsh Dragon, sorcerer!"** A deep masculine voice rumbled. Suddenly, a green glow appeared from Issei's left arm and it took the form of a red gauntlet in the shape of a dragons arm with a large green gem in the middle with it flickering, indicating that the voice was that. " **I am Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor!"** Ddraig informed the black-haired male.

No one spoke as the dragon decided to make himself known. Gerard's interest was piqued and walked a little closer to inspect the gauntlet and Ddraig. "So, you're more than just a decoration on a flag? Interesting." The teen mused to himself.

Ddraig snorted at that. He was so much more than a flag and it was insulting to him. **"Interesting to you because from what I've heard you are not around here. I knew the Dimensional Gap was vast, and suspected there'd be more dimensions out their but what I didn't expect was for someone to come to our world."** The dragon advised while still shocked that this human was from another universe that was similar to their own.

Gerard shrugged a little. "Then, if you heard where I come from, you know I came here by accident and am stuck here." The teenager said.

" **Which I have no care for."** Ddraig said before adding on. " **Whether you find a way home or choose to stay here is of no concern of mine. What is my concern is, that if you decide to stay, and should your home world be known, many would seek you out with not the best intentions and will use my host to get to you.** Ddraig's hidden threat was taken by Gerard.

"Make sure he doesn't get killed. Got it." Gerard nodded his head. The gem flickered once more before the gear vanished. Looking around, the human frowned a little at the unwanted stares. "We all heard what he said. Ddraig's words might come to pass but, like I told him, I won't let them harm you guys just to get to me." Gerard told them with determined eyes. "Anyway, considering the name, I assume Issei's Sacred Gear makes him stronger?" The interdimensional male asked.

"Do you even need an explanation?" Rias, after hearing the question, joked with amusement on her beautiful face. "It boosts his power by two. It is mistaken as a Twice Critical but, unlike Twice Critical, it doubles the wielders power every 10 seconds and he can transfer it to others. The more power, Boosts, he gains the stronger he'll get." She explained.

"So, that means he could have helped me finish Kentora off faster." Gerard stowed that information for later.

"Wait! You killed Kentora?!" Rias gasped in surprise. She had assumed that Akeno or Kiba had killed him.

"That is correct, Buchou. Kentora's been turned into bones. It was very…hot" Akeno said with a hint of pleasure. Rias only shook her head at her Queen's love for violence but didn't know of the double meaning since she didn't know Gerard finished him off with flames. "If we had arrived when we did, I'm sure Gerard-kun would have died from his injuries." The priestess told Rias.

"Oh, come on Akeno! You make it sound like I was dying when you got there!" Gerard complained, not liking that they thought he might have died when he knew he wouldn't.

"Well you did look pretty banged up, Gerard-kun. I think Akeno-senpai was right." Kiba piped in, reminding him of the wounds he sustained after fighting the Stray before Asia came in and healed him. "Also, how did you defeat Kentora is something we'd all like to know. What was with the bright light?" The Knight asked, remembering the light that illuminated the area where Gerard and Kentora fought.

"Did you say light?" This certainly caught Rias' attention and some of her worry. The other Devils also brought their attention to the human in the room with Rias pressing her lips together while the others tensed a little. Light was their natural weakness and to know that he could use it was something no one expected possible. "Gerard-san, I don't want to put you on the spot, but you've been very secretive about your powers. You've never used them since encountering Hextin and the only one who saw it was Akeno." Rias said.

"Well, it's obvious why. Do you see Hextin, other Fallen Angels, or any other enemies pop up since I came here, other than tonight?" Gerard made his point with some sarcasm. "And Akeno was in the right spot at the right time so that's the only reason she saw my magic." He added with a wave of the hand.

"B-But Kiba-senpai, Akeno-senpai and I saw the fire spell you casted, Gerard-senpai." Asia said a little timidly to have attention brought to herself. "Flames of…Farlane?" The ex-Holy Maiden asked as she couldn't remember the spells name.

"Flames of Faltine." Gerard corrected the healer, knowing the Devils in the room would have questions when they saw more of his power, which he honestly didn't want to fully explain. But, knowing Rias even from knowing her for a short time, the redhead wouldn't stop until she got her way, something that greatly irritated him.

With a resigned sigh, he continued. "But, if you're so keen on knowing, I'll let you know some things about what I know. In the four years I trained with Doctor Strange, he taught me many spells, ranging from offence, defense, trapping, and so on. The list goes on and it would take too long to tell you, and I, frankly, don't want to tell you it all. You'll just have to wait to see. However, since you have been kind to me, I'll let you see two spells I know." Gerard offered to show them some of the lesser power consuming magic he knows.

Standing from his seat he had taken when talking to Rias, he spread his arms wide and chanted. "Let the Wondrous Winds of Watoomb I free my feet from the soil of the earth!" Just like that, the human's feet left the ground and floated a little in the air. Gerard smirked a little at the stunned looks on their faces. It was obvious that they had never seen a human fly before.

Returning to the ground he summoned a ring and placed it on Rias desk. He motioned for the peerage to give him room. Raising his hands, he formed the devil horns and channeled his magic outward. "By the power of the Vishanti! I empower this ring your with your magic! Let it aid me in the battle against evil!" The command echoed around the room and a bright purple glow emitted from the ring. He picked up the ring and slid it onto his right ring finger.

"That's it?" Issei questioned unimpressed at these Vishanti's. "I was expecting something grander." He expressed his complaints of the anti-climactic spell.

Rias on the other hand was being more intrigued by Gerard. The spells and chants he used were so unique. She had never heard of these Vishanti before nor felt such power. She truly was grateful he was their ally and not enemy.

"Don't judge the Vishanti and their powers, Issei. They are interdimensional beings with powers that can obliterate everyone here with just a wave of their hand. Their powers have aided me against the forces of evil for a long time." Hearing what they could do made Issei swallow in fear. The pervert prayed he'd never face them. "Well that is all you'll see till we do battle against our enemies. It's late so I'm going to bed." Gerard bid them a goodnight before going to his room, leaving the Devils to go to their respective homes.

* * *

"Kon'nichiwa, genkidesuka?" Gerard said to the busty Queen.

"Watashe wa taihen kasha shite imasu. You're impressing me more and more Gerard-kun. I never thought you'd learn Japanese this quickly." Akeno commented happily. Noon had just arrived on the beautiful Sunday Akeno was teaching Gerard to speak Japanese and he was learning quickly. He learned every noun, verb, and adjective. Now he was learning to speak full sentences and it was going very well.

Gerard smiled. "Well, I had a little help from google translate." He revealed while fiddling with the IPhone in his hand.

"You cheated." Akeno complained with a cute pout.

"Hey. Don't make that face." Gerard chuckled at the beauty. "I thought it would save teaching time to get to know you better. A week has gone by and I don't know anything about any of you. Other than the fact that you're a Devil attending high school girl, and a miko priestess what else do I know about you? What's your favorite food? Have you gone out of the country? What hobbies do you have?" The male asked, wanting to get to know his fellow magic user a little better. He hadn't been that interested in getting to know a girl since… _her_ …but Akeno was enjoyable to be around.

Akeno couldn't help but smile at the questions. She hadn't heard someone ask those in a long time. Before she could answer the first question a vibrating emitted from her pocket. Answering her phone, she discovered it a text informing her about a Stray on the loose and they were ordered to exterminate it tonight. Her violet orbs flickered back up to Gerard. "I'm sorry Gerard-kun, but Rias needs to see me. We'll talk later." With an apologetic smile, she departed from the store leaving, Gerard alone to finish his ice cream.

The sorcerer wandered the streets watching the citizens going about their daily business. Hanging out with friends, shopping for foods, reading comics…he stopped when he noticed one kid reading a comic of a super-soldier decked out in the colors of America wielding a shield. 'Wonder what he's up to right now? Probably thwarting Red Skull like always.' Gerard continued walking till he spotted the comic store where he saw the spider man comic. He shoulders slumped and he sighed. He had completely forgotten about that, or rather he wanted to forget about it.

He just couldn't bring himself to believe that he and his fellow super heroes were made up comic book characters in this world. Instead of those they had Devils and other supernatural beings. Does he dare walk through those doors and see who else was a comic character?

"Goku's better! He could destroy Superman!"

"Nuh uh! I lived in America and I _know_ Superman is way better than Goku!"

"Superman could get creamed by the extra power that gives him!"

Gerard couldn't help but listen to the argument. Who the hell was this Superman and Naruto? Daring a peak at the arguers he saw one was a chubby boy and other- "You?" The 'you' who he addressed was in fact one of the perverts Issei hung around, Matsuda or was he Motohama? Either way he thought one of the boys sounded familiar. His question prompted the two to look at who addressed them and the glasses wearing boy jumped in surprise remembering the pain he felt last time he was around him. "What's going on?" Curious to see what exactly was going on and having nothing else to do he decided to join in on the conversation.

The chubby black haired one pointed at the pervert. "Matsuda-dope thinks Goku could beat Superman!"

"Of course he can!" Matsuda shouted back, red in anger that this guy was so dense to realize the truth. "I've read up on your blue and red flyboy! He is weak against magic and Goku uses _magic_!"

"Tell that to ScrewAttack! Go on youtube and look up their Goku vs Superman video! They'll prove Superman is better!"

"Only because their idiotic Americans!" He was unaware of Gerard's glare sent to him at the insult. "Super-"

"What about Doctor Strange?" Both nerds looked to the older boy questioningly.

"Who?" Matsuda couldn't help but ask adjusting his glasses.

"Doctor Strange. You know the Sorcerer Supreme?" Gerard said with a smile.

"Oh, that wannabe magic guy Marvel ripped off of Dr. Fate!" The pervert said.

'Your head is what I'll rip off if you speak ill of my master again fat ass!' Gerard shouted at him in his mind. "Tch, I bet Dr. Fate was ripped off by Doctor Strange."

"He does have a point." Matsuda added glancing at the black-haired boy. "Doctor Strange came before Dr. Fate. Sooo…DC ripped of Marvel."

"Well Marvel ripped off Deathstroke! They made Deadpool and he's so OP with his fourth wall effects!" The other fan said.

Gerard had no idea what the hell this guy was talking about. Deadpool was ripped off of a guy named Deathstroke created by DC? More questions that needed answering.

"You're impossible!" Matsuda shouted. "Go back to America and fanboy over Marvel for all I care!" With that the pervert marched off, wanting to get as far away from both boys.

"Wait!" Gerard said following the pervert. "Look, I don't know what that was all about but can you explain to me what exactly DC and Marvel are?" He never got his answer for Matsuda took off disappearing into the crowd. Gerard sighed, 'Guess he still hasn't forgotten what happened.' The sorcerer thought sparing another glance at the comic book store. Superman, Deathstroke and Goku. He had never heard of them before nor did he care. All he knew was that his master could beat them all. 'He isn't called the sorcerer supreme for no reason.'

The hours pasted and Gerard decided it was time to see what his Devil friends were up to. He entered the school building and approached the clubroom when he heard something from within the room. It sounded like…moaning? Straining his ears, he listening in.

"Ahh, Akeno-san!" That's Issei and he was moaning…

Without hesitating he burst through the doors and couldn't stop staring at what he saw. There sat Issei on the couch red in the face moaning while Akeno was on her knees in front of him, sucking on his finger. "What the hell are you doing!?" He half asked half demanded, causing both Devil's looked at him. Issei was shocked he had been seeing what was happening but Akeno was smiling with amusement. Blue eyes flickered between the two, confusing and anger filling him. That perverted bastard better have a good excuse for having Akeno sucking his finger.

Akeno pulled away and rose to her feet wiping her mouth clean. "Ara ara Gerard-kun, what brings you here?" Akeno asked, like she was not just sucking on Issei's finger.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked again, not in the mood for games while his eyes lingered on Issei.

A mischievous smile crept on Akeno's face at what she was about to do. "Issei demanded I suck his finger before he'd have me suck his…sacred place." Right after she said that a wave of killer intent flowed off Gerard. His face shadowed by his bangs as he shook with anger.

"Gerard-san wait, that's not what she was doing?!" He panicked as he didn't want the sorcerer to beat him up like last time.

"Is it?" Gerard asked, his fist clenching and unclenching with rage. "I warned you to stop with your perverted ways but you don't. I think Koneko's right; a few broken bones would suffice for you!" With that yelled, he threw himself at the now running Red Dragon Emperor.

Akeno giggled as the older male chased his junior around the room like a cat trying to catch a mouse. Gerard lunged over the couch nearly catching the pervert but managed to chase him into a cornered where Issei cowered in fear pleading that it was a misunderstanding.

"…What's going on?" A familiar monotonous voice cut through the room.

Everyone looked to see Koneko standing at the door with a board expression trying to figure out what she missed.

"I walked in on this bastard forcing your vice president to suck his stick for a cock after his finger." Gerard said pinning Issei to the wall, refusing to let him escape.

Koneko looked at the two men then to her senior who stood off to the side looking very innocent. "…Is that true, Akeno-senpai?" She hoped it was yes.

"Yup. Don't hurt Isse-kun too much you two." Akeno nodded her smile never wavering. She knew it wasn't right to lie and cruel as it was to let her kohai get hurt she loved causing mischief among the group and seeing Gerard and Koneko beat the living shit out of Issei was a prime example of that.

The screams Issei shrieked drowned out the giggles Akeno let off and the cracking of the pervert's bones.

* * *

"Wait so it was actually to drain his power?" Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course it is." Rias stated rubbing her temple at what had occurred. "I might have forgotten to mention this but Ise sacrificed his arm to Ddraig to gain his power to free me from my forced wedding, which isn't important. What is important is for you to know that the Red Dragon Emperor's power is so great that his hand can't stay normal unless it's sucked out of him. That's why Akeno was sucking on his finger; to drain his magic so that he may still have a human looking arm." The princess told the sorcerer a little too later.

Gerard huffed crossing his arms. "You could have told me that sooner before I broke his legs…Sorry Issei." The pervert only shot him a dark glare.

Rias sighed once more. She was very displeased to hear what had occurred and scolded her Queen for causing such a ruckus, to which Akeno just giggled at. "Now that we have that sorted out it is time I inform you all about tonight." She moved out from behind her desk to address everyone. "We have a Stray in town. It was last seen in Tokyo three days ago and was last seen heading to Kuoh. Since it has now entered my territory it is up to us to hunt down and exterminate this Stray before it causes harm. I assume you've been keep track of it Koneko?" The Devil princess asked her Rook.

"…Last I saw it entered the mansion on the edge of town… It may still be there." The small Rook told her King.

"Then there's not a moment to waste. Akeno prepare to take us." Rias said.

"Actually, I may be able to get use their fast." Gerard cut in, feeling a little bad for hurting Issei for a misunderstanding and used this as a way to make up for it.

Hearing the human offer to teleport them she nodded for Akeno to cancel her action. "Alright then, I think now would be an excellent time to show us what you can do." She watched the sorcerer outstretched his hand and cast a large blue portal. 'So, that's how he travels great distances.' She thought taking a step toward the portal. She glanced at Gerard who gestured her to walk through it. Trusting him the noble Devil stepped through it and felt surprise and amazement fill her. She had been in the clubroom and now she was standing at the gates of the graveyard.

Looking back, she saw the rest of her peerage appear with Gerard. As soon as the sorcerer exited the portal shut leaving them here to deal with the Stray. 'This sorcerer is truly one of a kind.' She thought, admiring the power he held.

"So, this is where the Stray is hiding huh?" Kiba asked aloud as they all looking upon the mansion. Its windows were boarded up with some broken, paint was pealing in many areas, and vines surrounded the entire building it like a squid monster attacking a ship, lastly was a rusty gate with twisted metal here and that once was a magnificent sight to marvel at. Why this building was still standing was a question people of Kuoh asked, nobody called it home. Well, nobody from the human world that is.

"Alright my precious servants, it is time we show Gerard-san how we deal with a Stray." The Crimson Haired Ruin princess declared, marching toward the old mansion, with her servants and the sorcerer following.

"Stop." Gerard said putting a hand in front of Rias to examine the house. His blue eyes stared at the building as if he was trying to see through it. "I sense great evil dwelling within that mansion. Are you sure your group can deal with this?" The sorcerer asked because he didn't want to see his new friends get their asses kicked or killed because Rias was too cocky.

"Of course." Rias said confidently. "Akeno and myself can handle the Stray if it becomes too much for the others to…handle…" She trailed off staring at the building longingly. Feeling something strange emanating from the house. Stepping a little closer, she felt her outstretched arm touched an invisible wall. Her eyes sharpened at what she felt. "Whoever this Stray is, they've managed to put up a barrier around the mansion." She said.

This alerted the others. "If it can create a barrier that means this Stray is stronger than we thought. We must be careful." Akeno warned, eyes looking around for anything suspicious. "We should remove this barrier." She told her team.

"Allow me." Gerard said stepped forward and raising his hands to the sky. "I invoke the host of Hoggoth to remove what divides evil from me." He chanted as magic forming around his hands making the Devil's stare in awe at the display. When it was fully charged, he threw it at the building in the form of a blast of concentrated energy. The blue beam smashed into the barrier but it held strong. This prompted the sorcerer to poured more power into his spell before the barrier shattered from the strain.

"Ara ara, can't wait to see what punishment you have in store for the stray." Akeno said excitedly licking her lips a hint of sadism in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Gerard.

With the barrier removed the doors to the mansion were kicked open and in stepped the Gremory team with the addition of Gerard.

"Stray devils, I am Rias Gremory from the Gremory house! We have come to end your terror!" The red head declared to the empty room. She was answered with silence. Her eyes wondered all about for anything suspicious. "You're cornered Stray Devil you can't escape!" The princess said.

Suddenly the doors they came through slammed shut and all could feel multiple powers flowing through the building, two rivaled Rias power and one having the feel of malice in it. There came a strange crackling nose prompting them to look back and see the doors being covered in ice, and the barrier being cast again.

A barrier had been cast with ice covering the doors, and multiple energy signatures flaring all over the building. Gerard's blue eyes widened in realization at what they had just walked into it and shouted the obvious so the others could hear.

"It's a trap!" But it was already too late.

 **End**

 **It _is_ a trap but w** **ho set it, and why? You will find out in the next chapter.**

 **ReadXReview**


	6. Chapter 6 The last Vepar

**Surprise! Here's another chapter for you guy to enjoy :) It** **took me a while but I finally got this chapter done.** **Previously, Rias and her allies discovered they walked into a trap. Now we shall see who set it.**

 **Chapter 6 The last Vepar**

A trap; that's what the sorcerer said. But that couldn't be right. It was said a Stray had fled from Tokyo to Kuoh. Had that been a lie? Was the information given to her wrong? Or had someone send false information to her so she and her peerage were lure here under the assumption that it was only one stray? If it was the latter, then who would do such a thing? Rias wondered.

"Welcome, Rias Gremory and her lapdogs!" An arrogant female voice echoed through the mansion's entrance. "And welcome to your doom!"

The Devils and human tensed at the threat and menacing voice. Gerard summoned his magic, while noticing Kiba drew a two-handed sword with Koneko raising her fists. 'So, they're both close ranged-fighters with one using swords and the other using fists.' Gerard noted to himself.

"Come forth Stray Devil and we will deliver a swift and painless death!" Rias shouted flaring her magic to intimidate the foe who'd dare say she had come to her doom.

"No, no, no. It is _you_ who will be given a swift death, Gremory." The female answered and from out of the shadows came a tall slender woman with shoulder length white hair and a voluptuous body clayed in a white pinstripe suit. The top nearly unbuttoned ending just above her waist to allow all to see her cleavage. In her right hand was a cane which she leaned upon casually. Her silver eyes staring at the redhead. She stood at the edge of the staircase looking down on Rias and her peerage as if they were insects to her. "I am Crystal and I welcome you all to the house that shall be your grave. The information my master planted was foolproof. You foolishly believed the details and walked right in." Crystal sneered with a mocking grin.

"So, this _is_ a trap!" Rias yelled, her eyes sharpening that she had been played a fool. She also heard Crystal saying her master so this woman wasn't a Stray, she was a regular Devil!

"Oh, man look at those milk pillow!" Drool fell from Issei's mouth as he stared at Crystals bust. "Those are so huge! I wanna-"

"Wanna what?" Growled Gerard in a threatening tone to the pervert. Even in a deadly situation he was an idiotic pervert thinking about woman and their breasts. Oh, how he wished to punch him right now.

"Issei, focus!" Commanded Rias, also wishing he'd focus on the situation and not boobs. "Where is your master!? I will not allow his actions to go unpunished!" She demanded.

The white-haired woman shook her head in amusement. "Oh, ho ho did I hit a nerve? It seems your tempers has bad as your filthy mother!" The beauty insulted the former Bael member.

"Why you!" Without a second thought of hesitation Rias summoned her power, which looked like to Gerard fire colored black with a red outer glow to it, and released a blast of it at the Devil! This woman was wishing for a death sentence for her insults!

Crystal clicked her cane on the ground and in doing so formed a giant wall of ice, which halted Rias attack. The fancy dressed Devil laughed, her bust jiggling in the processes. "That's it? This is what Rias Gremory is capable of!? What a joke! That was pathetic! Compared to your brother he'd have obliterated my Ice Wall with ease! You're just like the rest of higher ups, arrogant and overconfident!"

"Hold your tongue, villain! Speak ill of my friends once more and you shall feel my wrath!" Gerard yelled, even though he agreed with the Devil about her being overconfident and a little arrogant.

Crystal narrowed her eyes at the speaker, a rather handsome black-haired youth. For some reason, he felt different from the others. She didn't sense any Devil powers from him. "And you are who that would say that?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Gerard.

"I am Gerard Price; sorcerer and ally to Rias Gremory!" The human announced. He wasn't about to let the woman think he was a Devil as he was proud to be a human being.

"Sorcerer? I think you mean magician handsome." No one noticed the slight growl that came from Akeno. "But, since you're an ally of hers, she must have made a pact with you. What did she offer you; her virginity?" Crystal assumed.

"Hey! The only one who'll be taking Buchou's virginity is me, lady!" Issei shouted in anger.

Gerard pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Will you shut up and focus, pervert!? We are in the middle of a battle! In fact," He yelled before thrusting his hand at Crystal. "I call upon the Flames of the Faltine to incinerate this villain!" Like before fire spewed from his palms at Crystal. The fire clashed against the ice shield she had made and very slowly, it started to melt. "It looks like someone didn't take science class. Ice is weak against fire." Gerard taunted over the roar of the fire spell.

"Of course I know it is you twit!" Crystal yelled. "But even the hottest flame can be frozen." She raised her cane, causing a bluish white magic symbol to appear at the tip of it shooting more ice at the wall to keep the fire at bay. That sorcerer was powerful but even he was no match for her. She smirked upon seeing the flames stopping by her continuous supply of ice to the wall. It was quickly replaced with a frown when Rias and Akeno joined in the assault to breach the wall. Ice shattered and forced Crystal to cover her face. "Servants, protect your masters!" She called before turning tail and running down the corridor she came.

"She's escaping!" Akeno declared preparing to give chase after the Devil. Before she could, another barrier of ice prevented the ravenette from following.

"…We'll catch her later, Akeno-sempai…We've got bigger problems to deal with." Koneko called from her positon, tightening her first. The moment she finished her sentence, something large came smashing through a left door on the second landing. It was soon revealed to be a massive Minotaur clayed in red armor and wielding a giant battle axe.

Riding upon its shoulders was a girl the same age as Koneko with two horns sticking out of its head and four arms. She was wearing a sailor suite, the shirt replaced by a small bikini top, and in each hand were magic wands with stars on them. "Oh, what fun, Devils to kill. Devils to rip apart. Devils to eat! Stomp them into the ground Mini!" She yelled with delight as she blasted a yellow beam at Asia who had dived out of the way in time while the Minotaur now dubbed as 'Min' charged toward Rias with its axe raised high to slice her in two. Rias didn't look disturbed at all.

There was the sound of steal met steal. Kiba had intercepted the attack just in time. The blonde was struggling to hold him off but made sure to keep his King safe.

Gerard was taken aback by the speed displayed by the boy. He was on the opposite side of the room and now he stood before Rias, his tiny swords holding out against the giant axe! He wanted to ask but stopped when he heard something approaching him quickly. Summoning Zhu-Chang's blade nonverbally, he spun around and quickly blocked that attack that met his steel. The Chinese Dao scrapped against giant claws belonging to a woman, a harpy to be exact! Gerard pushing the clawed hand away and tried landing a hit on his foe which was in vain as the harpy woman used her wings to back off into the air.

Throwing his free hand out he fired a lightning bolt at the harpy who dodged with easy. 'Tch, always hated fighting foes who could fly!' Gerard grumbled in his head as the harpy dived at him, forcing the sorcerer to block another swing of her talons.

When she was pushed back, he chanted. "Watoomb, I call forth your winds to clip this birds wings!" A powerful gust of wing came swooshing through the mansion and just like that the harpy's wing were severed from her body causing her to scream. Now having an opening, he swung his weapon with precision and grace, severing the head of the creature with blood coating the floor and his blade. Flinging his sword down, wiping the blood off, he looked at the others.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei's voice was heard.

"Dragon what!?" Gerard was tackled by the tiny white-haired Rook. Before he could ask why she did that, a large green beam flew overhead and struck a giant spider bodied Stray that was about to eat him alive. Gerard watched as the attack was powerful enough to destroy the creatures' upper half with ease. Its blood and gore rained onto the floor. "Uha! That's nasty!" The ravenette groaned out.

"Fucking hell, I was aiming for the spider part! Now I'll never get to see those bouncy boobies ever again!" Issei complained with comical tears.

"…Shut it, pervert. Less whining more ass kicking." Koneko reprimanded the Pawn before helping Gerard to his feet. "…I got your back, Sempai." She said.

Gerard smiled at the girl. "Thanks for the save, Koneko. How many more are there?" He asked, his eyes scanned the room for more.

A cry was heard and they saw Kiba dislodge his sword from the Minotaur's waist and speed away as a blast of lighting came down upon the beast and its rider. The two screamed/roared in pain from the electricity frying them.

"Ara, ara. Ufufuf. It's so delightful to hear your screams! I think I'm getting a little wet from it." Akeno, who was up in the air, said with a sadistic blush.

Gerard was taken aback by what he heard Akeno say. He looked to her and saw she was wearing her shrine maiden outfit and had a _very_ happy smile upon her face. By the look on her face and what he heard her say a twinge of fear crossed his mind. "You're a sadist!?" He couldn't help but asked aloud. Gerard had met a few sadists back in his world and they were people he didn't like fighting.

"Only the enemies of my master." She replied cheerfully as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She continued to rain lighting down upon the Minotaur and loli till the monster crashed to the floor with a thud, its rider rolling off. The loli was rising to her feet panting heavily and glaring at the sadist. "Ara, ara, I never expected you to still be alive." Akeno pouted as her fun ended much sooner than she would have liked.

"You bitch!" Yelled the loli, burnt marks appear on her body. "I'll kill you! You fucking cunt! You little shit of a whore! You-!" Her words were silenced by the actions of Gerard. His sword going through her stomach making her collapse on all four. Kneeling, his eyes staring into the shocked loli.

"Nobody speaks to my friends like that." He said. Before the stray could send of any more curses he silenced her forever with a swift beheading. He looked around at the carnage that filled the room. It did little effect on magic wielder, he had seen worse in his universe.

Akeno approached the human, a faint blush on her face. "I-I hope my sadist doesn't make you think differently of me." She hoped with some fear that she might have scared him off with her sadistic tendencies.

"Not in the slightest, Akeno. We are entitled beings of the universe to like and dislike what we wish." He said quickly answered, while glaring at a weeping Issei over the dead spider woman he blew to pieces. 'First perverts, then sex addicted girls, now a sadist…is there no one normal within this universe?' He thought.

"…Hey, we should get moving…From what I can smell, including the ice bitch, there are still many more strays in the building." Koneko answered.

"Then let's waste no time exterminating the strays. No one shall escape tonight. Will split up to hunt them down. Issei go with Asia, Kiba you're with Koneko, Gerard, Akeno and I will deal with Crystal, she may lead us to the mastermind behind this trap." Rias ordered.

"No. Asia should go with Koneko. Kiba you can accompany the fool." The black-haired interdimensional human advised.

Issei glared at Gerard, unhappy that he was being sent with the pretty boy. "Hey why are you giving orders so suddenly!? You're not even part of the peerage, let alone a Devil."

Gerard glare right back at the pervert. "Your right I'm not but it's better than having you staring at Asia's ass." Asia blushed at what he said and Issei grumbled at the sorcerers reply. "However, the decision is up to Rias, she is your king." Gerard said, turning his attention to the redhead.

Rias cupped her chin in thought thinking of sorcerer's idea. Issei and Asia had training but they were still new and need more training to bolster their strength. Kiba and Koneko had more experience in hunting strays and poor Asia was no fighter. At last she spoke up, they were wasting time with this planning and need to get the job done. "Koneko will go with Issei and Kiba will accompany Asia. Now no more wasting time, we got some Strays to slay." With that they split off into their groups, Gerard hid a sly smirk at the Rook's threat to smash the pervert's sacred jewels to pieces before going out of ear shot.

Even a gentleman like him felt the pervert deserved a threat like that. Threaten the sacred place of every men and they submit like a dog. "I've tried to look past his perverted ways, Akeno, he was fighting for his life and he had the audacity to stare at a woman's breasts, in the middle of a fight! Why did God have to bless a Dragon with a pervert?" He asked with a shake of his head. Gerard couldn't even understand the thought process of the Biblical God with his decision of giving Issei a powerful gear that could slay Gods.

"It was his decision, Gerard-san." Rias answered. "God chose for Issei to wield the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. He truly is a nice guy, Gerard, and his determination to never give up is inspiring. It was he who saved me from marrying Raiser Phenex. He crashed the wedding declaring I was his." She explained with a small blush at how hard and bravely he fought for her freedom.

"You mean that your virginity was his." Akeno corrected with a giggle at remembering the event like it was yesterday

Gerard facepalmed and sighed. Why did God from the Bible put one of those Sacred Gears into a fool like that? He's a pervert with no real goals expect peeping on naked girls. That boy needed serious help to change his ways and realize becoming a harem king isn't worth striving for. Not wanting to think on that the human decided to ask something important. "You know, I recall each of your peerage members saying what chess piece they were. From what I saw in our battle against those Strays, Kiba used speed and Koneko has super strength."

Rias smiled. "You are correct. Each Evil Piece has their own special ability. Knight has super speed and Rooks have super strength and tough defense. Bishops, on the other hand, solely use magic, you could say their like magicians. Queens have the traits of all three the previous pieces mentioned, Akeno uses the bishop trait due to her powerful skills in magic. That along with her usage of lighting has earned her the title Priestess of Thunder. Lastly are Pawns. There trait is unique because they can be granted promotion to any pieces such as Queen or even King, just like in the board game. I've already told you why Issei is my only Pawn so there's no reason to explain it again. I would never trade Issei or any of my darling servants ever." The princess ended her long explanation.

"Because there your friends and friends stick together." Gerard replied with a smile. "Are Asia and Issei your only Sacred Gear possessors?" The human asked.

"No, actually." Akeno answered for her master. "Kiba also has a Sacred Gear called Sword Birth. It allows him to summon different types of swords. Me and Koneko don't have Sacred Gears thought, we have something that makes us…special." She said with some anger slipping through her voice.

Gerard noticed something about the way she said special left a bad taste in her mouth. As if she wished to not say what exactly these abilities were and not special at all. Still though these special abilities the Queen and Rook had sounded interesting to see. What exactly where they, reality warping, time stopping, unlimited power? If they ever were in a dire situation perhaps he'd see them show their hidden talents.

His mind then drifted back to the pieces Rias had used, and from what he gathered she still had the other bishop, rook, and knight to use. If he had joined her peerage…"What piece would you have used on me?" Gerard wondered.

"Either my second Rook or Knight. Your power in magic is incredible, it's on pair with Akeno and mine." Rias complemented the human.

"So, that means you already have two bishops." Replied the human, knowing there were only two Bishops in the game. "Where is your second bishop, I've never him or her around the peerage?" He asked as he hadn't seen the person with the magic-using piece.

Rias remained silent at his question wondering if she should tell him about her…special piece. Should she really say so? That poor boy had been sealed away within that room for a long long time. Could she trust him with information like that? Everyone within her peerage, minus Issei and Asia, knew about him. "My second bishops…is a special case. He has trouble controlling his power and that forced me seal him away to keep him safe should that power get out of control." Rias explained with a sad expression.

"I assume he too has a Sacred Gear?" When he received a nod from Rias she piqued his curiosity about the second bishop. The power of his Sacred Gear must be immeasurable if he can't control it and force his master to seal him away. If that power was magic, then maybe he and Akeno could teach him to control it. It wouldn't hurt to try. When that would happen, he wouldn't know. Would Rias even unseal the Bishop? He didn't like the thought of someone being sealed away when they could be set free and live a normal life.

"Rias, should I call Sona for assistance? Having back up would be beneficial if things go south." Akeno asked ready to contact the Sitri Devil should her master command it.

"Not yet. I want to see what else is-" She paused when the symbol to her house appeared beside her ear like a telephone. "Yes?" She answered.

"…Buchou. We've dealt with one of the Strays and are perusing another." Came Koneko's voice.

"Excellent work, Koneko, keep going but watch yourself." Rias replied then ended the connection. "We need to find Crystal." She told the two.

"No need for that, Gremory! I'm right here!" Before the three could turn, they were blasted by a gust of wind and ice that made them throw up their arms.

"Looks like Christmas came early!" Gerard joked as he shielded his vision from the intense blizzard.

"And old Saint Nick sent me in his stead to give you your gift." Crystal replied. "Which is death!" She swung her cane and from the blizzard appeared icy tendrils that rushed the three.

Gerard threw his hands out casting a large clear bubble around himself and the Devils. "The Shield of the Seraphim will protect us!" He declared as the tendrils impacted against barrier and threatened to shatter the protective bubble. He knew the spell wouldn't be able to hold this forever, but for the time being he had to keep himself and his friends safe. "Any ideas, Rias?" He asked with a grunt as Crystal began to beat the ice whips on and off his shield multiple times.

"Take that bitch down." She ordered coating her hands in her Destruction magic, readying to fire once the barrier dropped. The bubble shattered after a few more powerful slashes at the cracks it had created and when it did, the princess released her charged up attack but, like before, it was countered by an ice barrier.

Waving her cane once more, the winds she commanded increased in power blinding her enemy's vison and making ice appear on the walls. Using that to her advantage she rushed forward grabbing the arms of the sorcerer. She grinned devilishly when she watched his eyes widened in horror as ice began to cover his hands. "I can't have you doing more spells, handsome." Crystal said with a smug look.

"Get your hands off him!" Akeno ordered and sent a ball of fire at her. It soared to its target but was not to be as another gust of wind blew through the hall and, to the Queen and King's surprise, literally turned the fireball into a snowball and sent flying right back at her at double the speed. She dodged the snowball and countered with a blast of lightning but that too was blocked by an ice wall.

Crystal smirked at the futile attempts by the black-haired girl. "Futile, like your master." She squeezed Gerard's hand harder and the ice began to creep up his forearms slowly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you sorcerer. Just turn you into a decoration for-" Her sentence was cut off by the black-haired human slamming his head into hers causing her grip to loosen.

Seeing the ice Devil disoriented, Gerard took the chance and ripped his frozen hands away before slamming them against the Devil's head, causing the ice to shatter and Crystal to be sent through the air. Hands now free from their icy coffin, the human send a magic imbued punch to her face.

Crystal got her bearings back after having her head smashed in. She could feel some blood leak from her head and the side of her lips. Angry at the human for hurting her, she was about to strike back when Gerard beat her to the punch; literally.

The fist connected with a resounding smack, and knocked her down the hall. Not letting up, he launched a fire spell at Crystal but it never reached its target. The ice powered Devil, getting her eyes to focus once again, cast for what was possibly the fourth ice wall tonight. While the wall stalled the attack, Crystal tapped her cane forming a teleportation circle beneath her and disappeared in a swirl of snow just as the ice shattered. "Tch, the bitch got away. Next time she won't be so lucky." He scowled at the spot where she had just been.

"You'll get that chance if we see her again so we can end this." Rias said continuing down the hall with Akeno in tow. "How are your hands?" She asked the human when he caught up to them.

"Better now that they're free." Gerard replied as he flexed his fingers. The teen was glad they hadn't shattered with the ice. He did not wish to be handless, he needed his fingers.

He and the Devil's continued down the hall, the sorcerer taking the lead. Soon they reached a pair of doors and before they could go through they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Buchou, Akeno-san, Gerard-kun!" Approaching was Kiba followed by Asia. The Knights clothes were torn in some areas while Asia looked a little bruised but was otherwise okay. "Found more Strays in the left living room. They won't be giving us anymore trouble. What happened to you?" The blonde wondered.

"Encountered that ice bitch and she tried to freeze my hands. She unfortunately escaped." Gerard replied with some anger that the woman escaped again. "Where are the others?" He asked noticing Koneko and Issei not among them.

Just then there came a great crash beyond the door and a yell that sounded like something or someone getting punched very hard. Wasting no time the Devils rushed inside and saw another Stray Devil, this one having the body of some four-legged demon creature with a long neck, go flying after a brutal axe drop curtesy of Koneko. On the opposite side of the room, trading blows with a half man half monkey Stray, was Issei but he was beginning to lose ground as the monkey Devil was very agile and used his smaller stature to his advantage to block and go around Issei's poor fighting style.

"Hm…Not bad but not good." Gerard said as he watched the pervert get sent flying before landing on the ground in a loud thud.

The sorcerer was about to help Issei but was shocked to see the pervert stand back up and launch another one of his Dragon Shots that disintegrated the Stay. "Wow! That was actually good. Didn't know he had a brain in that head of his to let the Devil get close before ending it." Gerard was honestly impressed.

"Yes Gerard-san, that is the power Ise has that makes him powerful. You should see him in his armor. He's much more powerful when using that." Rias said with great pride of her crush beating another Stray.

"So, Gerard-senpai, what do you think of me now?" Issei boasted between heavy breathing to the sorcerer with a smug grin on his face.

"Impressive." Gerard replied. It made Issei's head grow a little big. "But you're still a pervert and very sloppy." He added with a frown which the pervert slumped in comical depression. "So, what now? We've cut their numbers so leaves Crystal." The teen said.

"Does it?" A voice asked; this time it was a male's voice. There was a defining bang and a pair of doors on the left were blasted off their hinges followed by icy winds and icicles.

The black-haired duo reacting the same time, Gerard casting a barrier, while Akeno released a fire spell to intercept the enemies attack. They collided in a great explosion clouding the doorway which the ice came through. All was quiet until their came the sound of clapping. "Bravo. Well done in countering my Queen's attack."

Everyone tensed at his words, did he say Queen? That meant this was Crystal's master. Out of the smoke came two people, one was Crystal, the other was a man looking in his mid-thirties wearing aristocrat attire from the Victorian era.

His shirt and pants were black, while the vest was red. On his feet where black riding boots. Strands of auburn hair hung in front of his face while the rest fell behind and over his shoulders in a wavy pattered. His eyes shined like emeralds and his nose was very pointy. Atop his head was a tall hat, and covering his hands were white gloves. Like Crystal he held a cane in his right hand.

"So, you're Crystal's master huh? Care to tell me who you are?" Rias demanded rather than asked, eyeing both Devils as she sensed something familiar about the auburn-haired man.

"Why Ms. Gremory how could you forget me?" The male asked in mock surprise. "I would have thought the stories of Red Death Lucius wouldn't be forgotten? Even thought it had been a couple of years." The man said with a tilt of the head and mocking smile.

"Lucius!?" Rias gasped, recalling the name she heard. Studying his features the red haired princesses doubled back in surprise as realizing dawned on her. "Are you really Red Death Lucius!? Former heir to the Vepar family?" The princess asked with some fear dripping through her voice.

"I am." Lucius replied calmly, thought a hint of anger was in his tone. "The Vepar family is not extinct! It still lives on, through me, Lucius Vepar!" Lucius said showing more anger at the redhead, peerage, and human before him.

"Someone want to tell us what the hell's going on?" Isse asked confused at what exactly was going on while trying to keep his eyes off Crystals exposed cleavage.

"The Vepar family was part of the 72 pillars. They fought in the Great War and later in the Civil War, on the side of the Old Satan Faction. The one who stands before was is Lucius Vepar, first born son to Aubrey Vepar, and heir to that family. I thought you had died with your family in the Civil War…" Rias answered trailing off at the end with her eyes locked on the enemy Devils. She was excepting to meet someone powerful, but was unprepared to discover it was a survivor of an extinct pureblood family.

Her eyes flickered to Crystal. With the power she displayed and learning that Lucius was her master, indicated she was his Queen. A Queen who was the loyal servant to the last Vepar, Lucius. Why did Lucius come to Kuoh? Did anyone know he was still alive?

"Die? No - become stronger, yes." Retorted Lucius with a snort.

"Why are you here?" Rias demanded, wanting answers.

"What else my dear, but for you. I've come for you…to extract revenge!" His good-natured expression changed to anger. "Revenge for what your brother did! I saw it! I saw him _murder_ my father and brothers and I could do nothing to help! I was force to escape with my Queen through a secret door you fools didn't know of and for years I have planned my revenge on Sirzechs. Once it is done, your father, mother, and murder of a brother will know the pain I felt when they find your corpse on their doorstep! As for your servants…" His eyes lingered on Akeno and Asia.

"They can find a new master or die with you." His eyes landed on the black-haired man who wore a neutral expression on his face. His Queen had told him who that was which caused an amused smirk to creep onto his pale face. "Ah the sorcerer, Gerard Price. You are not part of her peerage which makes you no enemy of mine. What say you on this matter?" He asked the human.

Gerard stepped forward staring down the Devil. The things he said were cruel and villainous but his family…his brothers…murdered by Rias brother! Was that true, or was he lying? Either way, he wasn't about to let this man hurt his friends, but he too did not wish to eradicate the last Vepar. If he went then they would be extinct. "Must it end in bloodshed? The path to revenge will not achieve you anything, Lord Vepar. You can turn away from it and surrender peacefully." He offered.

"Gerard what are you saying!? He's an enemy to Devil society! He must be exterminated!" Rias yelled in surprise. Trying to talk him out of his quest for revenge was futile. He had threatened to kill Satan Lucifer's sister and heir to the Gremory household. This fiend had no place in world of the living.

But Gerard ignored her, he stretched his hand out, a pleading expression on his face. He wanted to tell her to shut up, but this was a delicate situation to not let his anger seep through. Lie or not, Gerard felt pity for the Devil. "You can end this here and now. There's another way, a peaceful way. I can help you start a new life, a happier life." The human added on.

Lucius glanced at his Queen, then back at the human after a moment of thought. "Your offer is generous, Price-san." He admitted.

"Then…will you submit?" Gerard asked, hope filling him as the man seemed like he was about to make the right decision.

He was wrong as Lucius's expression turned into one with sadness and a little regret. "No. I am sorry, Price-san, but it's too late for that. Revenge is all I have left to avenge my clan." His brows furrowed as he glared at Rias. The woman reminded him too much of Sirzechs and it was making his blood boil.

Gerard could only feel pity for the Devil. He had walked to long down the path of revenge, thus leaving the sorcerer no choice. "So be it…" He replied calling on his magic.

"Crystal, my Queen, let us end this." Lucius declared as he and his Queen raised their canes each fired their magic, fire and ice their opponent.

Nonverbally the sorcerer cast the Seven Rings of Raggadorr against the fire and ice spells which collided and bounced off toward the ceiling. "I summon the Bolts of Bedevilment!" He declared unleashing the lightning bolts at the Devils. The attack missed it targets, for they split up and began bombard him from two sides. While he managed to block Crystal's ice, he could not stop the flames. Before he could get roasted, the blast was intercepted by a blast of red with black outlined magic.

"You are not alone, Gerard-san!" Rias declared firing Destruction spells at the last Vepar member.

"How touching but do you think I didn't forget about you?" Lucius grinned madly as he clicked his cane twice on the ground. All around the room magical circles appeared and of each one came a Stay Devil of different shape and size. "Enjoy your dinner, my Strays." He cackled, as his Strays moved in to engage Rias' Peerage while he himself faced off against the ruin princesses herself with his Queen battling Gerard.

Gerard meanwhile was exchanging spells with the ice woman. Ice against lightning. Their powers evenly matched. Neither could harm the other. He glanced over his shoulder to see how his friend were faring.

Koneko trading blows with a four-armed gorilla brute, while Kiba dueling a skinny woman wielding a double-bladed scythe. Issei protecting Asia against what looked like a Gollum, and Akeno was dueling three harpies at once while assisting everyone when she had a chance. She zoomed through the air like a helicopter provided air support for the foot soldiers while engaging the enemies air forces. Her attacks rained down on the Strays and Lucius who she tried to land a hit on whenever she could but the High-Class Devil managed to dodge them while keeping his attention on the redhead.

'She's one hell of a fighter!' He thought with amazement, watching Akeno weave through a barrage of spells before counterattack. Remembering he was in a duel of his own, he turned his focus back to Crystal doubled his efforts, hoping to overpower her with his strength and skill that she seemed to share. Looking for an entrance into her guard, he finally found it and rammed his shoulder into her, throwing her back a bit.

Just as he was about to claim victory, he felt someone body slam against his side. Grunting in pain, he looked down to see what was attacking him. Gerard growled when discovering it was a werewolf who was trying to sink its teeth into him. "Get off you fucking beast!" He ordered before kneeing it in the stomach and punching it in the snout, forcing it to roll off him. Refusing to let this thing turn him or his friends into werewolf's, he tackled the monster and punched it in the snout again, kicking its side, and launching a double axe hammer on its noggin, cracking its skull. Wasting no time, he picked up the dead werewolf and tossed it at the Gollum who was overpowering Issei. "Dodge!" He ordered the pervert just before the werewolf collided with the Gollum sending them both crashing to the ground.

Seeing that Issei was out of the way, the sorcerer fired a powerful blast of magic which erased both creatures from existence. Smirking a little, he didn't sense the presence from behind.

"Gerard-kun, behind you!" He heard Akeno cry causing him to spun on his heels and cast a quick barrier spell. Crystal had tried to pierce him with her cane, which now was a sword. She was about to try again, aiming for the crack in the shield but had to dodge a blast of lightning by Akeno who swooped down above. Sighing in relief at the aid his fellow magic wielder, he looked at the battle ragging between Rias and Lucius and from the looks of it Lucius was starting to gain the upper hand.

"Think you and Rias can handle the ice bitch?" Receiving a nod, Gerard turned his full attention to the auburn-haired male. Magic was the skill both Lucius and Crystal excelled in, swordsmanship he was unsure of, and he was about to see by engaging the last Vepar. 'Not the best situation to be in but oh well.' Brushing those thoughts away, the teen moved.

Enhancing his speed with wind magic he zoomed toward Lucius and, with the skill of an acrobat, launched himself through the air while summoning the Blades of Zhu-Chang. He gave a loud war cry which caught the two noble Devil's attention. He landed on his feet but instead of flesh, his sword meet air. His new opponent had quickly retreated and with one fluid motion transformed his cane into a sabre. "Rias, switch!" He ordered before charging the auburn-haired Devil, leaving Rias to look on in shock at Gerard moving so quickly at Lucius.

The two combatants closed the distances in minutes and began a deadly duel of swordplay, east vs. west, Chinese Broadsword vs. British Sabre Gerard; slashing and spinning. Lucius thrusted and parried Gerard's well placed strikes and countered with his own which Gerard also dodged. The Devil retreated two steps before lunging, his blade cutting his opponents cheek, drawing blood. Twisting his wrist, Lucius raised his blade to block an overhead strike that was turned into a stab that he sidestepped.

Gerard rolled away from the Devil before his enemy could drive his sword into his back. Rising to one knee he fired a spell at him. Instead of hitting the Devil it hit a shield the auburn-haired man cast and Lucius wasn't harmed but the power behind the spell was beginning to make him grit his teeth. Ending the blast, the black-haired human wasted no time to charge his opponent grasping the rest of the hilt with his free hand and infusing magic into the blade. If Lucius were to live, then he would harm his friends which the extradimensional human wouldn't allow no matter how much he felt bad for the Devil.

Tightening his hold on the Dao he chanted. "Omnipotent Oshtur empower my sword! Encase the blade of Zhu-Cheng with you light to vanquish this Devil!" The chant caused the blade to be coated in a white light before launching himself into a somersaulted at the barrier putting all his strength into the swing. The moment his blade hit the barrier it cut right thought like a hot knife through butter. Lucius, however, was not a High-Class Devil for nothing as he retreated out of range, but this time the tip of sword cut the buttons off his vest.

Lucius growled in anger that he had almost been hit by a light infused blade the human created. Seeing that he almost landed a hit, the sorcerer launched a flurry of slashes that kept the Devil backpedaling. Their blades meet once more, both combatants trying overpower the other "You don't need to do this. Stop this senseless act of revenge. If you don't, then the rest of your family will be erased forever! Your peerage might still be alive so you can get them and get out!" Gerard told the man as they struggled to gain the upper hand and he really hoped what he said was true but he didn't have much hope as he didn't sense as much power as he did before stepping inside.

"I already told you revenge is all I have left now, human and I won't let you or anyone else stand in the way of it!" Lucius retorted, ignoring the pain the light was inflicting him.

'He's either really determined or really crazy, or both.' Gerard said to himself.

Suddenly, he felt something impact against his stomach sending him flying backwards. He caught sight of a magic circle on the Devils other hand. 'Cheeky bastard!' He yelled in his mind before crashing into a roll on the floor. Quickly jumping to his feet, he swiftly charged the enemy dodging the spells fired at him.

Once the distance was closed the sorcerer sent a stab toward Lucius, grazing his side but finally managing to land another hit. Pulling his weapon back, dodging the elbow that would have met his head, he spun on his heels and sent a fast swing which broke Lucius's defense and allowed him to send a magic infused punch to the enemies' face, sending him staggering backwards.

Gerard could see two options of attack; either he could close the distance and strike Lucius down with his sword, or keep his distance and use magic which he was more proficient at. Deciding on the latter, he transferred the light covering his sword into his free hand and fire it at the last Vepar, hitting him square in the chest, sending him flying against across the room into a wall yelling in utter pain all the way. Smoke was coming from his body with blood dripping down his moth and his shirt shredded to show his bloodied chest.

The impact against said wall caused the last Vepar to cough up blood. Lucius could feel a burning sensation on his chest, light had that effect on him since he was a creature of the Underworld. Still, he was in disbelief he had been beaten by a human and not a fellow Devil! What an embarrassment! He glared at the human who advanced forward.

Suddenly, a scream of fury caught Gerard and Lucius's attention, forcing them to glance at where it emanated from. They saw Crystal blasted Rias and Akeno, who he noticed had an icicle in her left shoulder, and both thighs, flying away. He watched the girls go crashing to the floor, writhing in pain as blood flowed from their wounds. His eyes flickered to Gerard who he saw stare in horror at the busty Gremory Queen being in pain.

Gerard looked back at Lucius then to the girl again, then back to him before looking back to the girl. Seeing his brow furrow he charged his Queen which prompted a wicked smirk to form on the auburn-haired man's face. The sorcerer blew his chance to finish the job in order to save the girl, which would give him the chance to escape.

A stupid deciding on his part.

Still, Lucius couldn't stop a frown from forming. This wasn't supposed happen. Rias was supposed to be killed, granting him the revenge he waited to have for years. Instead the trap had fallen apart and now the whole Underworld would know he was still alive. He looked around the battlefield seeing the enemy was busy either fighting or unconscious leaving the last Vepar unnoticeable. His eyes fell upon Crystal, watching her engage the sorcerer and Rias in a fierce battle of magic. Being a war veteran, it was clear this fight was lost. Continuing to fight would see Crystal and the Strays he collected be exterminated, but not him as he would be interrogated by the Devils in the Underworld.

'You've been a good and faithful servant, Crystal. I promise your death will not be in vain.' He thought using the last of his magic to teleported away. He let a single tear roll down his face as he knew he wouldn't ever see his beautiful Queen after tonight.

Gerard glared at Crystal as he fired spell after spell at her while standing over Akeno while Asia tended to her injuries. He had Lucius right where he wanted him, defeated and defenseless, and could have killed or capture him, Gerard chose the latter and mentally scolded himself for not making sure he was unconscious, but instead let him escape. Letting Lucius escape would allow him to continue his schemes to take revenge and while it wouldn't please Rias, he didn't care. The safety of his friends, of Akeno, came first.

"It's over Crystal! Your master has abandoned you! Surrender and your life will be spared." He demanded, wanting this battle to end without any more deaths.

Looking around, the white-haired woman saw no sign of her master, only the corpses of the Strays. He was gone. He really did leave her! Left her to die all alone! Anger began to fill her, her power increasing as well. "NO!" She yelled defiantly releasing an enormous blast of magic outwards knocking everyone who was standing off their feet. "If he has abandoned me to this fate then you shall join me in death! I will achieve my master's revenge! I'll-"

"By the Chains of Krakkan and Sapphire Bands of Storaan I restrain you!" Gerard interrupted, calling forth chains to appear out of thin around to wrap around Crystal like a snake constricting its prey. A second after the chains appeared bands colored sapphire collide around her. At last, the Devil was defeated and captured. "You've lost." Gerard said, sighing in relief.

"Lost?" Crystal repeated, her face scrunched so much it looked like it was gonna morph together. "This is just the beginning! These won't hold me!" She continued to defy her defeat.

"Right. They won't." Rias agreed, brow furrowed with destruction in her outstretched hand. "You've caused enough harm to my servants, traitor, be gone!" And just like that she released her attack on the Devil, obliterating Crystal from existence. The destroyed room was silent at last, the sounds of battle were heard no more. Rias panted lightly but felt relief wash over her exhausted body. She looked around at her peerage smiling to see everyone was alive. When they fell on Gerard her smile dropped instantaneously, the frown and glare he was giving her was something she did not wish to see right now. Not after the fight they went through.

"Why did you do that!? Why did you kill Crystal, she was restrained and unharmed!? You should have captured and send her to the Underworld. Then maybe we've have gotten some vital information on Lucius, such as where he got those Strays from and where he's hiding now." Gerard ranted, completely angry at the red heads hotheaded decision that had cost them.

"If we captured her, she would have been put to death. She and her master threatened the next heir to the Gremory House and the sister of Satan Lucifer." Rias said, not caring for what he was saying.

"But now you have no evidence to prove Lucius is still alive! What proof do we have he still existed? There's no corpse to examine, nor clothing, nothing!" He didn't mean to raise his voice but a situation like this was serious which the red head seem to take lightly. "Do you think words will be enough to make them believe you?" The answer was something he expected from someone of noble class.

"My word _is_ proof enough." Rias replied, not liking the argument one bit. "And so is my power."

Gerard's anger couldn't be held back anymore. All power has weaknesses and it made him furious to think this woman thought herself invincible. "With great power comes great responsibility!" He quoted the line one of his friends had told him a while back.

"Enough!" Rias said with a sharp tone and raise of her hand. "There's no point in talking about it anymore. You're over analyzing the situation. She's dead and that's that. I will inform my brother of this news as soon as can. For now, we shall return home." She opened a teleportation circle to take them all home, unaware of the glared Gerard sent toward her or the concerned expression Akeno wore.

 **End**

 **A new antagonist has made his debut and yes the Vepar family is cannon to DXD. It is one of the extinct 72 pillars so I chose to make Lucius the last of that family. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **ReadXreview**


	7. Chapter 7 Choices

**Here's another surprise, another chapter for you readers to enjoy and review. Speaking of reviews I haven't seen alot posted on this story, I was expecting more due to the hard work Storm master and I put into this.**

 **Chapter 7 Choices**

Koneko dug her first into the monster's stomach, sending it crashing to the ground with a boom.

"I summon the Chains of Krakkan to bind this foe!" Upon those words chains shot from the ground wrapping around the Stray and constricting its form. "Akeno!" Gerard called out to the flying Queen.

"Ufufuf, get ready Stray-san. You're about to get the shock of your life." With that disturbing humor, Akeno let her attack go.

Lighting fell high, striking its target with the force of a freight train. The Stray roared in pain under the assault while the attacker giggled like a little girl getting a new toy as she inflicted unyielding pain upon the hideous man creature. Its heart rate started beating faster and faster till it could take no more and gave out under constant electrocution. When the two Devils and human saw it wasn't moving or making a sound, the attack ceased.

"Ara ara, I was hoping it'd experience more punishment." Akeno giggled again a faint blush upon her face.

"…It deserved what it got." Kaneko muttered looking down her torn clothes. That stupid Stray had torn her shirt and bra right off her exposing her whole upper body. Something which made her very mad and uncomfortable due to her sempai having to see-ahem-nothing there. Nevertheless, she was lucky it was Gerard and not the pervert to see. He had the manners to not let a woman's body distract him from a more serious situation.

That was something she wished that idiotic pervert senpai of hers had. She wished for so many things, such as Gerard-sempai being in the peerage and not Issei-dope or wishing her sister had never abandoned her to fend for herself.

Her musing was stopped when she felt something heavy fall over her tiny frame and was surprised to see it was her sempai's jacket. She truly wished he'd have joined her peerage, she truly wished it. But it was impossible. Who knew what would happen if an Evil Piece was used on him? Would his magic reject it or would it backfire and kill him? She didn't wish to see such a good man die. He was so kind to everyone except the pervert. To her, he was like a brother she never had…she wished she had. "…Thanks." She thanked, wrapping the jacket tighter around her.

Gerard said nothing, he just looked at the dead Stray. Its lifeless eyes stared at him, as if it was staring straight into his soul. Pity filled his heart at seeing this…life executed. Did they have to kill it? Was there no other choice? He wished killing wasn't the only way, that was for last resorts, but what these Devil's did…they didn't think of giving these lost souls a chance to come back. They just kill them on sight. He tired offering Lucius a chance to surrender but the Devil turned it down saying he'd be executed anyway…It saddened him that the Strays were too sacred to let the people who want to help them, help them.

"Gerard, were leaving." Akeno said solemnly. She could feel the sadness radiating off the human and it made her sad to see him like this.

"Be right there, Akeno…" He called with a wave as he approached the corpse and with a heavy sigh closed its larges eyes whispering "I'm sorry. I wish there was another way." Closing its eyes, Gerard turned around and slumped his way back to the clubroom to try and sleep.

* * *

Rias sat at her desk with a deep frown was on her face. How many did that make now, twenty-nine, thirty? Whatever number it was this had been the most recent Stray Devil to appear in Kuoh four days after the battle with Lucius. Since then Strays had been spotted running amuck around Kuoh putting Rias and Sona's peerage on nonstop hunts to exterminate them before Kuoh was turned into a ghost town.

The humans of the town had started to notice many people going missing and others being found dead. Questions were being asked, what was going on, who was doing this, was it a cult, a killer, or a gang? These Strays had to be exterminated before this got out of hand, before the humans learned about the supernatural world!

As for Lucius Vepar, Rias told the Satan's of her encounter with the last Vepar and to Gerard's surprise and anger, they believed her. She had no evidence but herself and the peerage to prove it! Anything would have been better than words, even a hair strand but to believe her like a parent would believe a child's lie was something he had never seen before from adults. Word of this spread all throughout the Underworld.

The remaining 33 pillars were surprised and outraged to hear that one of the Vepar had survived and tried to kill Lucifer's sister. Four days had passed since that intense battle with Lucius and his peerage and Strays have been spotted running amuck around Kuoh. This, in turn, had put Rias and Sona's peerage on nonstop hunts to exterminate them before Kuoh was turned into a ghost town.

"We need to find the source of where these Strays keep coming from." Rias said, her frown still laying on her face.

Gerard, who was sitting on the couch, let his voice be heard. "Hmm. Well, if you had let Crystal live we could have some answers." And his voice was filled with distain and leveled her with a matching glare Rias was giving him. He wouldn't be intimidated by this spoiled princess.

Rias' seafoam eyes sharpened the moment Gerard said that. She was honestly getting tired of being scolded about her actions of not taking Crystal hostage. First by Ajuka, then Sona, and finally Gerard who was still completely pissed off at the redhead. Yes, she didn't take the Devil prisoner but that ice-cold bitch was a traitor and tried to kill her and her precious servants. In her mind, she deserved to die instantly. "Gerard, there's no point in talking about it anymore. It's over, she's dead. A wide spread manhunt has been issued to track down and capture Lucius. As for the Strays, all we can do is keep exterminating them until they are all gone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Then she departed leaving Gerard with her servants.

Akeno watched the human pace the room, trying to calm himself. He clearly had a lot on his mind and needed to get it off his chest. "Gerard-kun, talk to me." She said taking a seat and offering the available space to him but he kept pacing the room back and forth as if trying to deduce a mystery. "Gerard-kun listen. What goes on in your world is completely different to ours. Yes, I agree we should have captured Crystal and bring her for questioning but make no mistake about Rias, she-"

"Is a complete fool!" Gerard yelled waving his arms around. "Just because she comes from a noble family doesn't mean her words will be believable to all. Wasn't she the one who refused to marry Riser Phenex and wasn't she the one to cast aside her nobility to try to live the life of a normal girl? Isn't that what you told me, Akeno!? Words alone won't be enough to prove we encountered him! Furthermore, why must we keep killing these Stray Devils!? Why not give them a chance at redemption? Why must we be the first to draw blood and not hear their side of the story!?" Gerard asked, his voice never lowering. The Devils in the room looked at the angry human with differing emotions.

Akeno was concerned, Kiba was looking at him with some understanding, Issei was angry that he was questioning Rias, Asia was a little scared that the group might fight and afraid of what that might mean for them, and Koneko looked on with no emotion but, if you looked close, you could see her sadness.

Akeno sighed as she listened to his outburst, understanding what he was so upset about. "Have you forgotten why we must do this? We do it so the supernatural world isn't discovered. Humans are starting to get suspicious. They're noticing strange things occurring, people disappearing mysteriously and turning up as corpses. We can't let the whole world know there are supernatural beings living among them. People will panic and organizations will be made to hunt us down and thus start a war between our two worlds. I'm sorry Gerard, but there's no choice in this. All Strays _must_ die." She dropped the suffix, telling him how serious she was.

"No…there's _always_ a choice." The sorcerer replied bitterly before leaving the room.

Akeno stared at the spot where the human had been and sighed sadly running a hand through her black hair. What good would come from sparing a Stray Devil? If they were imprisoned they'd find a way to breakout and cause more havoc and the cycle would continue till the Stray was killed. They had no choice but to kill them, it was best this way, for those Stray Devil's had no control over their power. They were mindless killers who wanted nothing else but blood to drink and flesh to eat. This brought up the question of how Lucius was so quick to gather Strays. Had he been working alone or could it be he was formerly in league with someone, someone who possessed a Sacred Gear that could create copies of Stray Devils and send them around Kuoh to wreak havoc? Might it not have been easier to just capture Lucius? Then maybe they'd have more answers than questions.

There were many questioned that needed answering. Her biggest question to herself was what she thinking of Gerard? It was a simple answer, she liked him. He was a good man, always showing kindness to her, never judging her love for sadism, and making her feel happy, even teasing her.

He could have his moments like what happened before he left the room, but all in all, she really liked him. That friendship was starting to feel like something else, love. Every time he teased or brushed past her she'd feel her skin tingle. Would these feelings grow or would they just diminish? Guess she's have to wait and see.

"Gerard-san shouldn't be so upset over this." Kiba said with a reassuring smile. "Yes, he let Lucius escape, but he did the right thing by saving you, Akeno-san."

"Come on Kiba he could have restrained him like he did Crystal then save Akeno!" Issei complained glaring at the door, unhappy with the sorcerer for bitching at Rias for killing Lucius Queen.

"I'm sure he had to choose between the two and I think he did the right thing. Besides Lucius will be stopped, if not by us, then by the Four Satan's." Kiba replied with a sigh.

The two small girls in the room didn't talk as they just looked at where Gerard was in sadness. They wanted to help him, but they didn't know what to say or do so they let him be so he could calm himself down.

* * *

In room, Gerard sat within the center, pondering on Akeno's words. Of course these Strays were causing problems but did they _all_ have to die? Could they not save one? He tried to save Lucius. The human really wished he had accepted his surrender, instead of fighting him. He knew there was no choice however. Lucius had threatened his friends and wanted revenge. He scowled angrily at letting him escape. He had so much time to cast a binding spell then go save Akeno, instead he stood there like a fool trying to think of what do to.

"Ugh so stupid!" He yelled aloud. "I could have captured him _and_ save Akeno… What the hell is wrong with me!?" Gerard asked himself.

Akeno… That girl was full of surprises. First, he thought she was a priestess, then he discovers she's a Devil, and during the conflict with Lucius he found out she's a sadist. Two of those were surprises he didn't except, but Gerard was never one to judge. She, like him, was a living being within the multiverse. A living being who he wouldn't deny was an excellent cook, incredible fighter, and beautiful-

….

Why was he thinking that way? Of course she was a beautiful woman, only because she was a Devil. She was a friend, just a friend. But he enjoyed listening to her voice. The touch her skin was so smooth to him. The teen wanted to feel it again, crease her cheeks gently and-NO! He would not think that way! She was a friend and _only_ a friend! He wouldn't let _it_ happen again…

* * *

Days went by and the Stray Devil issue was growing worse. On the weekend two students of Kuoh were found dead in a park, forcing security to be placed around the school for protection. Parents feared for the safety of their children, worried they'd become a victim to these strange occurrences. Some parents, including Issei's, suggested homeschooling, while other left the town either permanently or until these strange things died down. This problem had to be dealt with!

"If this keeps up, everyone in this town will leave including Hyoudou's parents. Eventually, they'll figure out what's going on if you hypnotizing them to stay while this problem is still going on." Sona said walking with her friend to the ORC club room.

"His parents will be mine to deal with if it comes to that, Sona. What concerns me more is Gerard. Akeno told me what was troubling him. He doesn't understand just how dangerous these Strays are. I fear he may do something stupid." Rias said with a shake of her head. "I know he's a good person, Sona. I just wish he wouldn't be so stubborn about hunting Strays." Rias let her frustration of the human out with a sigh.

"If this dose continued will Lord Lucifer come personally to deal with the Strays?" Sona asked pushing her glasses up.

"That's what my brother said." Rias replied as they entered the first floor of the building. "Of course, he's doing it to protect me but also to protect our territory and ensure Kuoh isn't harmed anymore. As for the hunt, nobodies been able to find Lucius anywhere. I hope he can help stop this invasion of Strays."

"Speaking of the Strays, why are you sending Hyoudou-san, and Argento-san after one? Is that wise? Either of them have little to no battle experience." Sona said with a raised eyebrow.

Rias smiled, stopping short of entering the clubroom. "Not to worry. I've sent Gerard to accompany them should they need help. However, those two need to get stronger to deal with Strays themselves. Once this whole ordeal is over and Spring break arrives I'll use that time to train my peerage. We need to get stronger if-"

She stopped when a loud thud came from within the room. She threw open the doors and found to her surprise Issei and Asia both asleep, the former of the two looking as if he had just rolled off the couch. There was one person not among them, causing her eyes to narrow in anger, having a good guess at what just happened and where her magician friend went.

* * *

He knew what he did would possibly cause strain on their friendship but he did what he did. To hell with what Rias says about killing all Strays! There had to be someone, anyone, willing to give up and surrender.

He knew that whatever anger the redhead would unleash on him for putting her servants to sleep and going alone was something he could care less about. He wasn't even part of her peerage so it was no concern to him. He was going to do this, before they figured out what happened. Gerard wouldn't stop being who he was just because some pretty girl told him not to.

Gerard entered the old factory with little to no worry. He wasn't here to fight after all so he had to let the Stray know he was coming in peace without ill intent. "Hello?" He called aloud his voice echoing off the walls. "I know you are here Stray Devil, come on out I mean you no harm!" His voice echoed through the building.

"Who are you? Have you come on behalf of that filth Rias Gremory!? Are you one of her servants!?" Said a voice within the shadows.

Gerard sighed. Again, people thought he was a Devil. However, he'd let it slide this time. "No. I am a human trained in the art of magic. I know Rias but I have come of my own accord. I'm Gerard Price and I come in peace Ms.…"

"Minikui." The Stray replied.

That meant ugly in Japanese why did she call herself that? "Well, Ms. Minikui, as I said I mean you no harm. I come in peace. I only wish to talk so come on out." He raised his hands in a surrender motion to show he meant true to his words.

"What is it you wish to speak of…human Gerard?" Minikui asked, her voice showing how much she didn't want to talk to this man.

"Why'd you strayed?" He asked.

A harsh laughed came from the shadows. "You came here to ask why I became a Stray?" She asked the human.

"Yes. I'd like to know why? Surly there's a reason for doing so?" He was answered by a long silence, a very long one. Time wasn't on his side. Rias would no doubt come looking for him and this was his only chance to talk to a Stray and learn why she did so.

Then, at last, a sigh was heard from Minikui and she stepped out of the shadows. He looked up to get a view of her face and he had to admit she was a pretty woman. Long black hair falling just past her shoulders with crimson red eyes. At least this one had the manners to covering herself in clothing, as best she could that is.

"You wanna know why I left huh? I suppose I could tell you. I was a Pawn to a powerful Devil, but he was crude, vile, and abused me whenever he felt like it, even going as far as to rape me!" This disgusted the human but let the Stray continue. "I couldn't take it anymore so I did the only thing I could do. I killed him; slit his throat as he slept. That however…" She moved down from wherever she was perched to the ground and stepped completely out of the shadows to show the sorcerer the rest of what she could call a body. It was large and shaped like some hideous monster from a videogame. Her lower torso looked a worn body with an enormous mouth on his stomach, with a giant grab pincer as a left hand. "Caused this to happen. Without his control, I became this. I'm hideous!" She screeched out in anger and anguish of having such a fate befall upon her for only escaping an abuser.

"Not true." Replied the sorcerer with a gentle smile. "I have seen much fouler things then what you've became, Ms. Minikui." He tried reassuring her. "So… after killing your master you fled to the human world."

"Because I once was human." She answered, a hint of sadness could be heard in her tone. "Life was perfect. I was a dancer with a wonderful man before dying and becoming a Devil. I thought it would give me a second chance to live, not of servitude and punishment! After killing that bastard of a master I vowed that any Devil who comes for me will die!"

"Don't be fool." Gerard answered, pity filling him at her story. "You're no match for Rias or her peerage. Why not stop running and surrender?" He tried to persuade her.

"No! They'll kill me like every Stray they encounter!" Minikui protested, fear in her eyes. "I only wish to find a way to hide this ugly form and try to live my life as it once was. You wouldn't happen to know a spell to change me, would you?" Hope was in her voice and face as she looked at Gerard.

"I'm sorry, but I have no knowledge of such a spell." Gerard answered shaking his head. The pity he already had for the woman doubled as her face filled with more sadness. "However, I can-"

"Gerard!" A very familiar voice roared, interrupting the human.

Minikui paled and Gerard furrowed his brow. Time was up! He had been caught! He turned around to see a very angry Rias followed by her peerage each with different expressions. Kiba, Asia, and Akeno looked concerned, Koneko was stoic like always, and Issei was muttering cursers under his breath to the magic wielder.

"You led them straight to me!" Minikui, yelled glaring daggers at the human. Her fear replaced by anger.

Gerard ignored her accusation and continued staring down the red hared Devil. "I assume you're here to kill Minikui? Before you do so-" Again, Rias spoke over him.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses! You put a sleeping spell on my servants and tried to save one of those things!" Rias snapped, anger coursing through her body. His heart was too pure. The human was too blind to realize how dangerous Strays really were! She stepped forward, her eyes never leaving the human. "This Stay has to be put down!"

"She only killed her master because he tortured and raped her!" He explained the real reason that the Devils who ordered her death obviously withheld.

"I don't care! Her uncontrolled power will cause her to go mad! She has to be executed now move or you will be moved!" Her anger outweighed the thought the torture she must have gone through being raped.

Gerard looked back to the angry Stray then to Rias with anger and disbelief on his face. Was Rias so stupid to not even listen? Did she not have any sense of remorse for this woman? Guess even Rias had a dark side. Furrowing his brow, he spread his legs apart, standing defiantly before the redhead. "I will not."

"Stand aside, Price!" Rias flared her demonic power while raising her hand. "Don't make me hurt you!" She warned.

The human was not scared in the least and flared his own power, summoning lightning to his hands ready to fight if need be. "Spare Minikui! Give her a chance to let her say what she wishes! I thought you said your family treats servants like family!"

"Servants, Price, servants! We don't treat Strays like family nor do we spare them!" Rias yelled, her hands ready to let lose her family, on her mother's side, power.

"So, if anyone in your peerage became a Stray would you kill them!?" Gerard fired back, anger filling his eyes.

"How dare you!" Rias yelled charging her attack. Her anger was overflowing now, she was nearing breaking point! However, before any more sparks could fly, Akeno jumped between her two friends.

"Stop it both of you!" Akeno ordered, hands spread wide to stop them their fighting. Whatever Rias said to her was drowned out, from out of the corner of her eye she saw the Stray silently move her claw arm above its head positioning it to strike Gerard in the head. She stared at the point of the claw, feeling dark memories resurface.

Memories she wished not to remember but the situation she was in reminded her of that terrible day… She would not relive it again! The arm moved, sprouting her wings she flew straight at Gerard using all her strength to tackle him out of the way.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gerard could do nothing but watch Rias unleash her attack on Minikui consuming the woman in its deathly power. He stared at the spot where the Stray stood nothing but destroyed ruble from the building remained. He threw Akeno off him, eyes filled with anger toward the redhead for her actions. He failed to save Minikui. No words could describe the hate he felt toward the Devil. No pity or remorse were shown on her face, only anger and disappointment toward him.

"So, you've made your choice…Devil." With those anger-filled words he turned and summoned a portal. He wanted to get away from that bitch. As far away as possible unaware of Akeno calling his name or the tears that fell from her eyes.

 **End**

 **ReadXReview**


	8. Chapter 8 The Creator

**Hi everyone, hope your doing good. Cuz I sure am. Today has been a good day for me! :) I forgot to mention this, my girlfriend made a picture of what Gerard looks like. You can find it on Deviant Art.**

 **Chapter 8 The Creator**

"He tried to save her?!" Sona was quite surprised to hear what happened with the Stray. The one telling her was not Rias, but rather the red heads Knight, Kiba. The blonde was sitting opposite of the Student Council president's desk.

"Yeah. He put Asia-chan and Ise-kun in a sleep and left to try to save this Stray who was raped and abused by her master. Rias was very upset over his actions and didn't listen. I thought she was going to kill him when she called forth her magic." Kiba shifted in his seat at Sona's eyes narrowing. "Then Akeno jumped between and then she saved Gerard from the Stray, which Rias killed. After that, Gerard left and Akeno-san…" He trailed off as he wasn't comfortable saying it and needed to calm himself.

A shiver went down Kiba's spine as he remembered the expression Akeno sent Rias. That look would stay with him forever, nor what happened next which he was about to tell but Sona raised a hand for him to stop.

"So, that's was happened huh?" Sona sighed. A whole week had passed and now she was being told this information? Did Rias forget this town was shared with the Sitri family?

Sona tired talking Rias out of going after Gerard, telling her to just leave it be and see what happens, but the redhead stubbornly did the opposite and this was the result of it, another dead Stray, Gerard leaving, and a rift forming between the King and Queen of the peerage. That also explained why Rias was in a bad mood lately and Akeno was nowhere in sight. She motioned for the blonde to leave her alone and when he bowed and left she was rose form her chair and looked out the window, eyes narrowing as she looked at the old-school building.

Rias wasn't flawless like she thought herself to be. She was prideful, stubborn, arrogant, and quick to temper, the stubborn and quick to temper were the traits inherited from her mother. Those flaws were the cause of her defeat in the Rating Game against Riser, scolding for not taking Crystal prisoner, and now the sorcerer leaving Kuoh. Among other problems she didn't want to think about as it would give her a serious headache.

"Rias…you fool." She muttered, rubbing her eyes in frustration. At least Gerard wasn't a Devil, that meant his leaving wouldn't have turned him into a Stray and he'd have been be hunted till he was executed. Turning on her heels she marched out her office, praying to the Satan's that everything would get back to normal.

* * *

Within the shrine she called home, Akeno Himejima hugged her pillow tightly while tears cascaded down her cheeks. She was cold, her heart was cold.

She couldn't believe this happened. Gerard was gone…and it was all Rias fault! Her savior, master, and friend caused this to happen! All because she couldn't keep her temper under control for just a minute to listen to the sorcerer, that arrogant noble had caused him to leave town, to leave her. It angered her best-friend she still had that mentality even after trying to get away from that life.

The ravenette heard what happened to the Stray and should have spoken up. She should have stopped Rias from exterminating the Stray but chose to sit there quietly, listening to her master argue with the human who was in the right.

Her eyes looked at her hand, the very hand she used to slap Rias with. The shock from the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess was satisfying to see before leaving.

For a whole week, she had searched for Gerard, hoping he was still in town but, no matter where she or her familiar looked he was no were in sight. Every night she'd come home and cry herself to sleep hoping Gerard was safe. She missed him, she needed him.

"Gerard, where are you?" She muttered to herself, her voice leaking sadness.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Wiping her tears away she checked it to find a message and video from Issei. The message read "Akeno-san, this was just shown on the news. It's gone worldwide."

Curious about what exactly was going on, she played the video. The title says mysterious hero in New York.

"According to the locals of New York City crime has been decreasing rapidly. Multiple eyewitnesses who have been comforted by robbers, gangsters, or rapist have been saved by a young man. One was able to get a recording of this hero. Here it is." The announcer said before turning to the recording.

Akeno's eyes widened. The video was showing a group of thugs getting beaten up by a young man. A man who she hadn't seen in a week. He delivered a swift punch to last thugs face and then ordered the man to call 911 for police.

"Amazingly, when paramedics arrived the only injuries the thugs had were, bloody noses and multiple bruises. This young man, probably age 18, has been seen all over New York saving people, and fighting crime." The reporter said.

The scene changed to a young woman who was holding her child. "I was walking down the street and was jumped by some guys who tried to rape me and steal by child. I was so terrified and was waiting for it to happen before this boy suddenly came charging out of nowhere and saved me and my child. I asked who he was and all he said was, 'I'm just a simple man trying to make sure criminals know their places.' Then he called the police and escorted me home. I'll never forget his heroic act. Where ever you are right now, I wanna say thank you for saving me and helping this city." She smiled, remembering the young man who saved her without anything in return.

"The mayor of the city, while pleased to see crime decrease, wishes for this boy to stop acting like a hero and let police handle the job. But the mysteries hero, hearing this, said to one person who tried to talk to him, 'The police can't always be there to save everyone. You can think of me as extra law enforcement.' Word has spread about this man and the people of the city have called him 'Karate man' for the martial arts he uses when fighting crime." The video then ended after that.

Shocked as she was to hear this information Akeno couldn't help but giggle at the name the humans were calling him. She rewound the video to where Gerard was at and watched him dish out justice on the thugs. The beauty never expected him to be this skilled in hand to hand combat. He had never shown to be skilled in martial arts and she knew magicians weren't skilled in close-ranged combat and stuck to magic only, leaving them very weak to up close attackers. 'What couldn't he do?' She pondered.

She looked her phone then felt realizing hit her. How had she forgotten about him having phone? She could have called him all those times she was looking in Kuoh. Akeno was so stupid! Going through her contacts, she saw his name and called him. She waited for the sorcerer to answer.

"Hello who is this!? Whoa" Gerard's voice came through the phone before shouting.

Akeno blinked, "Gerard? Hello?"

"Akeno!? Ah agh whoa! This isn't the best time for-shit!" The sound of a gun being fired and a scream of pain and fists meeting flesh caused Akeno's heart to skip a beat. "Phew! That was a close one." She sighed when she heard him again.

From what she heard the sorcerer was fighting someone. This prompted her to teasing the human, "Ara ara. Is Karate man fighting crime?" It had been the first time in an entire week that she had teased someone and she was happy it was Gerard.

"Yes. Yes I am." Retorted the sorcerer, not at all ashamed of fighting crime.

"So…how are you?" Akeno asked, fiddling with her bangs like a girl talking to her crush.

"I'm alright. No need to explain where I'm at or what I'm doing since it's been broadcast all over the news." There was a long silence before Gerard spoke again, "Listen, Akeno, I don't want you or the others come looking for me. I need time alone. What Rias did…I can't forgive her for it. Not yet. Please tell the others what I've told you. I will come back, I promise." He promised the girl.

Happy as she was to hear he was safe, it saddened her that he wouldn't come back to Japan yet. It seemed Rias had left a bigger impact on him then she expected. "Alright," She said sadly. "Just, please come back soon. We miss you." 'I miss you…' She added the last part to herself.

* * *

"I'll try. Goodbye Akeno." Gerard ended his call. His eyes flickered to the thugs who were groaning in pain. "Now, I hope you've learned your lesson. Otherwise, I may have to break a few bones. Got it?" When receiving a frightened nod, the human called the police like always and quickly fled the scene.

The black-haired human looked at the iPhone Rias supplied him when he joined the ORC. He was lucky Akeno was the first person on the list as he didn't wanna see Rias' name. Just seeing it would have made his blood boil.

'That bitch! That stupid arrogant bitch! Did she not have a shred of pity for anyone except her peerage, friends, and family?' He roared the question in his mind.

Gerard had a whole week to think on this and what had he been doing in that time? Either wandering the streets or fighting crime; he was a superhero after all. Though he mainly battles against the mystical forces of evil, humans who committed villainous acts such as robbing, raping, and murdering deserved to have justice served to them. His heroic acts were preformed not through magic, but the martial arts learned through his master.

The teen knew he'd have to reveal himself to the public but he would not give his name to anyone. So, they chose that ridiculous superhero name karate man. 'Hmm at least it's not the karate kid.' He said to himself with an amused smile, remembering the time he watched that film with Iron First; A.K.A Danny Rand, a good friend of his. To the people of this world he was just a hero, not a superhero.

As he walked the streets, face concealed by his hood, he stopped when spotting a comic book store. His blue eyes stared at the building, never leaving it. He'd always walk by it and many other stores like it but never entered one. There was a cardboard cutout of a guy in a green suit wearing a green ring called "Green Lantern." 'Green lantern? What kind of superhero name is that? He's not even using a lantern, that's a ring. Why not green ring or ring man or ring bearer? Hehe.' Gerard chuckled to himself. 'Well, it wouldn't hurt to see what's inside, maybe I'll recognize some heroes.' Thinking that, he stepped into the store

Entering the store, he was bombarded by the sight of comics being stacked in rows together. Hanging on the ceiling was a banner with a spiky haired blonde in an orange and black tracksuit holding a hand sized blue ball. Releasing a snort, he walked down the first aisle seeing comics of that Green lantern guy and one with a man dressed as a bat called Batman. Some hero's he recognized, Fantastic Four, X-men, Iron Man, Daredevil, even Deadpool. Then he halted in his tracks when he spotted someone he'd never forget.

On the third shelf, striking a battle pose with his familiar hand signs was his master, Doctor Strange.

Gerard frowned as looked up at the comic cover. He didn't look like that!? He didn't have a goatee nor was his costume black! The nerve of people drawing his master in such a ridiculous fashion! He snatched the comic and read through it, his frown deepening. This was outrageous! His master never lost his powers before! Nor was he forced to destroy his magical items and resort to melee weapons! Who would write such a shameful story of his master!?

As he entered the second aisle he couldn't help but overhear two customers talking.

"Can you believe how many camos he's been in?"

"I know. I can't wait to see what his next one will be in the next film. I think my favorite was in Deadpool at that strip club. Hahah that was funny." One of the males laughed.

This piqued Gerard's curiosity. Who was it they were talking about? It had to have been someone related to Marvel since they mentioned Deadpool. Wanting answers, he approached the two men. "Excuse me, who exactly are you talking about?" The looks he got were quite astonishing. They looked as if he had gone crazy.

"Why, The man of course! He's literally the king of cameos!" Said the first.

"Who?" Gerard still didn't understand.

"Stan Lee! He's the father of Marvel bro! He created Fantastic Four, Hulk, Thor, and Doctor Strange." The man answered.

"Doctor Strange!? " Gerard yelled making the customers jumped. "He created my ma-favorite superhero?"

"Yeah bro! How have you not heard of him if you like Doctor Strange?" The second asked with a laugh.

"Is there any chance I can meet him?" The teen hoped there was.

Both men laughed at the question.

"If you were in a movie I'm sure you would." They answered.

His shoulders slumping, Gerard departed the store. This 'Stan Lee' sounded like the guy he needed to talk to. But he had no clue where he lived, not yet at least. Quickly running into an empty back ally, he formed a magic hand sign. "Oh great Vishanti I call upon you to aid me. Show me the way to Stan Lee." He chanted.

A portal formed before him and in he stepped. When he exited, he found himself in large living room. "Uh oh." He said with wide eyes. Gerard realized her was in someone's home, unannounced.

"What the!? Who the heck are you!?" A man's voice yelled/demanded.

Gerard spun around and saw standing in the doorway an elderly man wearing glasses and bearing a rather fine mustache staring at him in surprise. The human quickly cleared his throat. "Are you Stan Lee?" He asked

"Of course I am but who are you? How did you get into my house?" Stan asked the youngster.

Oh boy, this was not how he wished to meet the creator of his master. Gerard raised his hands in a peaceful manner. "My name is Gerard Price and I'm the student of Doctor Strange." He got the response he expected.

Stan narrowed his eyes at the intruder, clearly not believing the young man. "Yeah right and I am Mickey Mouse! Honey, call the police we got ourselves a burglar!" He called out to his wife.

Panic filled Gerard at that. He had to think of something fast. "Wait, wait, wait! It's true! I'm really the Sorcerer Supremes student!" To proof his point, he cast a magic circle which startled the elder man greatly. Gerard hoped he wouldn't kill this man with surprise. "Mr. Lee, please you have to listen to me." He begged, his hands in a praying fashion.

Stan Lee was so surprised by what he just saw, he felt as if he was about to collapse. But he was better than that. Regaining his wits he turned back to the hall. "On second thought cancel that call everything's fine!" His curiosity was piqued with this young man who claimed to be a student of a character he had made up and even casted a spell.

"What's going on!?" His wife called.

"Noting dear!" Stan turned back to the sorcerer suddenly realizing something. "Wait a minute, I've seen you on the news. You're that hero who's been fighting crime in New York City!" His from had suddenly changed into the biggest, happiest, smiles Gerard had ever seen. "Holy moly! This I incredible! A real superhero! I always thought they were fiction!" Stan had always hoped his hero's he made were true and now he was in front of a student to one. No way he was going to kick this kid out.

The reaction the man gave couldn't stop Gerard from laughing, "Unfortunately, or fortunately, they are in this world. You see, I accidentally sent myself into this dimension and have no way of getting back. With no way home I chose to make this dimension my home." Gerard explained to the man. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this man.

Stan was speechless but kept smiling. He always had a feeling somewhere, out in the universe, there'd be a dimension were his creations lived, fighting the never-ending battle of good and evil. And standing before was someone from that world, someone who he, nor anyone at Marvel Comics, ever created. "Gosh, I'm still trying to wrap my head around your story. But why are you telling me this?" Stan asked the young man.

Gerard looked Stan in the eye. "Because you are the creator of my master and I trust you with this information." He said clearly.

"Your secret's save with me, Gerard. But, you know I see something's weighing you down. Is something bothering?" Stan asked taking a seat and offering the other to the sorcerer.

Gerard did so finding it rather comfy before sighing and run a hand through his hair. If Stan could keep a secret, then he could trust him what was bothering him. Besides, he needed an ear from someone who could give him sound advice. You always look to the elderly for that, no matter what dimension you're in. "Well to start it off; a friend of mine did something bad and I tried to stop her but it was too late to do so. A week has gone by since it occurred and I just can't forgive her for it. I'm so mad at her, I don't know if I even can forgive her." He said explained, looking conflicted.

Stan looked at the boy thoughtfully. "Well son, whatever your friend did is a mistake she'll carry with herself for the rest of her life. Everyone, even superheroes as you would know, make mistakes and even if we overcome them, they still stay with us for the rest of our lives. Sometimes it can be hard but you have to take the good with the bad and hope you can get over this anger and come to forgive her." The creator of Marvel said.

"Even if I forgive her what if she doesn't forgive me? I did leave and said some hurtful words." Gerard asked before adding on.

"If she hurt you by making this mistake she will. Along with the words you said." The man said, very sure of his words.

Stan was right. Rias had hurt him and with the pain she caused she couldn't forgive herself until she apologized to him. Taking a deep calming breath, he smiled. Gerard felt as if an elephant had been taken off his shoulders, "Thanks Stan. I needed that talk. I guess I should be getting back to Japan now. Don't worry about New York, crime has dropped so much I doubt anyone would dare cause trouble with Karate man around patrolling the streets." The human said with a smile.

Stan laughed at that. "Now that I know you're a sorcerer, I'd have thought you'd be using your magic but you've proven that you don't need powers to be a hero. You've done so much help for the people of New York and if you're doing the same for Japan then I guess one person can make a difference. 'Nuff Said." Stan said with a smile directed at the hero.

Gerard couldn't stop the smile form coming to his face. "You're also a hero by showing these people your incredible stories and giving them something to strive for. Thanks again for your wise words Stan." He thanked with his smile never leaving.

"You betcha. And remember with great power there must also come great responsibility!" He recited the words of his wall-crawling hero.

The sorcerer laughed joyfully. Forming a portal, he waved farewell before going back to see his friends.

* * *

Well, this was an unexpected surprise to the Gremory heiress.

Two Holy Swordswoman, Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta if she remembered they names correctly, came to Japan on a mission to retrieve the fragments of Excalibur blades that were stolen from the Church by the Fallen Angels.

She knew the fragments of the original Excalibur had been made into seven different blades and three of those had been stolen by minions of a veteran of the Great War and one of the most powerful Fallen Angels to ever exist, Kokabiel! Why he took them, she didn't know nor cared about one bit. This was an issue between the Church and Grigori and she did not want to get involved.

One more problem to add to her built up stress; Stray Devil's still were causing problems and now agents of the Church were sent to retake their missing swords. The third issue…

The human from another world hadn't shown up once to school or answered his phone, he wasn't in his room either and there was no note to where he went. Many began to worry if he returned to America while others suspected he went missing. Either way, Gerard's leaving had caused a great stir in school with many upset for his absence, particularly Akeno.

Akeno had distanced herself from the group. Never attending club activities nor school. Rias glanced at her Queen, remembering the slap she received. Akeno had to see reason, it was there duty to see the extermination of Stray's who entered their territory.

Gerard shouldn't have gone off alone to try talking to that Stray Devil in the first place. It was foolish to even try thinking to offer that monster another chance! It was given a second chance and it blew it by slaying its master and running away! She watched it attacked him, watched Akeno save him from death, watched him glare hatefully at her before leaving.

She had done the right thing in killing the beast…hadn't she? She remembered Gerard said Minikui had been raped and tortured for failing her master prompting her to murder him.

She then remembered not all Devils were nice like her family was to their servants. She completely forgot that in her anger with Gerard casting a spell on her precious Ise and Asia.

'Maybe I shouldn't have acted before thinking on it. Look at the mess you've made Rias!' She thought gloomily, remembering the smiles and laughs Gerard got out of Akeno that even she couldn't do. She wanted her best friend to be happy, instead she drove her into depression by arguing with Gerard. Perhaps the next time they saw a Stray they could try talking to it and hear its reason for abandoning their master.

"Asia isn't a witch nor am I gonna let you hurt her!" Issei yelled in anger, standing in front of Asia protectively while glaring at the blue-haired exorcist, Xenovia.

Rias was brought out of her thoughts by Issei's yelling. She had forgotten about the two Exorcist that arrived, and they were offering to execute Asia! Not only that but she could see the resentment in Kiba's eyes. From the moment that weapon was mention she knew Kiba would try acting on his revenge of the weapons that ruined his life and killed his friends. The poor boy had been a test subject for the Holy Sword Project and it was through that horrible project he became her servant.

Sensing trouble was about to occur the red haired beauty was about to order her servants to stand down and the Exorcist to not harm Asia but stopped when a familiar blue portal suddenly appeared at door entrance. When a familiar foot came through she couldn't help but smile in relief. 'He's finally back.' The princess thought as Gerard Price returned to Occult Research Club.

 **End**

 **The Excalibur Arc begins and the King of the Cameos has made an appearance. I know it wasn't the best writing of Stan Lee and it felt rushed but it was all I could think of, so I apologize to you Marvel fans. By the way, d** **on't worry you'll see your superheros sooner than you think. If you enjoyed this chapter leave a like and comment.**

 **See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 Swords and Alliances

**Good news, you guys will be getting two chapters today.**

 **Chapter 9 Swords and alliances**

The moment Gerard exited the portal he knew something was wrong, firstly there were two people he didn't recognize staring at him questionably.

One with shoulder length blue hair with a green dyed strand and dark yellow eyes. The other had violet eyes and light brown hair in two ponytails. Both wore large white cloaks and a cross, the blue haired one was also holding a very large, very strange looking, sword. It had the guard of two axe heads and a very strange three pronged tip, and it was pointed at Issei who was brandishing his Boosted Gear and standing in front of Asia who was looking scared.

Looks like this was a bad moment to return to. Pursing his lips together he walked toward the two unknown woman. "Hey everyone." He said as casually as he could, "Let me guess. By your attire and sword you are agents of the Church and skilled with blades. Who might you two ladies be?"

The blue haired one narrowed her eyes, at the stranger. Something about him felt different compare to the Devils. She could sense no evil from him, nor any Devil power either. Was he human or something else? Regardless of her thoughts she answered his question, "That is corrected. I am Xenovia Quarta and that is Irina Shidou, agents of the Church and wielders of holy swords. Now I ask that same question, who are you?"

'Right on the mark as always.' He thought then answered her question. "I am Gerard Price and no I am not a Devil, I'm a human."

"A human!?" Both girls yelled in horror. This only caused Xenovia to narrow her eyes more and glared over her shoulder at Rias. A human allied with Gremory!?

"What bewitchment have you placed upon this poor soul Gremory!?" Irina questioned, "First you corrupt my best friend Issei-kun and then the Saint Asia Argento!? I knew Devils where vile but to corrupt three humans so quickly!"

Gerard was taken aback by Irina's outburst. He blinked in mild surprise then looked at Xenovia who was still glaring at Rias. "Corrupt? No you misunderstand, I'm not a Devil. I'm just an ally."

"Then that means you are an enemy to the Church!"

"Wait Xenovia, there may still be time to save his soul!" Irina interjected, hoping filling her eyes that this young man could be saved from the sinner of Hell.

Gerard looked at both woman with an unamused expression. One was hell bent on "saving him" and the other wanted to kill him. He raised his hands for them to stop this nonsense. "Look, I don't need saving, I was devoted to the Catholic Church but my uncle stopped going because we became too busy." 'And by busy I mean I was trained by my master.' He added to himself with a frown.

"Your uncle stopped praying to God!?"

"No I only said-ugh. Look, I may not pray or go to church or wear a cross, but I am still a baptized Catholic. So can you please just stop all this!?" Gerard was getting quite annoyed by these two woman. "And I'm not gonna let you kill me or anyone else within this room. Even if you did, you'd be execute because one you're outnumbered and surrounded, two you'd be attacking a servant of one of the Great Satan's siblings, and three if you did attack Rias servants you'd spark a war which I'm sure none of you want." He glanced around the room, his Devil friends agreeing. "So you'd best put that sword away and leave."

Xenovia frowned at the human. He was right with all three facts; if she killed Asia, Rias could use that as an excuses to declare war on the Church. She had to think more clearly on situations more. Skillful as she and Irina were they were outnumbered no match for so Crimson Ruin Princess and Priestess of Thunder and this this human, she could sense incredible power flowing through him. It was on pair with the Priestess of Thunders.

Lightening her grip, she lowered her weapon and glared at the human. "Very well, we will leave to continue our search. Remember what I said, Rias Gremory, stay out of our business and we won't cause you trouble."

"That goes the same for you too, holy sword wielders." Said a new voice. It was Sona accompanied by Tsubaki, the Sitri girl was standing in the doorway glaring at the Church agents. "If I hear that you threatened or attacked any of mine or Rias' servants, the consequences will be severe."

Before Xenovia could say anything Irina butted in, "Of course, lady Sitri, these terms are agreeable." Her eyes flickered to Gerard, though he an enemy to the Church he was quite handsome. Especially the way he ran a hand through the wavy locks of black hair. Shaking away those impure thoughts she address him, "Gerard Price you said you're name was? If you still wish to have your soul saved don't hesitate to contact us." She approached him holding her hand, which held a piece of paper with a number on it.

Gerard pursed his lips together, not wanting to get into another argument about needing his soul saved. So he took the paper and stowed it in his pocket. "I'll think about it." He lied, not wanting to see these two church fanatics ever again. He had encountered their kind many times in his world and it annoyed him to no end. Catholic he may be, it got pretty annoying hearing them yammer on about God, faith, etc. He stepped aside and gave a curt nod to both ladies. His dark blue eyes never leaving them until they were out of sight. When they were he whirled around to Rias and approached her.

He recounted Stan Lee's advice and prepared to speak but Rias beat him to it,

"I'm sorry, Gerard. I'm sorry I hurt you, Akeno, and everyone else for my foolish actions. I let my anger get the better and didn't listen to you, which I should have. You were right, that Stray had no reason to die. My family could have taken her in as a servant and…" She sighed, a great swell of sorrow filled her. The memories of that night came flooding back. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I forgive you." Gerard said patting her back before pulling away. "I shouldn't have put Asia and Issei under that sleeping spell. What is done, is done. There's no reason to dwell on the past. Everyone makes mistakes and even if we overcome them they still stay with us for the rest of our lives. Sometimes it can be hard but we have to take the good with the bad and hope we can get over that anger and come to forgive."

His words sent everyone into silence. They hadn't expected him to forgive Rias so easy, not after so many times he was annoyed by her. It seemed something or someone changed him, either way it was good to see he forgave her.

Akeno watched the touching scene, glad that Gerard was back and forgave Rias. She stepped forward and bowed to her master, "Rias I'm sorry about the slap."

"You slapped her!?" Gerard asked in surprise looking between the two girls. Ooh…maybe leaving abruptly wasn't such a good idea.

"Yes. But it wasn't as bad as what you dished out on those criminals, Karate man." Akeno teased. Oh how she missed the annoyed glares he cast at her, "And you never told us you were Catholic. Maybe you should have been called Catholic man."

Gerard's glared doubled when Issei, Rias, and Akeno laughed. "Yes, yes. I am Catholic, but like I said I don't wear crosses, pray, or attend Sunday Church. My life was dedicated to graduating school and learning to control my magic, I had no time for all that Church mumbo-jumbo. Besides that, I'd like to know what the hell exactly is going on. I come back to Kuoh and two church fanatics in your clubroom, one pointing a sword as Asia and Issei and Kiba looked ready to fight them." Yes he saw Kiba and the way he was acting was definitely unusual. His brow was furrowed and he looked ready to lung at the girls and cut them to pieces. "What exactly is this business they have?"

"A problem has occurred, Gerard-kun." Akeno said, deciding to be the one to inform Gerard of the situation. "Four of the seven the Excalibur fragments were stolen the Church believes they were brought to Kuoh. King Arthur's sword, Excalibur, was shattered and from its shards came seven fragments each imbedded with the originals power. Those swords are danger, especially to Devils due to their incredible Holy Power."

That didn't sound good. So the mighty Excalibur sword was broken and made into seven swords and four of those were now stolen. "By who?" He asked.

At that question Akeno's eyes flashed with unyielding anger. Anger the sorcerer had never seen before, which scared him. "One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel!" She didn't mean to yell the name but her anger toward those crows always made her blood boil!

This surprised the human greatly. "Kokabiel? You mean the very same Kokabiel written within the Bible!? He's one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels!?"

"And a survivor of the Great War." Sona added in, adjusting her glasses. "It appears I arrived at the right time and am displeased to hear this news. From what I can guess, he's planning something dastardly. Stealing those Holy Swords was a crazy and foolish idea. What he plan from getting those?" She looked between her fellow Devils each trying to deduce what exactly the Fallen Angel was planning.

"Sone of a bitch!" Gerard roared surprising everyone. "Isn't it obvious!? That bastards planning to start another war!" He rushed to the window looking out to see if the Church girls were still there, they weren't. "We have to warn them! If either of those girls have Holy Swords Kokabiel's gonna go after than!" And before anyone could stop him he rushed out the door beginning his search for the holy sword maidens.

"I swear, sometimes he acts before he thinks." Rias said with a look of amusement. Then addressed her fellow Devils, "Now you heard the deal; neither of us will interfere with their search. I expect everyone, especially _you_ Yuuto, not to attack them." Her eyes lingered on Kiba, who looked away. "Is that clear, Kiba?" She asked in a commanding tone. She had hurt her Queen, she was not about to let her Knight do as he pleases.

"Buchou-"

"Kiba, I understand why you're upset but I won't allow you spark a war between our factions because you want revenge."

"Revenge!? Revenge for what!?" Asia gasped staring at her fellow blonde in shock.

Kiba scowled at his master as everyone looked at him. She purposely let that slip! It was clear she wanted everyone to know why he was angry, why he wanted revenge. Gritting his teeth and clenching his first he spoke, "I see no reason to hide it anymore…"

* * *

"Xenovia! Irian!"

The church girls turned to the caller and found the human from before running toward them. He looked winded, as if he had been searching all around town for them. Had he forgotten he was given their number?

"Gerard-san!" Irina exclaimed joyfully, "Have you come to let us save your soul!?"

Gerard held a hand up to give him a minute, he had searched all around Kuoh, looking for them to warn then what Kokabiel was planning. Or did they know? He'd get his answer now, "I-I've come to warn you." He breathed a couple more times before speaking once again. "I've come to warn you what Kokabiel is planning."

"We already know." Xenovia interrupted, irritated by the human's words from before. "Kokabiel stole the Excalibur's and is planning to start a war. Gremory contact us."

Rias contacted them!? How-

….

He looked down at his hands noticing both were empty, prompting him to release a great big sigh and run his fingers through his hair. He must have dropped the paper and Rias used it to call them, he completely forgot about it!

"Great…well if she told you about Kokabiel's plans then you gotta keep the rest of the Holy Swords hidden. He may go after the others."

"There's nothing to worry about, the others are safe."

"Oh that's good. Where are they?"

"We," Xenovia motioned to herself and Irina, "Are in possession of Excalibur's Destruction and Mimic. The last-"

"What!?" Gerard shouted in shock staring at them both, "Are you both crazy!? You gotta send them back to the Church right now! No, you-you gotta send someone else!"

Xenovia narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying we can't handle this ourselves!?"

"No! I'm saying you gotta go back and protect those swords at the Church. Kokabiel's planning to start a war and if he steals your swords he'll have six of them! I'm ask you as a fellow human to turn back and keep those swords locked away in the Vatican Church."

The church maidens shared a glanced with one another before Irina spoke up, "There's nothing to worry about, Gerard-san. If we fail to get those swords back, will destroy our own so they don't fall into the enemies hands."

Gerard stared at them both, speechless to hear what the chestnut haired girl said. "How…how could you say that? Do you not care for your life? Are your duties to God, king, and country!?" He wasn't joking about that last bit. He knew right off the back this Japanese girl had lived in English from the British accent he heard.

"Yes. We are agents of the Church and will lay down are lives if need be to ensure the Excalibur fragments are returned or destroyed. Even if we fail, the Church will send someone else to stop Kokabiel. If not, then I'm sure your Devil friends can handle Kokabiel." Xenovia retorted with narrowed eyes. This boy clearly had no idea what it meant to be an agent of the Church. To server and die for the Lord was a great honor any follower of the Church would be blessed with.

Gerard sighed, these girls were gonna get themselves killed. They had no idea who they were going up against. "So you won't stop until you get those swords back huh?" We he received a nod he continued, "Then allow me to assist you."

"What!?" Both girls exclaimed, Xenovia reaching for her sword, "You're an ally of the Devil's! Why should we allow you to help us!?"

Gerard stared at the girl with a straight face, "You're gonna need help getting those swords back. Plus if you forgot I'm still a human."

"You think were just gonna let you join because you're a human?" Xenovia scoffed preparing to draw his weapon. "We won't let a sinner like you help us! What if Gremory is using you to led her to the swords so she herself can steal them?"

"Hold on a minute!" Irina said stepping between the two. There was a reason why she was partnered with the hot headed Holy Sword wielder, "Gerard-san, we appreciate your offer to assist us, but I have to agree with Xenovia; how can we be sure Gremory isn't use you for her own schemes?"

They weren't wrong, Rias could use him, but he she wouldn't try to control him, especially after the fall out they had last week. "I know Rias personally, Irina, I know she wouldn't do that, even if she did I wouldn't let her. Besides, she agreed to stay out of your affairs. She never said anything about a human teaming up with you." A grin came upon the sorcerers face.

"That…is true. You're not a Devil and they said promised to stay out of our search for the swords. Pus I'm sure with your help we can achieve our goal." That brought up a question that had been bugging the girl since learning of his religion. "You said you're Catholic, so how is it that the Church nor Angels never learned about you? How was it that they couldn't sense the great power that's flowing through you?"

The sorcerer's heat stopped for a briefest second, he shouldn't have told them he was Catholic! Luckily he was always able to think one step ahead. "My powers didn't develop until four years ago. I kept it hidden because I didn't wanna hurt anyone. So I trained myself to control it."

"But the church could have helped you control it better."

"Maybe," Gerard shrugged, "But I'm sure any faction could have done it. The Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Yokai, Gods, etc. Any one of the multiple factions of the supernatural world could have trained me to control my magic. And as for Rias, it was by mere coincident I discovered there were Devil's here. Her Queen and myself were enjoying a walk through a park and were attacked by a Fallen Angel. It was then both discovered we weren't normal, she was a Devil and I myself a sorcerer. So with that out of the way, what do you say?" He stuck his hand out waiting for the church girl to shake it.

Xenovia release the hold on her sword, but stared at the human with narrowed eyes. What was Irina thinking allying with someone like him? Yes, he was human, yes he had power, but he saw the Devil's as allies as well, so why should they be given help by someone like him? Still, it wouldn't hurt to have an ally should they need help with taking the swords back and who knows, maybe this sorcerer would prove he's more than just talk. "We appreciate your help, Gerard-san. Now we must be on our way. If we find anything will-" She suddenly stopped when feeling a massive spike in energy erupt. This wasn't unnoticed by the other two.

"That came from the school!" Gerard exclaimed! Casting a portal back to where his friends where. He glanced at his allies, wondering if they would come along. "Do what you have to, but I'm going back to see what happened to my friends!"

"Where coming with you!" Xenovia said before Irina could say anything and charged through the portal. If there was a battle going on then evil had to be slayed and this would allow her to see what the sorcerer could do.

* * *

Rias unleashed a powerful magical blast at the Stray bearing down on Koneko obliterating it to nothingness! The white haired junior immediately rushed to her master's side ready to provide aid. It seemed the universe wanted to make Rias life miserable didn't it!? After Sona left, and before her peerage started delivering contracts to clients they suddenly came under attack by an army of Stray Devils, ranking from low to middle-class and they outnumbered Rias' group. It was obvious Lucius's sent these Stray to eradicate her.

A couple days after Gerard left, the stray attacks had suddenly stopped, this must be the reason why. To gather them up into an army and assault the school. The old school building wasn't the only area being assault, all over the school, Strays, forcing Rias and Sona to divide their forces to protect the school. At Rias location, it was her, Koneko, and Kiba. She was obviously not gonna let Kiba use this battle as a means to escape and try to go after the Excalibur's. Still, the three of them against so many Strays was a staggering job.

The sound of thunder roared above and rained down on the Strays. At least Akeno and Tsubaki were providing air support to everyone.

"Koneko!"

Rias turned to the scream and watched with horror the young girl getting smashed into the ground and ganged up by multiple Strays! Kiba was try to cut his way through to save her but too many Strays stood between them, it was hopeless she was lost!

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering and a yell was heard, "Get your hands off my junior!"

"Gerard!" Rias yelled with joy at the sight of the sorcerer finally arriving!

"AARGH!" The human came crashing into the Devil horde blasting his way toward Koneko! When he reaching the Rook, he slammed his hands upon the ground creating a massive barrier of fire around them, it was as if he called upon the fires of hell itself to aid in the battle. He glanced down at the small girl seeing her body covered in wounds and sporting a broken arm that hung limply at her side. Scooping her up into his arms he called on the Winds of Watoomb and flew over the hoard of Strays that tried to eat him.

Concentrating on getting Koneko out of danger, he didn't see the blush on her face at his heroic save. Gerard wasted no time in delivering her to Rias before jumping back into the fight to unleash his anger on those who hurt his friends!

"I call upon the Demons of Denak to destroy my foes!" The chant he invoked summoned numerous invisible claws that ripped apart of the Strays, staining the green fields in red blood. One Stray came from the left and another from the right. The claws grabbed both Strays and tore them in half. Their blood spilling everywhere.

He caught glimpses of Xenovia and Irina fighting back to back with Kiba. The trio's swordsmanship was remarkable, they slashed, stabbed, and blocked. It was quite a sight to see. Diving out of the way of a Stray, he took to the skies again and began firing spell after spell at the Strays.

"Gerard-san!"

Gerard glanced over to see Tsubaki join his side. Her eyes darting all around "Tsubaki, what's with all these Strays?"

"I don't know? We were suddenly attacked by them! Their everywhere and overwhelm us! Why are those two here?" The heterochromia eyed woman asked looking down upon the Xenovia and Irina.

"Funny you should ask that actually. I-" He was cut off by Tsubaki jumped in front of him as a giant fireball came flying at them. Throwing her hands out the black haired woman cast a full sized mirror in front of her taking the attack head on and redirected it back at its owner, doubled in power! The rebounded attack obliterated its caster. "You have a Sacred Gear too!?"

"Correct. I wield the Sacred Gear Alice Mirror. As you saw, it rebounds all attacks with double the power." The Queen answered, her expression never changing. "We must finish these Strays or-"

The sound of an explosion in the school alerted them and they saw a large portion of the school get obliterated and out of the ruble came what looked like a giant red armored man followed by a giant three headed dog covering in wounds.

"Why is Hades hell hound here!? Did he come join the fight!?" Powerful as Gerard was, he was no match for a God.

"That's not Hades hell hound. That is one of the many Cerberuses that dwell within Hades domain." Tsubaki corrected. "Akeno!" She called to her fellow Queen but saw she was already attacked the three headed beast. "I've got this go help them!" She ordered summoning a Naginata into hand and diving into the Strays to aid the sword trio.

Gerard didn't argue. He shot off toward Akeno, firing spells at the giant dog. Yet no matter how many he fired the beast didn't budge. "Tch, stupid animal! Just lay down!" He ordered charging up his magic in both hands before unleashing a powerful blast of ice at the dog freezing its left head.

Akeno followed up with a bolt of lightning blasting the head to pieces. The remaining two heads howled in anger and blasted the two magic wielders with fire. There was no way to dodge or block that attack with how close they were. Suddenly Gerard grabbed her wrist and whatever the sadist was going to say died in her throat. He suddenly turned intangible, and when looking at the hand holding her wrist she that she too was also intangible. The flames approached the black haired duo and instead of hitting them they simply passed right thought.

Gerard pulled Akeno toward him, he zoomed through the fire the two remaining heads kept spewing, not realizing their attacks were doing no damage. He flew over the Cerberus heads and release Akeno's hands returning her back to physical world which allowed her to attack again. Canceling the spell to become tangible again, he cast the Chains of Krakkan to restrain the dog's movement and once done, Akeno continued to firing lighting on the defenseless dog

With the mighty beast defeated the sorcerer scanned the battlefield, searching anywhere he may be helpful. So far he couldn't see Asia, Sona, or the rest of the Sitri Peerage. He could see fighting occurring within the school itself through the bangs and flashes. If a miracle didn't occur soon, then they and the school would be destroyed.

He looked around the battlefield again, trying to find a way to turn the tide in their favor. He looked at Akeno then Rias then Issei. "Akeno I have idea but we need regroup and lure the enemy out here! Where to weak with our forces spread so thin!" He rushed back to Rias with Akeno and Issei following behind. Gerard reached the red head, who was breathing heavily and on her knees from the intense fighting. "Rias, everyone to regroup. I have a plan that may wipe out all the Strays. Issei I need you to boost as much as he can then transfer the power to me." The three Devil's looked at wearily hoping his plan would work. Gerard turned to watch the battle unfold, while Rias contacted the others and Issei began boosting.

"Irina, Xenovia, come back!" He ordered the two girls, Irina was sporting a bloody nose and Xenovia had a deep slash across her left shoulder. This battle was wearing them all down. He hoped his plan would work.

From out of the building he saw the others retreating back to their positon with many Strays following. It was almost time to enact his plan. When he counted that everyone was here, he inhaled a breathing and walked forward hands raised in surrender. "Stray Devils, I am Gerard Price and I come to declare out surrender. The battle is ours! Spare our lives and leave us in peace."

The answer he received what a choir of laughter from the remaining Strays.

"How stupid do you think we are? You think we won't take this opportunity to kill you scumbags!? Lucius said that he would reward was greatly if we slayed the Devils of Kuoh! And it looks like there are church whores too!" Said a large Stray. Come on boys, let's eat!" Then he and all other Strays charged the human.

Gerard frowned and glanced back at his friends, "Then you leave me no choice." He took two steps forward and threw his hands out. "Issei, now!"

"Transfer!" The Dragon Emperor's host shouted

At that moment a green glow emanated around the sorcerer forcing him to look at his hands. "Wow unreal. My god…" The sorcerer muttered feeing a rush of excitement fill him. "This is amazing I feel incredible! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I can win! I feel great! I can do this! Aaggghhh!"

"Ara ara. Ufufuf. Those Strays are gonna get quite a punishment." Akeno said, excitement feeling her at the thought of Gerard slaughtering those Strays.

With all this power flowing through him he now had the strength to do what he couldn't before. He formed a hand sign where both middle and ring fingers were touching together while the others were spread apart. Standing his ground, he shut his eyes, and he began to chant, "Oh great all seeing eye of Agamotto you must come to my aid!" Upon his forehead appeared a golden eye and from it shinned a blinding beam of light forcing the advancing Strays to halt in their tracks. Their horrid screams of pain filled the air form the all-seeing light of the eye. It was so intense that some of the Stray were bursting into flames, while others were having holes appear into them.

The ORC and Church girls had to shield their vison.

"W-what power!" Xenovia exclaimed.

"It's so bright my eyes are stinging!" Issei said feeling tears welled up.

Gerard poured all his power into the Eye of Agamotto causing its all-seeing light to grow brighter and brighter causing hundreds of Strays fall victim to its power, unable to cope with the light. He had seen the Eye of Agamotto in action many times before but knew he could not wielder for he didn't have the power to cast such a spell, but with Issei's Boosted Gear he could do so through its transfer ability. Ceasing his usage of the spell he reopened his eyes to seeing the landscape littered with corpses of the Strays. He heaved a heavy breath of air, feeling his legs wobble. He was exhausted from using so much magic but had turned the tide, saved his friends.

He felt himself loose his balance and fall backwards. Surprisingly it wasn't grass he felt but something soft, silk to be exact. Obviously someone caught him but-ah-noticing black bangs he craned his head up to see Akeno looked down at him in concern. "What did you just do?" He heard her asked to which he replied, "I used the all-seeing Eye of Agamotto to destroy those Strays. Although now that I think about it, I blew our chance to capture one and interrogate it about Lucius. Damn it."

"Don't worry about that." Akeno reassured with a smile. "Will catch him someday."

"Unfortunately you won't see that day." Said a calm voice from the forest. "Well done, sorcerer. You've shown me incredible power today. This Eye of Agamotto you used is something I will never forget." Then out of the shadows stepped a figure wearing a grey fabricated suit and stock rim glasses sat on a broken nose. His silver hair was tied in a ponytail reaching to his shoulders and his eyes were as red as blood.

"Hextin!"

 **End**

 **Hextin has returned! Will he reveal his evil scheme to the Devils? Who still has the strength to fight him!? Your answers will be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to read and review!**

 **Hollowreaper 93 out!**


	10. Chapter 10 Hextin's Hex

**Here's next chapter for today.**

 **Chapter 10 Hextin's Hex and More Alliances**

"Akeno. I'm glad to see you're not dead." Hextin laughed as the redhead glared at him.

This day seem to get worse by the minute. First, agents of the Church show up, then their attacked by Strays, and now Hextin shows up. Of all the people she detested, why did it have to be him? Everyone was already exhausted from the battle they just survived, they didn't need to go through another.

Rias looked at the sorcerer in Akeno's arm and could tell he was not happy by the scowl on his face and glare directed at the Fallen. The redhead's legs shook as she tried to stand. She had wasted too much power on battling the horde of Strays and fatigue was hitting her like a freight train. She could see her peerage in the same condition as her. Kiba was leaning on his sword, Issei on his hands and knees, Koneko sitting down but glaring at the Fallen, and Asia looked at the black-winged angel with fear, obviously still afraid of Fallen Angels because of what she went through. They needed to buy some time for them to regain strength.

Hextin's laughter continued as he watched the princess fail to stand up to him. He had watched the fight from afar and waited for them to be at their weakest and strike. It looked like the battle was about to go to the Strays, which he would have killed before they killed them, but he didn't expect Gerard or the two Holy Sword users to suddenly arrive.

The Fallen Angels also didn't expect the young sorcerer to cast that third eye light spell that eliminated the Strays in his sight with ease. He'd never seen light magic like that. To eliminate that many strays with light, it would take a six or eight-winged Fallen Angel. This human, this sorcerer, was not ordinary by any means.

Eyes lingering on the glaring sorcerer before the red orbs flickered onto Akeno, who was glaring at him too. "I don't need to explain why I'm here, as it must be obvious. And, this time, I'm getting it." He took a step forward but stopped when he heard a shout.

"I'll kill you if you even touch her!" It came from the brunette Red Dragon Emperor who suddenly got his second wind and stood ready.

Hextin's eyes flickered to Issei. The Red Dragon Emperor's host stood in front of his friends with his fist clenched. It appeared the wielder of the Boosted Gear still had the strength to fight, even after transferring his power to Gerard, which prompted the Fallen Angel to raise a brow.

"Brave but foolish. You have power, but you don't use it at its potential. Speaking of power, mine has doubled since the last time we met, sorcerer!" Eight raven wings from his back appeared as magical energy coursed through his body. The Devil's and human's mouths gaped at the revelation. "You're curious to know how I grew stronger. Alright, I'll tell you. After my fight with your friend, Price, I knew I was no match against any of you and so I set off to seek power. I admit it took time but I discovered incredible power not here in Japan nor the Underworld, but through the sorcery of a powerful wizard, Isengrim the Wicked!" He revealed, furthering their shock.

"I admit I too was surprised to find the dark wizard still alive after his downfall." The stronger Fallen Angel continued. "He was hiding in a fortress in the most desolate place in Russia making plans to reignite his conquest for world domination. I offered my allegiance to him so I may study the art of magic to defeat my foes, I told him. Quick I was to master the magic he taught me and while learning all I needed, I did what Heaven so foolishly didn't. I, Hextin of Grigori killed Isengrim the Wicked who terrorized Europe for years. I took everything: his power, his knowledge, his strength." He said with a wicked grin.

Rias was astonished by Hextin's words. She never expected to hear Isengrim had been alive all this time. She heard stories of Isengrim the Wicked, how he once had been a sorcerer who fell into darkness when dabbling in black magic to use against his enemies, how he started a conquest to control the world and was opposed by Heaven and the Church.

His skill in the dark arts was said to rival those of the Four Great Satans, and with that power, killed all who opposed him. But, like all tyrants in history, he was defeated and stripped of his power. Everyone, including herself, assumed Isengrim died…it seemed to be untrue with Hextin's claim.

Was Hextin telling the truth? Had Isengrim the Wicked really been alive all these years? If so, he must have been well over a hundred years old giving that his date of birth was in 1896.

"I don't give a damn how strong you've become!" Shouted Issei, "I'll defeat you anyway!" He charged. The Fallen Angel rose a hand, sparks gathered on his fingertips, and soon shot out at the rushing boy. Issei's attack stopped as lightning struck him. "Aaaaaaaaaaa...aaaaaa...aaaaaa...aaaaaaaargh!" The teen cried as he was electrocuted with his body shaking erratically.

"Ise!" Rias shouted in worry of her Pawn.

'Son of a bitch!' Issei roared inwardly in pain. The pain was great but he wouldn't go down. He went down to Riser once, but he wouldn't fall to this bastard.

Hextin was amazed as the boy continued to stand. "Truly, your bravery is something to admire, boy." He complemented. "You're will to protect your friends is what drives you to win, or is it the thought of touching of their breasts?" Hextin taunted the boy as he had heard the current Sekiryuutei was a breast loving pervert.

"Uuuuuuuu...aaaargh...b...both!" Issei said as he took a step, something that made Hextin widen his eyes a few centimeters at the boy's resilience and durability. "I...love boobs, my friends and...I won't let you take Akeno-san as your plaything!" He teetered to the man. His anger only seemed to amuse the Fallen. Seeing that grin, a grin he had seen so many times, made him wanna punch that bastard's face when he gets close enough.

The spell stopped, and Issei came face to face with the Fallen Angel who now wielded a light sword. Hextin swung the sword and met with the Boosted Gear in a loud clang. Issei tried to punch the Fallen Angel, but was blocked by a magic circle. "Damn!" Issei went to knee the man's stomach, but Hextin jumped back and pressed his attack once more.

'This guy's good!'' Issei thought with gritted teeth and heavy breaths as he was losing power. He knew the number of wings for Angels and Fallen Angels determined how powerful they were and this guy was no pushover. He put Riser to shame.

The brunette knew he wasn't a match against this guy by himself, but if he could hold him off long enough to let the others regain their strength then maybe they could all defeat him. Issei gathered his strength, knowing this fight would turn in Hextin's favor if he screwed up. He just needed an opening to land a hit oh him! He knew he didn't have long till his power ran out and he needed to finish this soon!

He closed the distance and threw a punch forward but it missed with the Fallen dodging it with practiced ease. Issei punched again, but that too missed! He tried again and again and again but couldn't touch him! He was at least putting him on the defense and if he played his cards right he could make him mess up and score a hit!

His opponent backed away quickly! Issei gave chase, refusing to let distance come between them! The Red Dragon Emperor's host roared in furry and tried to dig his first into the Fallen Angels face. "Come on Ddraig give me a little more strength!" He begged his partner

 **Boost!** The dragon came through and gave the boy some power.

He shot forward like an arrow released on a bow. Issei's fist going forward but not finding its mark. Instead of the bastards face, he, instead, hit a magic barrier and before he could react in time the Fallen Angel thrusted his light sword through the boy's abdomen and turned his barrier into a blast of light sending him rolling across the ground knocking up dirt and spilling blood everywhere! This pain was greater than Riser's flames, or the previous light spears that impaled his legs.

Everyone watched in horror at the damage Hextin delivered to the Isse.

Hextin frowned at the Boosted Gear wielder. "As I said before boy, your bravery is admirable but your skills are nothing compared to your friends." He insulted with a scoff and sneer.

The male Fallen continued. "You have one the 13 Longinus' and you can't even use it. You're fighting style is sloppy. You have no talent! You're weak!" He looked at Rias who was livid with anger. "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princesses! Your precious pet dragon has been defeated. You're all exhausted by your battle against the Strays. Give me Akeno and you're lives may be spared." He offered.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her you bastard!" Rias yelled. Her power was returning but she needed more to blast the crow into oblivion.

"Too bad because it is happening." Hextin laughed at her defiance while looking at Gerard, who glared at him. The power he saw him use was incredible. This Light of Agamotto could prove to be vital weapon to use. He stepped toward the black-haired duo, that girl was the prize he had wanted. Not Rias, not Issei, but Akeno. The female prepared to fire a spell at him but before that could happen Hextin waved his hand and the black-haired girl went limp then pointed his now open palm at Gerard who also welt limp.

"What did you do to them!?" Sona glared at the Fallen.

"I hexed him." Hextin said, "A simple but powerful spell Isengrim taught me before I killed him. Gerard only follows my commands now. As for Akeno she's only sleeping. She needs it for when I take her powers." He said with sick grin.

"You bastard!" Rias said. She raised her hand to cast the spell that would obliterate the Fallen but dark wings wrapped her friends and three disappeared in a flutter of feathers.

All were silent, everyone stared at the spot where Akeno and Gerard had been.

"...Damn it!" Issei punched the ground. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" He cursed loudly as he kept pounding the ground, leaving a crater.

He failed to protect Akeno and prevent Hextin escaping. First, Raynare killed him, stole Asia's Sacred Gear which killed her too, and now Hextin captured Gerard and Akeno… He hated Fallen Angel's so much.

The others watch in sadness. Asia was crying, crying because she had no energy to use her Twilight Healing. If she had the strength to heal the others to help Issei, then this wouldn't have happened. Kiba glared at his bleeding right leg and right arm. If those wounds hadn't been there, he may have been able to assist Issei. He could've stopped that Fallen Angel from kidnapping Akeno and Gerard. The others were silent, unable to find any words.

Rias ran to Issei, grasping the grieving brunette tightly, tears in her eyes. 'How could this happen!? Gerard had just come back and that bastard Hextin took him and Akeno!' The princess thought with regret and sadness.

Hextin…Her sadness was quickly replaced by anger. Anger for the Fallen Angels. Anger that Azazel wasn't doing a damn thing to stop his followers from acting without orders and brining great harm to the people she cared about! Raynare, Kokabiel, Hextin…they had or where getting away with their plans because that lazy bastard wasn't being the leader he should be! That thought only increased her anger toward Grigori!

Releasing her hold on her Pawn she looked back to her fellow Devils. "We waited so long for Gerard to come back and now he and Akeno have been taken from us by Hextin. I'm going to find them and make Hextin suffers for his actions." She stated with crimson aura surrounding her.

Koneko stepped forward her first clenched in anger. "…Akeno-senpai and Gerard-senpai are family. I'll help you Buchou." Akeno was like a big sister to her and she saw Gerard as a big brother. She wouldn't let her second family be taken away from her.

Asia also stepped forward. "I-I'll help too. There my friends." She said with some tears in her eyes but determination shining through them

Even Issei, after calming his emotions, firmly grasped Rias shoulder. "I'm with you too, Buchou." He said with a new burning fire of determination in his soul and eyes.

Kiba however, was silent. He continued to glare at his wounded leg and arm then to the church agents. They told him Gerard formed an alliance with them, when he asked why they were there while fighting, saying he'd help get their swords back.

The sorcerer didn't care what happened to the swords, he wanted to make sure Irina and Xenovia return home safely. He could tell right off the bat that Gerard cared for the girls because they were like him; humans gifted with powers. Just like he was before becoming a Devil.

The blonde despised the Holy Swords. He wanted to destroy them but, like Rias commanded, he was not to harm them. Which meant Excalibur's Destruction and Mimic were beyond his reach. He was so close…so close to getting his revenge on those accursed blades.

"Kiba!" Rias, seeing her Knight, shouted.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his master. Guess the dirty looks and expression didn't go unnoticed by her.

Rias marched over to the blonde. She knew he was upset about the swords but those weren't important. She had just lost her best friend and she wouldn't let his personal feelings for vengeance cloud his mind. She took his hand squeezing it gently. "Kiba, you have a right to be angry about the past but you can't let it destroy your future. You need to either let it go or put it at the back of your mind. Akeno and Gerard have been kidnapped and you, as my Knight, need to help me with this." Rias said with soft eyes, making Kiba look to the side.

When she didn't get an answer from him, she asked a question that Gerard would probably say, "Is revenge more important to you then the lives of your friends?" This got a reaction from the handsome blonde.

Kiba looked his King in the eye, feeling like he had been slapped by the question. Was that true? Was the revenge he sought for all his life consuming him so much that it was blinding him to the fact that his friends had just been kidnapped by a Fallen Angel? Did he care more about destroying a bunch of swords then the safety of his friends?

No…

The friends he had now… Akeno, Koneko, Issei, Asia, Gerard, and Rias, he didn't want to hurt them because of his hatred for the Excalibur's.

But…

His lust for vengeance was what drove him forward for all these years. He always thought being resurrected as a Devil was fate giving him a second chance to avenge his friends, the friends who died in the Holy Sword Project.

"Kiba…we can't waste time we have to save Akeno and Gerard." Rias said.

Gerard…the sorcerer from another dimension…was the only one to not hear about his past.

What would Gerard do in his position?

Would he seek revenge or let it go?

If Gerard was rescued, he could ask him and maybe the sorcerers would have an answer. Kiba knew the man was smart, since the words from before, and he couldn't help but want to hear words from someone else that might have experienced or seen a situation he went through.

Sighing the blonde Knight finally spoke. "You're right, Buchou. We must save them." The blonde made his decision.

Rias smiled at her Knights answer, glad to see he made the choice to help them. She turned her attention to the Exorcists. "What say you? Will you continue your search for Excalibur or help us search for Gerard? I'm sure he would do the same for you." She asked the two ladies who Gerard brought for help.

The two girls looked at each other. They had just met the sorcerer today and barely knew him. Yet he did offer to aid in their search for the missing swords, when he had nothing to gain from it, and the power he showed today proved he was a worthy ally to have. Nodding to one another, Irina answered. "Of course. Though we don't normally ally with Devils and our duty is to find the missing Excalibur's only, we can't allow Hextin to achieve his goal, whatever it may be, nor abandon a fellow Christian." The chestnut-haired beauty said.

"That's right. He's also our ally and a fellow human." Xenovia said. After seeing the human in battle, she could see he was a good man and it was something she can respect.

"Woah, hold on! You formed an alliance with him!?" Issei exclaimed staring at his former childhood friend who blinked in surprising.

"You're Knight didn't tell you? Price-san offered his assistance to help us retrieve the Excalibur blades." Xenovia stated.

"He doesn't care about the swords…rather, he'd want you both to return to the Vatican safely." Kiba voiced his thought from earlier and what he knew about Gerard's personality causing Irina to bush at the sorcerer's chivalry and a dark glare from Issei.

"But those swords are important to the Church. Why does Price-san not care about the swords?" Xenovia asked staring owlishly at the blonde prompting the Knight to laugh awkwardly at the girl's cluelessness. Even though he hated her because of the blade she wielded, he could still find some humor.

"We appreciate the help." Rias said before addressing Sona. "I trust you can rebuild the school and keep watch over the territory while were searching?" When Sona answered with a nod Rias turned her attention to the Exorcists, her hand out stretched for them to shake. "Hextin's actions tonight will not go unpunished! We will find Akeno and Gerard and when we do. Hextin will brought to justice. Tomorrow begins the search." She smiled when Xenovia and Irina shook her hand in acceptance.

 **End**

 **Kidnapped! Hextin has captured Akeno and placed Gerard under a hex. Now the Exorcist have allied with Rias to find their** **friends.**

 **Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11 Search and Rescue

**Here is, possibly, the longest chapter written for this story. It's two chapter in one, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11 Search and Rescue**

"Are you listening, Rias?" Sona asked her best-friend who was so deep in thought.

Rias blinked in surprise, not realizing her head had been bowed with her arms crossed underneath her bosom. She had been in deep thought as she recalled the events from before. Being attacked by an army of Strays, Hextin suddenly showing up stronger than before who hexed Gerard and put Akeno to sleep and made a quick getaway.

The search for their friends had started early that next day. They scoured all of Kuoh but came up with nothing. It was like Hextin just vanished from existence. It was now a few hours later with the two Kings in a library.

Sona sighed while adjusting her glasses. "You're doing it again, Rias. Worrying about our friends won't help the situation. Your peerage is doing their job searching for them and we need to do ours by finding a spell powerful enough to break Hextin's hex."

While their servants and exorcist duo were searching for their friends, the two heiresses had gone to the library in the Underworld in search for a spell to break the hex. A mountain of books sat on the desk the two sat and, so far, the search came up fruitless. The spells inside the books wouldn't do the job to break a hex of a powerful Fallen Angel.

"We should try the more advanced spells. These spells won't do a thing in breaking the hex. We need them if we're to free Gerard and save Akeno." Rias suggested as she stood up and headed to the shelf with advance spells.

Sona shut the book she was reading and looked at her friend. "Rias, I think it is unwise for us to delve into the knowledge with in those books. Only High and Ultimate class can cast those spells." She reminded the girl as she picked up one of the books.

"And are we not High class, Sona? We can cast spells of those rank and beyond if we and our Queens work together in preforming them. And with Isse's Sacred Gear he can double our strength to double ours power." She reasoned with the violet eyed Devil.

"Well, Akeno is not with us and what if your Pawn is unavailable to transfer power or Hextin's magic is more powerful?" She rebuked before adding on.

"He said he learned from Isengrim the Wicked whose power was said to be on pair with those of the Four Great Satans. And if Hextin really has obtained that power what can we do against him? Only the Four Great Satan's can stand against him. Perhaps we should call the Satan's to deal with this." Sona said, thinking of the most logical solution to save their friends without dying.

Rias paused in her reading at the thought of calling her brother. He was the strongest of the four Satan's after all, and had fought in the Civil War against the original Maou descendants. Sirzechs would know a way to free Gerard from the hex with great ease. However, he wasn't given the title for his power alone. As a Satan, the man had many responsibilities and, while she knew he would drop them to save his baby sister he loved so much more than those duties, the problem of a Fallen Angel abducting a human and her Queen would be seen as nothing but a nuisance from the point of the Devil aristocrats.

Though, the kidnapping of the Queen to the sister of the current Lucifer…wars have been started for lesser things. So, while it may be seen as unnecessary and favoritism to those old bastards, the decision of telling her brother came down to two things. Her pride, and the possibility of war if told.

The stealing of the Excalibur's was a far bigger problem however, if Kokabiel ever attacked her and Sona then all in the Underworld would call for war and the Fallen Angel faction would be eradicated. She shuddered at the thought of the war reigniting because of her and Sona's deaths.

Nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to inform her brother of the situations. When the time was right.

"No, Sona. We should keep searching and, if we can't find it on our own, we'll call Oni-sama." Rias said before carrying on in her search for a book and then stopped finding one that caught her attention. It was large with many pages its cover black in color. She removed it from the shelf and read the title aloud. "The Magical Arts by-" She stopped seeing the name of who was written on it, Merlin. Seafoam eyes widened in shock.

Merlin Ambrosius; the legendary wizard from Arthurian legend who supposedly developed the magic system used by humans today. If this was one of the many books created by the famous wizard, then maybe, somewhere within the pages, lied a spell that could hopefully break the hex on Gerard.

"Sona! I think I found the way to save them and un-hex Gerard!" She showed her friend the book. Sona instantly narrowed her eyes at the book and knew what the redhead was going to say. "This book is the key!"

"Rias. That book contains magic and powers that we alone, even with our Queens, couldn't control." Sona said, her eyes staring into Rias'. "The spells of Merlin are not to be used by those whose power can't match his! Why did you leave a book like this in the library!?" She wondered why the book of Merlin would be in the Underworld but could see it as a way for Devils to learn more about the different types of magic. Devils were known to be greedy creatures.

"I don't care, Sona!" Rias countered refusing to answer the question. To be honest, she had no idea her brother had stored one of Merlin's books within the library. She scanned through the book for any curse breaking spells. "Akeno and Gerard are missing with Gerard under a hex that he must be liberated from! Ah, I found the solution!" She glanced to Sona with a disapproving look on her face that the black-haired Devil gave right back. Why was she being so stubborn about this? Didn't she know they had missing friends that needed rescuing? Did she not care about Akeno or Gerard!?

Akeno was a close friend, but Gerard was more of an acquaintance to the Sitri Devil. Nevertheless, their lives could be in danger and Rias needed Sona's help to save them. So, what if this book by Merlin had powerful spells, they could overcome those challenges! Both had incredible power and when combined, it was almost unstoppable.

"How would you feel if you were in my positon? What if Tsubaki or Saji were capture or put under a hex would you not worry about their safety?" Rias tried to relate to the girl.

"No I would be worried, Rias, but I would not be panicking or stressing over the fact that we can't find then. Its only be a whole day since we started looking, if it was a month or year then yes, I would possibly panic but now is not the time to do so. We must remain calm, focus on our duties, and think on what Hextin is planning with Akeno. Whatever that may be, it will be stopped." Sona explained to her friend with a small, reassuring, smile.

Rias looked at Sona sincerely, but she, as well as her friend, knew they were two different people. Sona was calm, stern, and intelligent, while she herself was much more emotional. She couldn't help worrying over Akeno. She was missing and if anything happened to her she'd lose a servant. No, a friend. A friend who she loved and cherished with all her heart.

"Your right Sona," She said at last as she released a big sigh. "But, if we're to rescue them we must work faster. Now, let's see what we can find within this book." Rias said. Sona sighed herself and looked with her, knowing it might be the only choice they had now.

* * *

Darkness clouded her vision. It was cold. Where was she?

Akeno groggily opened her eyes to see that she was locked in a dungeon, like one from an old castle. How did she get here? Her eyes widened when she remembered Hextin pointing at her. 'A sleep spell!' She realized as that was the only explanation for her to not know where she was nor put up a fight when she was chained by the arms and legs.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Violet eyes looked to the stairwell at the corner and in strolled the man who took her and Gerard from her friends with someone behind him, wearing clothes to that of a mage. What made her a little scared was the expression Hextin had.

Unlike the previous perverted look he had given her, his face was stone cold and his eyes bore into Akeno's with seriousness. Reaching the captive girl, he spoke. "Good afternoon, Akeno Himejima. Welcome to my home."

Akeno stayed silent, only looking at him with complete hatred. She wondered who the person beside him was, feeling dread about who it was, but refused to speak to this man.

"I assume you're wondering why the change in attitude? It's because," His voice whet high with a lecherous expression. "Would I really be a pervert who wanted to have sex with you? I simply did that to rile you and your friends up. Heh, it was quite amusing to see you're frowns and furrowed brows. Especially the Red Dragon Emperor's host at my declaration to get in your pants." He let loose a cruel laugh, one which Akeno wasn't pleased to hear.

"If you didn't take me for my virginity then what are you after that I have?" She finally questioned wanting to know the real reason why he was so desperate capture her.

Her question brought a larger sinister smile to grace the man's lips. Hextin closed in and lowered his face to hers, just inches away. "What I really want, is the power you inherited from the Fallen Angel you called father; Baraqiel." He revealed.

"Never say that man's name in front of me!" Akeno roared out in complete anger.

"Silence!" Hextin's hand met the girls face in a harsh slap. "I could care less about your anger towards the man. You have Baraqiel's power flowing through you, and the appearance of your mother, the Shinto priestess Shuri Himejima. It isn't just Baraqiel's and Shuri's power but also Red Dragon Emperors, from when you had to drain the pervert's magic." He revealed all the power he desired from the woman's body.

Akeno's eyes widened when she heard her mother's name and how he knew she sucked the dragon power out of Issei. "How…how do you know that?" She questioned.

Hextin cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "My dear Akeno, I learned the latter through spies while the former was from your father. All I had to do was play the good guy to get close to him and learn about you. You should have seen him, 'I still feel much regret for not being able to save my wife and because of that, my daughter now hates me.'" He imitated the man before scoffing. "Tch! How pathetic of him! At least he's not what you are, a half breed! Half human half Fallen Angel and then you cast both those aside to become a filthy Devil! You're a disgrace to Fallen Angels and humans! But don't worry, you're suffering will end soon. Your father however, I wonder how much more pain he'll feel after I've killed you?" He released his grip to show his smile that was laced with malice.

Akeno's eyes filled with fear at his words. So, this was Hextin's real plan. He was going to steal her powers and kill her. She had to get out of here!

She opened her hands calling forth her elemental magic to free her from her bonds and attack the Fallen Angel and mage. Nothing happened.

She tried again and still nothing came forth. No magic circle nor lightning formed. Fear turned to panic as she tried a third time with the same thing happening.

"Surprised huh?" Hextin said as he relished in the panic Akeno had. "Those cuffs that bind you drain magic power whenever one tried to use it. A very useful gift taken from Isengrim's lair to prevent prisoners, like you, from escaping. All you need to do my pretty half breed is sit back and wait for your death." He laughed before beginning to walk away with the mage following. "Oh, before I forget." He stopped, and turned the mage towards her. "If you are wondering where the sorcerer is…" Hextin pulled down the hood for Akeno to see who it was. The widening of her eyes made him smirk evilly.

"G-G-Gerard-kun?" She asked with shaky breaths as she stared at Gerard. But, something she found odd, was his eyes. The usual charm in them was non-existent. "W-What did you do to him!?" She asked/demanded. The beauty knew Gerard would never ally himself with the Fallen Angel.

"Hehe. I hexed the man. He will do anything I command him to do. Sorry to tell you, but there is no one to help you!" With that evil laugh that followed, Gerard and Hextin left with the door slamming behind them.

Akeno's eyes stared at the opposite wall, not ever trying to hold the tears that fell to the cold ground. She had no magic, no knowledge of where she was, no way to contact her friends, and Gerard being under Hextin's spell and command. Her head soon dropped in dread at the situation. Fear wasn't the only thing that filled her heart. Pain, pain at Gerard not being able to help and the word Hextin used.

Half-breed.

The miko had been called many things in her life because of her heritage. Freak, monster, and crow were some of the few but she had never been called half-breed. That hurt much worse than the thought of dying.

Dying…why was she so scared of the thought of leaving this world? What was the reason for her to fear death? Is she died, then all the pain within her heart would vanish.

She's be reunited with her mother.

She'd never have to see Baraqiel.

She's never…see her friends again.

She'd never see Gerard…

Was that the reason she feared death? To never see the black-haired interdimensional sorcerer?

Ever since the discovery of where he came from, he had been on her mind every day. Something about Gerard made her want him more than Isse. But, why was that? What drew him to her so much?

He was kind, charming, and very handsome. As well as flirtatious with her but that was all. They'd flirt with each other but would never go beyond that.

'So why…' She thought with gritted teeth, 'Why do I think of him? Why does he keep coming to mind?'

Was it because of love?

…

Yes. She did love him.

Since Gerard joined the ORC, Akeno had spent so much time trying to get closer to the sorcerer and develop a close friendship that slowly developed into a small crush after the time together and the battle with Lucius. After the Stray he went to speak to was killed, when he left them, was when she discovered how much he meant to her.

His absence left a great swelling of sadness within her heart. Sadness she hadn't felt since the day her mother died. And that had been when she was a child. He had also made her feel the same emotions she felt toward her mother; happiness, love, and safety. All that was shattered with his departure.

She loved and missed the human greatly hoping he'd return soon, which did happen and she was so happy and relieved to see him again. Though, it was not meant to be as they were soon thrown into this trouble and him under the control of a power hungry Fallen Angel.

That caused more pain to fill her heart.

She truly adored him and hoped he'd return her feelings after being rescued.

Thinking on it, the beauty realized it had never come to mind to ask _him_ on a date which was something she never experienced as she hadn't found any boy that gained her attention.

Akeno's eyes glazed over, brooding over the fact she hadn't thought of it till now, till she was a prisoner of Hextin. Maybe she should have acted sooner before this occurred. Maybe she could have asked him on a date or tell him the truth about herself.

But it was too late now. He was a puppet under Hextin's control.

There was no hope now. No hope at all…

…

Hope…

Suddenly, her eyes widened when she remembered something Gerard said.

" _Not a day goes by that I hope my master will find me and return me to my world and hopefully I can show you it. I always hope that day will come." Gerard said with a warm gentle smile._

"Always hope." She muttered remembering the smile he had saying that.

Yes, there's _always_ hope!

Hope for being rescued. Hope for miracles. Hope to break the hex on Gerard!

There had to be something left of Gerard within the empty shell he was turned into! Maybe there was still was…maybe…

Her eyes narrowed determination filled them. Yes, things look difficult, but there was always hope! She wouldn't let Hextin's words discourage her. She'd do whatever it took to stay strong and do what she could to try breaking Hextin's control over Gerard. She wouldn't give up on the one she came to love. She'd save Gerard!

* * *

Hextin scowled angrily as he paced the large conference room. Why was he scowling? He had Gerard under his control and Akeno was at last captured however… "It isn't ready?" He muttered, glaring at the people sitting at the table.

"I assure you, Lord Hextin, we're working as fast as we can to prepare the ceremony." Stuttered one of the magicians that was following the man.

"The ceremony is taking too long!" The Fallen Angel snapped. "I've waited too long to capture Akeno and I summoned you all to assist in the ceremony! I will not abandon my plan to take what I desire! You will double your efforts at once!" He commanded, flaring his power.

Everyone cowered in fear, all except for the one and Gerard who stayed behind his chair. He was tall with neck length blue hair slicked back and donned emerald robes of European make and, unlike his fellow magicians, he didn't fear the Fallen Angel.

"This ceremony must be done exactly as it is meant to be, Hextin. If you rush it then you're prize you sought so long for will die. Be patient just a little longer and once it's fully completed you will have that girl's power." The male said calmly, not at all frightened by the glare and scowl directed at him

Hextin scowled at the wizard's words. Of all the subordinates he hired. He hated him the most. He never groveled at his feet nor showed fear toward him. Hextin hated and admired him for that. The mage had the courage and power to stand up to him. Hextin knew if Gerard failed to defeat Rias and her filthy slaves, then the man, Atlantes, would do so.

If patients was the wizards advice, then so be it. He could wait a little longer.

* * *

Five more days had past and still no sign of Akeno-senpai or Gerard-senpai. Everyone was doing their best to find their missing friends but couldn't find any trace of them.

Hope was wavering within the group and Buchou herself was growing more worried with each passing day. If they didn't find them Buchou may just break and slip into depression.

But they couldn't give up! They had to find them but where were they!?

There must be something they, she, could do to find them, and there was, but…could she do it? Could she control the power that drove her sister mad?

Koneko looked herself in the mirror, her normal stoic face replaced with fear and worry. She didn't want to be like her sister…she didn't wish to…to…

 _"I'll always protect you little sis."_

"…Liar!" Her fist impacted with the mirror cracking it! Tears formed in her eyes.

"…You promise…" She sniffed shaking with anger and sadness. "…You promised you'd protect me…" She slumped to the floor, curled herself up into a ball, and let her tears flow.

She couldn't do it… she feared it.

Feared it…

Fear…

" _You cannot let fear dictate you. Fear is ones greatest enemy."_

Koneko raised her head as she remembered the words spoken by her sempai long ago.

"… _Gerard-Senpai.""_

" _Hm?" Muttered Gerard as he looked to his kohai who sat beside him under a tree at lunch while he read a book._

"… _Why are you reading that book?" She asked with some fear well hidden in her voice._

 _Gerard looked at the letters of the cover, Yokai's and Senjutsu. This was one of the many books Rias was letting him borrow. He was told about the other factions but knew nothing about them. Who was the leader, what creatures dwelled within this word, and what they could do? That led him to find Yokai and Senjutsu._

 _That, in turn, had caused Koneko to follow him around a lot every day since. He had taken notice of her staying closer to him and glancing at the book with fear as if it was a monster about to eat him. Why was she this way? What fear could she have for it?_

 _Remembering the question, he answered._ _"Well, to make it short, this book caught my interest and I wished to learn more about Youkai and Senjutsu." He explained easily._

"… _You shouldn't." This reply caused her sempai to raise a brow at her words. "…Senjutsu is bad and is something you shouldn't try to learn. …It can destroy you if you can't control it properly." She said._

 _Now that caught the sorcerer's attention. He shut the book and looked Koneko in the eye. "What reason would I have to learn it? I'm a sorcerer, not a youkai. I only wish to learn more about this world's lore however, you seem to know a lot about Senjutsu within this world, Koneko." Gerard noted._

 _That caused Koneko to flinch as she had said too much! If she kept talking, he'd eventually learn the horrible truth about herself. She needed to distract him, get his mind off the topic of Senjutsu but what was there to talk about!?_

" _Koneko…" Gerard's eyes narrowed. "Do you know Senjutsu?" He asked the petite white-haired Rook._

 _She stiffened like a cat caught in the act but quickly answered with a deep sigh. "…I…knew someone who tried to use it and…" She paused swallowing the lump within her throat, hoping what she was about to say would convince him. "…She lost control… and…she abandoned me…" She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes._

" _She abandoned you?!" The sorcerer said in surprise. "I see…She educated you in Senjutsu but she hadn't mastered it and lost control of her power and in doing so left you?" He now understood why the girl followed him and asked him to stop reading about the art._

'… _Close enough…' Koneko thought to herself, but nevertheless nodded at his question. "…What she did…it scared me. …Her failure to control her own power caused me to fear it, to fear Senjutsu."_

 _Gerard looked to the snow haired girl sympathetically and pulled her into a hug. Whenever that happened it must have been long ago and that fear never left the young girl._

 _Koneko stared at the ground in sadness. Suddenly she felt Gerard cup her chin and force her head up so her golden eyes stared into his blue ones._

" _You cannot let fear dictate you. Fear is one's greatest enemy. If you let it consume you then you hold yourself back from achieving powers that can save your friends. Do not fear what you can learn, little one. Embrace it, accept it for who you are, and you will overcome your fears, Koneko Toujou." He advised the girl with a small smile._

 _Koneko was speechless. She never expected to hear such wisdoms said by the young man. She thought he was some charming sorcerer from another dimension who disliked perverts as much as she did...she was wrong. She was brought out of her hypnotic stare when she felt something heavy be placed in her lap._

 _Looking down, she saw the book he was reading. Fear filled her and she was about to throw it as far from her as possibly but felt her sempai's hands take hold of hers. They were warm and gentle._

" _Do not fear what drove your master mad, Koneko. Learn to overcome your fear and learn to master Senjutsu. Should you ever need knowledge, don't be afraid to ask me. I may not know how to use Senjutsu but I have a wide variety of books in my room that might help you learn to control it properly. I know you can do it." He rose from his spot and began to stroll away._

"… _Gerard-Sempai?" The first-year called out._

" _Hm?"_

 _Koneko looked down at the book he left behind. "If…if I was something else…would you hate me for it?" She feared that he would._

 _Gerard stared at the girl for a long while before smiling. "No. Whether you're a devil or human I could never hate you, Koneko, nor would I ever judge you for who or what you are, because you're my friend." Then he turned and left, unaware of the blush on Koneko's cheeks._

But she never did visit him. Her fear of losing control still plagued her mind. She feared she would harm, or worse, kill her friends! Maybe if she had overcome that fear she could have been of better help to her friends and prevent Akeno and Gerard's kidnapping…

But what Gerard said, his kind truthfully words…suddenly the falling off an object brought her out of her thoughts. Looking to see what had fallen, her eyes widened.

At the feet of her dresser was the book about Senjutsu. The same book her sempai had been reading and gave to her after their talk. She had completely forgotten about it.

Koneko wiped her tears away, stood up, and strolled over to the fallen book and picked it up once she reached it. Her golden eyes stared at its brown cover. The word her eyes lingered on, Senjutsu, caused a shiver to run down her spin.

Senjutsu was natural energy that youkai, like herself, learned for many purposes. Purposes that she could have used to help her friends.

Her sempai's words ringing in her ears. _"Don't let fear dictate your life."_

Inhaling a breath, the young Devil readied herself for the challenge that lay ahead. Koneko knew what she must do, now if ever was the time to confront her fears and overcome them! It wouldn't be easy but if she was to be of any help to her friends then she'd risk it in order to save them, to Gerard senpai.

She wouldn't let fear consume her anymore.

Upon releasing her inhaled breath, she began repeating her sempai's words over and over. It wouldn't be easy, but she would try to search within her heart for the strength and courage to overcome her fears of Senjutsu.

'…Fear is one's greatest enemy. Fear is one's greatest enemy. …I cannot let fear dictate me. I won't let myself…be consumed by it anymore!' She thought fiercely.

The face of Gerard came to mind, with his gentle smile on his face. _"Whether you're a devil or human I could never hate you, Koneko, nor would I ever judge you for who or what you are, because you're my friend."_

There was a burst of energy and with the confidents she needed opened the book and began to read about the thing that plagued and tortured her mind for so long.

* * *

Two and half weeks had past and the only accomplishment was fixing the school. The search was still getting Rias and Sona nowhere. Everyone in her peerage was deprived of sleep and Koneko was rarely among them after the fifth day of searching and that raised many questions on what she was doing. Could she be searching other parts of the country without notifying them or was she looking for someone to aid them? Whatever Koneko was up to, Rias hoped her Rook would come back soon, safe and sound.

"Buchou, you mentioned something about asking your brother to help us. Why haven't you?" Issei asked.

"I thought about it for a long while, Issei. A problem such as this is something my brother mustn't assist in, as much as I wish him to. I am the next heir to the House of Gremory and must take responsibility for my servants. Let us rest for now and-" Her words were interrupted by the door.

The door flung open and in came Koneko looking rather winded. Apparently, she ran all the way here from wherever she had been. Everyone stared at the sudden appearance of the Rook who returned their stares with a heavy panting bashful expression. A look no one would have thought she possessed.

"There you are Koneko!" Rias exclaimed. Glad to see she was alright. "And where have you been?" Eying her Rook closely.

Koneko bowed to her master. "…Forgive me, Buchou, I was busy helping a client I forgot to tell you about."

"Koneko…" Rias wasn't that stupid. The client would have requested for Koneko from her. Either she was looking in other parts of the country or…

"Never mind." She said with a shake of her head. "I'm just glad you're finally here." The redhead's eyes trailed after her servant all the way to her seat. Something seemed different about Koneko, physically and mentally. She was normally quite but today, she was asking about the search with her fellow Devils. Something must have happened to her. What caused her stoic kohai to open up this much? Hopefully, she'd get an answer soon.

The red head Devil rose to her feet looking around at her peerage and Church allies. "We mustn't lose hope! Will find them!" She stated.

Suddenly, Koneko stepped forward, determination on her face. "…Buchou, let me lead the search. …I haven't been much help lately but now I will be." Getting a strange look from her master she knew it was the time to reveal what she had been doing.

All eyes were on the snow-haired girl. All wondering what she meant by that and hoping she'd have a good explanation for her many absences in the search. Suddenly, from beneath Koneko's hair sprang two white cat ear, a tail popping out beneath her skirt, and her pupils changed to slits.

"W-what the hell happened to Koneko-chan!? She looks like a cat!" Exclaimed Issei, pointing a shaky finger at her but finding the ears and tail adding to her cuteness.

Koneko turned to the pervert, slightly annoyed at his reaction but understood his shock due to his limited knowledge of the supernatural world. "…Because I am a cat. …I am a Nekoshou, a rare species of Nekomata. …My sister and I are the last of the Nekoshou unfortunately…they and the Nekomata were eradicated by the Devils. …Their reason, no doubt, was because of our powers, Senjutsu and Youjutsu, making us dangerous foes for them. …My sister lost control over her Senjutsu and went mad from it and it's because of that…incident… that I feared to use Senjutsu. …I feared to us it because I may end up like her." She said, her ears falling down a little.

"Then what happened, Koneko? What made you overcome the fear of using it?" Rias asked, interested to hear what her answer was as she knew how scared her cute Rook was about using her natural power.

Koneko turned to her master and smiled. "…A certain sorcerer once told me that I shouldn't let fear dictate my life and he was right. …All this time…I let fear grip my heart, preventing me from unlocking my true powers. …Powers that could have been of great help long before. …Now, I have done what I should have long ago, overcome that fear and learn Senjutsu, which I have been doing. …Though, I'm still scared to lose control…I know I have you all, my friends, to help me if that ever does occur. Nya~" She ended cutely

"She's so cute!" Squealed Issei who was staring at her ears.

Rias couldn't hide her smile. So, Gerard had learned of her servant's history and helped her overcome her fear, fear that she hoped her Rook would let go eventually, and now she had. 'Gerard Price, that sorcerer truly was one of a kind.' Rias thought with a small smile and thanked the human.

Her eyes flickered to Kiba. She hoped, maybe he too would do the same for Excalibur. However, that would have to wait for now as they had some friends to find. "Go ahead, Koneko. Show was what you can do." She requested with a big smile.

Getting the acknowledgement she had been waiting for, Koneko sat on the floor, legs crossed, and began to meditate. Concentrating on the chakra, the young Nekoshou focused on finding either Akeno, or Gerard, or even Hextin's life force. If she could fine one of those three, then she'd have a trail to follow. As Senjutsu flowed through her body she could feel negative energy trying to seep into her soul, trying to corrupt her.

The Nekoshou shrugged it off focus her attention on finding-

"…I have it!" She exclaimed finding the life force of Gerard. The others jumped to their feet, determination filling their souls at the chance to rescue their friends!

Hearing that, Rias summoned a magic circle to her ear. "Sona! We finally found them! We're going to rescue them! If anything usual happens in Kuoh-"

"Change of plans Rias, my peerage and I are going with you." Sona cut in. "I'm not about to let you face an eight wing Fallen Angel alone!" She was not going to let her best-friend die when she could have helped her.

"But the town-" Rias tried to say but was stopped.

"The town will be safe. I doubt Kokabiel would enact his plan while where gone. He wants the Exorcist Excalibur's and since they'll be going with us he'll have to wait till they return. Now let's not waste any more time. We must save Gerard-san and Akeno-san." Sona said, not taking no for an answer.

Sighing, Rias nodded her head. "Alright. Come here as soon as you can!" She said and hung up. The battle would soon start and they would win. No matter what!

* * *

Tall, dark, and menacing was the look the old castle gave off. Even with that, none within the group showed fear at the building; only anger and determination.

Why? Because within that dreary castle was their friends; Akeno Himejima and Gerard Price.

Hidden within the shadows of the mountains, out of sight of the sentries stationed upon the battlements, and of the moons light was Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, the servants of their peerage, and the two church agents all preparing themselves for the battle that was to come.

The small group became a small army, all following the Nekoshou. To their surprise, however, Gerard's chakra trail led to the opposite side of the world, to the northwest mountains of Scotland, a suitable place for a magical base of operations to be was what Sona said upon discovering the fort.

Now, they were all talking about the battle plan.

"It's obvious a full-frontal assault would bring all our enemies upon us. We'd all be dead before we get into the castle." Sona said, calculating eyes glancing to the building from time to time, hoping their presence wouldn't be noticed before coming up with a good enough plan. "We should sneak in and hit them from the inside where they'd least expect it."

"With how big our group is it'd be impossible for us all to go in undetected." Rias countered. "Akeno is my Queen and I will search for her wherever she may be. What we need is a distraction to lure the enemy away so a small group can sneak in and look for our friends." She stated.

"I agree. It would be wise to have our peerage distract the enemy while Lady Gremory and her group sneak in. Lady Sona, since you have that book you must accompany them to use the spell to free Mr. Price so I will lead the distraction with the others." Tsubaki said to her King while gesturing to her peerage who looked ready to fight.

Sona turned to address her Queen. "I planned to do so anyway, Tsubaki. I have to help Rias with the spell to free Gerard, but thank you for saying so." She thanked her Queen who was willing to lead the charge and distract them while they infiltrated the enemy base.

"If we are to face Hextin, we mustn't underestimate him. So, don't let your pride get the better of you, Rias." She reminded the girl with a harsh glance.

Rias puffed out her cheeks at the jab. "I don't let my pride get the better of me. However, you are right, Sona. Hextin has Isengrim's power meaning he may be on pare with Kokabiel so it won't be easy to defeat."

"Then let's not waste any more time, Buchou. We gotta save Akeno-san and Gerard." Issei declared, readying himself for the fight of his life. Up till now, the only major fight he had been in was the Rating Game against Riser but that was a simply game. This however was real life, meaning if he fucked up he'd stay dead. Nevertheless, if he was to save Akeno and Gerard then he'd do everything in his power to do so. 'Even if I have to give up another part of my body!' He thought determinedly. The dragon inside him smirked at the willingness of his perverted host. "So, how do you plan to get their attention?" He asked the most important question.

"Leave that to us, Red Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said stepped forward her sword drawn and a confident smirk on her face. "Will assist in causing the distraction." She stated with Irina smiling with a nod.

Rias couldn't hide her smile. These two agents of the church, who despised devils, offered a truce to help search for her friends. During that time, the two swordswomen had formed a mutual friendship with her and her servants. Even Kiba could stand them for some periods of time before becoming angry as he was too close to the swords he hated.

"Are you going to be alright, Kiba-kun?" She asked her Knight who had stayed silent.

Thinking for a few seconds, he looked to the woman who saved his life. "Hai, Buchou. My friends are more important than my hatred towards the swords." He said resolutely.

Rias smiled happily at the blonde for having his priorities straight, even if after the battle, he might go back to hating them. "Thank you, Yuuto." She thanked her friend

Satisfied with her answer, Rias left the blonde swordsman to his thoughts and addressed the two Church agents. "We are very grateful to have your assistant, Xenovia, Irina. This has been an interesting alliance between our factions. If ever you need our help with retrieving the Excalibur's…" She trailed off.

"You'd willingly help us get back the weapons you despise?" Xenovia asked in surprise. What the Gremory had suggested was something she least expected. Yes, Irina had offered to help the Devil's search for their friends, but the bluenette thought that either side had tried to kill the other during the search. To her surprise, she and her partner had gotten along with their sworn enemy quite well and that brought an important question to the bluenette's mind. Could it truly be possible for peace to be formed between the three factions?

"We'll think about it." Irian answered with a smile. "For now, we have your friends and a fellow Catholic to rescue." The last part made the Devils sweat-drop as she just had to mention that about Gerard.

Rias nodded and cleared her through. "Listen up everyone!" She called so all eyes we're on her. "For those who haven't heard, we are dividing into two groups. All of you will be led by Tsubaki to create a diversion to get Hextin's attention while Sona and my peerage sneak into the castle undetected to find and rescue our friends. When we have them, we will obliterate the castle along with Hextin and go home." Rias announced.

"There are however, problems." Sona added in. "We don't know the strength of their defenses and we have no clue where either Himejima or Price is. So, it may take time in our search so you'll have to hold out till we have them both. One last thing, if Hextin himself comes to the battlefield keep your distance and try to avoid him best you can. Questions?" she informed before asking.

No one said anything.

"Then, with everyone ready, wait for our command!" Sona said as she fixed her glasses and turned to the castle with Rias at her side. An internal countdown to their rescue began. 5 seconds…

4 seconds…

Koneko tightened her gloves in preparation.

3 seconds…

Issei summoned his Sacred Gear while glaring at the castle.

2 seconds…

Kiba wielded two swords.

1…

Rias charged up a powerful blast.

"Attack!" On Sona's command, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess unleashed her stored energy. It zoomed through the black nights' air and struck the side of the castle in a loud explosion and smoke appearing.

"That'll get their attention! Everyone, you know what do you, good luck!" Rias yelled, spreading her wings and zoomed to the side of the castle her peerage and Sona following closely. The Sitri peerage charged forward firing magical spells. The rescue of Akeno and Gerard had begun and they would come out victorious.

* * *

Rias flew fast and low to the ground to avoid detection from the guards rushing to the battlements. She was lucky they hadn't been spotted, meaning they had still time getting into the castle. Her eyes flickered to the battlements, checking for guards, but found none on them. Either they were short on manpower, or every guard was too focused on the battle at the entrance. At least Sona's peerage was doing their job to distract the enemy.

She doubled her speed flying up to the battlement and landing lightly on them double checking her surroundings in the processes for guards that may be hiding now that she was up close. Thankfully, there were none. Spotting a door, she wasted no time in opening it and found that it led to a flight of stairs spiraling downwards.

"Well that was easy." Issei said confidently.

"Too easy." Sona said narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "This could be trap. They may have known we were coming." She warned them.

"Trap or not we didn't come all this way to leave." With those defiant words, the redhead marched down the stairs. She didn't care what opposed her within the castle of Hextin. She was taking back her friends. "Koneko, have you found them?"

"…There's a lot of activity going on, Buchou. …It appears Hextin has more follows than we thought but they are mostly in the ground levels, where Akeno-senpai or Gerard-senpai are, can't exactly pinpoint." She said, a little disappointed she can't put a clear mark on where her senpai's were.

"I see. Koneko, when exactly did you start using Senjutsu?" She couldn't help asking. She was happy Koneko had overcome her fear and was finally learning to use her Senjutsu but when had she talked with Gerard about it and why hadn't either of them told her anything?

"…About five days after the search began. …I guess this really started when I found Gerard-senpai reading a book about Senjutsu and accidently let it slip I knew Senjutsu. …So, I told the half truth about where I learned Senjutsu and who taught it to me. …I confessed my hatred and fear for it waiting for him to say something hurtful." She smiled a little before continuing.

"…Instead he told me I shouldn't let fear dictate my life and that fear was one's greatest enemy and I should overcome it to unlock my full potential. …And…that he'd never judge me because I was his friend." She muttered the last part with a blush but continued. "…I tried to learn Senjutsu…but my fear was still too great. …It was only after Hextin's return that I found the resolve to learn it in order to help find my senpai's." She explained.

Rias smiled. Gerard truly was a kind man. He had helped her servant overcome a difficult trial she had tried to help her do for so long. She needed to thank him when this was all over. "Well, since we can't find their location, will have to do this the-" She stopped speaking and with reflexes like a cat, turned to the left and cast a shield spell in front of her friends. Not a moment too soon, because within, the darkness of the hall, a powerful magical blast ran through the air, aimed at them. Her shield held strong against the blast. When it ended, she let it down.

"Impressive. You acted much faster than your comrades and managed to block my spell but that was only half my strength." A voice complemented the sister of Sirzechs within the shadows. The voice was old but held confidents and order within it. Soon enough, the speaker stepped forward to reveal himself.

He was old, possibly in his fifties or sixties, with neck length silver hair slicked back and wore emerald robes and within his hand was a great staff. "Ah. So, you are the famous daughters of the current Lucifer and Leviathan. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. What an honor it is to meet you both. I am Atlantes." He bowed low showing his respect to both Devils.

"Atlantes? I've never heard of you." Sona said as something about his robes seemed familiar.

"Ah. My real name isn't known by many. Perhaps you know my title as the Emerald Guardian of Ireland." At the realizing coming over their faces he nodded. "Yes, I am that very Emerald Guardian." He confirmed the Devil's thoughts.

Rias gritted her teeth with Sona narrowing her eyes. This just got a whole lot worse! The Emerald Guardian was a powerful wizard with the responsibility of protecting Ireland of evil threats. Why was he helping Hextin? Did he know what the Fallen Angel was doing? If they were to fight him then…

"Your friend is about to become a corpse if you don't hurry up." Atlantes suddenly said. "Hextin plans is to take all of Akeno's powers, and I mean all of it, even those she absorbed from the Red Dragon Emperor to give him more power. Power that will rival that of an Ultimate class being. However, you'll be too late because I can't let you pass." He said, standing firm in front of the group.

"We'll see about that!" Kiba exclaimed with his swords ready and rushed the wizard but the old man was quicker then he looked and age suggested.

The magician used his staff to block the Knights strike with easy. Kiba growled in frustration but kept pressing his attack against the older and more experienced male who counted each of his strikes with ease. "Go get Akeno-san! I'll be fine!" Kiba ordered to his friends, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold him off much longer.

"Brave of you boy, but you can't beat be alone." Atlantes replied calmly as he pushed his opponent away with incredible strength.

Before Kiba could attack again, a massive water dragon-shaped blast shot past him and smashed into the ceiling above the wizard, caving it in. The Knight blinked in surprise and before he could question what exactly happened he felt himself grabbed by his collar and pulled out of the falling walls by the Pawn.

At the front of the group Rias smirked at her friend. "Nice job, Sona. I don't think any of us would stand a chance against the Guardian of Ireland. I can't believe he's sided with Hextin. He's supposes to be protecting Ireland why is he all the way out here in Scotland?" She asked her smart friend.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Rias. I only hope that will stall him and give us time to find Akeno." Replied Sona, with the team running through corridor after corridor.

"Buchou, Lady Sona, before leaving I swear I heard him say something to me. I couldn't hear very well over the sound of the ceiling caving in, but it sounded like he said 'At the very end.' What does that mean?" Kiba asked. Everyone looked at one another confused by Kiba's words.

At the very end…What did that mean? No one had an answer to that.

"Koneko, keep using your Senjutsu. Try to find something, anything, on either Akeno or Gerard and-" Suddenly there came a great shake from above and Rias glanced to the ceiling, hoping it wouldn't gave in on them. "If that's from the battle upstairs I hope it doesn't escalate down to here. We'd all be buried alive or smashed to piece." The group picked up the pace.

While Rias looked calm the redheads mind was fill with dread at what the wizards told them. So, _that_ was the Fallen Angels plan all along. If he was speaking the truth that meant if they didn't hurry, Akeno would die. She quickened her pace in leading the way down corridors, eyes darting all about expecting more enemies to confront them. Like before, there was none. The only been the Guardian of Ireland so far, and every corridor they entered was empty. How strange. Leaving the thoughts of things being too weird, they had to find where Akeno was as time was running out. With her at their side, maybe they would have a chance to save Gerard.

"…I sense something." Koneko called, stopping in her tracks and looking down a hall to the right. What she felt with her Senjutsu was a lot of magical power all in one spot. Whatever it was, it didn't feel good and she had a good hunch why so many were there… She tightened her first and sprinted down the hall calling to her friends to follow.

She continued down the hall then turned left, then another left, and a right and stopped abruptly, concentrating the source of magic and where it was. There was definitely a lot and it was close, very close.

She caught a few words said between Sona and Rias about the progress of Tsubaki's diversion. It seemed they were dealing with quite the resistance. The number of enemies they were fighting numbered in the hundreds, roughly about five to seven hundred rouge magicians, and they were starting to push Tsubaki's peerage back. They needed to find their friends fast, otherwise Sona's peerage would be overrun and defeated.

Calling upon more Senjutsu, she focused on the strongest source of magic within the castle. It was hard to detect with the power radiating from it but where exactly it was coming from was the better question that she hoped to-ah!-there it was! A large room, how many where in that room was unknown, but it was large and…

At the end of the castle…

So, _that's_ what Atlantes meant. Akeno was at the end of the castle! Why he would tell them where she was, was confusing, but they didn't have time for that. There was no time to waste now. Gathering all her strength she punched the wall besides her turning it into a new passageway for anyone walking this way. She glanced over to her friends who stared in shock at her action. "…I finally found them! …Lets go save them." She answered and took off as fast as she could.

Like with Gerard's chakra signature, she latched onto one of the many chakra signatures and followed its trail. It led through a corridor to the left, then straight for a good portion, then down a flight of stairs, and into a large dining room. She paused to sniff the air and smelt a familiar sent, one she would never forget, Gerard's. He was in there…and it led to the right towards a door, behind which she probably knew what.

The little girl smashed down the wall without any care in the world and her eyes narrowed. The chakra was stronger now. She could practically feel it flowing down the hall. They were getting closer now. Soon, they would find Akeno and hopefully, Gerard. Walking down the hall, she readied herself, making the others do so since they saw the girl tense up, to make their foes feel her wrath. She walked, and walked, and walked till at last, the hall ended at a large wooden double door with giant iron knockers. "Buchou." She said.

"I know, Koneko, there here." Rias said stepping forward with Sona at her side. This was it. Whoever was behind this door, she damn better hope, they'd have the answers of where they were. "We've all been preparing for this. Once we go through those doors theirs no turning back. We won't leave without Akeno or Gerard. Koneko, break it down, let's give them a big hello!" She ordered her Rook.

Smirking at her masters' orders she was happy to follow, Koneko rushed the doors putting all her strength into the punch that would open them. When it impacted the beautifully crafted doors burst to pieces, splinters flying in every direction and what remained of the doors were sent flying off their hinges. At last, she would make Hextin pay for taking away both her senpai's.

The Devil's marched in unannounced and saw, to their surprise, a large room. The room was larger than the Gremory mansion itself! There were many stain glass windows depicting Fallen Angels slaying their Angel's and Devil's enemies. At the back of the room were robed people all chanting in Latin at the foot of some stairs that led up to a wall where the Fallen Angel stood an impatient look on his face as his eyes stared at-

"Akeno-san!" Issei cried in horror at the person before the magicians.

It was Akeno Himejima only chained to the wall and looking worse for wear. She still wore the priestess outfit the day she was kidnapped although it now sported tears and dirt stains in several places. On her left cheek was a red mark, obviously from either a punch or harsh slap, and her hair was out of its usual ponytail.

All in all, she looked like a prisoner kept from eating for months. Her previously downcast eyes shifted to who had called and they widened at the six individuals. She couldn't believe it, but it was true. Her friends had finally found her! One of the six she looked closely at, being Koneko who was showing her cat-like features she had not seen since she first met her. 'Wh-Why is Koneko-chan using Senjutsu? Has…she accepted her Nekoshou heritage?' She'd have to ask her if they survived.

The priests stopped their chanting to see the commotion and Hextin himself glared at the intruders. His glared grew darker at seeing who exactly it was. "So, the prideful Gremory has come at last to save her bitch. So, it was a distraction as Atlantes suspected. A shame he couldn't find you within the castle itself but it's too late. You're just in time you see the bitch of Baraqiel die." He told them.

"I won't let you do that you ass! I'm gonna make sure to kill you this time you fucking bastard!" Issei yelled, flexing his sacred gear arm with pure hatred etched on his face. What he said about 'bitch of Baraqiel' made him stop for a moment, he refused to listen to the man.

Hextin's glared became a wicked smirk. "Issei Hyoudou, I'm glad you are here because Akeno here had something important to tell you. But answer me this; how much do you hate Fallen Angels?" He asked, hoping to get the answer he wanted to hear.

"I hate them all!" Issei answered with gritted teeth. He'd never forget what the evil acts the Fallen Angel's did. Raynare stealing Asia's Sacred Gear, breaking his heart when she killed him, and Hextin's villainous actions only further that hatred.

Hextin's smirk became one of a man who relished in taking pleasure in killing. "Hate Fallen Angels eh? Then you should hate this little bitch I kidnapped because she's no Devil, boy! She's really a half breed; meaning she's the daughter of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel and the human Shuri Himejima!" He took pleasure at the horror on Akeno and Issei's face. "That's right, you stupid boy! The bitch of Rias Gremory is indeed part of the same species who dragged you into the supernatural world. She's just like that smug cunt Raynare, myself, and that war mongering idiot Kokabiel! Don't believe me, watch this!" With a blast of magic, he lifted Akeno within the air and from her back shot a pair of black feathered wings.

Issei stared at Akeno in horror, the priestess of thunder…a Fallen Angel? It couldn't true…it must be a trick, an illusion. But Hextin stroked them gently. His fingers sliding across the feather, telling Issei that they were real. "Liar!" He shouted in denial.

"Oh, am I huh? Why not you tell them Akeno. Tell that pervert the truth." He glared at the chained woman, looking rather pleased about the whole thing.

Akeno glared at the Fallen Angel with great malice. She wanted to rip out his tongue and torture him with a thousand thunder strikes! But what choice did she have; she was chained to the wall and she had no control over herself, except the movement of her wings, her ugly wings! With tears filling the corners of her eyes she spoke. "It's true…I am a Fallen Angel." She flapped her wings to prove they truly were part of her and not an illusion. "What everything Hextin said is true. My farther is a Fallen and mother was a human." Akeno revealed her heritage in the worst possible way.

"A human killed by her father's enemies, no less!" Spat Hextin, his sinister smile never leaving. "Because he wasn't there to protect them, to protect his wife! So, now that the truth is out what say you, Hyoudou? Do you hate her for who she is, do you despise this hideous half breed?" He asked the brunette.

The shocked teen couldn't answer as he didn't know how to accept Akeno being half Fallen Angel. She was such a nice person so it would shock anyone who had been through what he had to be stunned.

"Enough!" Rias shouted in anger. That bastard, that animal, spilled the secrets of Akeno's heritage. He truly was a monster! Her blood boiling like a hot pot of food and her demonic energy flared around her like a wild fire. "I've heard enough from you, you filth! I'll make sure nothing remains of you!" She fired her Power of Destruction at the Fallen Angel wishing nothing more but to erase him from existents. Her attack, however, never reached its target. Out of the shadows jumped a figure who cast a large blue magical shield, blocking the attack with little effort.

The caster of the spell was none other than Gerard Price, who stared back with empty eyes at their glares.

"Gerard!" Issei shouted in shock. "What are you doing blocking for that bastard!?" It was then he realized that the usual gleam in his eyes was gone.

"Stupid child." Hextin scoffed at the brunette. "He's hexed, remember? He'll only listen to my commands." He smirked.

Rias gritted her teeth at the new development. This just went from good to bad to worse. With Gerard here, they could try to free him from the hex but with the skills he displayed during the fight against the Stray army and on the television none of them, even herself, were a match for him in close combat.

In a one on one fight, no, but a two on one fight…she glanced at Sona who nodded, knowing what they had to do. Rias studied Gerard, getting a better look at him and his stance. She noticed that his shoulder length black hair now reached his chest in a mess wavy of locks. It made him look like a punk rock. If this wasn't a serious situation, she would have found his new hairstyle comical. Clearing her throat and thoughts, she looked to her peerage. "Kiba, Koneko, Ise! Stop that ceremony!"

"Right!" The three yelled at once and rushed, each ready to fight. Kiba had his swords, Koneko balling her fists, and Issei clenching his left fist with his gauntlet shining in power.

The hexed Gerard stood ready to stop them. Kiba had come first and tried to slash at the human who quickly sidestepped but had to block the incoming fist from Koneko that would have caved in his head. Pushing her to the side, the sorcerer had covered his fist in magic to smash his fist into the little girl's side, making her cough a little and skid across the ground.

"Bastard!" Issei shouted and launched his powered-up fist at Gerard who had quickly thrown up his hand and created a powerful shield that held the attack back. His unused hand soon summoned his sword to block the blonde Knight who tried to press his luck with the seemingly distracted sorcerer.

Both male members of the peerage gritted their teeth, trying to push past the defense but couldn't.

"Gerard-kun! Please, snap out of it! It's us! Your friends!" Kiba tried to talk some sense into the black-haired youth.

"We're not you enemies, senpai! Try to think!" Issei pleaded while winding up another punch that did nothing against the powerful barrier.

The interdimensional human stayed silent. His dull dark-blue eyes flickered between both teens. Gerard then kicked out at Kiba's unprotected stomach, making him gasp in pain and went skidding back a few feet.

With his sword arm free, he brought it back to strike not Issei, but the white-haired Rook that recovered and was coming at him with a strong punch. Just as he swung the sword at Koneko's head, she leaned slightly, the blade only getting a few of her hairs, before punching the sword hand. The human didn't make a sound of pain or anything as the sword flew out of his hand. Koneko winded up her other fist and bashed him right in the face, sending him flying.

Rolling for a few seconds, the hexed Gerard quickly recovered, not caring about his broken hand, before firing multiple fireballs at the three. The incoming blasts halted the charging three and forced them to keep their distance.

Issei did his best to dodge the fireballs, but one came really close and singed part of his clothes. A scream ripped through the air, making Issei be filled with dread as he recognized the voice. He looked to see Akeno squirming in pain as the magicians continued their chant, with a purple aura surrounding her.

Sparing a glance at the battle with Gerard, he saw that Kiba and Koneko had his attention, giving him his chance. With the opening, the Pawn rushed forward, hell bent on saving his Queen. As he got closer, he saw two doors from either side open up and out of it rushed a group of magicians to stop the boy.

"None shall pass!" Exclaimed the leader, who wore blue robes and firing spell after spell at the dodging teen. "We won't let you stop Lord Hextin's plan!"

"Tell that to my fist!" Issei roared, slamming into him and five others with the force of a freight train. The spells that hit him hurt but were of little concern to the pervert; his will and determination to save Akeno pushed him forward.

He wouldn't let it happen again. He wouldn't let another one of those Fallen Angels take away someone precious to him! Hextin would pay for his atrocities, he'd make sure of it! He punched one mage in the face and backhanded another so hard he probably snacked his neck. He didn't care, he wanted Hextin to fell his furry!

"Out of my way!" The Red Dragon Emperor roared as he smashed through two more magicians. He could feel his body beginning to tire and the blood that leaked from his lips and forehead made him a little weak, but he pressed on. His eyes locked onto the ceremony pedestal within the gap between the magicians. He saw Hextin's sinister smile and Akeno's pained face.

"Agggg!" Issei roared with his anger, hate, and power doubling by the boosts the gear gave him every ten seconds. He ripped through the magicians like they were paper with every boost stored. With a loud growl, he punched the last of them away, giving him the perfect opportunity.

"Ddraig!" **[Explosion!]** With the boosts stored, which was thirteen so far, and felt his power skyrocket. With the new power flooding him, he stuck out his hand with the familiar small red orb appearing. "Dragon Shot!" Punching the blast, it rocketed toward the man.

"NO!"

Smoke and screams filled the air as Issei fell to his knees but smirked in triumph at finally hitting the bastard and, hopefully, killing him. The smoke soon cleared up a little and Issei saw that most of the magicians were dead but the few that were alive were seriously wounded and looked at the brunette with great fear.

Ignoring the men, he felt relief fill him as he saw that Akeno was off the pedestal and her chest was rising slowly, showing she was alive. Even though she was half-naked, he was just happy she was alive. He didn't see Hextin around so he let out a laugh. "Haha! Looks like I did it!"

"Oh, did you now?" His body froze in shock at the voice. Slowly looking to the sky, where the voice came from, his eyes widened in shock to see Hextin still alive.

Hextin floated above the Pawn with a glare and angry scowl directed at the brunette who had disturbed the ceremony. His suit jacket was burned off, showing his long white-sleeved shirt that was now short-sleeved, his glasses gone, and his ponytail was let free. He had some blood coming from his lips and part of his head, but looked fine other than that. "Do you see the gap between our power now, boy?" He asked the teenager.

'D-Damn it!' Issei roared in his head as his attack didn't kill Hextin, meaning that Gerard was still under his command and Akeno wasn't out of danger just yet. He tried to get back up but fell on all fours, his body yelling at him to stop.

Hextin saw this and smirked in arrogance. "Seems you've wasted all that power dealing with the magicians, boy. And you were so close too" He mocked. "But, I'm done fooling around with you. After I kill you and your friends, I'll reunite you with Akeno and Gerard as they would have served their purposes." Hextin smirked evilly. "And there is nothing you can do about-!" The Fallen Angel stopped and his eyes widened when he saw the crimson aura surround the boy.

"Their…is not fucking way…I'll let that happen!" Roared out the brunette. "Please, Ddraig! I need the power to kick this bastards' ass!" Issei begged the dragon inside him.

Ddraig watched his host's battle with a wide smirk at what he was seeing. He always knew that beyond his perverted nature was a powerful warrior. **"Very well. While it might be a little too early, I'll grant you access to the power you had a taste of before. Show this crow what a dragon can do with that power! BOOOOST!"** The dragon told his partner before feeding him his power.

With a strong roar, Issei stood up with his Balance Breaker Armor on. The shining red light laminated the dark room, making the others look to see Issei had achieved the armor on his own terms.

"I-Ise…" Rias said with shock as she saw Issei wearing the armor that he used to save her.

"Well…seems Hyoudou-kun is more than what we expected." Sona said with a light smirk.

The green visors shone in power as he glared at the shocked Hextin. Before the Fallen Angel could do anything, the teenage was already in front of him. "What-Uga!" The male coughed up blood as Issei had sent his armored knee straight into his stomach, launching him through the ceiling. "Buchou!" Issei yelled out to his master. "I'll hold him off as long as I can! Break the curse over Gerard-senpai!" The Dragon armored teen's boosters thrusted alive, propelling him through the hole Hextin's body created.

" **Don't be too reckless, Partner. You've got about five minutes in this state."** Ddraig told his flying partner.

"That's more than enough time to kick this bastard's ass!" Issei yelled as he caught up to Hextin who had recovered and glared hatefully at the brunette.

'Never expected the pervert to actually achieve the legendary Red Dragon Emperors Balance Breaker!' Hextin thought with some fear spreading through his body. While the boy's power was nothing compared to the White Dragon Emperors, the density behind it was still staggering. Shaking those thoughts away, he got ready for the youth. He wouldn't let this child destroy everything he worked for.

Ready for the boy now, he dodged the punch aimed at his head and sent his own right into his gut, making the teen grunt in pain. Spinning, Hextin slammed his foot into his facemask, sending him away. Gathering some power in his hand, he created a spear and shot it at the flying Issei.

Regaining himself mid-air, Issei saw the light spear dangerously close and sped over the weapon and changed his direction to charge at the eight-winged Fallen.

Said Fallen Angel was doing the same as he rushed the brunette with the intent to end this boy before he became an even bigger headache. The two met in the air with the sound of fist meeting armor-clade fists and shockwaves following.

They pushed off each other and came back to try again. This time, Issei hit Hextin in the face, with Hextin kicking the boy in the stomach. Both attacks were powerful enough to send them away and crash into the walls. While Issei did crash into the wall, Hextin had flipped himself over and used the wall, that cracked at the high speed he was going, as a springboard.

Eyes glaring at the incoming Fallen, he quickly got out of the hole before his face met this fist that destroyed the wall he was lodged into. **"Be careful, Partner. Don't underestimate this crow. He's a lot stronger than you think."** Ddraig advised his partner who got far away from the kidnapper.

"Yeah. I know, Ddraig." Issei replied as he panted a little. He could feel his stamina and strength waning as the second's past. He could only hope his friends had freed Gerard and could help him before he loses his momentum.

"Keep up the attack!" Rias shouted, firing another spell at the acrobatic human that continued to evade her, Koneko's, Kiba's and Sona's attacks. It was even more of a problem that they restrained their powers, not wanting to go for a lethal strike. With his agility and power over magic, it was difficult to hit him, along with him not feeling any pain or emotion due to the hex.

"Just what exactly did that master of his teach him?" Sona asked as another one of her water blasts was countered by a fireball. She had to quickly jump away as Gerard had used the smokescreen to try and run her through with his blade.

"I don't think these are just the powers his master taught him, Sona!" Rias said as she fired another blast that got blocked by a shield he quickly casted. "It's the hex! It must have doubled his power, agility, and stamina. That's why we haven't been able to land a decisive blow." She theorized as she watched her peerage try and nail Gerard. Asia watched from behind with watery eyes. She felt so powerless and could only watch as her friends fought it out like this.

"Yet your Rook was able to!" Sona reminded the redhead at Koneko breaking his left hand as she sent two water dragons at the hexed human. Rias followed her lead with sending her Power of Destruction at him. There was no way he could dodge attacks from all sides, left, right, and above and come out safe and sound. Her thoughts were halted as the blasts went right through him.

Rias gasped and mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. She forgot he could turn intangible. They wasted that power for nothing. Those thoughts also ended when he became solid again and the state he was in. Hexed Gerard was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face.

It appeared that the constant spell casting and battle was beginning to take its effect on the mute sorcerer. They just had to keep up the force and they'd be able to cast the hex breaking spell.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Rias?" Sona asked the beauty beside her.

"Let's give it our all!" With that said, she fired her twenty-sixth, possibly twenty-seventh ball of destruction for Gerard to dodge yet again.

"Buchou! I have Akeno-san!" Rias' eyes went to Kiba who was holding Akeno in his arms bridal style. She saw her Knight had cuts on his clothes and blood coming from them, but he looked safe otherwise while panting from the long battle with the powered-up Gerard.

"Asia." She turned to the ex-nun who quickly jumped a little, focusing back on her King. "Go and heal Akeno. Kiba, get back-!"

"ARG!" The sudden bang and loud cough from above made them all look to see the familiar brunette falling through the air. His armor had multiple cracks in it, his arm portion was broken, showing his mangled arm, with multiple flesh wounds with steam coming from them. It was obvious that Issei was cut up by light weapons in the fight.

The Pawn soon was sent slamming into the wall near them by a swift spin kick by Hextin. After crashing into the wall and coughing up a large amount of blood, Issei fell to the ground in a loud thud with more of his armor falling off. Blood was pooling around him but he was still alive by the deep coughing breaths he was taking.

Rias glared at the flying Fallen Angel with great rage at what he had done to her Ise. She could also see that Hextin didn't come unscathed from the little battle the two had. He had bruises on his cheek, some of his clothes singed off, and a broken nose.

"I must admit, Gremory, your pet dragon surprised me with his sudden Balance Breaker and power increase!" He complemented the King for the brunette now on the floor, beaten. "But he is still a pervert who will never have the skill to defeat someone like me!" He added on.

"So you say, but you've lost Hextin. Your castles been breached, Akeno's been saved, and you're outnumber." True, it looked as if victory was near, however Hextin still lived, and Gerard was still under his spell, and, more importantly, what of Tsubaki's diversion? They hadn't heard from her since their search through the castle. Had they defeated the enemy and were now trying to search for them, or had Atlantes join the battle and kill or capture them? She hoped it wasn't the latter of the two, for she shuddered to think of Sona losing her whole peerage to that powerful magician.

"Outnumber?" Parroted the Fallen Angel, his frown turning into his usual confident smirk. With the wave of his hand, orange magic circles formed around the corpses that lay about upon the ground. Another wave of his outstretched hand and out shot orange lightning bolts from the corpses. All the lightning came shooting towards the caster who didn't look at all frightened as each struck his body! With each lighting strike, wounds began to heal, bruises faded, and even the missing tooth began to regrow within his mouth. Magic flowed through him like water in a river!

"Outnumber yes, but not out of strength. As I said, I learned from Isengrim and all his secrets. This is one of them! You cannot defeat me!" And with that, he released an elemental attack of fire, lightning, and, ice all in the shape of spears directed at the shocked Koneko who was able to deal the most damage. He watched her try to dodge but was too late, his spell was far faster and hit her square in the chest. The power behind it burnt her clothes and flesh with her sent skidding across the floor like a ragdoll being chewed by a dog.

Hextin smiled like a madman at his success of taking down the little girl. "Pathetic! Your Rook is weak, just like the rest of you!" He berated while holding up a hand that now held a much larger light spear. "Now, die like the animal you are, brat!" With that shout, he launched the spear at the defenseless first-year.

As it neared, with time seeming to slow down for the scared Koneko, a full-sized mirror suddenly appeared in front of her taking the attack head on and redirected it back at its owner, doubled in power! Hextin, quickly getting out of his shock, casted a massive shield before him to defend against the attack. To his surprise, he found himself struggling against his own redirected attack. With a defiant yell, he redirected it to the left, obliterating the wall and windows to rock and shattered glass!

Everyone stared at what happened with shock and relief of Koneko not being killed. Sona, however, felt a smirk tug at her lips for she knew who cast the spell. She turned to the hall calling down to it. "Never have I ever been gladder to see you than right now, Tsubaki!" Said the heiress to her Queen.

"Then I too am glad to hear that, President. I'm also glad my Mirror Alice was casted in time." Sure enough, out of the dark came a woman with long black hair, glasses over her heterochromia eyes, and a calm expression on the face. The woman was the vice president of the student council, the Queen of Sona Sitri, wielder of Sacred Gear Alice Mirror, Tsubaki Shinra. She wasn't alone either. Following her were Irina and Xenovia along with the rest of Sona's peerage, all bearing wounds from their diversion.

The diversion planned by her master and Rias-sama had worked perfectly, however, resistance met at the castle walls was heavier than expected. Getting over the walls themselves was troublesome to begin with, spell after spell was fired by the magicians on the battlements and more kept coming.

In the end, after a long and exhausting battle the magicians, all six hundred, where defeated.

Hextin scowled at the new arrivals. How was it they were still alive? Where was that Atlantes!? He should be here fighting for him, defending him! Had he abandoned him in his hour of need? Seemed that way to the Fallen. 'That cowardly old man would suffer for his actions once found! For now, he'd have a whole band of brats to kill!' Hextin promised himself before focusing his rage toward the children before him.

They were meaningless to his power. He could crush them all and he had Gerard. Let them try to take him back. They will fail and he would soon have Akeno's power.

"Do you see, Hextin?' Rias yelled while pointing a finger at him. "Use all the power you want because in the end you will, fall!" She declared with upmost confidence.

That caused Hextin to release a loud laugh. "No, Gremory, it is you who will fall. Gerard, kill them all!" He commanded with a sick grin at watching the Devils fight against a friend of theirs and couldn't do the deed of killing him.

With that order, the hexed human summoned his magic. Just as he was about to continue his attack, he had to dodge the incoming wave of attacks.

The group felt shivers run down their spines as Gerard looked at them with those lifeless dark-blue eyes as he jumped, rolled, and side-stepped the waves of magic sent at him.

"How's Akeno, Asia?" Rias asked her Bishop as she glanced over at Asia using her Twilight Healing on the Queen.

"S-She's going to be fine, Buchou." Asia reassured her King with a small smile. She was happy that she was able to get to Akeno before her injuries became too much.

Where would they be without the sweet ex-nun? "Good. When you're done with Akeno, heal Ise. We'll need him." She then turned back to the group who just came back. "Remember, everyone, this battle is not to kill Gerard. We just need to wear him down so Sona and I can cast our spell." The princess reminded them. "Gerard, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for this." Apologizing, she fired another blast of her power at the mute human.

Hexed Gerard sensed the danger coming at him and answered by dodging to the right and quickly casting a lightning bolt at Rias. Sona covered her friend with another water dragon spell that canceled out his lightning. He then switched from lightning to fire that was launched at the incoming Xenovia.

"Gua!" The exorcists grunted as she had quickly brought her sword over her chest and blocked the fireball from getting her. She felt the heat and the power behind it but was able to keep her ground.

Seeing the blue-haired exorcists out of his way, he rushed at the biggest threats; Rias and Sona. His charge was halted by Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and even Tsubaki, who was wielding a naginata.

With the four on one sword battle began, Sona's Bishops, Reya Kusaka and Momo Hanakai, along with her Knight, Tomoe Meguri made their way to Issei and Koneko, dragging them away from the sword battle.

The duel was a sight to behold for the awake Devils. To see one human hold his own against four experienced swordsmen, two of which were Devils and the others powerful exorcists equipped with Holy Swords and a Sacred Gear.

Gerard was parrying and countering the four like an expert but that didn't mean he was not getting cut when he was focused on another. His clothes were cut in some places, his cheek bleeding from when Kiba managed to cut his cheek, and some blood coming from his arms when they tried to disarm him, only to cut said sword hand.

The somewhat minor wounds didn't stop the unfeeling sorcerer who blocked the thrust of Tsubaki, dodged the shoulder slash of Xenovia's blade that caused a crater to form, making Gerard leap away. Landing on the ground, he quickly parried the double swing of Kiba and Irina before kicking them away.

"Shit! How powerful is he?" Xenovia asked as her sword met the resilient blade that didn't break, which shocked her and her partner as they knew how destructive the great-sword was.

"I don't know, He wasn't this powerful before. Though, that's because of the Hex. His skills are even more amazing!" Kiba realized as he tried to change it up with two swords in hand but the hexed human continued to press them back and was able to block another well-timed kick launched by Gerard.

Kiba watched Gerard use the blocking sword as a springboard to get some distance. Landing on the ground, he was about to fire another spell by his healed hand, he had fixed during the battle, but had to quickly block the student council president.

While that was going on, Asia was finally working on her crush. His wounds were pretty bad, and it was taking a lot of her power to heal all his injuries. Working on Issei, Sona's peerage created a powerful barrier for the girl to heal in peace. The Kings in the barrier were beginning to cast the spell when the moment was right.

Unaware to all, a certain black-haired miko Queen began to stir from the loud clangs and explosions. Groggy violet eyes fluttered open, trying to make sense about what was going on. The last she remembered, was being chained in a large room, preparing to be killed by Hextin then-

"Rias!" She exclaimed, sitting up right, as she remembered her friends had found her.

Asia jumped at the yell of the Queen but soon smiled as she was now awake. She wanted to stop what she was doing and hug her in happiness that she was alright, but she needed to keep healing the brunette Pawn.

Rias smiled happily as her Queen was up but she continued to keep her concentration of the preparation of the hex breaking spell.

The blonde Bishop looked at the slowly breathing Issei. 'Ise-san, you fought so hard in saving Akeno-senpai. Rest now. You've earned it.' Asia thought with a soft smile.

She then turned her head to the awake miko and was about to speak but closed her mouth to look at her for a while, ignoring the battle that surrounded her. Hextin had said she was half Fallen Angel and there was no lie in his voice and Akeno had admitted it herself with the flap of her Fallen Angel wing. But…did that change how she thought about her senpai?

…

No. She would never think badly about Akeno. She was her friend. She, along with Rias and everyone else had proved that they cared and loved her. Akeno had proven herself as being unlike all the Fallen Angels they had met prior.

Akeno would always be her kind and gentle senpai, no matter who her parents are.

Thinking about all of that, she finally spoke. "Akeno-senpai." She got her attention. "Rias-Buchou is busy with Sona-Kaitchou in trying to break the hex on Gerard-senpai." Asia told Akeno who was a little confused at what was happening around her.

Hearing that, Akeno's eyes shot over to the sounds of the battle to see Kiba and Tsubaki fighting the hexed Gerard. She also saw something that made her eyes widen. "Are those…the two exorcists helping the Devils?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Hai. They offered their help to search for you and Gerard-senpai. We formed an alliance." Asia explained with a happy smile of not fighting against the Church she still loved. "It's truly a blessing from the Lord, ow!" She grabbed her head in pain. "That once our enemies, are now our friends." Asia continued after the pain subsided.

'So, that's why they're here!' She mused to herself. What exactly happened when they were captured? Also, why is Kiba, of all people, fighting along the Holy Sword users? Lastly, when did Koneko accept her Nekoshou powers? Akeno hoped to get the answers after the battled ended.

She watched Sona's Queen, Rias' Knight, and the two Church maidens battle it out against the human. Sparks flew in all direction at the clashing of steel. Even from his distance she knew Gerard wasn't fighting like the times he had before.

Normally, he'd call out a chant to summon a spell or weapon and use trickery to surprise his opponents, not fight in long periods of swordplay like he was now. Was this the effect Hextin's hex had upon him? Endless power to fight brutally against his foes? Or was it due to fighting so many enemies that he couldn't do his normal style.

Rising to her feet she prepared to join the battle but felt a sting of pain rush through her. Her powers had been sucked away by those damn chuffs they were bounded in, meaning, it would take much time to regain her full strength.

The Gremory Queen wanted to help them so badly. She wanted to save Gerard and punish Hextin for the trouble he brought upon them…and the secrets he spilled about her. She clenched her fist in anger. Hextin…how dare that bastard reveal her past to them!

What would Issei think of her?

What would Gerard think of her?

"Akeno-senpai…w-what Hextin said-" Asia sputtered in nervousness.

'Don't!" She ordered harshly with a shout at Asia, which made her reel back. The beauty knew she was trying to comfort her…but she didn't want it now. "I-I don't wanna talk about it!" Akeno told the blonde while looking away in sadness and regret for yelling at her like that.

Asia's face contorted to one of pain and sadness. She knew everyone here loved her. She loved her like a sister and Issei loved her as a friend, but what about Gerard? What did he feel about Akeno? Did he love her as a friend or was it something more?

A little way off, Rias sighed under her breath as she listened in on the conversation between her now awake Queen and Bishop. The fear of her past was something she needed to let go, just as Koneko had done. It was unavoidable to keep secrets forever but the way it came out thought…Hextin would pay for his actions!

She read the spell over and over, reciting what had to be done to preform it. Fear griped her heart when Kiba was head-butted and slashed across the chest, with Xenovia stabbed in the shoulder. Irina was soon pushed away by a powerful lightning blast that made her scream before falling. She threw her hands forwards. Now was the time to cast the spell! She spared a passing glance to Sona who also stuck out her hands. They could feel their powers flowing into spell as a large purple magic circles with Merlin's symbol appeared before them. "It's time!" She yelled, the duelist gaining some distance between when they heard her.

'It's now or never!' She thought releasing the spell, which fired a large purple bean upon the human. Her fear doubled when saw he was about to move but it vanished at Tsubaki's spear stabbed into his right leg, halting his movement.

The spell hit Gerard in the chest and as Rias counted the seconds nothing happened. What was going on? Had the spell not worked? Was there not enough power to it!? Suddenly a grunt escaped the black-haired human's lips and he dropped the swords he was holding. "Gerard, can you hear me?"

"Ugh, hmmm. R-Rias?" Gerard asked, his body swaying a little.

"NO!" Roared Hextin before throwing a hand out and fired a yellow beam of magic that countered the other spell. "I won't let you take what is mine! Price, you are _my_ servant! Remember your hatred for the Devils! Remember the merciless killings you did for them by slaying those innocent Strays!" He reminded him of the killings he had to do. It worked a little but grabbed his head in pain.

"Don't listen to his words, Price-san." Sona shouted, backing up Rias in her battle over Gerard. "You are not his pawn! You're our friend." Acquaintances would be a better description for herself and her peerage with him, seeing as he spent more time around Rias' group, but that wasn't important.

"Listen to us, Gerard! Remember you came back to us! I said I was sorry and you accepted it! Remember that we missed you! Please, come back to us!" Rias shouted for the sorcerer.

"Ri-as…can't-ugh!" The yellow beam started to consume him. Hextin's power was too great over his mind from being under his control for so long.

'You see Gremory, Sitri? Your powers are nothing compared to me!" Hextin boasted triumphantly. "Gerard! Return to me, my slave! Kill our Devil enemies!" He commanded.

"Nrgh…no…" Gerard growled out.

"DO IT!" Hextin roared, pouring more power into his spell. He denied his puppet being taken away from him.

"Gerard come back to us! Come back to me!"

Gerard opened an eye seeing a familiar black haired girl with purple eyes filled with worry. "Akeno?" He asked groggily, his eyes slowly gaining his gleam of life back.

"Yes! It's me!" She said happily as he was fighting back. Akeno began to push more. "You've done so much for us, for me! You've filled our lives with so much happiness! We want you back so we can make more memories to cherish together! So we can see your world! Come back to us! Come back to me!" Akeno shouted, pleading for Gerard to break the control.

Struggling under the two spells, Gerard tried to raise his hands. "Akeno…" He growled at the pain filling his head, of the power of Hextin trying to retake his mind over! He remembered how Hextin waved his hand in front of his face and suddenly feeling himself falling into a deep slumber. 'A hex!' He realized as he remembered feeling trapped in his own head. His mind was now replaying the words of Rias, Hextin, and Akeno over and over while he fought against the power of the spell.

"Come back to us!" Said Rias.

"Kill them all!" Roared Hextin.

"Come back to me!"

Akeno…

"Please, come back to me."

With a yell of defiance, Gerard release a burst of power causing the two spells to bounced off him, and he dropped to the floor, motionless!

 **End**

 **Lots of things deviating from the cannon which I intended to have in this story. If you liked this chapter, comment so I may hear your thoughts of it.**


	12. Chapter 12 Magic is Truly Mighty

**Here's the next chapter, what has happened to Gerard? Is he dead and what about Atlantis?**

 **Also I will answer some questions from readers.**

 **Yes, Marvel characters will appear, no Gerard won't have a harem, as I said this is a single AkenoXOC paring story.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Chapter 12 Magic is Truly Mighty**

Silence fell upon the settled battlefield as everyone stared at the unmoving Gerard. They all hoped what they dreaded hadn't happened but it looked like it has.

Akeno's lips trembled. She tried to find her voice but couldn't because she knew she'd burst into tears. What she just witness was something she had always dreaded would fall upon the human and her friends.

Realizing the barrier was down, she slowly stepped towards the sorcerer, her eyes never leaving the male. As she drew closer, the knot in her stomach churned tighter as his body didn't move an inch, not even a twitch on the hand.

"Gerard?" Finally finding her voice and close enough to him, she extended a shaky hand to feel his pulse. When she didn't, tears flowed down her beautiful face.

'No! No! It can't be!' Akeno grabbed her head in shock and pain. 'First Kaa-chan and now Gerard-kun! Am I destined to lose the ones I love!?' She asked herself, silently sobbing over losing another person she grew to care for.

Hextin scoffed at the dead body before glaring at the furious Rias who looked at Akeno's distraught form. "Well, you killed him." He commented.

Akeno's head shot towards Hextin with the most furious glare she could muster. If looks could kill, he would have been dead ten times over. "I'll kill you!" Her shout was heard throughout the entire castle.

He had the gall to blame Rias for Gerard's death. It was he who caused this. He hexed Gerard. He kidnapped them both. And HE killed Gerard when they were trying to set him free. Her hand shot up and called forth all the power she had left in her body and launched a powerful bolt of lightning at the Fallen Angel.

"Gerard-kun is dead because of you! He was the only one who made me feel special and you took him from me!" She continued her rage-filled shouts with her vision blurring with tears. Even with the tears, she could see the yellow of her lightning hitting something. That something was a shield he put up which she couldn't see from the large blooms of smoke the meeting caused. Still, even if she did see it, she wouldn't stop until she killed him for what he did to Gerard.

With one final shout, she poured the rest of her reserves into her last lightning bolt that managed to break the barrier. 'Son of a bitch!' with great speed, Hextin flew away from the lighting that would have left some serious damage and landed on a nearby stairwell.

Before she could blast him again, her body gave out and fell on all fours, panting with sweat dripping down her head. She raised her head to continue her hated glare at the calm Fallen.

Hextin looked at Baraqiel's daughter and shook his head. While she was powerful, she didn't come close to her father's power when he was her age. Seeing her defenseless would show her how weak she was without using her Fallen blood. "You may have stopped the ceremony," He suddenly said. "But none of you have the strength to defeat me. Rejuvenate all the power you want, but it will be all for naught when your healer loses the last of her strength." Hextin noted that Asia was sweating heavily as she treated her friends for the next round.

And he was right. Asia had finished healing Kiba and was sitting down with a tired expression and sweat rolling down her face. Twilight Healing was a powerful Sacred Gear, but even its possessor didn't have enough stamina to keep healing injuries even minute.

"It's useless!" He continued. "None of you, not even the Red Dragon Emperor, can possibly defeat me! He is a fool and imbecile. His perverted dream to be a harem king will never come to pass. It is idiotic and a complete waste of time!" Hextin insulted the boy who glared back at him.

Issei wanted to attack him, but he was still tired and he could feel the timer for his Balance Breaker coming to its close. 'Damn it! If only I was stronger!' He glanced over at the dead Gerard. 'I'm sorry, senpai.' He apologized to his dead comrade.

Rias stepped forward with a harsh glare and red aura swirling around her. She pointed her finger at him. "You are the only fool here, Hextin! You won't defeat the Red Dragon Emperor or me. I am the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer; the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory!" She announced with pride in her voice and title.

"And where is your brother now?!" Hextin asked the little girl with a mocking laugh. "Did your big brother not come to take care of the big bad Fallen Angel who kidnapped your slutty half-breed Queen?" He mocked the girls, making their glares heat up. "Or did you think you could handle me yourself, along with the Sitri heiress, because you're the sister of Sirzechs and next head to the House of Gremory? Your pride will be your downfall!" The eight black-winged Angel berated the woman.

Rias didn't get the chance to counter him as a voice they didn't expect to ever hear spoke. "As much as I hate to admit it, Hextin, I agree with you on that."

Everyone gasped as standing or rather, floating, beside Akeno was Gerard only in a ghostly image. The black-haired human looked at his shocked friends. "Hey everyone." He said with a casual wave, like he had not just died and was now in a spectral form.

"Gerard-kun…are you dead?" Akeno was the one to ask with worry and sadness filling her voice.

Gerard smiled at the girl and shook his head. "No. What you see before you, is my astral form. I must apologize for keeping this a secret for so long. This is a technique that allows me to enter the astral plains for a time." He told the Devils.

"The astral plans?" Rias asked in surprise. She had heard the stories of the plans as a child but assumed that nobody had the power needed to reach them and come back alive. Yet, here he was. A living, breathing, human who was now within those very plans she heard about. 'What more secrets are you hiding, Gerard?' She couldn't help but wonder to herself of the unknown limits to his power.

"If you know of them, then that saves me the trouble of having to explain them. To keep it simple," He said, looking at the some of the Devils who were still confused. "My spirit leaves my body and I can possess anyone else's body for a short period of time." The human explained.

"Magnificent…" Hextin whispered, mesmerized at the sight of a human being within the astral world. "How did you do that?!" He demanded/asked.

Gerard sent the man an angry glare, still pissed off that the bastard kidnapped him and Akeno while putting him under a hex. "After being free from your hex, I tried to wrestle for control over my mind and body, but you tried to retake it. The two spells were too much and if it continued, I really would have died. Before that or becoming your puppet again happened, I used my powers to enter the astral world, which caused the spells to stop and me to fall." He explained.

"But, can't you return to your body right now?" Rias asked, confused as to why he didn't just come back after freeing himself.

Gerard glanced at Rias before shaking his head. "Not unless I wanna' be back under Hextin's spell. If I am to return to my body, you must defeat Hextin, which will lift the hex placed upon me. Also, I should warn you. If he isn't stopped within three hours, I will truly die. My spirit will vanish into this world forever." He warned with a grim serious voice.

All got the message and the severity of the situation. The clock was ticking and they must beat it.

Rias glanced at her Pawn who had gained enough strength to stand on his knees. She knew that Issei's dragon power would be the tipping point that would ensure their victory. The princess was thankful that he did as much damage to Hextin as he did, but it was useless since he recovered. Still, it showed that Issei was strong enough to hurt him on his own.

"Ise." The teen looked to her with his green visor covering his eyes. "How long can you keep your armor?"

"About thirty more seconds." Issei said with gritted teeth.

Rias frowned a little but nodded. "Alright. Stay back and when it comes undone, I need you to gain as much power as you can to transfer it to us when you gain enough boosts. We'll distract Hextin until you're ready and we can finally end this." Getting a nod from Issei, the princess unleashed her power which swirled around her like a red tornado. Her seafoam eyes sharpened with determination at beating this bastard who was foolish enough to mess with her family and friends. "Attack!"

Hextin watched with a deep frown as the Devils and exorcists charged him. 'Fools.' He scoffed to himself and got ready. 'They're only meeting their doom.'

Standing full height, Hextin summoned his powers. Fireballs, water torrents, and the Bael family magic came flying at him. With a casual wave of the hand, a magic shield appeared before him and held strong against the powerful magic. 'Such a petty attempt.' He mused with a confident smirk. 'They can't do anything to m-!' He stopped his thoughts as he created two shields on his side, blocking the two Knights and Church women.

Going from defense to offence, he channeled more magic into the shields to unleash a wave of fire that would incinerate them.

"Hey asshole!" He didn't have the time to do unleash it, a shout came from above. Looking up, he saw the Gremory girls' white-haired Rook and a blue-haired girl both coming at him with their fists cocked and ready to unload.

Narrowing his eyes, he ended the shield, making the four stumble, before enclosing himself within his eight wings. When they hit his wings, he spread them out wide, sending them away. With the opening, he shot himself at Akeno, who was still on the ground and was unable to move properly.

Just as he was about to grab the glaring girl, he saw her smirk, which made him raise his eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the reason why she was smirking. Tsubaki was coming at him with a slash. Summoning a light sword, he threw it at the Queen, who dodged the thrown weapon with ease. With her away, he summoned two more light swords to block the incoming Xenovia and Irina. He blocked the two's swords in a cross block. Hextin grunted a little as he felt his arms strain slightly under the destructive force of the Excalibur that specialized in destruction.

Pushing them away with a growl, he jumped into the air, meeting Tsubaki, and sent a flurry of slashes at the shocked Queen. Tsubaki quickly bring up her naginata. The steel clashed against the light sword with no damage or struggle from the powerful Fallen, who sent out a powerful front kick that sent her crashing into the wall closest to them.

"Take this!" Hextin spun around and blocked the incoming slash of Kiba and the red-haired Knight of Sona, Tomoe.

The threes blades clashed in a flurry of sparks and loud clangs. No matter how hard the Knights tried, they couldn't get past Hextin's defense and land a solid blow.

Parrying one of Kiba's strikes, he kicked him away before using the free sword hand to slash Tomoe across the stomach, making her scream in pain. Taking advantage, he spun around and gave a reverse-roundhouse kick to the girl's stomach that sent her skidding away. She took a knee and held her bleeding wound which was stained red.

"Damn you!" Seeing one of his friends injured, Kiba roared out before summoning another sword to match Hextin and not get sliced up. As he came closer, the blonde saw a light spear being thrown at him. Easily side-stepping, he quickly realized the plan but it was too late. When the light spear was out of his sight, he was hit square in the chest with a powerful lightning bolt.

The poor blonde tried to get away from the electricity surging through his body, but he couldn't. Grey eyes widened when he saw Hextin over him with both sword arms drawn back.

"Agha!" Kiba shouted out in pain as Hextin's swords tore into his flesh. The first blade cut diagonally down his forehead to his opposite cheek with his other sword hand running him through. The pain was greater as the weapon was composed of light but the blonde didn't have time to think as Hextin had released that sword and landed a left cross against his cheek.

The assault left the male to fly before meeting the floor in a roll, a trail of blood was left where Kiba's body rolled and finally landed. The sole survivor of the Holy Sword Project screamed harder as the light weapon in him disappeared. His hand soon clenched his bleeding stomach in hope to lessen the blood. It didn't as his hand was soon drenched in the red liquid.

"Weak." Hextin insulted Kiba and Sona which he dodged the incoming water blast he countered with a fireball she blocked with a water wall. He soon ducked under a magic blast sent by Momo, blocked Rias' with a quick shield, and countered Reya's with his own, creating a small explosion. Rushing past the explosion, he smirked at the panic in her face. He grabbed her face and quickly tossed her into the incoming Tsubasa, sending them both to the floor.

Hearing quick footsteps from behind, he saw Xenovia and Irina coming back at him. Their sword strikes were useless as Hextin soon soared into the air. The Fallen Angel smirked at the humans. "What's wrong? Can't fly?" He mocked before dodging a spell Tsubaki had casted after getting herself out of the wall. "If you could, you might be able to get me, but you can't, because your humans." He laughed at the glaring humans before pointing his hand at Tsubaki.

The black-haired Queen was about to block the attack, but, to her horror, he turned it to Saji who was about to latch his Sacred Gear line onto him. The fire destroyed the line and hit the shocked dirty-blonde male in the chest. "Ahh!" He screamed in pain before quickly patting himself, trying to put the fire out.

Hextin saw the Queen take her attention off him and focus on the Pawn. He took advantage of it and sped at the girl like a motorboat, crashing into her with the force of a freight train, making her cough up blood, before slamming his fist into her face. Tsubaki felt her face being caved in and was soon launched into the wall head-first, making her hurt like hell, and glasses break in the process.

"What a pathetic excuse for a-Aga!" He was stopped as he felt his back being burned by a spell. Turning around with a glare, he saw it was the black-haired Bishop of the Sitri heiress, who wore a determined expression.

Scowling at her, he shot a bolt of lightning at her which she countered with a water spell. To him, it was stupid for a low-class Devil like her to attack him by herself. It'd have been better if she had-

The sound of rushing water and the roar of a dragon forced his attention away from the Bishop to see a dragon made of water come at him, obviously sent by Sona. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he threw out his free hand firing a spell to counter the dragon.

Instead of colliding with Sona's attack as they should have, the flames were intercepted by Tsubaki who, after getting over the pain, cast her Alice Mirror, bouncing the spell right back at Hextin with double the power. As for the dragon, it flew past the Student Council's Vice President, with its target still in sight. Both fire and water attacks swirled together as they came soaring at the man. He also noted that Momo sent a bolt of lightning at him.

Fire, water, and lightning were a deadly combo to get hit by and Hextin knew that all too well. "Shit!" Swearing under his breath, the Fallen Angel gave up with trying to block it and dove to the floor, narrowly avoiding the three attacks and the explosion that followed when colliding together.

As soon as he reached the ground, he forgot about the Church girls who appeared beside him, swords ready to slice him to pieces. Clicking his teeth, he reacted on instinct to shield himself with his wings. Hextin grunted in pain as the holy swords caused some pain to his wings.

Spreading his wings wide, the two staggered back in surprise, allowing him to summon two light swords and attack them. The bluenette managed to block one sword, the chestnut hair beauty wasn't so lucky. She was to slow to stop his sword from stabbed into her stomach.

"Irina!" He heard the blue haired one yell watching in horror as Hextin twisted the blade around making Irina gasp in pain before pulling it out, making her collapse to the floor clutching her wound while blood pooled around her.

Ignoring the glare and threats the bluenette spat at him he swung his blade down upon her to end her miserable life, but the blade was intercepted and shattered by Koneko's Senjutsu enhanced punch. The Nekoshou hissed at the Fallen Angel kicking out a leg that force Hextin to retreat.

'Damn Youkai!' He cursed the neko Rook who didn't let him go and continued to throw dangerous punches and kicks that would have screwed him over if hit by them again. Now that he paid attention to the girl, her attacks were easily dodged. This continued for a few minutes before he got fed up with the Rook and being on the defense. Parrying one of her fists, he grabbed her tiny shoulder and flung her into the surprised Tsubasa, who had tried to attack from the side, making them crash into the floor.

Now free from the attacks, he raised his hand and unleashed a powerful fire tornado spell at the girls at point-blank range. The delighted grin on his face ended as he didn't hear any screams of pain change into one of shock as he saw Koneko barreling through the fire, ignoring the pain of her skin and clothes being burnt, and delivered a Senjutsu powered uppercut that sent him flying into the stairwell with a crater forming from his body crashing into the stone.

Groaning in pain from his back and chin, he shook off the pain and flew over the blast of destruction Rias had sent and surveyed the battlefield. The Devils were either seriously injured or heavily fatigued. The bluenette exorcist was carrying her friend back to Akeno, the floating figure of Gerard who kept an emotionless face as he watched the battle, and the blonde ex-nun who was healing some of the more injured peerage members.

The only ones who were still standing were the Gremory, Sitir, Tsubaki, and the Red Dragon Emperor who had yet to join the fight even once. He also saw that the armor that caused him some damage was gone, making him smirk at having that possible problem from returning. The two Kings obviously though that, with the pervert's power, they could defeat him. It was a useless thought. And even with the two healers on their side, one being Asia and Sona's Bishop, he knew that if this battle kept going, they'd tire and he'd take them out when the time was right, making it an easy win for him.

Hextin grunted, still feeling the wounds sustained earlier in the fight, partially the recent ones inflicted by the Holy Swords and that Neko-Devil's punch. The holy powers infused into the pieces of Excalibur were something to truly fear, along with the power of Senjutsu, but he wouldn't be daunted by those weapons or little girl.

A sword was a sword, however, and like all swords the Holy ones could be shattered. He heard from spies about Kokabiel stealing some of the Excalibur's, what the hell could be planning by stealing those swords and why wasn't Azazel doing a damn thing to stop him? It infuriated him to think about it.

After Azazel pulled Grigori out of the war, he focused all his time studying the mysteries of Sacred Gears to create artificial ones. While it would be smart to equip every Fallen Angel with one of those Artificial Sacred Gears, it couldn't be done. The Governor General wasn't a factory churning one out every minute plus their where thousands of Sacred Gears to find, research, and try copying. The process would take too long.

Stealing the powers of beings like Isengrim, on the other hand, would be a boon to protecting the organization from its enemies. Hextin knew the Fallen Angels numbers had dwindled in the years and, if Azazel didn't take the right precautions, they would be extinct, just like the Nekomata's.

The Governor General didn't even try preventing subordinates from causing havoc either. Although Hextin was causing havoc, he was doing it for the greater good of Grigori unlike Raynare, who murdered Issei instead of recruiting him, or Kokabiel's stealing of the Excalibur's to start a war, causing even more of the Fallen Angel's to die.

Kokabiel was one of the strongest Fallen Angels to exist, but he was also a war mongering son of a bitch who always said the war should continue. The stealing of the Excalibur's was obviously Kokabiel's idea to try restarting the war but if he achieved his plan, he'd make himself the number one target by all the factions, especially Heaven and Hell if he killed the sisters of the current Lucifer and Leviathan, who were massive sis-cons.

And what of Grigori, what would they do if war was to happen? The Fallen Angels within the organization were divided between choosing either peace or war. If Azazel didn't keep a tight leash on those who want to fight, then Grigori would tear itself apart.

'I know what I'm is doing wrong, but killing a few Devil's to ensure the survival of Fallen Angel's, it's worth it! All these Devils, even Baraqiel's daughter, will die here tonight!' He thought with his eyes lingering on Akeno. Hextin knew her death would impact Baraqiel greatly, but it needed to be done. She wasn't a true Fallen Angel, just a despicable half-breed who forsook the man after him not being there as he had other responsibilities and didn't know his wife and daughter were going to be attacked by her family. The Fallen never understood why Baraqiel mated with a human, even though she was beautiful and a powerful shrine-maiden.

"It's over, Hextin, you're outnumber!" Rias yelled, a confident smirk on her face, even though she was scared as her pieces were getting sluggish.

"Your overconfidence's clouds your judgement, stupid girl! Half of your allies have been seriously injured! Your Knight is close to death, and your Bishop looks as if she's about to collapse from over use of her powers! As for being outnumbered you should rethink those words, numbers do not win a battle." He reminded the girl who didn't know anything about true war and battle.

Akeno looked at Gerard's astral projection. He was right, they weren't doing any serious damage to him. Rias was letting her pride get the better of her, and Issei was still boosting up his power. "Is there anything you can do? We need you, Gerard-kun." She begged the astral plain inhabiting sorcerer.

Gerard shook head. "As much as I wanna help, I can't. If I go back into my body everything will start all over again; Hextin will have me in his possession and-!" He suddenly stopped, eyes widening as if he remembered something and looked at Akeno then to Issei who was preparing to charge Hextin. He looked at Rias. "I'm borrowing your Pawn's body." Before anyone in the group could ask what he meant, he turned to Issei and flew into him.

"W-what did you just do?" Rias asked, surprised, worried, and curious of what he meant by borrowing his body.

Seconds passed and Issei suddenly moved his head towards Rias and spoke, not in his voice, but Gerard's, something that shocked them. "Don't panic. I'm just possessing his body for a couple minutes." The possessed Issei assured the redhead.

Sona's eyes widened at that. "You're possessing Hyoudou's power since he has not battled, giving him the best chance to possibly hurt Hextin." She realized the plan.

Issei, or Gerard, smirked at the black-haired heiress. "Smart as always, Sona." He praised the girl, making Saji glare at him in jealousy of him complementing the girl he liked. "Though I don't have much time. Maybe about two or three minutes. I'll take it from here. Everyone stay back. I'll deal with Hextin now." He told the Devils, not taking no for an answer.

The man didn't see Gerard enter Issei's body, so he thought it was just the Red Dragon Emperor pervert trying to act tough. "Hyoudou, are you as overconfident as your master to believe you can defeat me by yourself?" Asked Hextin with a raised brow and smirk, his eyes trained on the boy, wondering what tricks he would pull.

Suddenly, Issei charged forward, closing the distance between himself and the Fallen Angel in an instance. So surprised was Hextin that he didn't see the first come his way until the last minute. Angling his head to the side quickly he just missed getting the full force of the attack, feeling the edge of the gauntlet clad fist brush against his skin. 'So, Hyoudou wished to speak with first then huh, then he would do so!' Hextin thought before accepting the challenge by the boy.

Hextin rushed forward seeing this as an opportune to finish the boy off for good. His fist, however, was blocked by a swift catch by the brunette. Before he could send a second punch he, was kick in the face, sending him skidding back. Hextin growled at the pain before looking at the teenager in anger.

Flying back at the brunette, Hextin threw a punch at Issei that was caught easily, doubling Hextin's surprise as he managed to block another one of his attacks. When a kick failed to make contact, he unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches at the Red Dragon Emperor, hoping to lay a hit on him, but all he got were blocks, misses, and counters.

What the hell was going on? How and when did Issei Hyoudou get this skilled in martial arts!? The boy was just a rookie with fist fighting half an hour ago, when the Fallen beat him the first time, but now he was fighting like a martial arts master instead of a brawler. Dodging a kick, he pushed Issei away to use a spell against him.

The Red Dragon Emperor was faster than before so he dodged the incoming light blast and came in low to launch a tornado kick. The foot knocked the man's other hand away, making sure he didn't get a chance to get him this close, the fireball he had launched fired into the ceiling, causing rubble to fall near them.

Growling in anger, he sent another punch at the teen who dodged once more, angering the Fallen even more. Brushing the first away, he grabbed the males head and slammed his knee hard into his face.

Staggering back, feeling his nose break, he was unable to block the barrage of strong punches, so strong it felt like he was still using his armor, he ended the assault of his fists with a spin kick to his stomach that sent him stumbling down the staircase they were battling on. A normal human would have been killed by such an onslaught, but Hextin wasn't such a being.

Gerard in Issei's body decided to give the man a taste of his own medicine and taunted him. "What's wrong, Hextin? Can't beat a pervert?" The brunette soon covered the distance and elbowed the standing Fallen, making him cough up blood as he bent over the appendage lodged in his sternum.

Hextin replied with a light spear in hand that he was sure would strike him as close as he was. 'There was no way this boy could-!' His eyes widened when the boy's left hand, the one that was a dragons, caught the sword without any pain inflicted upon the host of Ddraig.

The man had to quickly jump away from the teen, making the spear disappear, before he could launch another punch or kick. In the air, he now fired another barrage of fire that Issei dodged with ease.

"Surprised?!" The boy smirked at the flying Fallen. "You should be, because your reign of terror ends tonight, Hextin!" Roaring out his promise he soon got his armor back, shocking the fallen who didn't expect that to happen. With the armor back on, he used the thrusters on his back to propel him into the flying black-winged Angel. "Face it, you lost!" He shouted, now eye-level to the man.

"Lost? You think I've lost!? I will not allow my plans to save Grigori be undone by a fucking pervert like you!" He insulted the boy while he tried to keep hitting him but he kept moving around him.

"You think killing Devil's will help your people!? Your actions will ignite a war between our two factions!" Gerard in Issei's body replied, his punch was blocked and was kicked in his armored stomach.

"Then maybe Azazel should have tried to stop me instead of wasting time researching Sacred Gears!? Maybe he should have spoken to me about strengthening Grigori's defense if war dose happen!" He hissed out his anger of his leader.

"Maybe you should have spoken to him!" The possessed Issei shouted back, eyes narrowed at the foolish words Hextin was saying.

"I told you he'd rather spend his time researching Sacred Gear instead of trying to stop his people form causing mischief! He could have stopped Raynare from killing you but he didn't!" Hextin reminded the boy, still not knowing he wasn't talking to the real Issei, of what happened to him.

"Raynare…" He mused.

"Yes, the cunt who dragged you into this mess! She was the one who killed you and stole Twilight Healing form your friend!" He tried to make him mess up but it backfired.

"Who the hell is Raynare?" Gerard in Issei's body asked, not knowing who he was talking about.

Hextin narrowed his eyes. The pervert knew who Raynare was how could he not forgot about that bitch? "She-agh!" Hextin's sentence was cut off by Issei delivering a fast and powerful drop kick on his head sending him crashing down to the ground!

Issei pulled his first back, focusing all his power into his Sacred Gear. "It's time to end this battle." He yelled out. The jewels on his armor began to glow in power. "Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Booossst!" The teenager came at the man with his powerful fist that there was no way he could heal from when it connected.

Roaring out, when within range of the laying Fallen, he called out his attack. "Welsh Dragon's Heavenly Punch!" An explosion erupted from the attack and caused the watching Devils to cover their eyes as dust clouded their vision. The power radiating off the attack was that incredible as it shook the very foundation of the castle.

When everything died down, they all saw a giant crater where the two are. The group scurried to the hole to see the outcome. They weren't disappointed by what they saw. Issei's fist was lodged in Hextin's' chest and ripped right through it, coming out the other side.

Akeno herself couldn't believe it. After all the horrible thing's the bastard had done, it was now over. He was dead and Gerard could come back to them, to her. She was only sad that she didn't get to kill him. The beauty would have made him suffer before he begged her to end his miserable life.

Her, and everyone else's, eyes widened when Hextin coughed up a large amount of blood into the green visor of Issei's helmet. There was no way he was alive after all that! Issei's Sacred Gear fist had ripped through his body! But, looking closer, they saw the man was panting heavily, coughing on his own blood, and the color of his skin was paling. The man was indeed dying and he was only alive because the fist stuck in his chest.

"Move aside! It's time we kill this bastard!" The priestess commanded as she gathered her signature power in her hands.

The sorcerer controlling the pervert didn't head her command. Releasing his armor, Gerard wanted to talk to the man one last time and find a reason for why he was doing this. "You've lost. You won't have Akeno's power, nor your life when I let my hand go. You know that." He said, not tearing his eyes away from the fading light of Hextin's own.

"Red Dragon Emperor…" Hextin said surprising everyone that he could still speak with a hole in his chest. "All I ever wanted was the survival of the Fallen Angels. You must see why I had to do this." He tried to make the boy see reason for what he was doing and that it was justified.

"By stealing Akeno's power and kill her? All you'd have done is start a war." Issei shook his head somberly.

"Maybe…but Grigori could at least have the strength to defense itself and…we'd be united as we had been in the war. Now…now were divided choosing peace or war. All I wanted was Grigori to survive, even…even if war occurs-agh!" A glob of blood flowed out his mouth. "Would…. would you do the same to ensure the survival of your friends?" He asked, his weak voice holding sadness.

Issei shook his head sadly, sympathy filling his eyes. "If all other options fail then I would. I love my friends and would do anything to protect them." Gerard said for both himself and Issei.

Hextin smiled weakly. "Then…you understand what I did… you… you have earned mine my respect, Issei Hyoudou." Raising a hand, he grabbed the boys shoulder and he didn't push the dying mans' hand away. "I…must tell you…. K-Kokabiel…plans to start the war again! Stealing Excalibur was his first move to reignite it…. if…if you care about the safety of your friends then…. you must…" He pleaded of the brunette.

"We know. His plan to steal the swords made it obvious." He leaned forward, touching brows with the dying Fallen Angel. 'Kokabiel will be stopped, Hextin. I will make it my mission to prevent war from starting again and the survival of Grigori." Then he leaned in and whispered something in the Fallen Angel's ear so only he could hear which caused Hextin's eyes widened and his smile to grow slightly. As he found the reason why Issei had suddenly got so skilled.

"Heh…magic truly is might. You truly are a crafty sorcerer Gerard-san. I leave…Grigori's survival…in…your…hands…" Inhaling a sharp breath, his grip slipped from the possessed Issei and dropped to the floor.

All were silent, except the sniffling of Asia. Even something like this couldn't keep her from crying. Even if they were enemies Gerard gave his enemy a peaceful parting.

The brunette removed his hand from the corpse and planted a kiss upon Hextin's brow then close his eyes forever. "Requeiscate de pache." (Rest in peace)

Out of Issei's body came the astral form of Gerard, his expression remorseful for killing the Fallen Angel. He honestly was trying to help his people, but in the wrong way. He's seen many villains in his world do the same thing.

"Well. My bodies finally free of that hex. I'll see you in the physical world." Then disappeared, his ghostly form leaving only wisps

Finally having his body under his own control, the Pawn came back in confusion. "Huh w-what happened? Why-holy shit!" Issei screamed, scrambling out of the crater that held the corpse of Hextin. "W-what the fuck!? Did I do that?" He asked, not remembering anything after seeing Gerard's ghost form coming to him.

"Not exactly." A familiar voice answered from the back of the room. Everyone turned to find Gerard approaching them. "I borrowed your body to fight Hextin." He told the Pawn.

"Y-you t-t-took over my body!?' Screamed Issei shivering at the thought of Gerard taking possession of him to making him do stupid things like run around naked in public.

"Calm yourself Issei." Gerard ordered, his gaze directed at Issei, "Yes, I took possession of your body, but it was because you had the Red Dragon Emperor within you to help sustain some sense of sanity. I've never mastered the technique and if I'd used it on either Rias or Akeno they would have died. Also, I'm not one to use magic for foolish antics such as making you run around naked in public." He smirked at the shaking pervert who sighed in relief.

"On a serious note." Rias said coughing to get everyone's attention. "What happened, Gerard, we all thought you died?"

"I thought I did too. But, like I said before, I transferred my consciousness into the astral plains, escaping death." He reminded them. "When I entered Issei's body, I met Ddraig face-to-face. And, trust me, the Red Dragon Emperor was not happy to see his host being possessed by a sorcerer. But, after talking to him, I made him see reason and he gave me the okay to use his power." Gerard remembered meeting the giant Ddraig. The dragon was truly scary.

Suddenly, Akeno jumped toward the sorcerer hugging him tightly. "It's good to have you back, Gerard-kun, I've miss you so much." She stared into his eyes. Oh how she missed those blue orbs. She feared she lost him forever but here he was standing before her, being hugged by her. "Gerard I-!" But she never finished her sentence for as he hugged her back, making her eyes widen.

He had never hugged her before now. It felt as if time had frozen for her, the feel of his arms wrapped around her felt blissful, they were soft and strong. She felt safe within them. The busty Queen wanted to be like this with him forever, to never let her go, to protect her. At last she felt him pull away with a small smile on his face.

"So am I, Akeno-hime." He said gently before walking past to join the others, who were all smiling at the affectionate scene.

Akeno's cheeks fluttered at the suffix he used.

"Wait! Where's Atlantes!?" Yelled Sona, remember the Emerald Guardian.

Rias eyes widened at the man's name. She had forgotten all about the Guardian of Ireland with what had been going on! He hadn't been seen since their brief encounter with in the castle's passage ways! Where had he gone? Back to Ireland to guard it perhaps? If so, then pray to the Four Satan's that the next time they'd meet him, it would be as friends and not enemies.

"The sun is rising." Said Kiba looking at the whole in the wall.

Everyone followed his gaze to see the big ball of fire rise over the mountains to cast its warmth on them all. A new day had arisen and with it a brighter future.

"Come on. Let's go home." Gerard commented summoning a portal back to Kuoh.

* * *

He stood upon the mountain looking down upon the ruin castle replaying the battle over and over in his mind as his robes blew in the morning winds.

Those kids had pulled off one hell of a rescue mission; Hextin was dead, his plays ruined, and Akeno along with Gerard were saved. It appears they didn't need his assistance after all. Even so…it was smart to keep an eye on Hextin and while his goal was a noble one, the way he wished to achieve it was foolhardy and got him killed.

"Defeating Hextin wasn't easy, so would the Devils of Kuoh town fair against Kokabiel? Would evil triumph, or would it be slain as it had been last night? As for the human…Gerard Price…what tricks would he have up his sleeve to turn the tide against that madman? What powers would be unleash to see evil defeated?' The man thought to himself.

"That boy is something special." Muttered Atlantis, watching the Devil's and human leave with their Church allies. "His magic…it feels familiar…almost like his magic. Hm. You are certainly someone to keep a watch on, Gerard Price." He smirked a little.

 **End**

 **And that concludes the rescue mission and we return to the Excalibur Arc, which will play out differently to the cannon.**

 **If Hextin was that powerful who will they deal with Kokabiel? You'll have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13 I've come to Bargain

**Hi, sorry this took a while writers block and work keeping us both busy but here it is.**

 **If anyone has suggestions or questions write them in the comment section**

 **Chapter 13 I've come to Bargain**

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the moon that shone through the window. The light shone down on his blonde hair and grey eyes. His mind was playing over the battle they had in Scotland. Kiba would never forget that battle for the rest of his life. Everyone in the ORC and Student Council had fought tooth and nail against Hextin and were brought to the edge of defeat and death only to come out the victor by the skin of their teeth.

If they had this much trouble and were so close to death with an eight-winged Fallen Angel, how much trouble would they have against a ten-winged Fallen Angel like Kokabiel? Unlike Hextin, Kokabiel was a war veteran and one of the leaders to the Grigori. The blonde was seriously thinking about calling Rias' older brother or Sona's older sister and ask for their help.

With all the power they had, and how the previous battle ended, Kiba kind of doubted that they could beat the Cadre when they almost died in the castle battle against an eight-winged Fallen. Even with that in mind, he still wanted to try as he had a personal reason for fighting against the warmonger. While Kiba had told Rias that his friends were more important than his anger for the Holy Swords, he still couldn't let go of his hatred for the weapons he had hated for so long.

Glancing over his shoulder, the Knight saw that almost every space in the clubroom was filled with his exhausted friends, with the blonde waking up a few minutes ago, to enjoy the peace of the night. Everyone was worn out and even Sona's peerage decided to crash at the clubroom tonight, not thinking they could stay awake long enough to get home. He saw two people in the corner that made him smile a little.

In one of the corners a few feet away from the blonde sat the black-haired duo of Akeno and Gerard. His Queen's head was resting on the sorcerer's shoulder with the male's arm wrapped around her in a very protective manner.

The blonde knew about Akeno's past, seeing as they had known each other for so long, and when he heard Hextin reveal her dark secret like that, he was worried about how the rest who didn't know would react. He was happy that Asia and Issei didn't hate the Queen since their experience with the Fallen Angels. He now wondered if Akeno would tell the male she had a crush on about the secret he didn't hear.

His grey orbs flickered over to the sleeping forms of Xenovia and Irina. Two of the Excalibur's, the weapon that destroyed his life, were in the room and could be destroyed. But, they were allies and he wasn't going to disobey Rias' orders nor would he fell right attacking sleeping women. Also, he didn't want to feel the wrath of Rias, the Church, or Gerard. Kiba shuttered at what Gerard might do if he attacked allies.

Shaking his head, he decided to leave the room and get away from the problems going through his head. The Knight was unaware of the dark-blue eyes that watched him leave.

* * *

Kiba let the cool grass calm his restless mind and aching bare-feet as he walked through the ground of the small forest that surrounded the building. A gentle breeze passed through his blonde locks, making him release a peaceful sigh.

"Couldn't sleep?" A male's voice asked the blonde Knight from behind.

Kiba nodded his head, not at all surprised about the sudden voice. He knew who it was. "And here I thought I left unnoticed." He mused to himself with a small chuckle.

"I've been watching you all night, Kiba. Somethings bothering you." The blonde turned around to look at the awake sorcerer, whose hair looked like a long main of mess. To him, he hoped Gerard would cut his hair as he kind of looked like a very masculine girl with that hair-do. Kiba stayed silent while staring at his black-haired friend. It was true he wanted to talk to him, but he didn't know how or if he could talk about his not so happy past again.

Gerard walked up to the swordsman and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come. Let's talk." He said.

Kiba looked away. "I-I don't want to." He lied.

"Then, let's speak through our swords." Gerard gave another way as he could tell the blonde was having trouble. Taking a few steps back, he casted a spell. Around the two, Kiba saw multiple mirrors surrounding them. "Don't worry. This is the mirror dimension. A parallel dimension that mirrors Earth's plane of existences. It is used to battle powerful foes or, for us, a simple sparing match that might get out of hand. Nobody can see or hear us in here." Gerard raised his hand and summoned his Dao and motioned for Kiba to summon his own sword, which he did. "Alright. Talk to me. What's on your mind?" The sorcerer asked as he came at the blonde and swung his sword at the blonde who quickly blocked it.

Kiba parried the sword away and came for his own slash that the sorcerer dodged. He wanted to tell Gerard about his issue, everyone else knew, but he couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to tell his tragic history again. But, the look the sorcerer, he saw that he clearly cared about him. They were friends after all. With a heavy sigh, he lowered his guard. "Long ago-agh!" He was interrupted by a swift elbowed to the face that knocked him to the ground. He looked at Gerard with surprise, not expecting the man to do something like that.

Gerard waved his finger side to side. "Didn't your master tell you to never let your guard down, even if it's a spar?" He chided Kiba with a small smirk before pointing his sword at him. He waited as Kiba got up and began again, this time a little more serious and faster.

"As I was saying." Kiba continued, still a little sore about the trick. "I was once a human, an orphan taken in by the Church and was chosen to participate in something called, 'The Holy Project.'" Gerard didn't miss the venom in his voice when he said the name nor the sudden forcefulness in his strikes that made the human back up with the Knight following while telling his story.

"The project was a way to see if the other children taken in by the Church could wield Holy Swords." Anger was beginning to fill Kiba's swings and made Gerard parry and go on the defensive against the raging blonde. "But it didn't work so we…were all terminated!" The usually calm and collected Knight suddenly yelled with tears streaming down his eyes. The sudden angry burst made Gerard stumble and barely dodge the thrust that cut his cheek.

"They killed them, my friends, all of them! I was the only one who survived because they sacrificed their lives so I can live! We were treated like rats who outlived their usefulness! Killed by toxic gas! My friends died because we were lied to! Lied that we were doing this in the name of God! We were told this was a test by God! That He would reward us if we succeeded and we were rewarded with our lives!" His swings became animal-like and were so fierce that Gerard was almost disarmed but held the strong and struggled against the rage-powered male.

The sorcerer looked at his Devil friend with pity and sadness. 'This man…this orphan…was taken in by the Church, used like a tool, and executed when proved useless. So…the Church wasn't all light as it tried to portray itself to be…it had darkness luring in the shadows.' Gerard mused to himself as he let the swordsman let out his anger against his blade.

"That is why I hate those swords, the Church! They took away my childhood! My life! My happiness! My…friends!" Tears filled his grey eyes with his swings missing the dark-blue eyes teen.

Gerard backed off, letting the angry Devil blow off his steam. Skillful as he was with the blade, he also knew how skillful Kiba was with the blade and anger made anyone that more dangerous. He then recalled Koneko telling him her own sad story about her master went crazy with her power and left her alone, not really knowing it was her sister though. He also remembered hearing about Asia's history about being labeled a heretic for healing someone, something she was taught to do from a young age. Now, he had heard Yuuto Kiba's tragic story. It made the interdimensional human wonder if all of Rias' peerage had such terrible history. 'Dear lord I hope not.' He hoped that a certain black-haired beauty didn't have a sad past or that sealed Bishop Rias had told him about a while ago.

After Kiba had settled down, his blade crumbling to bits, Gerard placed a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Tell me, you keep speaking of the blades, but who was the leader of this project?" The sorcerer asked with a gentle voice.

At the question Kiba's eyes sharpened. Hi mind went over to what he remembered of the man who took him in. "Valper Galilei." He said the man's name with much venom. "He was the man who created the project…killed my friends." The blonde said.

"Then you know what you must do." Gerard began. "Take revenge on this Valper, not the swords." Kiba looked at the man with wide eyes.

"But the swords-" "Weren't what killed your friends." Gerard interrupted the former test-subject. "While it is true they wanted to see if you were capable to use them, they weren't what killed them, it was Valper in his crazed way to gain power to use the swords. If you wish for vengeance, then exact it onto the head of the project, not the hopeful outcome." Gerard said before continuing. "It is the Church who is at fault for not realizing this crazed man's plans for using children as lab rats in his sick game for power." He ended.

"Well, what would you do in my position?" Kiba asked the human.

Gerard blinked at the sudden question but answered easily. "Like you, I'd be angry. Angry that I had lost my friends but I would take my revenge on the man who caused this to happen not the tools that were the reason for his actions. He used you, your friends, the swords, and the members of the Church to accomplish his greedy ambitions."

That struck a chord within Kiba's soul. Were the Holy Swords also just a tool for Valper? Gerard made it seem that way…that the Holy Swords were just plain old swords with special powers. Valper…that man was a human…a human with a cruel heart who cared nothing but for his own achievements!

Kiba's firsts tightened and teeth clenched.

Gerard was right. It wasn't the swords he should be mad at but rather at the man who took away his friends…Valper Galilei! "Your right, Gerard. I see now that it's Valper's fault, not the sword. And I'm sure if those swords had souls they'd be weeping for the murders they didn't wish to commit." This made the teen smile but had to ask one more thing.

"Then what will you do? If you still wish for revenge I won't stop you, Kiba, but I don't want you to murder someone in cold blood. That would make you no better than Valper." He said, hoping he wouldn't just do this for his own evil intentions.

He was right. Murdering Valper would amount to nothing. It wouldn't change the past and it wouldn't bring his friends back. Even though killing him would feel so wonderful to him for the time. However… "I don't know." He answered, his head hung low as he was at a crossroads within his heart and mind.

Gerard nodded. "Take your time, my friends. And, when the time comes, remember your friends from then and now." Clasping Kiba's shoulder, he removed the Mirror Dimension and led him back to the clubroom with something in mind.

* * *

The female Devils and Church maidens had just woken up and saw that none of the boys were in the room.

"Where are they?" Rias muttered while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's that smell?" Akeno suddenly asked as a delicious scent reached her nose.

"Is that bacon…eggs…and pancakes I smell?" Reya asked, excitement and curiosity filling her voice.

Rias felt a smirk tug at her lips. "Well, I guess that answers where our missing friends are." She led the females to the kitchen where they soon heard voices laughing and singing, of all things.

"Ain't no mountain high enough," That was Kiba.

"Ain't no valley low enough," That was Issei.

"Ain't no river wide enough!" That was Saji"

"To keep me from getting to you babe!" And that was Gerard.

"Ara ara. Sounds like we got a choir working in the kitchen. Ufufuf." Akeno giggled, which encouraged the others to either giggle or smile in amusement.

As they entered the dinning they found the table full with plates, utensil, cups, naps, and-

"Strawberries!" Asia squealed jumping up and down in joy.

Rias felt her mouth water a little at the food set on the table.

Strawberries, blueberries, pineapples, pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, French toast, sausages, orange juice, milk, chocolate syrup, water, and tea. From the steam they saw coming off the food, they knew it had just been set a few minutes before they arrived. All of this was made by the four boys…. How sweet!

The doors to the kitchen opened and out walked Gerard, his hair cut to its previous shoulder length. "Welcome, ladies. Take your seat and enjoy your breakfast. Will be right there." He gestured to the table before returning to the kitchen.

Without question the girls approached the table, each taking a seat and serving themselves whatever they wanted. Seconds later the boys came out each wearing a joyful expression. Seeing a spot beside Akeno, Gerard took it flashing her a smile which she blushed at. "Good morning, Akeno-hime. How are you?"

"Fantastic." She smiled. "Did you make this?" The beauty asked, still loving how he was using such an affectionate suffix at the end of her name.

"It was Gerard-senpai's idea." It was the dirty blonde-haired Pawn who answered with a smile as he took a seat opposite of them. "He asked us to help him make this all. Well, except the fruit hehe. Kiba-san called the Underworld to have it delivered to us. Everything else we made by hand-"

"Oh, my God! These are the best pancakes I've ever had!" Irina squealed in joy, her eyes sparkling as she tasted the delicious food the boys had made.

"Yes, I must admit this is quite good." Sona even complemented as she took a sip of the tea prepared.

"…Best food ever." Koneko said with a small smile after swallowing her first plate and getting more.

Each girl thanked and complemented the food the boys had worked so hard to make.

Akeno was very happy at the kind gesture and she just wanted to kiss the sorcerer. Waking up to a wonderful breakfast like this was something none of them expected but it was something they all appreciated.

"Irina-san, Xenovia-san." Kiba got the ladies attention. He somewhat hesitated before continuing. "I…I wish to apologize for my behavior. I let my anger of the past blind me from the truth that it wasn't the swords, but Valper that ruined my life. Because of this, I wish to assist you in retrieving the swords back." Kiba offered with a small bow that shocked the Devils and made Gerard smile.

"It is good to see that you know how important the sword is to us." Xenovia said to the Knight.

"What Xenovia means, Kiba-kun, is that we are grateful to have your assistance and are willing to forgive you as we understand." Irina corrected her partner with a bashful look.

Rias looked to her Knight with shocked eyes before smiling at him. Her eyes flickered over to the smiling Gerard who was talking to her Queen/best-friend. So, he had finally talked to the sorcerer and, like Koneko, he had helped him. Two down, two to go. She just wondered when Akeno would tell him about her own past and how he would react. But, that was for later. Right now, she had some strawberries to eat.

* * *

Sirzechs Lucifer was staring at her baby sister's Queen with narrowed eyes. He was previously relaxing in his chair, reading a good book after finishing the paper work his wife/Queen made him do, before said woman, Grayfia, came in and told him Akeno Himejima was calling him. The black-haired beauty had told him why and it had ruined his good mood.

"Kokabiel is planning a war, you say?" Any form of emotion was lost and he looked at the Queen with upmost seriousness.

"Hai. Lucifer-sama." Akeno nodded with her face serious. Informing Rias' brother was a gamble that she was willing to take. They had numbers on their side, but Hextin had proved that their numbers weren't enough to win the battle against a warrior much stronger than them. They needed the power of the Satan. This threat was not to be taken lightly and they needed help from the red-haired male in front of her. "If he goes through with this plan, thousands will die. We need your help to stop him." She pleaded.

Before he could reply, Akeno had turned around and abruptly cut the communication. The strongest Satan had caught the familiar red-hair of his little sister and he couldn't help but sigh, knowing Akeno had gone behind her back to contact him. 'Dose she not understand that this was a dire situation? Kokabiel is a being that knew war while she does not.' Sirzechs wondered.

"The odds are greatly against them." Grayfia stated her husband's thoughts.

"Yes, Grayfia-chan. Kokabiel isn't just a war veteran, he is, or was, a leader of the Grigori with Rias just being a kid. She can't hope to match him, even with the help of Sona and her peerage." He expressed his own thoughts.

"I suppose you will take actions." She mused.

"At the moment, no." He said with great reluctance as he wanted to kill the bastard before he killed his beloved sister. "They haven't encountered him yet and I wish to know what Azazel will do about this. If he does not stop Kokabiel before his plans go into action, then I will step in and personally eliminate him. I will not let him lay a hand on my baby sister or her peerage." Sirzechs's eyes hardened in resolve to kill him when he was needed.

"Even the Holy Sword Wielders?" The Strongest Queen asked, remembering that Church agents were in the area.

"Yes. They have proven that our sides can work together and I would also like to talk to this sorcerer Rias has allied herself with. What was his name again?" He turned to his lover and wife.

"Gerard Price." She replied.

"Gerard Price…" He parroted the name with a small smile. This magician, or sorcerer as he had liked to be called, piqued his interest.

When Akeno had contacted him, she had told him everything that had happened from the Church agents arriving to the rescue. He was proud that his little sister had defeated an eight-winged Fallen Angel but was even more surprised and impressed at what this human could do.

Sirzechs had asked her about this man, and she told him that he had the power to travel through the astral planes, keeping him coming from another dimension to herself as she knew he wouldn't like if he told another person he didn't know.

That alone made the man almost stumbled out of his chair in shock. It was rare to learn of people who had the power and to know it came from a human of all things was truly incredible.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you, Gerard, and, hopefully, knowing where you gained the knowledge to enter that realm." Sirzechs muttered before returning to his book, making the silver-haired beauty that was Grayfia sigh at his lazy attitude even after receiving such important news.

* * *

Akeno held in her sigh of relief when she had quickly cut the connection with Lord Lucifer just before Rias could see what she was doing. She didn't wish to ruin Rias' happy mood after the wonderful breakfast they just had.

A smile came to her lips as she remembered the best breakfast she had in her entire life. The food, drink, everything was perfect. And, it was all thanks to Gerard wanting to make their morning good after the tough battle that almost killed them.

'Gerard…' Akeno thought with her eyes glassing over in sadness. He was the only one who didn't know about her dirty secret. The two, Asia and Issei, now knew about her secret but not once did they shun or hate her. 'Were they hiding their true intentions?' She wondered. She knew she was being stupid with her thoughts. They were her friends, but the experiences with Fallen Angels frightened her.

"Akeno?" The busty ravenette's eyes focused on Rias' voice. Concern was written all over her face. "Is everything alright?" The King already knew the anger since she saw the sadness in her violet orbs.

Akeno sighed. "No, Rias. Nothing is alright. Hextin told them…he told everyone what I am…a filthy half breed!" She said, her voice raising.

"That's not true. Gerard doesn't know and you're not a half breed." Rias reassured.

"But I am. I have the blood of the filth who we're fighting. I'm part Fallen and now part Devil, a monster!" She cried a little louder.

"You're still my best friend Akeno, and I love you no matter what you are." The red head pulled her Queen into a comforting hug. "We all have our dark secrets we wish not to tell but we can overcome them. Look at Koneko or Kiba, they both had tragic pasts but overcame them. And I know you can do the same thing. And they both know about your past and even said that they could never hate you." She reminded the girl of how her small Rook and handsome Knight telling her that in the past.

"But what about the others?" Akeno asked, her whole body shaking.

"I already talked with them and they don't care one bit. Issei, while he was shocked by this revelation he said, 'You may be part Fallen but you're still Akeno-san to him.'" She told her Queen with a smile. "You're his friend. And I know that is the same for everyone else. We want you to be happy, Akeno. We all care about you, even if you part Fallen Angel." She rubbed Akeno's back tenderly. "As for Gerard, that is up for you to decide to tell him or not. But I promise you he won't judge you for you who are." The redhead reassured her best-friend.

That was very true, he didn't mind Akeno was a sadist, so what did she have to worry of by telling him she was part Fallen Angel? Honestly the busty girl had been more worried about Issei, with the problems the Fallen Angels did to him she expected him to despise her. He said he hated them. Yet she was one of them, but he told Rias she was still his friend. Did he really mean that? Or was Rias just saying that to comfort her? The next time she saw Issei-

"Buchou I-"

Speak of the Devil, in walked the very man she was just thinking about staring at Rias comforting her. "Issei, is it true you what you said?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, wanting to know if what the brunette said was true.

Issei felt his heart strings pull at the sad expression she sent his way. Moments before he and rest of the Devils, were told by Rias about Akeno's dark past, the very dark past Hextin said. He though Kiba's was bad but Akeno…

The poor girl's heart was breaking. He had voiced for everyone there that none of them hated Akeno before but now he was in front of the girl.

"Yes." He said but the confidence he previously had faded as he tried to find the right works. He himself didn't wanna hurt her. "I hate the Fallen Angels…but you're not a Fallen, well I mean you are, but…you're our friend, Akeno-san. You're my friend and I don't hate you because you're part Fallen Angel." Geez…that could have sounded a lot better.

Akeno stared at Issei. He hated the Fallen Angels, but not her because she was his friend? It wasn't the best answer but she'd take it. She approached Issei and hugged him tightly, feel tears sting her eyes. "Ise-kun…I'm sorry but I want Gerard. You're a good person, Ise-kun but I need him. I feel alive when I'm around him." She apologized to the pervert as she knew he wanted her in his harem. The beauty liked him, and if Gerard hadn't shown up, she might have liked him back. That was not the case now.

Issei felt a hole appeared in his stomach but it quickly filled. He couldn't be mad at Akeno or jealous of Gerard, Akeno loved the human very much but did Gerard feel the same way? Issei wanted his senpai to be happy and if that was to happen then he wouldn't have her in his harem as he planned, her happiness was more important. Besides, there were other hotties such as Irina and Xenovia who could join, if he could turn them to the perverted side that is.

He looked to his master. "Buchou, Sona-Kaitchou said she'll be coming to meet with us soon. Where's Gerard-san, Irina-chan, and Xenovia-san?" The Pawn informed before asking where the three were.

* * *

"We're on the edge of town and still haven't found anything. Couldn't we have waited for the others?" Gerard asked the woman at his side with a sigh as the wind brushed through his hair.

"We can't waste time waiting for Rias-san or Sona-san." Irina answered with a shake of her head. Her twin tails swaying with her movement. She, like everyone else, knew they weren't out of trouble yet. While she acted bubbly, she knew when it's time to get serious. They had defeated Hextin, but the real threat, Kokabiel, was still out there with the missing Holy Swords.

Gerard nodded his head in agreement. "True. But, if we find Kokabiel's hideout, it would be easier to attack him as a group. We barely got out of the castle alive, and I highly doubt the two of us can beat a stronger opponent like him by ourselves." The sorcerer reminded the sword maiden.

Irina glanced at her fellow Catholic and couldn't deny that fact as violet stared at dark-blue. But, even though he was right, they couldn't just sit around and wait for the man's plan to come to fruition. Besides, if they were found out, the recovered sorcerer could just teleport them out like what he did at the castle.

"Also, why is Xenovia by herself?" He wondered why the bluenette was on her own. "Why not-you know what, never mind." Gerard remembered the power the girl had. "Here's my question though, what can you tell me about the swords?" He asked the chestnut-haired beauty.

Irina happily smiled at being asked about the swords. "Well, as you were told, there are seven in total. Each of them are called Excalibur since they were all once the original blade. They also have names after it that represents their individual powers. There is Destruction, which Xenovia has, Mimic, which I have." She gestured to the ribbon around her bicep. "Rabidly, Nightmare, Transparency, Blessing, and the strongest; Ruler." She listed them off.

Gerard stopped his walking when he heard a particular one. "Did you say, Nightmare?" He asked and when he received a nod, he shivered a little. A madman's laughter and the sound of a horse rang through his head.

Irina tilted her head in confusion at why mentioning the sword 'Nightmare' would cause such a reaction. Shrugging it off, seeing as it was his own business, she continued. "Each have its own power. Xenovia's, Destruction, can unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it meets, and cause huge craters. Mimi, which is mine, can take any shape and size of any sword I wish. The three that were stolen were Transparency, Rapidly, and Nightmare. Transparency can make the user invisible. Rapidly can increase speed and reflexes. Nightmare can cast illusions and manipulate dreams. Blessing…is a little hard to describe." She put her hand on her chin and tried to explain it best she could. "But it mainly empowers one's belief. Lastly, Ruler allows one to control any and all things they wish."

"They sound like the infinity stones." Gerard blurted out as he recalled the stones.

"What are those?" She asked, never hearing them before.

The interdimensional human mentally kicked himself at the slip up. He hadn't told them about him being from another world and he wanted to keep it that way until he was comfortable releasing that information. "It's nothing." He waved it off. Though, he was thinking about what he was told. Each of those swords were like one of the gems. It was both interesting and dangerous to think about. 'If they were fused together, would they be unstoppable like the Infinity Gauntlet?' He shuttered at the thought of a powerful weapon like that in the hands of a warmonger.

"Gerard-san, I have a question for you. Where did you learn are those skills; swordsmanship, marital arts, and magic?" Irina was very curious to learn more about this sorcerer. Normally, one would focus on a single skill, like she and Xenovia in swordsmanship, and Rias in magic. But this man was skilled in all three styles of fighting, making him a foe to not underestimate. Before she could get an answer the sound of a weapon being swung, the crashing of a tree, and lots of swearing could be heard.

Stomping out of the forest came a man, a teenager the same age as Kiba and Issei, dressed in priest robes, with white hair and red eyes. In his hand was a large Kris that was oddly shaped, gold in color and was emanating incredible power.

"Fuuuuuuck! Fuck! Fuck Fuuuuck! Why does the boss have to keep making me waiting!? I wanna kill some shitty Devil! Killing priest is boring, I wanna actually spill from Devil blood and-huh?" His rant stopped upon noticing the two humans. Recognizing the girl, a sick smile to appear. "Well, well, well! If it isn't one of the holy hoes! How nice to meet you!" He greeted in mock politeness with his disturbing smile never leaving his crazed face.

"Freed Sellzen!" The Exorcist yelled, drawing Excalibur Mimic, the ribbing taking the shape of a Katana. "So, you're in league with Kokabiel!" She shouted, angry that a priest would ally himself with a monster like the Angel of the Stars.

"That's right!" Freed cackled like a maniac. "And you have something the boss needs!" He pointed at the sword in her hands.

Freed…Freed…somethings about that name seemed familiar…then it clicked in the sorcerer's head. "Ah! I know you! You're that crazy rouge priest Issei told me about!" Gerard realized, remembering what Issei had told him about the enemies they had faced so far.

Red eyes flickered to the new guy. "Ohhh did that red head bimbo get another shitty Devil or are you with the hoes from the church?" He asked, happy to cut up another person.

Gerard glanced at Irina, unable to find the right words to say to the wackadoodle priest he was warned about. So, he winged it and asked a rather stupid question. "Are you gay?" He smirked a little when he heard Irina giggle at the question.

"Gay!?" He shouted in anger at the insult. "I'm straighter than my sword!" The crazed swordsman didn't realize how stupid he sounded.

The sorcerer shook his head at the white-haired weirdo. "I'll give you two choices; take us to your leader, or die." He threatened, flaring his magic to show he was not fucking around.

Freed mockingly thought. "Hmmm…how about…No!" In the blink of an eye, he vanished in a burst of speed, leaving the two shocked.

"Where did he-!" Irina was talking but was shoved out of the way by Gerard who had put up a quick barrier in front of them. Freed had just appeared before the sword with his sick smile in place as he slashed through the shield like it was paper and managed to get the sorcerers shoulder. "Shit!" Gerard cursed as blood came flying, his hand quickly covered the wound and used his magic to begin healing it.

"Hahaha!" Freed's deranged laughter make him want to strangle him. "How does the feel of Excalibur Rapidly feel, Shitty Devil!?" The swordsman asked with crazed happiness to see the human hurting.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, he glared at him. "For the last time, I'm a sorcerer, not a Devil!" Freed didn't know what happened. Gerard was on his knees a few seconds ago, and now he had the human's fist lodged into his right cheek. Blood spilled from his lips as he was sent back from the powerful magic-fused punch.

A little dazed, Freed spat out the blood that filled his mouth and glared at the human. "A fucking sorcerer, huh? Well, that makes it more fun! I'll make sure to cut that pretty boy face of yours up!" He said with his twisted smile returning.

"Fuck you!" Gerard replied with a shout and a volley of magic blasts that Freed, now knowing how dangerous the man was, used the ability of his sword to dodge the incoming bolts that exploded where he appeared. 'Oh, damn it! I forgot his sword increased speed and agility!' The sorcerer cursed himself, leaving him wide open for the white-haired lunatic to get in close.

"Where are you looking!?" That was the only warning he got before his back erupted in great pain as the sword dug through his skin. Gerard had to bite back a scream. Spinning around, he went for a roundhouse, but the man dodged once more in a flash of greater speed.

Appearing a few feet away from his opponent, he decided to screw with the panting male. "You know, sorcerer, you should just give up. I have not one, but three Excalibur's!" He opened his jacket to reveal he had two more swords with him, making Gerard's eyes widen in shock. "See! I have Nightmare and Transparency and soon, Mimic will be mine as will Destruction!" He cackled evilly.

Gerard clicked his teeth in annoyance with this crazed priest. This guy was good, and he had the sword skills to back him up and the speed boost enhanced his skills. But, he still had to find a way to stop the man. 'By the way, where the hell is Irina!?' The human's dark-blue eyes widened when he saw familiar chestnut hair.

"Take this!" With a mighty swing, Irina came at the speedy mad-man who quickly blocked the striking maiden. Their swords grinded against one another, making sparks as the girl tried to gain ground on the male.

Grunting in anger at taking his attention away from this bitch, he pushed her back but the girl came in with a low thrust to the shoulder that made him growl in pain. Just before he could strike back, the girl jumped back. Taking the sword out of the ground, Freed's crimson eyes glared at the holy hoe.

Irina wasn't intimidated by the look. Her violet eyes narrowed in determination for making this traitor pay for betraying the Church, killing so many innocence, and siding with Kokabiel. Tightening her grip on Mimi, she charged back with an overhead swing that Freed blocked. Her follow up attack changed to block the incoming slash for her stomach. Irina mentally berated herself for leaving Gerard to send out a message to Xenovia and Rias. If only her phone sent the text faster, he wouldn't have been injured.

Gerard was healing the wound on his back while never tearing his eyes from the battle, trying to get a good enough assessment on the enemy's attack patterns. 'Damn. For a crazy priest, he's pretty good.' He, regrettably, complemented the white-haired lunatic.

Dodging another attack sent by Freed, Irina flipped over and managed to only land a small cut against his cheek. Landing, she swung low for his legs, hoping to make him an easier target, but he sped away as he saw the incoming blade.

Not wanting this traitor to get away so easily, she transformed her katana into a long whip and lashed it against Freed when she had him in her sights. Each strike was close but the man was becoming faster and faster longer the battle dragged on.

Irina knew she couldn't land a blow on him at this rate, but she managed to keep him focused on her and not Gerard. Along with just allowing her comrades to arrive and assist.

She spared a quick glance at Gerard to see his wound was slowly healing, making her surprised that he knew healing spells and happy that he would join her soon, but, it still looked pretty bad. "Gerard! Get out of here!" She ordered, her whip lashing out against the running Freed.

"Can't do that!" Gerard replied. "It would be ungentlemanly of me to leave a woman alone to get hurt!" He added with a smirk.

"Aw! How sweet! Let's see how gentlemanly you are when I spill more blood of yours while escorting her to hell!" Freed shouted, parrying the next whip strike before lunging at the kneeling Gerard. Before the blade got close to him, the human had summoned seven rings to block the incoming slash that would have finished him.

Surprised and angered by this, Freed came back with a flurry of angered slashed that did nothing against the barrier. Hearing quick footsteps from behind, he pivoted his heel to block the incoming slash from Irina's katana.

Gerard sighed in relief as he managed to cast The Seven Rings of Raggadorr in time. He wasn't about to be cut by that sword a third time. Lowering the barrier, he went on the offense, after feeling himself healed enough to continue, by casting spell after spell at Freed. Yet, even with Irina's help, they couldn't hit the bastard. 'Shit! There has to be a way to slow him down!' He though eyes watching the white blur carefully, wondering if he'd attack him or Irina.

The answer came with the white blur that rushed Irina. Reacting on instinct through years of battle, the sorcerer threw himself in front of Irina, ignoring the shocked sound she gave, and thrusted his hand into the chest of the shocked Freed and blasted him point-blank.

Freed was sent flying back with a pained yell with smoke coming from his chest. Due to being his so suddenly, the grip on his sword was lost and the sword was stuck in the ground to the right of the sorcerer. 'Yes!' Gerard mentally cheered at taking the sword away from the freak.

"Gerard!" The black-haired boy snapped his head to the voice and saw the whole peerage of Rias and Xenovia rush to their aid. 'Good reinforcements had finally arrived' the human thought with relief. "What took you so long?" He asked while Akeno and Asia began working on mending his wounds. Minor wounds he could heal like broken hands but these required Asia or Akeno's skills as the cuts were embedded with Holy energy that made it hard to heal for the human.

"We got here as fast as we could, Gerard-kun." Akeno apologized, glaring at the rouge priest for wounding Gerard. When she noticed the strange looking sword, she gasped. "Is that one of the Excalibur's!?"

Her question caused the others to see and see the strange looking sword stabbed into the ground. "H-how did you steal it!?" Xenovia asked, impressed that he had managed to wrestle the Holy Sword from the Freed's grip.

"I simply blasted him away which caused him to lose his grip." Gerard said, feeling his wounds finally heal.

"And I'm going to take that back you fucking sorcerer!" Freed yelled drawing the remaining two. But his path was blocked by Irina, Xenovia, Kiba, and everyone else. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, he was outnumbered and the loss of Rapidly meant the bosses plan was set back.

"Good working on getting one of the swords back for us." Xenovia commented. She tightened her grip on Excalibur Destruction feeling victory was now theirs. "Freed Sellzen! In the name of God you're to be executed for your cruel deeds! May God have mercy on your soul!" And she lunged at the priest who drew the remaining two swords.

"Xenovia move!"

Gerard's warning came too late for the bluenette. A black blur came out of nowhere slamming a fist into the side of her face causing the Excalibur she once held tightly slip from her fingers. The poor girl was sent rolling across the dirt, her left arm bending the wrong way in the process.

Standing before them was a man draped in black ropes with the appearance of a young man around mid to late twenties, black hair falling over his shoulders, pale skin, pointed ears, and sinister red eyes. Everyone looked at the new comer and Rias's brow furrowed. This was the man who planned to reignite the war; Kokabiel.

"Boss!" Freed greeted but his answer was a glared from the Fallen Angel that made him shrink a little.

"Freed! You stupid fool! You've lost one of the Excalibur's!" Kokabiel snapped at the human, tempted to just cut his losses with him and kill him on the spot.

"Yeah, but look, you got us a replacement!" Freed countered, pointing to Excalibur Destruction which laid at the feet of the Fallen Angel who glanced at it. The thought of killing him stopped.

"Hmmm that is true. I'm sure with its power we can fuse it with the remaining two. Yes, it can still work. Take it and bring it to Valper." Kokabiel then turned his attention to the gathered Devils a wicked smile forming upon his lips. "A pleasure to finally meet you, sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" he said with mock politeness.

"We know you're planning to restart the war Kokabiel! Hextin told us!" Rias shouted, though that was a lie since Gerard was the one who figured out his plan.

"Hextin? Ah, the fool who believe stealing other beings powers would save Grigori. Yes, I remember one of his followers delivering me a message saying he stole the powers of Isengrim the wicked. If it is true and he's still alive then perhaps I may gain a powerful ally." He said.

"That won't be happen. He was defeated, just as you will be! I won't allow you to destroy the peace we've worked so hard to maintain." Rias boasted.

At that Kokabiel howled with laughter. Was she seriously going to try and stop him!? Impressive as it was that she defeated Hextin, he was nothing compared to what he could do. He was a leader of Grigori, a veteran of the Great War. This girl had no hope against him, but she would realize that mistake when he killed her. "I'm disappointed Michael sent only agents of the Church to stop me. I'd have thought he'd take the matter more serious but I was mistaken. It matters not, my plans for war will be achieved, by killing you first sister of Lucifer!" He cackled at the Devils and Church agents.

"Not likely! I'll see to it that you are obliterated!" She shouted back, her eyes filled with confidence.

Gerard frowned at Rias, then at Kokabiel. This was the one who stole the Excalibur's, the madman who wished to restart the war, and she thought she could stop him? 'We'll see about that!' He though marching forward.

"Gerard what are you doing!?" Akeno yelled hoping he wasn't going to take on the Fallen Angel alone.

Hearing that name, Kokabiel fixed his gaze on the one who stepped forward. Now who could this newcomer be?

Gerard continued marching forward then stopped staring up at his enemy. Relaxing his body, he locked eyes with Kokabiel and spoke.

"Kokabiel, I've come to bargain!" He shouted, making the group look at him in shock.

The Fallen Angel's expression morphed into amusement. "Who are you, human?" He could sense the man was a human at first glance.

"I am Gerard Price, sorcerer, and ally to Rias Gremory." He introduced himself with a small bow to the man who could kill him with his little finger.

"A sorcerer, quite the feat the sister of Lucifer has accomplished, but tell me of this bargain you have?" He demanded.

He didn't know how the warmongering Fallen Angel would reply but he would give it a shot. "Postpone your plans to reignite the war. Give us three weeks to grow strong enough to stop you. If we cannot stop you, then you shall be praised by Grigori and hated by the Devils as the man, or rather Fallen Angel, who killed the sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan. Speaking of Lucifer, the brother of Rias will come, I'm sure he'll give you more of a challenge then we ever will. What say you?" Gerard asked raised a hand.

A large smile came to Kokabiel's face and he laughed again "That is quite a bargain, human! Three weeks to try and stop me you say? I say... yes!" And he shook his hand.

"But I must ask, why throw away your life to stop me? You could join me and have all you wish; power, fame, and women." The black-haired Angel wondered.

"Your offer is generous oh great and power Kokabiel." Gerard replied with an amused smirk. Though he was his enemy, it's best to show politeness to them. "But I must decline. Lesser men fall for villainous bribe like that." The human said.

"What a shame and here I hoped to gain a powerful ally to help in the war. It will be a pity to spill your blood. Very well. Starting tomorrow my plans will be postponed for three weeks. Once they have pass we shall have our war!" He spread his ten wings and zoomed into the air then pointed at the human who just bargained with him. "Know this Gerard Price, your name and actions shall be recorded into the pages of history as the human who bargained with the leader of Grigori." He cackled with mad glee.

"I hope you don't embellish those stories you plan to speak of, Kokabiel. We'll see you at Kuoh Academy in three weeks." Gerard reminded the strong black-winged Angel.

With those final words the Fallen Angel departed in a ruffle of feathers.

"Well that sucks! I was hoping to kill you now! Oh well, I'll be looking forward to our rematch, Price-kun!" Freed said and dropped a smoke bomb to conceal his departure.

Gerard turned around seeing everyone stare at him in shock. "What?" The male asked in confusion.

"Do you know what you just did?" Rias asked with mild surprise.

"Yeah, I bargained with Kokabiel." He said with ease, knowing where this might be going and he would be more than happy to knock some sense into the princess.

Rias marched forward and swung her hand out to slap him for doing such a stupid thing. However, her action was stopped by her wrist being grabbed roughly by Gerard.

"Do not touch me. I am not one of your servants to scold." Gerard ordered with his cold dark-blue eyes glaring into her.

"But why!" She shouted to his face. "What the hell are you thinking bargaining with that madman? We could have stopped him now!" She tried to make him see his mistake.

"Stopped him now?" Gerard parroted, eyes narrowing in anger. "Now would be foolish. Be thankful I gave us three weeks to prepare for him, or is that too long for you? Has your arrogance blinded you to the fact that we are going against one of the leaders of Grigori!?" The human began to raise his voice. "We are no match for him at our current level of power; he will destroy us! You are my friend Rias, I care for your safety, but what I hate about you is your devilish pride and arrogance! You, like Kokabiel, are prideful and arrogant and that has been the downfall of many beings throughout history. Those emotions can be manipulated with the right words, such as what I just did with my bargain!" He yelled.

"Don't speak to Buchou that way!" Issei defended his King by shouting at the sorcerer.

"No, he's right Isse." Replied Rias, eyes hidden behind her bangs. "My arrogance has clouded my judgment many times, the Rating Game, the rescue mission, and if you hadn't stepped in, I would have done so a third time." She listed off her mistakes from her being too prideful and ignorant in thinking she could do it by herself.

"Fourth." Corrected Akeno. "She refused aid from Lord Lucifer who I tried to call upon to help us against Kokabiel." She reminded her King unaware that she actually had called him.

"Yes, I forgot about that." Sighed Rias. "Gerard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't scold you. I must thank you for your actions. You've given us the time to train. Time, we never got because of the many problems we've dealt with lately, and you're right about our strength. We almost lost against Hextin so what chance do we have against one of leaders of the Fallen Angels? Starting tonight we will began our training! We _must_ use the time Gerard has given us to grow stronger to stop Kokabiel!" She declared, seeing the error in her ways.

"Yes ma'am!" The Peerage cheered without question nor hesitation.

Gerard couldn't hide his smile, glad to see Rias saw the error in her arrogance. 'Maybe she'd be more cautious of things from now on.' He could only hope.

"Why did I do that?" Everyone turned to Xenovia who approached the group cradling her broken arm and wearing an expression of disappointment. "We had one of the Excalibur's and now I've lost the one Church gave me." She cursed herself at her carelessness.

"You mustn't let mistakes weigh us down. Acknowledge and take what you've learn to make yourself stronger." Kiba encouraged earning a shocked looked from Xenovia. She had not expected the blonde Knight to encourage her.

"Well I guess now we begin our training, and what I mean by 'we' is I will take Issei into the wilds of the United States." Gerard said, staring at the boy alone.

"What?" Issei squeaked.

"You have courage Issei which I'm proud of, but you have next to no skill in combat, you have power but you don't know how to control it properly. If you are to protect your friends, you must master your Sacred Gear and become the Dragon your King desires you to be! I'm sure your parents can be 'convinced' to letting you go." He said, glancing at Rias who nodded yes at what he was thinking.

"Good. We have three weeks to prepare for Kokabiel's attack. If we train hard enough then will show him what the Church, and Gremory clan can do! Also we can't let the Church, Heaven or Hell know of Kokabiel's plans. Otherwise pandemonium will erupt within the Factions. We must work ourselves physical and mentally. Eat health, jog, meditate, master your magic, I don't care what you do just so long as you can make yourself stronger for this battle." After his little speech, he addressed Issei. "Tomorrow morning you and I will head off. I can only hope three weeks of training will be enough for you to gain some control over your Sacred Gear." He told the pervert who nodded.

"I'll inform Sona of what has occurred." Rias said.

Gerard nodded, "Very good. Now let us hurry, we have no time to waste."

Before the group dispersed Akeno called to Gerard. "Wait! Gerard-kun, I need tell you something important." Akeno said.

The sorcerer looked at Akeno questionably, his hands outstretch ready to cast a portal to take him to the clubroom. "Can it wait?" He wondered, really wanting to get to training the brunette.

"No. I need to tell you now otherwise I may not get another chance. I need to tell you alone, at my place." She pleaded.

Gerard looked at the girl wondering what was so important. Shrugging he motioned for her to follow him and they stepped through the portal that led to her shrine, not knowing what he was to learn of the busty Queen.

 **End**

 **Surprised huh? Gerard bargained with Kokabiel which will give them three weeks to prepare for him. But will that be enough? Maybe maybe not you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Remember to review.**

 **Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 Revelations and training

**I think i should have said this earlier but story slightly follow's the cannon series but i'm sure you guys realized that long ago.**

 **Chapter 14 Revelations, Confessions and Training**

Stepping out of the portal, Akeno had a nervous expression as she was about to tell the person she had fallen for after such a short time about her true self and many other thoughts.

Honestly, she was glad Gerard had bargained with Kokabiel and the latter even went for it. Because of him, they now had a small fighting chance. Three weeks would have to be enough time to at least stop the man. 'And if we can't, Rias' brother can. There's no doubt he'd come to rescue Rias in a heartbeat.' The Queen thought as she knew how much Sirzechs loved his baby sister.

She was also glad that the whole affair was kept quiet. If this got out, then the Underworld would be in a mass panic at one of the Fallen Angel leaders attacking the Gremory and Sitri heiresses.

"What I can't understand is why Azazel never stopped him or Hextin?" Gerard asked the most prominent question on his mind. He hoped the busty Queen might have the answer. "He's the leader of the Fallen Angels. Shouldn't he be the one stopping Kokabiel and not us? Hell, he should have stopped Kokabiel and Hextin the moment they left their faction. Hextin was trying to do good for his people, but it was in the wrong way. Had he just stayed out Rias business then maybe he could have achieved his goal and protect Grigori, but all Kokabiel is doing is starting a war to the fun of it." The sorcerer mused.

"Well, if you haven't noticed by now, that man isn't the most responsible leader." Replied Akeno mirroring his frown and speaking with great hatred toward him.

Silence covered the room between the black-haired magic users with Akeno changing into her miko outfit and began to light candles around the room, setting the mood.

Gerard looked at the girl in confusion as to why she was doing this. "Alright. What's this about, Akeno?" He voiced his question.

Akeno didn't answer as she kept lighting the candles. Lighting the last one, she dosed the flame of the match and faced Gerard. Her long hair was shadowing her violet orbs, making him concerned.

Her heart was beating a mile a second, hesitation filling her which made the knot she felt from before growing tighter. She remembered Rias ensuring her that Gerard wouldn't hate her. Issei didn't hate her so maybe he too wouldn't hate her. Yet, there was still that sinking feeling that it would all come crashing down upon her, that he would despise her for her heritage. That she was a freak.

"Akeno. Are you alright? You're shaking?" Gerard asked, stepping a little closer to the woman.

"I-I'm fine." She lied through her teeth that he didn't buy for a second. Resolving herself, she stared into his dark-blue orbs. "Gerard…" She started. "I wish to tell you about myself." The beauty said.

"But I already-" He tried to say he already knew what she told him, but she stopped him.

"No. You don't. I've never told you about my childhood." That made the man shut up as she kept her past very secret whenever they talked. "About what I really am…" She trailed off before continuing. "What do you think about Fallen Angels?"

While the sudden random question threw him for a loop, he answered. "What do I think?" He parroted the question before continued. "I honestly don't have anything against them. I try not to judge a race on one person belonging to it. I judge the individual. Hextin also told me that the Grigori was divided between keeping peace and going to war again. That alone shows that some Fallen Angels are good. I've just had the bad fortune of meeting the bad ones so far." He said with all honesty.

Akeno was surprised at the honest confession, but had to continue. "No. You've met three…" She turned around, not letting Gerard ask what she meant, and let the top of her kimono slid off her shoulders and summoned her two different wings.

Gerard's eyes widened in shock. "Is that a Fallen Angel wing?" He couldn't stop his shock from leaving his voice. The human never expected this.

The saddened Queen's lips quivered at the shock in his voice. "Y-yes…I'm really half Fallen Angel, half human. I'm the daughter of the shrine maiden Shuri Himejima and Fallen Angel Baraqiel, the latter of whose powers I inherited and Hextin wanted. My mother a member of the Himejima Clan and saved my father when he was wounded. After which they were married and had a child, that child, of course, being me. Life was perfect, but everything changed…the enemies of my father, my clansmen, attacked us. He…he…." Her voice cracked. What came next was the worst part, the one piece within her life that she wished she could erase forever.

A part of her begged to stop talking but she refused. She forced herself to speak so Gerard to learn of her history. "He couldn't save my mother!" She exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "After that, I didn't want anything to do with him or the Fallen Angels after that! I hate him so much for not being able to save my mom! Things only got worse from then. I was chased from my own home by the Himejima Clan who even tried _kill_ me! They said was had tainted blood that they couldn't allow to be shared with their own! They would have done so too, had Rias not saved me. She talked my uncle, who had cornered me, out of killing on two conditions; I never go into the Himejima Clan territory and I am to server Rias as her Queen. She has done so much for me and I can't thank her enough for saving me. I hide my Fallen Angel wings because I am exactly what Hextin called me…a half-breed! I'm an ugly half-breed!" She continued to sob.

It was hard, truly hard, for her to talk about her tragic past. Whenever she thought about it, she could only see her dead mother. She waited for Gerard to say something and when he did, it made her turn around. "So what?"

The interdimensional human increased her surprise by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her face into the crook of his neck. His voice came out soothingly. "You think just because of your blood it makes you a freak? Half-breed, monster, freak…I've heard it all before and it truly sickens me on how evil humanity is. I don't see your heritage that way. I see it as something unique. A half Fallen Angel, and half human. It shows that peace between races can happen. It's something that should be celebrated, not shunned. Even in this world, race divides us…" He muttered the last part to himself as he recalled the mutant-human issue that still rages on in his own world. Pulling her face out of his neck, he stared into her violet eyes so she didn't mishear his next words.

"To possess both Devil and Fallen Angel wings are something I find truly fascinating. You're one of a kind, Akeno Himejima, and I would never think of you as ugly. The truth is, that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life." He finished by brushing some of the dryed tears from her face and giving her a small kiss to the forehead.

The sudden lip contact made the Queen's heart soar and a large blush to cover her face. Her whole body, even her wings, stiffened at his words and actions. She kind of expected him to act like this, but never give her a kiss. He was so kind and caring, and he didn't care about her heritage that she feared for so long.

Giving him a loving smile, throwing him off guard a little, she spoke. "You've said some killing words. What else can I do but love you more?" Akeno grabbed the back of his head and bought him into a loving kiss that made the teens eyes widen in shock.

'Her lips…' Gerard thought in a daze. The beauties lips were so soft and sweet.

Akeno's body lit up as she felt her lips against his. She loved the taste of his lips. She was worried, though, when she felt that he didn't relax into the kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, she stared directly into his eyes with a true smile and light blush. She didn't even care to cover up her shoulders. "I've wanted to do that for so long, Gerard-kun. I want you. I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Akeno expected him to say something but he stood there in shock, making her worried.

"Akeno…" Gerard said breathlessly. He couldn't find the words to say. Soon, memories of his painful past flashed before his eyes. The memory was of... _her_. "I-I'm sorry, Akeno…but I can't." This made some tears fill her eyes. She was worried if she was wrong with suddenly kissing him. It was washed away with what he said next. "Not after… _her_." He ended with some bite and pain in his voice.

Someone had broken his heart long ago… 'Someone broke my Gerard-kun's heart.' The beauty thought with anger for the girl in question and sadness that he experienced that. "Who?" Akeno promptly asked after wiping the last of her tears away.

Gerard was silent as he looking into her violet orbs, sadness filled the human at the question. Koneko, Kiba, and now Akeno had told him their secrets and not once had he shared his secrets with them. All they knew was that he was a sorcerer from another dimension, kind, brave, and that was all. Perhaps tonight would be the night he'd spill his dark secrets to Akeno. Out of all the people he met in this universe, he trusted her the most.

Holding her hand, he sat on the floor with her beside him this time and sighed. "Well…her name was Elena and she was my first girlfriend. I loved her very much and spoiled her a lot. We had been dating her for a year and a half and everything was good. Until midway into my junior year…" He paused for air while releasing another deep sigh of sadness. This was the part he hated talking about, the part were his heart strings pulled in pain. "She cheated on me. She didn't say with who why, all she told me what was that she was done with me. I was sad but angry, angry she left me for someone else for reasons I will never know. After she broke my heart, I didn't want to date anymore." He revealed.

"But, why did you kiss my head?" Akeno asked, confused about his actions.

Gerard looked away, a shade of red appearing on his face. "Well…with all the time we've spent together, I've come to find you very attractive and you are a very beautiful woman, Akeno. But, after Elena cheated on me, I'm reluctant about having a relationship again, that's why I kissed your forehead. I don't want my heart broken again nor do I think I can make you happy." The human said.

"You do make me happy." Akeno said cupping his face within her hands caressing him. She felt pity for the boy. The first girl he loved was the last. Heart breaks always left great pain within the soul. But it could be mended, by the right person. "Was Elena the only girl you dated?" The beauty asked.

"Yes." The black-haired male nodded his head.

"Then you shouldn't let her cheating stop you from dating. You're the kind of man that is needed more within the world. Handsome, kind, brave, honest, loyal, and charming. I love you for those traits. You always make me laugh and smile, and when Hextin hexed you I was scared I lost you. Scared that I would never tell you how I feel about you. Don't let Elena's cruelty destroy your happiness and desire for love." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against him. "Let me give you love. Loyal, unyielding, love." She begged the man who had stolen her heart.

"But-" Again, he was stopped by Akeno.

"I wouldn't break your heart, Gerard, I'll stay with you forever. Give me a chance to prove I won't cheat on you." The beauty said, wanting nothing more than for him to accept.

Gerard was silent wondering what he should do. Should he return Akeno's love or say no and break _her_ heart? This decision was something he wished not to answer immediately.

"I need time to think about it, I'm sorry." He admitted, hugging her to give her some kind of way to tell her he liked her. Then, a downcast look formed on his face.

"I've got something else to get off my chest." Gerard said, releasing the hug so he could talk to her.

"Since arriving here, all I've done is kill. I've killed Strays, and Hextin, I took all their lives. The magic I was trained to wield is to protect, not kill. Sometimes I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing by killing those I fight. I know I have a choice but I'm I make the right one? What would my master say if he knew of the lives I've taken?" He felt Akeno's fingers wrap around his chin and turn his face toward hers. There were many emotions within her eyes; pity, worry, and remorse for his troubles.

"You're right about having the choice to kill or spare those you fight. All those lives you took weren't out of murder but of protection. You fight to protect us and prevent evil deeds from being committed. Kokabiel is planning to kill us all, so we must kill him." Akeno reassured with confidence about what he had done was right.

He felt his body relax and a sigh escape his lips. Akeno wasn't wrong. They had to end Kokabiel's life so he wouldn't start a war. Hextin had put a hex on him forcing the sorcerer to fight his friends. Lucius…Lucius Vepar and Minikui were the only beings with this dimension he tried to save but Lucius refused and Minikui could have been saved if Rias hadn't killed her…

"You know, I remember you saying Doctor Strange found you because of a particular even you didn't wanna talk about. What exactly happened?" The busty priestess asked curious to know how exactly he met the man who trained him.

Another frown formed on the sorcerer's face. This why he hated when people asked about his past, it was too painful for him to talk about. But, for her, he would.

"Well, I should start from the beginning." He steeled himself. "Like you, I too had a mother and father, both died when I was six. So, I was taken in by my uncle, who lived in America, the same one who was Italian and taught it to me. Anyway, you know the rest. When I was fourteen-years old I discovered I could use magic but I couldn't control it so I hide it. When that happened, everything changed…" His eyes were shadowed by his black locks.

His fists shook, brow narrowed, and eyes filled with self-hatred. It scared Akeno to see him wear a face like that but she dared herself to ask. "What happened?"

"An evil wizard discovered my power and when I returned home from school, I found him hurting my uncle." A flash of his hurt uncle beneath the villain's grasp made his heart clench.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "The wizard demanded I go with him or my uncle dies. I felt fear grip my heart that this man would kill my uncle, the only relative I had left. But the sight the site of my uncle, broken and beaten, angered me. It triggered the magic inside me and because I couldn't control it I…I…I killed my uncle!" His voice cracked as the emotions he had been feeling for four years washed over him. "I only wanted to save him. What remained of house I called home for eight years had been turned into ruble because of the destructive power I unleashed." Tears spilled from his tightly shut eyes.

Akeno stared at the boy watching him tremble. It was like looking into a mirror. He had the expression she wore when her mother died. Greif.

She'd never seen this vulnerable side of him and it pulled at her heart strings. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight against her. Losing a family member to an attack was bad but killing them on accident was worse.

Regaining his voice, he continued. "A-after…that horrible event, Doctor Strange arrived having sensed the surge of my magic. Seeing the power I possessed and what had happened, he took pity on me and offered to train me to control my powers and the rest you know." Gerard said drying his eyes as he looked at his hands in anger.

"When that happened, I was angry." He gritted his teeth at the memory of the powerful sorcerer's smug face as he held his uncle hostage.

"Angry that, what I thought was a gift, turned out to be a curse. A curse that took my uncle from me and I hated it and while I have learned to control my magic and not to think of it as such, not a day goes by that I don't remember that terrible event and have these thoughts." He flicked his fingers, emanating a small magic circle and stared at it with a frown and a painful tug at his heart he had felt whenever he casted a spell.

'He's just like me.' Akeno though, tightening her hold on him. Her pity for the sorcerer growing. They were very much alike. They hated the powers they were granted and lost a family member.

Gerard sighed running his other hand through his black hair. "Sometimes, I wish I had never been born with it…maybe my life would have been better without it. I'd still have my uncle and I'd have been able to live a normal life." Then he turned to Akeno looking into her eyes.

"But if I did, then I wouldn't have been able to meet such wonderful people. I never would have met my Master, my friend and…you." A small smile came to his face at a blush formed on the ravenette's cheeks, something he though was very cute to see.

"Akeno, do you really hate your father?" Remembering what she said about her dad, he asked.

The joy she had was quickly replaced with anger for the subject going to her father. "I do. I can never forgive him for-!" She was stopped by the human.

"I think you still love him." Interrupted Gerard, getting a surprised look from the priestess. "He is your father and possible the only living relative you have left. I'm sure he feels as much pain as you do for not being able to save your mom." He tried to make her see why she was luckier than him.

Those words brought back what Hextin said about her father when she was his prisoner. 'I still feel much regret for not being able to save my wife and because of that, my daughter now hates me.'

Hates him…

Had her words hurt him more than Shuri's death, or had that added more pain for him to live with? She couldn't tell from his stoic expression he wore that night but maybe…maybe inside he was crying. Hextin said he still felt regret so maybe it affected him more than she thought. Akeno tried to deny it but, in the back of her mind, something told her he was telling the truth, even if she didn't want to believe if.

Looking past that terrible event, she started remembering the good times she spent with her father. The walks in the parks, the very rare laughs he's give off when she was being funny, his smile whenever he said I love you, and the warmth he'd emit when he'd hold her close. Those memories were of a past she had forgotten since her mother's death. A death that haunted her forever.

"So, what now?" Akeno asked, deliberately changing the subject from thinking about her father as it was causing her heart and mind to fight against each other. One was saying she forgive him, while the other was saying let him suffer for letting her mother die. Glad as she was to be rid of her Fallen Angel heritage she still detested her father and did not want to speak any more about her past.

"Now." Said Gerard, granting her wish to not bring up the touchy subject. "Now we wait for tomorrow. We have only three weeks to prepare for the battle against Kokabiel and we must all train ourselves to grow stronger. I believe your Fallen Angel powers will prove useful to us in the coming battle but that choice is up to you, Akeno-hime." He gave the woman a choice before getting up from the spot and ruffled Akeno's hair playfully. "I'll see you in three weeks." He turned and prepared to enter the portal he cast but felt Akeno grab his wrist.

"Stay with me." Akeno pleaded, not wanting the sorcerer to leave her side. Her voice and face showing vulnerability she hardly even showed.

Gerard stared at the Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid. Tomorrow they would begin training and he'd be stuck with Issei for three weeks. He'd miss those beautiful violet eyes and cute smile. Canceling the spell, he plopped himself onto the floor while Akeno adjusted herself for him to lay his head on her lap, her hand gently running through his hair.

"I love you." The black-haired priestess whispered and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I know." Still not being able to say those words again, Gerard said while giving the beauty one last smile before closing his eyes.

After waking up and eating a peaceful breakfast, Gerard and Akeno teleported themselves into the clubroom. "Good morning, Rias-" Stepping out of the portal, his greeting was stopped when he saw the unpleasant look on the redhead's face.

"Akeno…" The princess began in a stern tone, arms crossed under her bust. "Did you call my brother to assist us against Kokabiel?" This morning she called her brother to tell him about the situation with Kokabiel and say she would handle it herself. To her surprise. Akeno had called him before she had and asked that he come help. This sudden piece of information made the redhead very angry.

When that question was asked Akeno frowned at her master. "I was going to tell you today but I guess Lucifer-sama beat me to it. We may have gotten time to train, but we can't do this without him. He has the strength to stop Kokabiel" She answered why she did what she did.

"Well I don't want his help, Akeno." Rias retorted, still upset at her Queen's actions. "We handled Hextin just fine and I'm not planning to get my family involved in this situation. Especially not after the arranged marriage to Riser." She ended the discussion with finality in her tone.

Irritation filled Akeno. Was Rias seriously making this excuse? They have three weeks to prepare themselves against one of the leaders of Grigori and she was refusing help from her family because she was still upset over the engagement her parents forced her into!? How could she still complain about it, Issei saved her!

Sometimes she wondered how she put up with her master's excuses and hardheadedness.

Before she could talk sense into her master the door opened and in walked Koneko. "…Good morning, Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Gerard-senpai… Anything important I miss?" She asked in her usual emotionless voice.

"No. Everything's fine." Rias answered casting a look toward Akeno who had turned her attention to Gerard in a huff of anger for her master.

"Where is he?" Rias tapped her food impatiently as the hours pasted. Kiba and Asia had arrived, leaving only the Pawn who hadn't shown up yet.

"He'll come, Rias. Just be patient." Came the voice of a calm Akeno who had just served tea.

Seafoam eyes darted over to the black-haired Queen. "Patient? We're supposed to be training! _You're_ supposed to be training Issei yet here you are, sitting!" She now yelled at Gerard who was sitting on the floor with Koneko beside him. He read meditating helps increase Senjutsu control and was the foundation for the art and offered the cat girl to join him, which she happily agreed to.

"It's meditating." Corrected Akeno with a smile. "You should join Koneko-chan and Gerard-kun. It will change that grumpy expression you're wearing." She teased with a small giggle. Kiba smiled a little at the small jab as he continued to sip on his own tea. Even Asia giggled while sitting on the sofa near the meditating two, playing with her dragon familiar.

"Not helping." Rias glared with a pout.

"Well you could have gone with Sona and her peerage." Gerard added, his eyes closed.

"My duty as King is to lead my peerage." She replied

"Yet here you are pouting at the fact that half your servants are running late." The boy easily shot back.

"Maybe Gerard-kun and I should train together, alone?" Akeno offered/teased with a smile, remembering the peaceful sleep she had with Gerard. If he was a pervert, like Issei, she'd have teased him with her body by laying on top of him naked. However, she knew there was no time to waste in fooling around, nor would he allow himself to fall into temptation as easy as the brunette, since today they'd start their three-week long training to stop Kokabiel.

Before anyone could speak, the door burst open and in ran Issei looking rather winded and carrying a large backpack. "S-sorry Buchou, I slept in." He said breathing heavily after the long run he did to get here.

"Well now you're here." Gerard said ending his meditating season with Koneko. "And I see you brought your belongings. Very good." He motioned to see the backpack which the brunette did. The moment he opened the back his face wore a deep frown before looking up at the pervert with distain.

"What the hell is this?" Reaching into the bag he pulled out a magazine of a naked woman on the cover with her breasts covered by her arms. "This isn't a camping trip, Hyoudou You're going to be trained by me for three weeks. Not stare at naked woman." Gerard said coldly.

He turned the bag upside down and out came more magazines, toothpaste, toothbrush, and a few spare clothes. Issei started to sweat at the glare the sorcerer sent him. Shaking his head in shame, Gerard divided the magazines and clothes with magic before setting ablaze the porn magazines with the snap of his fingers.

"Nooooooooooo!" Issei wept on his knees as he saw his collection being burnt.

"Shut it, boy!" Gerard ordered harshly, ignoring the frown Rias sent him. "I'll say it again; this isn't a camping trip! You're going to be training for three weeks. Not stare at naked woman. I'm going to be your sensei, your teacher, you're master and, most of all, your worst nightmare. I will teach you how to survive, how to hunt, how to fight, and how to kill." The human informed the former human of what he was planning to do with him.

Issei swallowed the lump of fear in his throat at Gerard's tone. He was serious about this and would make sure not to fail. His dream about being a harem king was on the line!

"Don't worry, Ise, you'll do fine. If you get stronger, I'll let you touch my breasts." Rias encouraged with a smile before adding on some incentive to become stronger which made Issei snap his head toward the Devil King with his eyes staring at her enormous breasts, imagining his hands fondling them.

"Very helpful." Gerard said sarcastically with a shake of his head. He sometimes wondered why the redhead encouraged his perverted habits. "Alright, you all know what to do. Focus on the skills you're good at. Magic, mind, swordsmanship, martial arts, and make them stronger. I know you can do it. I have faith in you all. Come Hyoudou." He ordered while casting a portal and stepping through it which the pervert followed reluctantly but did after Gerard's head came back, glaring at him.

Rias felt a twinge of pain when she saw the portal close. She wouldn't be seeing her adorable Ise for three weeks, but she wouldn't let that get in the way. They had training to do and she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

'Wow!' Was Issei's first thoughts as he exited the portal, looking around the massive forest. He had seen these before in pictures but never actually been in one until now. He was so distracted by the beauty of the nature that he didn't see Gerard cast a spell until noticing his reflection.

"Welcome to the northern forest of Colorado and the mirror dimension, Hyoudou. This will be your home for three weeks to master your magic, and physical prowess. We will not communicate anyone outside of here." The teenager told the brunette.

"But what about Buchou and-" He tried to speak but was cut off.

"We will not communicate with anyone outside of here." Repeated the sorcerer, cutting off the pervert. "You will see them when we return to Kuoh. This will be the last time I say this; this isn't a camping trip it is a training trip so we can stop Kokabiel. I'm going to teach you how to survive, how to fight, how to kill." He said, his voice serious.

"You're not being trained by Rias. You're being trained by Gerard Price, and I will not be kind in training you. So, if you wish to return home, you may but if you do, then you will be letting down Rias and you will be letting Kokabiel kill your friends, your family, and destroy the town you call home." The rising anger in Issei was proof that he was riling him up, just as he wanted. "So… what do you choose?" He asked, wanting to see what the younger male was made of.

"Gerard-senpai…" Issei said clenching his first at the image of all his loved one's dead at Kokabiel's feet while he laughed flashed through his mind. "I know I'm a pervert and I love boobs and I will become a harem king but I won't let that fucker kill the ones I love!" The teen shouted in anger and determination of being stronger.

Gerard nodded. "Good. Now, if you are readied; we will begin your training."

Determination filled Issei's body. "What are we doing first and when!?" He asked, eager to get stronger.

"Right now. Ten jumping jacks, then ten pull ups on that branch, then ten pushups. Go!" Gerard ordered.

Though unprepared for the sudden orders, Issei obeyed and began preforming the exercise. He began to sweat at five pull ups but refused to quiet. He was vowed to himself that he would get stronger to beat Kokabiel, to save his friends…to fondle Rias breasts!

"I'm gonna touch Buchou's fun bags!" He roared, forgetting who it was he was training with.

"You just earned ten more jumping jacks, pull ups, and pushups, pervert!" Gerard yelled as began upside down crunches on a different tree branch. If anything good came from this, other than his strength going up, he'd beat some of the perversion out of him.

The hours passed and every time the sorcerer heard Issei say something perverted, such as groping Rias breasts, he'd increase the training. A few things he would do, is make the Red Dragon Emperor run a mile while firing a spell at him when he was going too slow for his liking or do fifty squats.

High in the sky, the moon illuminated the two, with Gerard standing over an exhausting Issei who was gasping for air after only the first day of their training.

"Come now. That wasn't that difficult." The grounded brunette glared at the standing black-haired teen for his comment. "How…How are you not tired from doing this?" Issei asked since he didn't understand how a human could have this much stamina compared to him, a Devil, even if he was just reincarnated a few months prior.

Gerard was unfazed by the glare and answered. "Trust me, I was. This was my training session with my master when I was younger. Thank me that I'm not making you go through what he puts me through now, which is much tougher." The human told the teen. "Well. Be happy that the first day is done. Your body will get used to it soon and then we'll ramp it up." Taking a few steps away, he gathered up some firewood, piled it together, and thrusted his hand out. Grunting a little, he cast a small fireball that warmed the students of Kuoh.

"When the sun comes up, we begin." Gerard instructed the teen who was still glaring at the sorcerer who began to cook up some dead prey he had caught while they were training.

* * *

"Good work." Gerard told the brunette with a casual smile.

Issei glared up at the sorcerer who was standing over him. Why the fuck is he making him do such crazy things!? His whole body was on fire from last night's training he did once more then was made to climb a rocky cliff with the sun's heat beating down on him with Gerard yelling at him to move faster or he would start firing spells at him. 'Damn Sorcerer and his training to kill me!' Issei cursed the interdimensional human that was still smiling at him with not a single bit of sweat on his face.

"The exercises I can understand…but why this!?" Issei demanded.

Sighing, he answered. "You have power deep inside you Issei and if you're to protect the one's you love, you must take responsibility of the gift God has given you. You must grow stronger, both physically and mentally. Climbing this cliff was a way to show you that you can rise above your limits and foes and stand at new heights of power. You can become the Red Dragon Emperor who one can be proud to say you're their ally and make those who face you think twice." He informed the teen with unwavering eyes.

Issei was shocked that his senpai believed in him, even if he didn't show it that much. So, with those motivational words, he managed to stand on shaky legs, moaning all the way, to look beyond the horizon to gaze at the beautiful landscape. The trees, the lush grass, and the small mountains. Mountains…that made him think of one thing… "B-Boobs!" Moaning in more pain, he raised his hand at the mountains, imagining them as Rias, Akeno, and Asia's breasts.

Gerard, hearing this, facepalmed. He had thought the teen was making a vow to himself to take this seriously, but, obviously, he was wrong. 'This idiot may never grow up.' The human groaned to himself. Walking up to him, he shouted. "Fly you fool!" Before Issei could respond, Gerard had kicked him in the back, sending him plummeting to the ground. The high up sorcerer shook his head at the Devil who didn't summon his wings in time to soften his fall so his front took the full pain of hitting the ground.

"Issei! I know you're not dead! Man up, and climb back up!" Gerard shouted, now sitting off the edge.

He was answered by Issei throwing a rock at him, that he easily dodged by moving his head to the side. "Good idea Issei! Time to teach you how to dodge!" Calling upon his magic, he unleashed small bolts of lightning that zapped the pervert who was unaware of the grin on his face as he heard his screams of pain when he wasn't fast enough to dodge some of his attacks

Hours flew by and it was night again. Like last night, the moonlight shone upon the two boys with its pale light. Within the forest, there was a small red light, which was from a small campsite.

Above the fire, was Issei doing pushups between two small boulders that were on either sides of the fire. He was grunting in pain and exhaustion as the flames were heating up his bare stomach, the aching feeling in his arms, and the weight upon his back. The most painful thing that angered him was said weight on his back.

Gerard was the weight as he summoned a chair on the boulder behind him with a good book and rested his feet on the Devils back. The brunette threw a hateful glare over his shoulder at the resting sorcerer who he knew was smirking behind his book. He wanted to punch this man soooo much.

"You…fucking asshole! You forced me to go with you!" One again, Issei cursed the man through labored breaths who dragged him here as his arms wobbled, showing how tired he was.

"And yet Rias didn't seem to have a problem with it as she never objected to me training you. 97." Turning the page, he counted what he was currently on as he slowly pushed himself down then up.

"She knows, as well as I do, that you need this training and she wasn't capable of pushing you like I can. 98. She cares about you, Issei, and want you to be prepared for Kokabiel. 99. You're the man who saved her from a forced engagement and holds power that, once mastered, will be unstoppable. 100." He removed his feet and blew the fire out with a wave of magic.

Jumping down next to the teen who collapsed when he didn't feel the fire burning his skin. "You're complaining because you've never done a hard-core workout before. By the end of this week you should have the stamina for the second week's training; hunting and fighting." He told him what the second week would provide.

Gerard heard the teen snore and sighed. "This will be tough, but I like a challenge." He mused to himself before carrying him to the camp they made.

Time wore on and the second week of the training hit before Issei knew it. And, the brunette could feel the positive effects of the exercises Gerard had put him through. He could feel his stamina had drastically increased and began to form noticeable muscles on his arms and a small outline of a six-pack.

Now, the two were opposite of the other at the edge of the forest with the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon.

"Okay, Issei, now comes the fun part. Teaching you how to hunt, survive, and fight. First, I want you to punch me with everything you have. Use your Boosted Gear even." Gerard instructed the brunette.

"Is that it?" Issei asked with a cocky grin. He had been waiting long enough to punch him.

"Now hold on, you might have misheard me." Gerard said, resting his hands on his hip with a half-grin on his face. "Not half as hard. Not some half-assed attempt. I want you to him me. _As hard as you can._ " He emphasized.

"Trust me. I plan to." The grin never left his face as he summoned his gear and began to boost up.

"Good. Because, if you don't, I guess you don't mind seeing me touch Rias' chest." Gerard smirked as he saw the desired effect.

Right after finishing his sentence, Issei rushed the man and threw his fist toward the black-haired male. Unyielding anger etched upon his face at the thought of Gerard fondling Rias breasts before him. His Boosted Gear fist landing directly into the sorcerers' face, a confident smirk on the perverts own.

"Oooh consider that nerve touch." He replied without a single grunt of pain leaving his lips.

Issei backed away in shock that his attack did nothing to the sorcerer. Before he could try attacking again, a fist impeded itself into his abdomen, sending him spiraling into a tree.

"See Issei? That's the difference between you and me. Now imagine Kokabiel punching you. I'm sure he'd break your entire body with one punch." Gerard said with full confidence that what he was saying was true.

"So, starting today, I'm gonna teach you how to properly fight and from the style you use its obviously you're a brawler. With that, I'll teach you to fight like a brawler should. Not the self-learned way you have." Gerard waited for his student to join him after regaining his strength. "Now you must be intimidating to your foe. Bend your knees like this and raise your firsts." He instructed.

Seeing Issei obey his instructions he continued. "Attack slow. Attack!" Issei threw his fist out that Gerard catch. "Slow. Again. Slow. Keep going. Attack Yes. Good, very good." Gerard commented taking a few steps back as he kept blocking the punches while giving him a few when he didn't like what he was doing.

"Attack!" He ordered and Issei went into a flurry of punches that Gerard blocked easily. "Good!" The sorcerer said still blocking strikes by the Devil. He parried the strikes and pushed him away to gain distanced. "Time to block." He said moving his arms in a blocking motion to demonstrate how Issei should protect himself before charging the boy and send his own attacks which Issei surprisingly was blocking rather well.

"You're learning faster than I expected Issei, that's good." He was rather impressed with how fast he learned. It kind of reminded him about himself when he was beginning his training with Doctor Strange.

All day the human continued to teach his junior how to fight. He was impressed with Issei's quick learning but wasn't surprise. Brawl fighting was the easiest fighting style and it didn't need much teaching or skill. All you needed to know was how to attack, dodge, and block. Simple as that.

* * *

Eventually, night came and both men were now sitting around the fire eating dinner, which was a deer Issei killed when Gerard watched him hunt while giving him advice of tracking. But neither said a word to each other. The only sound was of the fire, and the chewing of the teens when they ripped into the meat.

"You're getting better, Issei. You managed to not only hit me twice, but you caught this deer like a perfect hunter. You're a fast learner." Gerard commented with a half-smile, having a drink of water from his cup which earned a bashful smile from the pervert. While he detested the boy's perverted nature, Rias was right, he was a kind and determined to protect his friends.

"Gerard-senpai…do you think we can defeat Kokabiel?" Issei asked for his honest opinion which he knew he would give. He didn't pull punches when talking or teaching, something Rias has done, not that he would openly admit that.

"It depends on how strong the others get and if Rias' brother arrives in time." Gerard took a pause to take another bite of the meat. "Kokabiel knows war while we don't. Even _I_ don't. He's got years of battle experience over us that easily counters if any of us gain enough strength to beat him. But, you're Boosted Gear is the key to win and turn the tide of battle in our favor." He gestured to his left arm. "You have to master you Sacred Gear and Ddraig is the only one who can help you with that. Isn't that right, Welsh Dragon?" The sorcerer asked the spirit of the mighty dragon that resided inside Issei.

The red gauntlet appeared and the baritone voice of Ddraig was heard. **"You're absolutely right, sorcerer. However, this idiot Partner of mine doesn't know anything about proper techniques, other than Dragon Shot. Dress Breaker, tsk! What a useless technique and unfit for my power."** The dragon obviously didn't like his powers to be used for his current host's perverse desires of seeing women.

Issei sunk under the glare Gerard had given him upon hearing the name of his attack while pouting a little because Ddraig undermining his technique.

Ddraig continued. **"But you, sorcerer, know what real battle is first-hand, unlike these kids. The name of the attack you used to defeat Hextin was proper of my title and power. Welsh Dragon's Heavenly Punch."** He praised the interdimensional human who at least knew how much pride he possessed.

"Welsh Dragon's Heavenly Punch?" Repeated Issei, unaware of the new attack Gerard made for him.

 **"Yeah, I forgot to mention that to you partner. It's simply really, you boost up all your power and unleash it in a powerful punch. Perhaps it will be stronger once this training is over."** The red dragon told his partner.

"That's not my job, Ddraig, that's yours. I'm teaching him to be a better fighter. You must teach him how to control his magic and how to master his Sacred Gear which I know nothing about." Gerard replied.

The dragon grunted in agreement. **"I've seen the training you've put him through and I admire his determination to become stronger to protect his friends. While I too detest his perverted nature…I will teach him how to properly use his Sacred Gear."** He said after thinking it through.

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat that war loving bastard!" Issei said determinedly.

There was a long silence from the gauntlet before Ddraig replied. **"Even if that means I turn you into a dragon?"** He asked grimly, wanting to make sure his current host would be ready to do this if needed.

Ddraig wasn't disappointed. "Of course! I won't let Kokabiel hurt the ones I love! If I have to sacrifice my whole body to gain your power to protect them then I'll do it!" Issei declared without hesitation.

 **"There may be hope for you yet..."** The dragon laughed in amusement before the gen ceased its blinking and the gauntlet disappeared.

"You serious Issei? Would you willingly turn your body into a dragon to protect the ones you love?" Gerard asked, curious at how far Issei would go to protect his friends.

The brunette rose to his feet determination filling his body. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, Gerard-senpai. Even if Ddraig turns me into a dragon, it won't matter. Like Akeno, and Koneko, I'll still be me, Issei Hyoudou."

Gerard felt a smile come to his face, proud to hear his friend say such powerful words.

"And I'll still become a harem king and finally suck on Buchou's boobs!" He declared with a perverted grin.

And just like that, Gerard's pride for the boy was replaced by annoyance. He sighed and shook his head. "Why are you so obsessed with that stupid dream? You're not seriously gonna make the girls of the ORC into your harem, are you?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Issei shouted, knowing it was just the two of them in the mirror dimension, and even then he would still shout it out. "Koneko-chan and Asia-chan may be small but, eventually, they'll have large bounce milk jugs like Akeno-san and Buchou for me to fondle and suck on! Uh I mean Buchou…because well hehe, Akeno likes you of course." He quickly changed his admission for Akeno, knowing the black-haired sadist loved Gerard which prompted the pervert to ask him a serious question with a rare serious expression that surprised him.

"Gerard, do you love Akeno?" The perverts question prompted a raised brow from the black haired human. "Do you? She told me she loves you." He remembered the woman telling him about her feelings.

Gerard chuckled at that, not expecting the brunette to ask him something like that or have a serious face. "Yes, she told me as well, along with the fact that she's part Fallen Angel, which I don't hate her for. She, like you, like Rias, and the other supernatural beings I've come to know, are my friends." Gerard kind of skipped over the question.

"But, do you love her?" Issei repeated, remembering how desperately Akeno wanted Gerard in her life.

"I could say the same to you about your love for being a harm king." Retorted the human with a slight frown. "The way I see you should just go with Rias. Akeno loves me, Koneko's too young, and from the interaction I see with you and Asia, she's more of like a sister to you." He tried to make him see how stupid it is to date multiple women.

"No way, I promised to become a harem king and I'll do so." He said, unwavering.

"Then why haven't you made a move yet? What about that Raynare girl Hextin mentioned? Why not make her part of your harem?" Upon say the woman's name Issei froze in fear which surprised Gerard greatly.

He remembered Hextin mention a girl named Raynare, saying how she killed Issei and tried to steal Asia's sacred gear. It appeared that woman's left a bad mark on Issei's memory. "Issei…who's Raynare?" He asked, concerned.

The brunette didn't reply. His eyes stared into the fire, remember the Fallen Angel who toyed with his emotions, who stole Asia's Sacred Gear and begged to be spared after the horrible deeds she did, saying she loved him. That girl, that crow…that bitch! She was the one who fucked him over! She destroyed his life and now…now Gerard was asking about her. About who she was and what she did.

At last, with a shaky breath, he spoke. "She…she was my first and only girlfriend." The black-haired girl's fake smile flashed through his mind, making his fragile heart twinge in pain. "I thought she was just some normal girl who liked me but…she's a Fallen Angel that killed me." Issei revealed. Gerard didn't say anything as he continued to listen to him.

"She was the reason I was brought into the supernatural world. Because of her murdering me, Buchou revived me as her servant. It was also her, who stole Asia's Sacred Gear which killed her. She had taken my life and Asia's as well! I hated her so much for that! I had the chance to take revenge on that bitch! But, instead, I acted like a coward and let Buchou do it!" A small tear ran down his face as he remembered the scene that always made his heart hurt.

Issei's volume grew louder and louder as he continued on about the Fallen Angel. "Because of her I can't even tell Buchou how much I love her! She's done so much for me but I can't bring myself to tell her or even say her name to her face! I'm scared, Gerard-senpai. I'm scared that she and the others may betray me as Raynare had done. I don't wanna' experience that again. I don't wanna have my emotions toyed with by the woman I love like before…" Tears fell from the pervert's eyes as he let out his dark secret and own thoughts he subconsciously knew but never had the heart to say until now.

Gerard stared at the Devil with great pity. 'Geez, it seemed everyone within Rias peerage had troubles except for the princess.' He mused with a sad sigh.

Issei was in the same boat as him but, instead of being cheated on, he was murdered and that, in turn, caused great fear and doubt to fill the boy about love and if what affection was given his way was true. 'Well, here we go again.' Gerard said to himself before speaking to the crying pervert.

"Issei, your experience is almost like mine." If he was to help him he'd have to reveal his relationship problem with him as well. "I too once had a girlfriend named Elena, but instead of murdering me she cheated on me for reason's I will never know. It hurt me greatly and because of that, I too formed doubts about true love within my heart. Doubt that I would either be cheated on again or be part of a bad relationship. Yet here, within this dimension, I found a girl who dearly loves me. Because, as she said, I make her happy." Gerard said with a small smile.

"Akeno-san." Issei replied once he dried his eyes. The former human was surprised that Gerard had girl issues too. He wouldn't expect someone as handsome as Gerard to ever be cheated on.

"And I'll be honest with you Issei, I'm starting to have feelings for her as well. I don't want history to repeat itself for me. I don't want her leaving me for you." He explained, staring at Issei with a small glare, showing he didn't want this guy to have the girl who was slowly mending his heart and fears.

That last bit took doubled the perverts surprise. While it's true, Akeno was a sexy woman and he wanted her in his harem; she desired Gerard more and he would help see that she and Gerard were together. "I think you should go for it." He encouraged. "She loves you dearly, Gerard-senpai, and I know you would make Akeno-san happy. I won't stand in the way of that. I'll help you overcome your fears." Issei said, showing no stupidity.

Gerard stared at the Red Dragon Emperor's host with wide eyes for a long time, surprised by the boy's words. Suddenly, he laughed shocking the teenager. He laughed loud, long, and hard. The sides of his stomach hurting from the laugher. Never had he laughed so hard in such a long time.

Regaining his composure, he spoke but a trace of laughed was in it. "You…hehe…you took the words right out of my mouth, Issei. Overcome your fear and give Rias the love she deserves from you. Akeno told me that I shouldn't let Elena's cruelty destroy my happiness and desire for love. That goes for you also, Issei; don't let Raynare's cruelty destroy your happiness and desire for love." He returned the advice given by the beauty and Pawn.

Issei stared at the sorcerer before nodding, a smile coming to his face. He was right. Raynare had destroyed his happiness with her act of murdering him and begging to spare her life, saying she still loved him. She had caused him to fear love, to fear girls and now after telling Gerard everything he felt a great burden being lifted from his shoulders. He could no longer hear the villainous words of the Fallen Angel poisoning his mind.

Finally, he could give love a chance again.

He rose from his seat and bowed to the human. "Arigatogozaimashita, Gerard-sempai. I'd be honored to keep training under your tutorage." He said with respect.

Gerard beamed at the Devil, glad that they had that talk about their issues and the girls they had affections towards. "Rise Issei, there's no need to bow to me but I will be glad to continue training you. We have two weeks left and there is one last thing I must teach you. Something that will help you sweep Rias off her feet and into bed." He smirked when he saw his happy face.

Issei rose from his feet, a giddy expression filling his face at what Gerard would help him woo Rias heart. "What is that?"

A smirk came upon Gerard's lip before he spread his arms wide. "Charm."

Issei halted at what Gerard said, trying to proceed what he was going to be taught before it dawned on him. "Me…a gentleman? I don't know, Gerard-senpai. You can see I'm not the type."

Gerard laughed at the boy's words. "The girl you're going after is one of nobility amigo. Charm is something all nobleman and woman wish to have from the one they love. And while you are a pervert and I detest your idea of becoming a harem king; I have a great desire to help you be a better man. A man who can charm a woman and show his perverted side when the time is right."

"Like during sex." Issei replied, understanding what Gerard meant as many images of himself charming the girls of the ORC flashed through his mind.

While not liking where he took it, the human nodded with a sigh. "Sure. Then tomorrow, we will continue your training." Gerard said with a smile.

 **End**

 **If you liked this chapter make sure you review it.**


	15. Chapter 15 Assemble

**I know this was a short chapter but I think it helps build up for the battle we've all been waiting for.**

 **Chapter 15 Assemble!**

Koneko Toujou looked out the window watching the sun start to set as a light breeze rustled her short white hair. Her tiny firsts clenching and unclenching. Today was the day they'd stop Kokabiel and his plans to start another war. To say she wasn't scared was an understatement. She in fact was scared.

While her skills in Senjutsu had increased, the power Kokabiel possessed was immeasurable. He was a foe not to underestimate.

But what if all this training was for nothing?

What if they weren't strong enough to defeat him?

She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder causing her look back to see her master looking down at her with a reassuring smile. "…Buchou." The tiny Rook said.

Rias looked at her youngest servant. She had been watching her all day, seeing her shake with nervousness. The princess thought it would be now to try and ease her fear of the incoming battle.

"You're not the only one nervous about today, Koneko-chan. I'm worried to but this is a fight that we must win. I won't let Kokabiel's plans come to pass. If I have to sacrifice myself to ensure the safety of my friends and the town I will do so." Rias reassured with a small smile.

"Oh my, so brave of you to say such a thing, Rias, but I doubt your brother would let that." Akeno said with a smile as she set down a trey of tea for them.

Rias returned the smile and addressed everyone within the room, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina. "All of you are not just my servants, except Xenovia and Irina, but my friends as well. I love you all dearly and would be devastated if any of you lost your life to that madman. Your lives are more important than mine." She told her friends.

"That's not true, Rias-san. Your life is equally as important as they are. You're the next heir to your family." Xenovia said, not quite understanding what Rias really meant. "Speaking of families any word with your brother?" The church beauty asked of the strongest Satan.

"I spoke with him and he said he will come. Unfortunately, due to his positon as one of the Satan, it leaves him very busy and he fears he may not be able to arrive in time to assist against Kokabiel." Rias said with a frown. "If he comes, I pray it will be before we are all dead."

"B-Buchou you shouldn't say such things." Asia retorted shaking a little at the thought of dying again. "We will all come out of this alive."

"That's right, Asia-chan. Nobodies gonna' die today." Kiba reassured his fellow blonde. Out of everyone within the room, he was the most eager to go to war against Kokabiel, knowing Valper would be there as well. He remembered Kokabiel saying the murders name to Freed which made the Knight's blood run cold. With the knowledge that Valper was here in Kuoh made his chances of killing him possible, if he didn't escape. In the three weeks that pasted he and the Church duo had trained rigorously to hone their swordsmanship and for Xenovia to get used to using Rapidly instead of Destruction.

While the enemy had three swords, the Church duo had trained with Mimic and Rapidly, which, hopefully, would be enough defeat Freed quickly before anything terrible happened. From Kiba's point of view, speed was greater than power.

"Buchou, where are the others?" Akeno asked looking around the room noticing two faces were missing among the group.

That was a question that ran through everyone's head; where were Gerard and Issei? Did they forget today was the day they'd fight Kokabiel or were they getting a few last minutes of training in before returning? If it was the latter, they hoped they'd come soon stronger than ever. They couldn't do this without the sorcerer and Red Dragon Emperor.

Akeno, Rias, and Asia were particularly eager to have Gerard and Issei return. They had gone three weeks without the boys they had feelings for and missed them greatly. But aside their personally feelings, they and their friends were very eager to know what Issei had learned under Gerard's tutorage. There was no way Issei would be the same after three weeks of training. Something had to have changed about him and Rias and Asia wanted to find out what once he arrived.

"…Buchou, what if they don't arrive in time…?" Koneko voiced for everyone.

Before the neko could get an answer, a familiar blue portal appeared in the room causing everyone to jump to their feet. Excitement filled them when they saw a familiar hand appeared through the portal followed by a leg, body, and head.

"Ise!" Rias exclaimed, overwhelmed with joy at the sight of her pawn, rushed to him and pulled him into a tight hug. 'Looks like all that training Gerard put him through payed off.' The Devil though with a blush at how toned his body felt. "I missed you so much, Ise." She said, happy to see the man who saved her.

"I missed you too." The brunette replied and shocked her by returning the hug with his own, while in his mind he was feeling very giddy. 'Oh man Rias boobs are pressing against me!' He mentally pumped his fist at feeling Rias' breasts against him once more.

"We missed you so much Ise-san!" Asia said with a small pout, wishing she was in Rias position. "Where's Gerard-senpai?" She asked noticing the portal closed when he stepped through, with no sorcerer joining them, making Akeno very sad.

"He said he had to take care of something first. I don't know what but, he said contact him if anything happens. Which reminds me, what has happened while we were away?" Issei asked, curious about what his friends did to prepare for the coming battle.

"We've all been training for today. We're going to confront Kokabiel soon." Rias answered as she knew the area around the school would be empty by sunset but, not ensure the humans wouldn't notice the mystical battle, they hypnotized everyone in town to look away from the school so they wouldn't get suspicious of the unwanted activity. Of course, that and setting up the barrier around the school, thanks to Sona and her group. The ORC would handle Kokabiel personally.

Releasing Issei from her hug she turned to address the others. "We can't wait for Gerard. If we do, then will be letting Kokabiel get away with his plans. Let's not keep him waiting." She said with a confident smirk.

* * *

An orange glow blanketed the sky as the sun slowly set over the horizon. The people of Kuoh were going about their daily lives, visiting friends, having family time, or traveling out of the town for business. All were unaware of what was about to go down at Kuoh Academy and the giant dome cast around it.

Rias stood at the gates while looking at the barrier Sona and her peerage casted while knowing, Kokabiel was on the other side, waiting for them. What would the Cadre do, toy with then, go all out, or just sit back and let his goons do the work?

Normally, the Crimson Ruin Princesses acted brave in the face of battle but this time, though she hid it well, she was scared. They were all sacred because they, a group of teenagers, were about to face off against someone who was written in the Bible.

"You sure you can hold this?" She finally asked her best friend.

"You weren't the only ones hard at work training." That was true. Sona had her peerage use the three weeks to train in casting the barrier and keeping it together. She hoped it would hold until the battle was over.

"Rias. Grayfia-sama just called. She says Sirzechs-sama will arrive in two hours." Akeno said.

Blueish-green stared at violet. They had to hold out for two hours until her brother arrived? Well, hopefully, their training would help them survive till then. Nodding to her Queen she looked back at the barrier then to her servants, her allies, her friends.

"Hey don't start the party without me!" A familiar voice cried filling them all with hope.

"Gerard-kun!" Akeno yelled with a bright smile, glad to see the sorcerer arrive in time before the battle began. She noticed his attire was different.

Normally, he'd wear the school uniform or something casual, but this time he looked like a warrior from China. He sported crimson robes and a golden sash around his waist. "We were worried you wouldn't make it." She said hugging him tightly.

"Sorry, I had to do something before returning." He answered the priestess returning the hug before addressing everyone. "I hope you all trained hard because this is it. Once we walk through this barrier theirs no turning back! I know we're all scared but this is our only chance to stop Kokabiel! We've trained for three weeks to show him that we aren't a bunch of kids trying to act tough! We are Devils, humans, and Fallen Angels, all working together to stop a madman from destroying the peace we've all worked so hard to achieve! Where going to stop Kokabiel today! Where going to remind him that he fucked with the wrong people! And if we can't protect Kuoh you can be damn well sure will avenge it!" Gerard ended his speech with his hand raised.

He looked around, seeing everyone wear an expression of determination.

Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba held their swords at the ready.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear.

Koneko nodded in agreement while cracking her knuckles.

Asia held her hands together, the rings of her Twilight Healing sparkling.

Rias flared her family magic.

Akeno, after changing into her priestess outfit took Gerard's hand while sparks danced around her other hands finger tips. "I'll be by your side, Gerard-kun." Then she kissed his cheek. "For luck."

"It's time." Xenovia said, eager to make Kokabiel pay for stealing her Excalibur.

"Where ready when you are, Gerard-san." Rias said, smiling.

Confidence filled the sorcerer at the determination that filled his friends "Then let's do this!" He declared tightening his fists, flaring his own power that shined even brighter that before, showing the progress he had made.

"Avengers, assemble!" He yelled out.

...

Everyone stared at the human as if he had just lost his marbles.

"I mean, Occult Research Club Assemble!" Gerard corrected himself with a small blush of embarrassment.

Still there was silence.

"Avengers sounds way better." He muttered with a deflated expression.

Akeno giggled. She had no clue who these 'Avengers' were, but they must be important if he shouted out their name like that. Yet, for some reason, she felt the confident already swelling insider her skyrocket at his cry. She felt as if she could strike Kokabiel down with just a wave of her hand. Composing herself, she, Gerard, her King, the Knight, the Rook, the Pawn, the Bishop and Church girls marched into the barrier for the fight of their young lives.

 **End**

 **ReadXReview**


	16. Chapter 16 The Battle of Kuoh

**Here we are at last, the battle we've all been waiting for. This is what I've been wanting to write for a long long time. It was this exact part that got me to write a Fanfic. I've noticed the recent chapters haven't had likes or favs, and i'm a little shock with how few reviews are on this fic. With the work The Storm Master and I put into into this sadness me a little that this story isn't talked about alot. Oh well, I can't force people to read it, but I do recommend you guys should tell others about this fic. Anyway, enough babbling from me, we've got a battle to witness!**

 **Chapter 16 The Battle of Kuoh**

The first thing Gerard noticed was how quiet it was. No birds, no wind, nothing. The empty school and maroon sky from the barrier made the scene very ominous.

"…So, where is Kokabiel?" The human asked, his eyes never stopped moving.

The Cadre was nowhere in sight. But there was something he did see; the stolen Excalibur's were floating before an elder man wearing priest robes and beside him and the swords was a large drill like object. He didn't know what that drill was but had a good guess who he was from the glare he saw Kiba sending toward him. It had to be the former leader of the Holy Sword Project and destroyer of the blonde's life, Valper. If Kiba still wanted revenge then he'd let him take it, he wouldn't stop him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would show." A voice said from above.

"Tch, pompous bastard." Gerard muttered, now looking up to find Kokabiel sitting lazily on a thorn high in the air, a board expression on his face. He watched the Fallen Angel stretch his limbs before sitting up straight.

"So, is Lucifer or Leviathan coming?" Kokabiel asked while looking at the children who thought they could fight him only after three weeks of training.

"Lucifer will come, Kokabiel!" Gerard said aloud. "We're the opening the act before the play begins." The human said with a small smirk.

The war veteran smirked at the answer. "Good. I hope he doesn't take too long. I don't wanna' get bored." He craned his neck to the left. "Valper! Hold off on the project! We have two more swords to take!" He said as he saw the missing swords ready for the taking.

"Hm?" Valper sent a questioning look toward the Fallen Angel before noticing the group of teens, two of which were each holding an Excalibur. "Ah, so Rias Gremory has finally arrived. Welcome Ms. Gremory, I'm Valper Gelila. What a pleasure it is to meet you." He bowed in mock politeness.

"Care to explain what that's for?" Gerard asked glancing up at Kokabiel who waved a hand which caused several magic symbol to appear before several three headed dogs to appeared, snarling at the group before them.

"…Cerberus!" Rias shouted in shock and disgust.

"Oh, fuck! Cerberus!?" Issei yelled glaring at the many Cerberuses.

"Yeah. The famous guard-dog of hell." Gerard answered the brunette before continuing. "It won't help complaining, Issei. If they want dinner, make them work for it!" Gerard said, before calling his magic. He made a quick headcount of his ground and the enemy. Excluding the dogs, it was nine against three. Kokabiel may be outnumber but, like with Hextin, he wouldn't be easy to beat. If anything, he'd be too difficult for the teens as this man had fought against God.

"But, what the hell project are you talking about?" The human asked, wondering what the ten-winged crow was talking about.

"It's a spell, sorcerer." Kokabiel answered. "A spell that will destroy this town. So, you'd best hurry and stop me. However, I just can't abide with you allying with those filthy Devils. So, I extend my offer to join me one last time and I'll spare the black-haired girl." Kokabiel said, feeling rather generous about sparing Baraqiel's daughter. While he didn't like the man, he respected him.

Gerard felt Akeno squeeze his hand prompting him to glance at her. Anger clearly visible on her face that the Fallen Angel would spare only her if Gerard joined him. The sorcerer snorted and glared at the Cadre. "Kokabiel, you're a tyrant who wants nothing but death and destruction! There's no way I'll ally myself with you!" He declared without hesitation.

Kokabiel frowned a little at the yell before his red eyes flickered to Issei. He sensed the incredible power flowing through him, which meant he was a greater threat now then what he felt from the boy weeks before. Maybe he could sway him to his side. "What about you, Red Dragon Emperor? You seek woman, I can give you all the woman you wish!" He had heard that the brunette was a giant pervert.

"You think something petty as that will make me betray my friends!? Read my lips; go to hell!" Issei replied while flipping the bird at him, while holding off his temptation of agreeing to go with the man who promised women.

"You hear that Kokabiel?" Rias shouted pointing a finger at Kokabiel. She was shocked that Issei didn't think about it, like she thought he would, but was happy that he seemed to mature while he was gone. "Your bribes will not sway my friends! We stand against you! So, if you want your war, we will give it to you!" With that declaration, she charged up her Destruction powers and unleashed it at the Fallen Angel. It soared toward the Fallen Angel who didn't even flinch as it approached.

Lazily, he raised his hand and caught it, smirk still in place. His smirk dropped a little when he found himself struggling slightly against the attack. Furrowing his brow, he threw the attack toward the school obliterating the auditorium in a massive explosion!

Kokabiel clicked his tongue. "Impressive, you have grown stronger. Very well, sister of Lucifer. Let us have our war!" With that shout the Cerberuses lunged at the Devils.

Xenovia moved like the wind, dodging attack after attack by the three headed dogs. The training with Excalibur Rapidly felt strange to her. Speed was never her thing. The beauty preferred brute strength but it allowed her to get behind one of the dogs and slash its hind legs, sending it to the ground with blood pouring from its legs.

Before she could launch another assault on the wounded beast, she rolled out of the way as another attacked. She replied in kind with a quick succession of three slashes to the head that tried to take her head off.

The guard-dog hollowed in pain and immediately swatted at the bluenette with its paw but was too slow to hit the fast woman. She jumped onto the center head and, with a might war cry, plugged the sword into the dog's heads and twisted it around to lodge it deep into its brain. The other heads growled in anger and tried to attack but their assault was futile as Koneko and Issei came to the Church girl's aid, each hitting a head with a punch so powerful it cracked their jaws.

Fighting close by was Gerard who dodged a Cerberuses paw that tried to pin him down. His eyes flickered to the three heads who he saw was about to shoot fire at him. Faster than the hell hound could comprehend, the human unleashed a beam of magic at the center head. The magic collided with the fire erupting in the dog's mouth blowing it to pieces and catching the other heads on fire. "That's right, burn you bastards!" He shouted as a steam of lightning shot by Akeno struck the burning dog.

Suddenly, a crazed cackle came from behind earning a frown from sorcerer. So, Freed Sellzen was on the battlefield. He should have stayed silent if he was to harm him. Before he could turn and face the mad man, the white-haired priests charge was halted by Irina. Her Excalibur holding strong against his light sword.

Her violet eyes glared at Freed's red. While it wasn't right to harbor hatred, she was yearning to payback the bastard for hurting Gerard-san while she was helping her and reached out the hand of friendship. This was personal. She pushed Freed away and unleashed a flurry of fast strikes at the rouge priest

While the two engaged in a deadly duel to the death the Cerberuses snapped, lunged, growled, and blew fire at the Devils, and two other humans. Rias and Asia watched the battle. The latter stayed behind the princess, away from the battlefield.

Her healing powers would be of great use when needed. As for Rias, she would wait till the smug crow would start taking this battle serious. She, Akeno, and Gerard combined could possibly stand a chance against the warmongering bastard, if Issei transferred the boosts he was accumulating to them while assisting Koneko in fending off the dogs.

Speaking of the black-haired duo, she couldn't stop watching the two unleash their powers on the enemy. Gerard and Akeno worked in perfect sync together; one attacked the other defended. They were untouchable. None of the hell hounds could hit them. It surprised her as, while they haven't known each other for that long, that they fought so well together, like they had been fighting side-by-side for years.

She spared a quick glance to Kiba. The blonde and Irina were surprisingly doing well against Freed. There was no way Freed could stand a chance.

"What's wrong Freed, can't defeat us!?" Irina asked confidently, a hint of arrogance within her tone, something she didn't notice. She attacked again knocking his sword away, giving her a wide opening. It was time to deliver justice to-violet eyes widened in horror as Freed threw his other hand out and appearing from the sleeve came a gun. Not a holy gun, but a real one. And it was pointed right at her with his crazed grin still in place!

Pain shot through the holy girl's body as she felt the hot lead enter. Blood spewing out the holes on her stomach, shoulders, and chest. The grip on Excalibur Mimic loosened and fell to the ground in a clang.

Freed grinned as usual, glad he came prepared with the hidden gun. "Stupid bitch!" The male insulted the holy maiden with a dark smirk before tossing the gun and sword aside he punched her hard in the face, sending her away, before picking up Mimic. "Thanks for the gift bitch!" The priest yelled while running back to Valper with another Excalibur to add to the fusing.

"Bastard!" Issei shouted, gabbing Irina and rushed her to Asia for healing. The pervert glared at Valper as he started fusing the four swords together. Now with Mimic, that sword would prove an even greater threat. While he wanted to stop the fusing, there were still Cerberuses to take care of.

Kiba swore when he spotted Freed reach Valper. He broke away from the group charging toward Valper and Freed before the fusing could be complete. Raising his sword, he prepared to attack the two but before he could even reach them, a sudden mass of weigh pressed onto his back pinning him to the ground. Blood spewed from his lips as he felt some of his ribs crack but that wouldn't stop him.

Refusing to let this giant mutt stop him, he stabbed the sword into the ground, summoning multiple blade to stab the dog's feet but it held strong against the pain. Turning his head, he glared at the three heads that prepared to rip him apart.

"Bolts of Bedevilment! Strike down my enemy!"

"Resound, thunder!"

A barrage of lightning bolts came crashing into the dog causing it to release its hold. Finally free, the Knight began anew his charge while the black-haired duo continued their assault, making sure its attention was away from the charging blonde.

He had to stop the fusing of the sword or he and Xenovia would be in for the fight of their lives! Desperation filled him as the swords converged together. Rearing his arm back he threw his sword as hard as he could, only hope it would stop the fusing.

The blade spun through the air and impacted with one of the sword but just bounced off. The former human stared in horror and hopelessness as the fragments connected in a bright light.

"…It's complete!" Valper exclaimed. Then, the five Excalibur's that were placed in the center of the field started giving off incredible amounts of light.

Kokabiel, seeing this, began to clap. "The five Excalibur's are becoming one!" He declared, happy to see this.

The center began to give out a strong divine light that spread through the entire field. Because of its brightness, everyone had to cover their eyes while the Devils felt their skin burn at the light power.

When the light began to die down, they all uncovered their eyes to see only one holy-sword where five previously were. The sword was giving off a powerful white-blue aura that sent shivers down their spines.

"Shit…" Kiba muttered, glaring at Valper. The bastard had done it, he fused the swords into one Excalibur. He watched Freed take the weapon, smiling like a child who got a new toy on Christmas before setting his gaze on Kiba.

The Knight steeled his nerves. "I don't care if you fused them together. I won't let you hurt my friends!" He declared ready to face the swords that he had hated all his life.

"Oh, how touching, blondie! But, you have no idea what you're up against! This sword had Mimic, Destruction, Nightmare, Rapidly and Transparency fused into. You're no match against me!" Freed cackled as he channeled his power into the large sword. Taking it with two hands he swung hard and as he did the sword grew in length and began twisting and turning as if it had a mind of its own, obviously the power of Mimic being put to use. When it made contact with the Devil's sword it shattered it to pieces. Kiba clicked his teeth in anger before jumping out of the swords way, dodging the incoming blade that tried to run him through.

"Hahahah! See!? With Mimic and Destruction, I can crush you all!" He began swinging wildly, the blade wiggling around like a whip and obliterating every sword Kiba threw at him.

Kiba dodged and parried the fused sword best he could but it managed to land small cuts on him that made him hiss in pain, the holy power slowly getting to him. 'That sword had to be destroyed one way or another!' With that burning desire flooding his mind, the avenger dodged another strike, and prepared to counter but, as he summoned a new sword, the crazy priest suddenly disappeared! 'Shit! He's using Transparency! He could be anywhere!' The blonde's eyes frantically searched the battle filled area.

"…Kiba-senpai…move to the right!" A familiar voice reached his ear.

Listening to Koneko's words the Knight did so and not a moment too soon. Where he previously stood was now a crater. Quickly, he thrusted his blade forward hoping to land a hit on the invisible Freed! He heard steel scrap against steel knowing he finally found him. "Come out you coward! You can't hide with Koneko-chan sensing you!" He yelled summoning another sword to attack Freed with.

While he didn't hit anything, his words did make the priest appear with a frown, knowing that Transparency was useless with the small white-haired cat-girl. He'd deal with that little bitch after pretty boy was drowning in his blood. Raising the sword he attacked again shattering the blonde's swords. "You know, I think exchanging speed for power was a great idea! Your weapons are useless against me!" He swung again nearly taking his head off.

Kiba glanced at his friends. They had defeated the last Cerberus but where just standing to the side, watching the duel. Sure, they could all overpower the crazy bastard but this was a battle he had to fight alone. He couldn't let anyone interfere, not even the sorcerer, who, judging by the argument he was having with Rias, wanted to help.

"Freed, remember what I taught you. You must channel your power through the sword to make it stronger." Valper said, he hadn't waste the three weeks waiting for today to be ruined by a bunch of not-nosed kids. He continued his research on the swords, how to fuse them, and teaching the fellow rouge priest how to use each Excalibur and their powers.

"I know, old man, no need to remind me!" Freed yelled, never taking his eyes off Kiba. "Ok blondie, let's see how you like reliving your nightmares!" Channeling his magic into the sword, a black mist surrounded the blade before he swung hard, sending it forward.

Kiba jumped out of the way. He couldn't let Nightmares power touch him. He did not wish to see his friends die again. Dodging another attack, he rushed forward aiming to close the gap between them but was stopped and forced to duck the quick counter Freed preformed.

The speedy Knight send a quick glanced to the blade watching it extend again and weaving around to strike his back. Reacting quickly, he rolled out of the way and was prepared to attack again. Suddenly, the sound of cracking earth came from below prompting him to dodge again just as the sword erupted through the ground the edge of the blade cutting across his skin. Blood spilled from his small wound.

While it wasn't a serious wound, the holy-swords power stung like a bee's stinger. He was having the worst of luck with swordfights the past few fights. First Hextin and now Freed, who was cackling like always. If he could just close the distance he could land a hit on him.

Rising to his feet he tried the attack that Hextin used on him. Summoning a second sword he threw it at the priest while enhancing his speed to close the distance. He watched the thrown weapon sore toward Freed hoping it would distract him. It drew closer and closer and like he did not long ago, Freed was forced to block the sword allowing him to get close and hit him. 'Time to end this!' He though swinging hard!

SKLING!

Grey eyes widened as pain shot through his body. Looking down, he saw the large blade sticking through his stomach, Excalibur Mimic's power was still in effect! The holy power from the weapon doubled the pain he was in. It was like he was being stung by thousands of wasps! Yet, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. While not a serious strike, he finally managed to land a hit on Freed, blood leaked from his right shoulder.

"Tch, so what if you hit me? You've just been run through like a shish kabab!" Freed retorted with an annoyed look before slamming Kiba on the ground, sword still grinding into the blonde's stomach. Even with the sword burning his insides, he didn't stop smiling "So, how does it taste being Excalibur's first victim you shitty Devil!?" Freed sneered with a harsh kick to the Devil's bleeding wound. Enjoying the scream he let out. "Look at you, thinking you could defeat Excalibur all by yourself!"

"Yes, while admirable, it was foolish of you, boy." Valper added, commenting on the boy's bravery. "Honestly you should have let your friends help you." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Guess your right about that…" Kiba let loose a weak laugh. "Still…I thought I could try and face it alone. Still, I won't let you get away with your scheme's Valper!" Kiba struggled to stand but Freed's foot and sword prevented any movement. "I vowed stop you after what you did!" He yelled while glaring holes into the crazed man.

Valper gave a questioning looking to the down blonde, wondering what he meant. He stared at the boy long and hard before memories of old came flooding back. "It's you! I thought I recognized you. You're the boy who escaped the project. I though you died from the poison gas." Valper said, a little shocked that this boy survived his demise and was now a Devil.

"I did…" Answered Kiba with a growl, finding it hard to breath. "But as you can see, I'm a Devil and have vowed to stop you once and for all, Valper!"

"Well too bad! You won't live long enough to see that happen!" Freed laughed raising the sword high. "I'll make sure to piss on your grave once it's made!" He promised before beginning to bring his blade down.

Kiba glared at the priest, waiting for the inevitable. If he was to die by Excalibur, then so be it. 'I'm sorry my friends.' The faces of those from the past and present flashed through his mind. A small tear ran down his face.

Suddenly a blue blur jumped before Kiba wielding a giant sword. The fused Excalibur clashed with the holy sword, shattering them to pieces and cutting into Xenovia's flesh spewing blood everywhere.

"The fuck!?" Freed yelled in surprised before retreating from the wounded church girl's sudden punch.

Xenovia went to a knee and panted as blood leaked from the wound but refused to fall. Unlike Irina, her wound wasn't as serious, meaning she would keep fighting until the battle was one. Her hands still clutched the broken sword as its power faded away. She mentally cursed herself for her actions. She knew she was the only one who would reach Kiba in time but instead of attacking Freed, she instead blocked his attack which left her with the now useless Excalibur and bloody wound.

"You idiot." She said to Kiba who rose to his feet. "You're lucky I saved you. I hope you can still fight because I need your help destroying that sword." She admitted, her gold orbs never leaving Freed.

"But your weapon has been destroyed!" Kiba said looking at the broken weapon. How was she still going to fight with a broken sword?

"That's right, holy hoe!? What are you gonna do now!?" Freed laughed. "You've lost your weapon, and have a broken holy sword!" He mocked.

"She's gonna take a break!" A voice yelled, of course it was the sorcerer who said it, sword drawn and ready to fight. "You wanted your rematch, Freed, you got it!" He twirled the Dao in his hand as he approached the white-haired freak. His magic faintly glowing around the blade. With the power coming off Excalibur, Zhu-Chang's blade was no match without a little boost in magic. He thought about destroying this bastard with his magic or he could be honorable and fight him like a man. The black-haired man decided the latter.

Freed couldn't hold back his smile. The Church hoe and blonde Devil could wait, he had wanted to slice this guy to pieces after that little move he pulled with his magic last time they fought. "I hope you don't disappointed me, Gerard-kun. Kukuku" He cackled happily.

"Trust me, I won't." Replied the sorcerer before rushing the priest. He drew his arm back ready to cross blades with Freed. Before they closed the distance, Gerard swing first, flinging his sword through the air and catching it with his left hand before spinning and going into a flurry of strikes which caught Freed off guard, which was exactly what he wanted. Sparks flew as his magical Dao clanged against Freed's large disfigured Excalibur.

Faster than Freed could see, the sorcerer switched to his right hand while preforming a fully body spin attack that was followed by a stab that almost got through his defense. The white -haired priest growled at the skills this guy was preforming. He was better than before. He had to turn the tide and put him on the defense otherwise he may actually land a hit on him.

Freed resisted as the attacks came, but the man was too fast for him to counter and his style of attack was slowly grinding on his nerves. He could only step back and defend. Freed saw his opponent jump above and launch a kick toward his face, which he immediately blocked by raising the sword. He felt the sorcerers second foot make contact and was surprise to see him use the blade as a spring board to kick off and go spinning through the air and land gracefully in a crouch.

'The boy had remarkable skills. If he had been the one using Excalibur, he would have been a force to be reckoned with.' Kokabiel admitted to himself while he watched the duel, wanting to see more of what this human can do.

Gerard got up and shrugged his shoulders, as if he had just gone on a long run. "If that sword wasn't so big I'd have broken your defenses ages ago. But you know, you're boring me. Kiba proved to be a better fighter than you." Gerard flipped to the side, dodging Freed's strike. "You have no talent. Come on, even Kokabiel could prove to be more of a challenge than you ever could!" He was unaware of the sinister grin Kokabiel had when he made that comment.

"Shut the fuck up you shitty human!" Freed yelled, swinging wildly, desperately trying to wound the sorcerer. Each attack was a clear miss, the human just kept dodging each attack, wearing that same board expression. It infuriated him to see that face. "You think I'm weak!? I hold the ultimate sword! I'm going to crave you up you fucking piece of shit!" He promised, with his swings becoming more ferocious.

"If it's so ultimate why haven't you killed anyone with it? And you're a human too! What you're holding is a cheap copy!" Gerard yelled back, a smile briefly showing on his face at the enraged expression. He ducked under another strike and preformed a quick series of cartwheels to gain distant from him. "Valper!" He addressed the mad man. "What did you hope to achieve with that project of yours? Why sacrifice all those innocent people?" He asked the elder priest, eyes never leaving Freed.

Valper stared at the human. His eyes had never left him through the whole battle. The magic symbol's he saw on the spells the sorcerer cast were of unknown origin. He had never see them before in all his life. If he could get his hands on this boy, perhaps he could experiment on him and learn his secrets. Before so, he'd answer his question, which did with a smiled.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why, when I found out that I can't use Excalibur, I went into despair. I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others." He told them his back-story.

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Kiba lifted his eyebrows, seemingly in doubt. He was holding Xenovia while Akeno tended to her wound. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Valper shook his head.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So, I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then. I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?" He asked, a sick grin on his face.

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" Xenovia grit her teeth hatefully.

Valper continued to talk while nodding his head at the blue-haired girl's guess. "That's right, holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this." Then he took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper laughed pleasantly. Everyone, even Issei, understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So, Kiba and his friends were victims of the project started by Valper.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Kiba asked Valper with his shaky voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one." He smirked, holding up the orb.

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special." Freed said happily, as the duel between the two humans stopped.

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…" Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body.

"Enough." Valper answered throwing away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger.

"My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me." He said with anger at the Church.

'What an animal.' Gerard thought glaring at the priest. This man had no place in the world of the living. Both had hatred towards the Angels. Both sought war. They were the worst pair!

Suddenly, the orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground, there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then, it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

'What the? Are the various powers that are present on this battlefield making the spirits within the orbs appear?' He asked himself.

As if Akeno had read his mind she called out to him. "That's right. The demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything present here is the cause for it."

"Incredible." Gerard muttered watching the spirit look at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I! I have always…always thought about it. Was it right that I was the only one that survived?!… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…" He said with heavy regret and sadness.

Then, one boy's spirit smiled. _"Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least."_

There were tears coming out from both of Kiba's eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then, the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

'Am I crying?' Gerard realized feeling tears flow from his eyes.

"…The sacred song." Asia mumbled, crying as well.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

 _"We were no good alone."_

 _"We were no good alone."_

 _"We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But."_

 _"It will be okay if we are together."_

 _"You have to accept the holy-sword."_

 _"It's not scary."_

 _"Even if God is watching."_

 _"Our hearts are always…"_

 _"ONE."_

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell to Kiba.

 **"Partner."** Ddraig said to Issei, **"That "Knight" has reached it."**

"What do you mean?" He asked the Dragon.

" **Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…Balance Break."**

The light that split the abyss-filled night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba. As it faded, his Sacred Gear and the spirits of his comrades began to join. It started to align and form a shape. The shape of a sword. Kiba looked at the newly forged weapon before grasping its hilt tightly. Feeling an incredible power flow through him. It felt like-

"I-impossible!?" Valper yelled. "Demonic and the holy power shouldn't be able to fuse!?" The man was unable to comprehend such an event, even though he was seeing it with his own eyes.

"Guess what Valper. It just happened!" Gerard yelled, glad to see fear etched on the old man's face. "Looks like you got yourself a new toy. Care you test it out on piece of shit?" He motioned at Freed.

Kiba looked at Gerard then Freed, then to Valper. "Valper Galilei, all my life I plotted to take revenge on you but now I see that isn't the way. No." He shook his head.

"I won't take revenge but rather vengeance. Justice will be served to you for what you've done! I will avenge my fallen comrades and prevent others from suffering my fate!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing his new blade at the priest who quaked a little under the intense stare the Knight sent his way. "It's time you feel the power of my Balance Breaker! Sword of the Betrayer!" He announced his new sword.

"F-Freed! Kill him! Kill this lab rat!" The scared priest demanded.

"Like hell he is! I still got unfinished business with this bastard!" Gerard said intercepting the priest who charged at Kiba. "Valper's all you're Kiba! Xenovia, help me out!"

Xenovia couldn't hold back the smirk. This traitorous bastard had stolen the Church's Excalibur's, hurt her friend. Of course she would help her fellow human in killing this traitor.

"Wait! You have no weapon!" Kiba repeated again.

Xenovia looked at the weapon then to Kiba before discarding it. "I have other weapons." She threw her hand out to the side. "Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. The Blessed Virgin Mary. Please hear my prayers." She began to chant.

As she chanted the space beside her distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. From the dimensional gap came a large blue sword with a golden hilt. This was no ordinary sword by the holy aura it gave off. Xenovia grasped the handle and pulled it all the way out. "In the name of Saint whose spirit resides in this blade I call upon you and set you free! Durandal!"

Gerard heard that correctly and stared at the sword with shock. 'The blade was Durandal!? The weapon used by Paladin of the Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne, Roland!' He read about Roland and his weapon and, like Valper, and even Kokabiel, was astonished to see it was a Holy Sword in this dimension.

The legendary sword was uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and gold edges. The sword had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extended to the bottom, just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. It was so massive, it was slightly taller than Xenovia, who stood at 5'5, by a few centimeters.

"Impossible! The Vatican hasn't reached the stage where someone can wield that weapon!?" Valper said, taking a fearful step back as he stared at the mighty sword.

"Of course they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially. However, unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." She informed with a confident smirk.

Valper became speechless at her words. Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I must keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, I can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal, thanks to you Freed Sellzen. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Gerard-san, allow me the honor of fighting this fiend." She asked her fellow swordsmen.

Gerard couldn't hold back his own smirk. "He's all yours! Hey Freed, don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!" He taunted the priest before jumping out of the way as Xenovia came charging in. He watched the two began a, well, to be honest, one-sided duel.

Freed was on the defense once again and this time, his Excalibur was failing him. Each strike Xenovia sent chipped away at the weapon until, with a might swing, she destroy the Excalibur and wounded Freed but the stubborn bastard was still standing.

"Fucking cunt!" He yelled, red eyes burning with hatred for the girl. "I'm gonna fuck you up you stupid bitch!" Raising his left hand he aimed it at the blue haired beauty, and like with his other hand, out came a gun! "Hahahah! See you in hell bitch!" He yelled taking aiming and-

SKLING!

Freed howled in pain as he stumbled backward staring in horror and clutching at what formally was his left hand. His eyes shot toward Gerard, his weapon dripping with blood, his blood! He royally fucked up! He was so occupied with the church hoe he didn't see the sorcerer!

"That's for Irina." He said before sending a roundhouse kick to the priest face and following up with a slash to the chest. "That's for Kiba!" He punched him across the face. "For his fallen comrades!" He punched him again sending Freed spinning backward. "And this is for all the pain you caused to my friends you bastard!"

All eyes were on Freed as he staggered back a few steps, his face showing a horrified expression, eyes wide and mouth open, blood spewing from his open maw and bruised face. Gerard grabbed a hand full of hair and held on to it tightly as his body began to fall.

Asia gasped.

Issei felt his stomach churn.

Even Xenovia felt her mouth fall open.

Everyone watched the headless body of Freed Sellzen crash to the floor. A river of blood flowing from his neck.

'So savage!' Akeno though her face heating up with excitement.

Gerard turned to Kokabiel, anger showing on his face. "Hey, bird brain, I think this belongs to you!" Then he threw the head at Fallen Angel as it landed in his lap.

Turning away from the angry Fallen Angel. His dark-blue eyes locked on Kiba as he advanced on Valper who was slowly backing away.

"H-how!? How is this possible!? It shouldn't be!? Holy and demonic shouldn't be able to fuse together!? There's no way it-ack!" His sentence was cut short as Kiba speed toward him, his blade slashing across his body, coating the Devi's Balance Breaker in blood. The anger he had toward Valper vanished in an instance.

'For my friends.' He said to himself watching the old man crumple to the floor, before looking to Gerard. The human stared at him before nodding with a small smile.

"N-No…not like this…" Valper moaned blood pooling around him. "M-my research isn't complete…K-Kokabiel….help me! Please help me!" But the Fallen Angel continued to glare at the human who just killed Freed. The dying priest managed to rise to a knee panting as he felt his life begin to fade away, his mind still going over the inconceivable fact that Holy and Demonic powers had fused together. It couldn't be unless…His eyes widened as if realizing something which prompted him to start laughing.

"Hahaha…I…I see now…hahah! It all makes sense! No wonder they were able to fuse! I finally…realize now! Hahaha! The Great War didn't just take the lives of the original Satans…..they weren't the only ones….to…..to…." Whatever Valper was going to say was never was said. He fell to the floor as the last bit of light in his eyes was snuffed out like a flame on a candle stick.

All were quiet, wondering what he was going to say before Kokabiel roared with laughed.

"Oh Valper! You really were a smart man but you weren't supposed to discover that secret!"

"What secret!?" Rias yelled wanting answers from the Fallen Angel. What was this secret that Valper discovered in his dying breath? Who else had died along with the Satan's!? She was answered with laughter by the Fallen Angel. "Kokabiel, what did he mean!?"

Regaining his composure, the war loving Fallen Angel stared down at the Devils and humans, his smile never leaving his face. "A secret that only the higher ups know about, sister of Lucifer! This was so secretive that nobody was to know about it! It was top priority for the general-public to not know what really happened in the Great War!" He said like he wasn't at all angry that his allies have died before him.

"Answer her question you bastard!" Issei yelled as he too wanted to know what was going on.

Kokabiel's smile seem to grow with malice being demanded the truth. "Well…since you're all going to die anyway might as well tell you! You see the Satan's were the only ones to die in the war! I could tell you or perhaps you can find out the answer yourself!"

Rias glared at the Fallen Angel! He was keeping the secret from them! What was he talking about!? Who else had died in the Great War!? Wasn't it just the Four Great Satan's!? Unless…

"Are you serious!?" Gerard asked, a little shaken up by the conclusion he came to. "Are you saying the Four Satan's AND God died!?"

When he said those words, everyone felt as if something stabbed them in the heart. The expression of shock and horror only make Kokabiel laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT! GOD IS DEAD!" Kokabiel declared, with arms spread. "God and the Four Satan's died in the Great War!" He told the shocked humans and Devils.

"G-God is dead?" Xenovia muttered feeling her legs wobble.

"No…no it can't be!" Asia screamed, tears filling her eyes.

"You're lying!" Rias yelled.

"He's not!" Everyone looked at Gerard, seeing he wasn't as shocked as they were. "He's telling the truth. God is dead!"

"See!? Your sorcerer knows it's true." Kokabiel continued laughing, reviling their horrified expressions.

"But that doesn't matter! I don't give a damn if God's dead!" Kokabiel stopped laughing when he heard that.

"Gerard-senpai! How can you say something like that!?" Asia asked in horror as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Because, Asia, even if he's dead, heaven still hears the prayers of those who follow His way. It heard your prayers, it heard Xenovia and Irina's, and if I still prayed it would still hear mine! The Angels above still follow their Father's way. Watching out for the humans of this world and protect them whenever they can! And you know what else?" He turned to Kokabiel who now was frowning at the sorcerer.

"His death won't stop me from mounting your head on a pike you fucking monster! All us, Rias, Akeno-hime, Kiba, Asia, Issei, Xenovia, and myself, all stand against you, Kokabiel!" He unleashed his magic, a blue torrent swirled around him as he glared up at the Fallen Angels. He raised his hands, closing his middle and ring fingers as magic surrounded them. "We will defeat you!"

Kokabiel stared them down before his wicked smile returned to his face. "Defeat me? Then let's see how good you are then!?" He rose from his chair and threw his cloak aside before spreading his wings! "Show me what you can do, Gerard Price!" He was no longer interested in Rias. His attention was only on the sorcerer now.

Raising his hand, he unleashed a blast of light at the teenagers! To his astonishment, the sorcerer fired his own blast of light right back at him. The two light attacks collided in midair each trying to overpower the other. Truly this boy was unique!

Raising his other hand, he summoned a light spear and threw it at sorcerer. Gerard reacted on instinct and dove out of the way forcing him to end his spell. The explosion caused by Kokabiel's sent him rolling across the pavement.

The Fallen Angel prepared to continue his assault but noticed a black and red blue move to either side. Rias' destruction and Akeno's lightning sped toward Kokabiel. As the spells drew closer he encased himself within his wings, just like what Hextin did, but unlike the eight-winged Fallen Angel, his wings didn't sustain any damage. They were hard as diamonds! Spreading his wings, he dispersed the attacks and unleashed volleys of feathers onto the enemy, forcing them to dodge.

Ending the rain of feathers, he flew back as a tiny fist encased in blue flames came his way. The Cadre dodged the Senjutsu-powered punch and the one that followed. The white-haired cat girl hissed at him as she tried to land a punch on him. He dodged and blocked each strike she sent his way. Catching her fist, he twisted it the opposite way, making her hiss in pain, before socking her hard in the face, sending her crashing down, forming a crater.

Sensing danger he spun around and caught lighting and destruction magic in each hand. Like before, he was finding it difficult to hold back. The two Devil's continued their assault, hoping to breach his defense but no matter what they did, it wasn't having an effect on him.

Grunting in annoyance he threw the spells right back to their owners who dodged before it reached them. His eyes lingered on the black-haired miko who he threw another powerful blast of lightning at him. Widening his eyes a little, he covered himself with his wings.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her powers from Baraqiel!?" He exclaimed, feeling the familiar sensation of Holy-lightning behind this one.

"DO NOT…PUT ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS THAT MAN!" Akeno yelled, pouring more power into her lighting as the Fallen Angel said her father's name. Her attack was futile due to Kokabiel's wings blocking the spell. Unaware to her Gerard shook his head at her outburst. 'It's just a name, Akeno. Why can't you let it go?' He thought with some pity for the girl.

Behind his diamond wings Kokabiel laughed. "This day is full of surprises! The sister of Lucifer, Baraqiel's daughter, a Nekomata, the remains of the Holy Sword Project, the wielder of Durandal, the Twilight Healings possessor, the Red Dragon Emperor, and a powerful Sorcerer! What a glorious day to have a war!" Throwing a hand out he blasted Akeno with a beam of light that sent her spinning toward the ground, her clothes torn to pieces.

"Akeno!" Gerard sped toward her, catching her bridle style. If this wasn't a serious situation, he'd tease her for the blush that appeared on her face. "You ok?" He asked, when she nodded he gently put her down and began unleashing attack after attack at Kokabiel for hurting her.

"Go to Asia, then rejoin us once you're healed." He saw Issei fly toward the Fallen Angel launching a flurry of punches and kicks that Kokabiel blocked, but had some difficulty doing so. A smirk showed on the sorcerer's face, knowing the training Issei went through was being put to good use at last. He was going to show this bastard what he could do!

He saw him block a first and sent a quick knee to his stomach that was followed by a punch sending him flying a few meters. At last, they got a hit on the fucker! "Kept up the assault!" Gerard encouraged, as Kiba and Xenovia charged the Cadre when he dived to the ground to dodge his and Rias combined attack.

Both swordsman closed the distance and swing their weapons, both of which were blocked by a light sword Kokabiel summoned. Their two against one duel was quick but deadly, all three coming out wounded in some sorta of way. Kiba was wounded in the shoulder, Xenovia had a slash across her cheek and Kokabiel was cut all over his body. He pushed them both back and caught Koneko's punch before dodging a kick form her that almost got him.

The Cadre punch the cat girl in the stomach and tried to kill her with a sword but was tackled to the ground by Issei. The Dragon and Fallen Angel rolled around each trying to punch the other, neither succeeding but they left large craters. With a growl of defiance Kokabiel kicked Issei hard, sending him flying into the school and quickly flew into the air narrowly missing a spell by Gerard. He dodged Rias spell, blocked Kiba's sword, caught Akeno's lighting and dodged Issei's fist. Kokabiel was doing what he could to dodge the onslaught of attacks that came his way.

Those three weeks really payed off for them. They were going all out on him. They weren't holding back, and it was proving to be quite a challenge. A challenge that he was enjoying! They actually managed to score some hits oh him and keep him on the defense. 'I think it's time I get serious myself!' Spreading his wings, he fired off another volley of feathers, this time hitting, Koneko, Kiba, and Xenovia. He dodged to the left, backhanding Issei and followed up with a blast of magic to his chest sending him rolling across the floor. Summoning a light spear, he threw it at Gerard who charged him! The boy dodged the weapon and closed the distance casting a spell at point blank range! Kokabiel had no choice but to cast his own spell!

The two attacks collided and exploded, engulfing both magic users in fire and smoke!

"Gerard-kun!" Akeno yelled, fear gripping her heart. She saw both combatants jumped from the smoke, both sporting minor burns and now crossing swords. Steel against light.

"Impressive, you're swordsmanship is amazing." Kokabiel said parrying a thrust by the human.

"And that's the same for you." Replied Gerard casting another spell that Kokabiel blocked with a wing.

Rias watched the two fight it out with swords and magic. Either were holding back, neither were landing a hit. She looked around the battlefield, seeing Asia tend to their wounds as they gathered around her. She had no idea how long it had been since the battle began but two hours hadn't past yet. She hoped her brother would arrive soon, they weren't making a lot of progress on Kokabiel. They had to kill him before the spell destroyed the town. They had to use an attack that would do a significant amount of damage to the Cadre. What would be powerful enough for that!? She along couldn't do it, nor Akeno, or Issei, or Gerard which meant…

"Ise! Akeno!" She yelled motioned for her Queen and Pawn to join her. "Issei, start boosting, and when you've maxed out, transfer to me, Akeno, Gerard, and yourself! I believe a combined attack by all four of us should do something to Kokabiel!"

Understanding the plan Issei immediately began charging his power. 'I hope you heard all that Ddraig, I'm gonna need all your power for this.'

 **'Make that crow bleed!'** The Heavenly Dragon growled, transferring his power to Issei's Gauntlet.

"Gerard, we need you!" Issei called to the sorcerer who continued to battle the Fallen Angel in mid-air.

"Why!?" He yelled back, not liking how he was somewhat distracted by the yelling brunette.

"Buchou's got a plan!" He told his friend/teacher.

Gerard ducked under a spell and fired his own that Kokabiel blocked with his wing. Quickly, he disengaged the war veteran and joined the others. "Explain." He demanded of the redhead.

"I believe all four of us together, powered by Issei's Sacred Gear, can land a serious blow to Kokabiel." Rias answered quickly, charging her power to max well.

The human looked back to Kokabiel who floated in the air waiting to see what would happen then to Rias, then Akeno who also was charging her power. "I hope this plan of yours works, Rias." The sorcerer said, feeling the effects of Twilight Healing from Asia's Sacred Gear who was rushed over to him by Kiba. The blonde had been healing everyone's injuries and was about ready to faint form it.

"Transfer!" Issei shouted as he transferred his power to Rias, Akeno, and Gerard. This was it! If their quadruple attack didn't do anything to Kokabiel then all their training was for nothing.

"This is it!" Rias shouted, unleashing all her power into a single blast!

Akeno following with her lightning along with Issei's Dragon shot, and Gerard's pure magic blast!

The attack collided with Kokabiel but to their horror he was holding it, no, he was struggling to hold it back but he wasn't budging!

"It's not working!" Akeno yelled struggling to continue the assault.

"B-Buchou, I-I can't hold it!" He struggled to say, feeling his body becoming weak.

"Hang it their Issei!" Rias encouraged her Pawn!

Just then, Gerard began to chant. "Oh great Vishanti; Oshtur, Hoggoth, Agamotto. I call upon thee to lend thy strength to me! Grant me your power to defeat this villain!" The power he felt flowing through him tripled in power. The green energy of the Boosted Gear, combining with the blue of the whirlwind that enveloped the sorcerer as he felt the powers of the Vishanti grow as well.

The power of the attack grew to great levels. It was so bright they couldn't see the Fallen Angel nor hear his scream of defiance!

Issei felt his power drop to zero causing him to collapse. Beside him came Rias, but the black-haired duo still stood pouring every ounce of strength they had left into the attack, hoping to wound, if not kill, the Cadre!

Akeno gasped before collapsing to her knees, breathing heavily! She looked at Gerard, the sorcerer from another dimension, before he ceased his assault. Panting heavily, sweat covering his brow.

Everyone looked at where the Fallen Angel was. All of them hoping, praying, they had succeeded in defeating him.

As the light faded, dread gripped their hearts as they saw him hovering in above, but he was panting heavily. His shirt was completely gone, his skin was burned to second degree, a portion of his long locks was singed and multipole wounds covered his body.

His face no longer wore a smile or amusement but instead a deep frown. "Impressive…I commend you all for your valiant effort but as you can ultimately futile." He gave credit where credit was due. These kids proved very entertaining. "Rias Gremory, daughter of Baraqiel, Red Dragon Emperor, and Gerard Price, you have earned my respect. I'll make sure your names are recorded into history. Now…prepare for the end." Raising his hands, he summoned a light spear that was roughly the size of a building.

Everyone stared at the weapon in horror. There was no way they, the barrier, or the town, would survive that. None of them at the strength left to run or fight back. They failed. They worked so hard to prevent Kokabiel's war from happening and they failed!

Issei looked at Rias, her eyes were filled with hopelessness. Grabbing the girl, he pulled her into a tight hug, holding close. "I guess this is the end, Rias." He finally said her name.

The red head blinked as tears began to fill her eyes. "Y-you said my name…" She replied with a cracked voice, burying her face into his neck.

Akeno rose to her feet clinging to Gerard. Her eyes staring at Gerard who glared definitely at Kokabiel. Even in the face of death he didn't waver. He was so brave…and she had never got the chance to be with him. To date him. To love him. Akeno turned Gerard's face towards her, her face reflecting off those beautiful dark blue eyes of his that twinkled like the stars. "Thank you for everything, Gerard-kun." She said, holding him tightly.

Gerard squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm glad I got to know the real you, Akeno-hime." He said with a sad smile.

"Now, the war begins!" Kokabiel shouted as he threw the spear down at them.

The black-haired duo leaned forward, their lips drawing closer and closer as the spear drew nearer. Just a few more inches-

"By the Light of Agamotto! I disperse your spell!"

Dark-blue eyes widened as he heard the voice forcing him and everyone else to stare in wide-eyed shock as the massive spear suddenly dispersed into thousands of orange pieces.

"What the fuck!?" Issei yelled.

"What just happened!?" Kiba questioned looking around.

Kokabiel's surprise was quickly replaced by rage. "Who dares!?"

"I dare!" Yelled a voice from above forcing all to look up.

Floating above them all was a man, a man who looked to be in his late fifties. He had neatly trimmed black hair with white on the side. On his handsome face was a pencil mustache. His attire was a blue shirt with a weird symbol on it. He wore yellow cloves on his hands, black pants with black shoes. Around his waist was a yellow sash and on his back was a dashing red cloak. Connecting to the cloak was what looked like an amulet in the shape of an eye! The man's own eyes, which were grey, glared at the Fallen Angel.

While his attire was strange they could all feel the incredible power radiating off him. It was immense, unbelievable, out of this world! It was like being in the presence of Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons.

"W-who is he?" Asia asked shaking, a question everyone wanted to know.

'This power…he's so strong and yet…it feels familiar…' Akeno thought, she blinked when she felt herself shaking. No. Not her, Gerard. She looked over and saw he was shaking. His expression was of shock, hope, and gladness. This man was obviously familiar to him….and she recalled him using that same spell, Eye of Agamotto. Her eyes widened when she realized who this man was. "Gerard is that…" She trailed of.

"It's…" Gerard breathed, his eyes never leaving the man who trained him in the mystic arts.

"Doctor Strange."

 **End**

 **Ba-bam! What do you think of that? **The moment we, especially myself, have been waiting for! I don't need to tell you what's gonna happen next time! :P****

 **And don't worry, he's just the first o **f many Marvel characters to appear in the story! Speaking of Marvel heroes, which ones do you think fit into this world and should appear?****

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **ReadXReview**


	17. Chapter 17 Master of the Mystic Arts

**Oh, hello!**

 **Unfortunately the writer of this super awesome story couldn't make it so me, Deadpool, will host this story for you today! He'd like to apologize for making you wait, he said he's been busy.**

 **Now listen here you twats! I've read the comments and I am horrified** **that one guy, ONE GUY, suggested me to appear in this crazy crossover! I mean seriously why only Thor and Ghost Rider!? Obviously muscle boy has to be in it cuz reasons but w** **hy flame head!? Is it because he beat me!? No no no no no. I let him beat me! I could own Nicholas Cage any day! I for one, believe that me and my good old pal Logan should appear! Because we, as in me, is the best character ever! I killed the my universe and can kill this one and yours too.**

 **...**

 **Pretend you didn't hear that last part!**

 **Anyway on with the show!**

 **Chapter 17: Master of the Magic Arts. Aftermath.**

The Occult Research Club and Xenovia stared at the new arrival in surprise. They expected their lives would end with Kokabiel's attack. Instead this guy shows up and stops the spear like it was nothing! Who was this guy that had the power to destroy the Cadre's attack so easily? Their answer came from Gerard replying to Akeno's question, which caused more surprise to fill them. This was the man he spoke highly about, the very same man who trained him in the art of magic. This was his master, Doctor Strange, and by the look on Gerard's face he couldn't be any happier to see him. The young sorcerer wasn't the only one glad to see him as Rias and her servants remembered what the human said about his master, and it filled them with hope.

The teenager's attentions were drawn away from the man by someone's groaning. To their relief, Irina was finally waking up.

Violet eyes fluttered opened slowly, her vision clouded by blurs. What happened? The last thing she remembered was fighting Freed and getting shot by him and she lost her-"Excalibur Rabidly!" She exclaimed siting up quickly, remembering she lost the Holy Sword after receiving the fatale wounds.

Irina looked around wildly noticing the destruction around the schoolyard, a heavily wounded Kokabiel, and a stranger she had never see in her entire life floating above them. What in the name of Heaven happened while she was out? Where were the Excalibur's, where was Freed, Valper, and who was the stranger?

"The Excalibur's are destroyed." Xenovia answered with a smile at her friend's confused expression. "Freed and Valper are both dead as well." She added on.

"Dead!?" Irina exclaimed scanning the battlefield again and finally noticing the corpse of both rouge priests. Valper was slumped over lying in a pool of his own blood and Freed handless was headless. She was quickly answered again by her blue haired partner. "Gerard-san killed Freed and Kiba-san killed Valper." Her eyes widened at the answer. So, that's who killed him.

While she was glad that sicko was finally dead, it was quite a brutal way to die. Still, that piece of filth deserved nothing better than a death like that. She looked around the ground noticing many of them were exhausted and their clothes were torn in several places. Then her violet orbs flickered to Kokabiel who also was severely wounded.

It seemed they managed to do some damage to the Cadre but the training they went through was for nothing. He was still standing and since he was that meant the spell that would destroy the town was still in effect. But there was still one more question she wanted answer. She looked to the sky seeing the stranger looking down on them all. "Who is that?" She managed to ask.

Xenovia looked at Doctor Strange her smile never leaving. "That's Gerard-san's master. He saved us before Kokabiel could finish us." The gasp Irina gave wasn't a surprise to the Durandal wieldier, who finally noticed she was using the Holy Weapon. "I'm sorry, Irina, all the Excalibur fragments were destroyed."

Great, that meant they'd have to collect all five cores of the fragments. Well, as long as the cores were still intact they could forge new blades. Before so however, they had to win the battle, which, by the looks of it, was now in their favor. At least that's what she hoped it would be. "So, what happens now?" The chestnut-haired beauty asked the interdimensional apprentice of this man.

"Now, we sit back, relax and watch my master kick that crow's ass." Gerard said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Ara ara. Why so excited?" Akeno asked, holding onto Gerard's arm.

"Because, you're all about to see the power of the Sorcerer Supreme first-hand." He said, happy to see his master again.

"Can he really do it?" Rias asked with concern which prompted Gerard to laugh.

"Rias, with my master here, our victory is assured." He said with upmost confidence.

Stephen/Doctor Strange looked upon the situation at hand. He saw the ten black-winged angel fighting against teenagers, with one of them being his student. All looked exhausted and battered from the obvious hard fight.

He knew what they, the teenagers, were as he had seen the battle unfold and admired these youngsters for fighting so gallantly against this villain. He would speak with them, especially his student, but first there was evil that must be vanquished. He turned away from the group and focused his attention on Kokabiel. Doctor Strange stared Kokabiel down, unaffected by the power radiating off him.

The good doctor has faced much stronger beings than him. Dormammu proved more of a channeling than this guy. He spared a glance at the large light based spear coming at him before waving a hand, obliterating it like he did with the previous one.

"What!?" He smirked slightly as he heard Kokabiel shout in shock, not expecting the man to stop his powerful attack.

"Kokabiel! Your plans are in ruin! You've been beaten! Surrender now and you won't force my hand!" Stephen gave the enemy one last way out before crushing him. He secretly wanted him to say no as he wanted to beat this man up for attacking his student he had come to see as a son.

Kokabiel glared up at the powerful sorcerer. He could tell by a glance that this male was much stronger than the sorcerer he had just fought, but he wouldn't give up on his goal, not matter who he faced. "You dare tell me, a leader of Grigori, to surrender to you, a pathetic human sorcerer!? Not in your life!" He growled in anger.

Strange raised his eyebrow at the deranged man. He wasn't just weak, but very overconfident and arrogant. "You're mistaken, Fallen Angel. Our powers are largely different. It is you, who is no match for me." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"We'll see about that!" With that, powered by anger at this human looking down at him, he created a massive barrage of light spears around him, all aimed at the Sorcerer Supreme. With a wave of the hand, the attack shot at the man.

Not at all disturbed by the incoming threat, he waved his hand and the spears changed into a flock of beautiful doves. The shock on Kokabiel's face was priceless to say the least.

Shock was replaced with even greater anger at the mockery of this man. Creating even more light spears, he threw another barrage at the man who raised his arms and made devil horns with them. To the surprise of everyone, minus Gerard, every single spear stopped, frozen in time.

'It's just like Gasper!' The members who knew of the sealed member thought with shock, comparing the abilities of Strange and him. Only, this man had complete control over stopping time.

Kokabiel was now getting scared of the magician before him. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling something he though he wouldn't ever feel again. Fear. "W-Who are you?" The air-born Cadre asked, shaken by this man's power.

Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms, causing the spears to vanish into thin air. "I am Doctor Strange! Sorcerer Supreme!" He announced as he then spread his arms wide. "By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! Chains of Krakkan! The Shackles of Sheol! I restrain you!" The mighty sorcerer called.

Before Kokabiel could act, crimson and magenta colored bands, along with large chains, wrapped around him tightly. Wrapped up like a birthday present, the Cadre was sent crashing to the ground. The only thing that wasn't chained was his mouth which ground in pain as blood spilled from his open maw.

"You think you've won!? The spell will destroy this town and-!" He was stopped and his eyes widened as he watched the spell Valper work on was easily destroyed with a blast of magic by the Sorcerer. The explosion that followed, was encased in a bubble to contain the blast.

"…Unbelievable." Kiba muttered.

"No way. He beat Kokabiel like he was nothing." Irina said, amazed by the sorcerer's power. "And to think, he's Gerard-san's teacher." She uttered, still shocked.

Strange looked at Kokabiel with distant. "You have caused enough harm to these children, Kokabiel. You and your evil schemes will no longer threaten these people." He promised.

"So, did Azazel send you kill me them!? Did he realize my plans were a threat!?" Kokabiel spat, thinking about his peace-loving leader was the one behind sending this man to stop him.

Doctor Strange narrowed his eyes, "No. And, I'm not going to kill you. I'm sending you away. Far away from this world. From this dimension." He announced, making the war-loving black-winged angel look at him in fear.

"Look!" Asia gasped pointing to the sky.

Everyone did and saw something they, except Gerard, didn't think possible. The sky was opening up, like a zipper to a bag. What they saw was a large black endless space with strange objects that looked like molecules.

"No, master! Not to the Dark Dimension!" Gerard yelled with horror at his master's plan to send the Fallen Angel to Dormammu dimension. While he didn't like the male, he didn't think even he deserved to go where the Faltine resided.

"I will not kill him, Gerard." Strange reassured his student. "That is up to Dormammu if he encounters him." Before adding on. With the flick of the wrist he sent Kokabiel into the dimension that was of his greatest foe.

The last Rias and her friends saw of Kokabiel was him screaming in terror as he entered the gap in the sky before it closed. The princess couldn't help but feel a smile come to her face. After all the fighting they'd went through, they finally did it. Valper and Freed were dead, the Excalibur's destroyed, and Kokabiel defeated. Tossed into that 'Dark Dimension' by the Sorcerer Supreme. By what they saw, that was a better punishment than death.

She looked to her friends all had smiles and grins. All of them glad that the battle was won.

The Sorcerer Supreme floated down to the group all looking at him in wonder. "Are you alright?" He asked his voice was calm and collective.

"Yes." Rias replied, quickly covering her exposed breast to show some decency to the sorcerer. "You must be Doctor Strange. I'm Rias Gremory." She introduced trying to rise to her feet but was too exhausted.

With an amused look, the good Doctor waved his hand and to the surprise of everyone, except Gerard, their clothes they wore, torn and dirty from the battle, were replaced with a new clean pair that looked as if they just came out of the laundry. "So." He said, a smile of his own shown. "I believe introductions are necessary. I am Doctor Strange. Master of the Mystic Arts." He replied with a polite bow.

Rias returned the bow with her own. "That's right. Allow me to introduce my friends. Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Issei Hyoudou, and Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, and Xenovia Quarta. I believe you already know your student, Gerard Price." Everyone greeted the power sorcerer with a bow.

"…Thank you for saving us, Strange-sama…" Koneko said.

"Please, just call me Doctor Strange." Strange said with a smile.

"Master." Gerard said stepped forward staring at the sorcerer as if he hadn't seen him in years. The others stepped away knowing this was a personal matter. "Master Strange!" The young sorcerer hugged the elder man, tears in his eyes. "I…I missed you so-so much!" He felt the doctor return the hug. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have dabbled in that magic without your permission." He apologized heavily, truly sorry for doing something like that and worrying his master.

"A lesson I hope you will take to heart, my young student." Strange said, resting his hand on Gerard's shoulder.

Everyone, even Xenovia, couldn't help but smile at the student and master seeing each other again.

"How did you fine me? I thought I was stuck in this world forever." Stepping back, he asked his teacher.

"Have you forgotten?" Strange raised a hand and in it appeared a crystal ball. "The Orb of Agamotto can see into all dimensions. When I discovered you went missing I searched everywhere on Earth for you. I even went as far as visiting the planets in our dimension. After that, I turned to the Orb hoping it would seek you out and it did, not through the orb itself but via a magic message. Which I traced to this world. I was surprised to find you in such a small and unnoticeable dimension filled with humans and mystical beings. That had been months ago." He said.

"…Did you say months?" Repeated the sorcerer, shock filling him at his master words. When he received a nod, he became a little angry. "You knew!? You knew I was in this dimension all along and didn't even come see me!? You didn't decide to just drop by and tell me everything's ok!? You just sat there watching me through your Orb!? What reason could you have for not doing so!?" He demanded answer.

The Gremory peerage was a little shocked at this new side of Gerard. Sure, he had raised his voice, but they didn't expect him to yell at his master like that.

Stephen's expression never changed at the raising of his student's voice. "I wanted to check on you, Gerard, I truly did, but my duties as the Sorcerer Supreme came first." Some sadness leaked into his voice. "There were crises that needed handling. Besides, I saw how happy you were in this world. I saw the friends you made and I knew you were alright, Gerard. You were never in any true danger." He explained.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain me being hexed!? Or the fact that if you hadn't shown up we all would have died?!" Gerard continued to yell, his friends watching with remorse. "More importantly, who sent you that message!? Who had the power to contact the Sorcerer Supreme multiverses away!?" He asked.

"I did." To everyone's surprise the image of an old man draped in robes colored emerald appeared.

"You!?" Rias shouted, surprised that it was the Emerald Guardian; Atlantes. As she continued to stare she noticed she could see right through him, like with Gerard when he was in the astral world. Could he be doing the same thing!? Or was this just a message?

"That's right, Ms. Gremory. When I saw your friend had been hexed by Hextin, I recognized the powers that flowed through Gerard. I knew at once he was the Sorcerer Supremes student." He revealed.

"Wait, how do you know Doctor Strange if he's never been to this dimension?" Akeno asked, wondering how the Guardian was connected to Gerard's master.

"A good question Ms. Himejima." He nodded before explaining. "You see, it was not Doctor Strange who visited this world, but rather the master of Doctor Strange; The Ancient One I believe his name was." The man mused, trying to remember it correctly. Atlantes got a nod from Strange.

"He taught me a bit of his magic and through the years I too became a master of the mystic arts, just not to the degree of Doctor Strange. As I said before when I learned that someone else with The Ancient One's magic was in this dimension, I took action and tried to get a message out to him. That was when I discovered it was Doctor Strange who was the sorcerer supreme now. I told him what had happened and we both kept a watchful eye on you ever since you and Gerard were rescued from Hextin's castle. When I saw you were going to face Kokabiel I told Strange, saying I could not leave my duties as Guardian of Ireland. So, Strange came here to confront Kokabiel and now we are here." He told the teenagers.

"That explains why you were Scotland!" Kiba said understand why he was in league with Hextin; to keep an eye on Gerard. "But wait, if you're Guardian of Ireland, how come you were their physical but not here?" He questioned.

"Ah yes, that. I'm not just the guardian of Ireland, but of Scotland and England too. Those three countries fall under my protection. What you see is my astral form visiting you from England." He revealed, proving his point by his hand passing through Strange.

"So, you too can use it and have met the Ancient One!?" Gerard exclaimed, surprised to hear The Ancient One trained someone form this dimension in the Mystic Arts.

"As I said, The Ancient One taught me your magic, Gerard. I hope I cleared everything up for you all." He said with a half-smile.

The Devil's and Church girls were in awe by this revelation. All this time, they had someone living in their dimension using the same magic Gerard knew and they didn't know about it. This world was still full of many surprises.

"Also, I also felt something you might be interested in." The Sorcerer Supreme suddenly said, making the teens focus. "We are being watched by someone very power. It's similar to your power, Issei, but stronger." He informed the small group.

Everyone gasped at that. "That would be Albion. The Vanishing Dragon." Atlantis told the group.

 **"So, the white one has decided to show himself, even though not in the flesh."** Ddraig growled through Issei's Gauntlet.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked in surprise.

Ddraig sighed at his host. **"Tch. Don't you remember I told you about this earlier? Yes. My rival has appeared and, if what the Sorcerer said is true, you are in for a fight when you finally met Albion face-to-face."** Ddraig reminded the brunette of the talk they had a while back.

* * *

 _Issei opened his eyes to see flames all around him. A normal person would be freaking out but not him. He knew where he was, inside his mind. Outside, he was sleeping peacefully in the tent._

 ** _"Partner."_** _He heard The Red Dragon Emperor's voice before the great dragon appeared before him in all his glory, his green eyes staring down at him like always, but not out of condensation._ ** _"You've become strong. Stronger than what I thought. Are you ready to face Kokabiel?"_**

 _Issei looked up at the dragon, his brown orbs staring into green. Tomorrow was the last day of training before they returned to Kuoh to stop the madman who wanted to start a war. Three weeks past and the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor had been through some of the most intense training in all his life. He was trained to the limit physical and mentally._

 _The teen learned how to hunt, survive, fight, kill, and charm. Yes, fighting wasn't the only thing he was taught, Gerard had succeeded in teaching Issei Hyoudou, proclaimed harem king, in the art of charming a woman's heart. Of how to be a gentleman all while still keeping hold of dreams to be a harem king. However, his perverted nature wasn't what it was before, it had dropped significantly and he had to promise Gerard to show it less._

 _He remembered Gerard telling him how his perverted thinking would get himself or his friends killed. That had brought the memories of the battles he fought in, where he was just stood there staring at the girls and their gorgeous bodies. Where, instead, he should have been fighting with his friends, protecting Rias. That, along with Ddraig agreeing with the sorcerer, drove Issei to tone it down with his perverted ways and take the incoming fights more serious. He was taught by his sempai when it was right and wrong to act like a pervert. Yet, it was strange hearing Gerard talking about when it was a good time to see girls in their panties. Could he have been a pervert once?_

… _._

 _Nah. The human probably knew some perverts back in his dimension. There was no way he could be a pervert. He was exactly like Kiba, a gentleman. And, while Issei had learned to be a gentleman, he would always be a pervert._

 _"I'm ready." The Devil said at last, a determined expression on his face. "While I do have a dream to become a harem king and I love boobs. I love my friends more and I won't let anyone hurt them!" Gerard flashed through his mind a proud smirk upon his face._

 _Ddraig couldn't hide his wide grin at his partner words! He always knew he was more than a pervert! This was only the beginning of the boy's growth and Ddraig would show it!_ ** _"That's what I like to hear, Issei! Maybe someday I will grant you access to a new power! But that's not what I called you here for. I have something important to tell you."_** _He paused before continuing._ ** _"Your growth in strength has prompted me to tell you that I am not the only Dragon."_**

 _"But I know that already. Asia has a sprit dragon as a familiar." Issei said causing the dragon to groan at his laps in stupidity._

 ** _"I know that."_** _The Welsh Dragon replied with a snort of annoyance._ ** _"What I'm talking about is that I'm not the only Heavenly Dragon."_** _The shock on Issei's face showed he had grabbed his attention._ ** _"I am one of the Two-Heavily Dragons. As you know, I am the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. What you don't know is that I have an arch-rival. The White Dragon Emperor, better known as the Vanishing Dragon! Like me, he also is sealed within a Sacred Gear."_**

 _"He's in a Sacred Gear too!?"_

 _'Geez he's really confident with himself.' Issei thought with a sigh. "Well do you know his name? I mean you got a name so what's his?"_

 ** _"Albion."_** _Ddraig answered before adding._ ** _"But, the meeting of him will come later. Now get some rest, partner. Tomorrow you will show that crow the wrath of a dragon."_** _His voice faded away as flames consumed._

* * *

As the memory came to an end, his mind began to race has it had that night with the knowledge Ddraig told him. The second Heavenly Dragon and more importantly, the arch-rival of Ddraig, had been watching them all this time, and was stronger than the pervert. Issei's brow furrowed as he clenched his fists, if this guy was an enemy then he knew what he must do. He had to get stronger to defeat the White Dragon Emperors possessor in order to protect his friends, in order to protect Rias.

Rias…

That last thought caused him to look at the redhead beauty. In that desperate hour, when all hope was lost, when he thought death would claim him again. He didn't want it to die like the first time; lying in a pool of his own blood alone. He'd rather do it holding the girl he liked and saying her name to her for what he thought would have been the first and last time.

Now, with the battle won, he wondered if he would be able to say her name again. Could he even bring himself to say her name again? He liked Rias and wanted to be with her but, even after telling Gerard his girl problem, he still couldn't get over it. That Fallen Angel bitch left a permanent scar on his heart. If it wasn't their then, maybe, he'd be a better man.

Maybe he'd have been able to kiss Rias like she did after saving her from marrying Riser or just seconds ago, when he thought they were going to die by Kokabiel's hand. Hell, maybe he'd have even said "I love you" and make love to her. The latter of the two the Devil princess had tried as a last resort to get out of the forced engagement. Even if he really wanted to at that time, he knew it wouldn't have been special as he had wanted it to be.

'Issei, you were a fool to not jump at the chance to claim her virginity! You should have done it but instead you act like an idiot!' He scolded himself, remembering the softness of Rias large breast. How his hand couldn't fully cup the 99 centimeter boobs.

"Ise." He was brought out of thoughts when he at last noticed Rias was addressing him with her sweet voice he loved to hear. She probably saw he was staring at her. Was she thinking the same thing? Was she dwelling on the thought of him at last saying her name? He'd never find out as a hand clasped him on the shoulder forcing him to turn and see Doctor Strange smiling at him. His grey eyes twinkling as if they were magic themselves.

"Gerard told me he trained you for three weeks to prepare yourself against Kokabiel. I'm proud of you for committing to his training; the training I had given him when I began to teach him. I understand it was hard but look at the results it's brought upon you. You've grown incredibly strong and were able to hold your own against Kokabiel and land a hit on him." He complemented the boy after his student told him about the pervert and how he was before while Issei was thinking.

"T-thank you, Strange-sama." He said bowing in respect to Doctor Strange who chuckled at the use of suffixes.

Issei blushed at being praised by the Sorcerer Supreme. Being complimented was normal but it wasn't every day you get complimented by the guy who saved you and your friends from the bastard you fought so hard against who defeated him with the flick of the wrist. Thinking hard on that, it was kinda like a comic book where a group of hero's fight a villain who they can't defeat and are about to die until a stronger hero shows up, saves them, and defeats the bad guy in one punch.

'What an ironic way of thinking about it.'

Issei wasn't the only one thinking about that same thought. Gerard felt like it would be part of a comic book that Stan Lee would write if he learned about this. If it was put on paper as a novel, or comic, or even a show, then it would be quite amusing to the sorcerer.

"Gerard." He looked to his master who motioned for him to follow. The two sorcerers walked a couple spaces till they were out of ear shot of everyone.

Gerard glanced around the battlefield before spotting the Church duo collecting the Excalibur fragments. His heart sank a little. The revelation that God had died had hit Xenovia and Asia the hardest of the group. The latter of the two had looked about ready to faint from the terrible truth. If Irina had been awake to hear it…

He shook his head before turning to his master to see what he wished to speak to him about it.

"Gerard, I wanna apologize again for not coming here sooner." Strange said with a remorseful expression.

"No, I should apologize for lashing out at you, Master. I should have realized your duties as the Sorcerer Supreme came first and foremost." Gerard replied quickly with a bow of his head. "So, what now? You found me does that me you'll take me back?" He asked, ending the bow.

Strange nodded and it kind of made Gerard sad. "However," He added on, making him look at him with a raised eyebrow. "The choice is yours to make. Like I said before, I see how happy you are here. And, yes while Kokabiel is powerful, along with the other powerful beings in this world, they aren't as crazy as ours." He said with a small smile which Gerard returned as he was kind of happy about that since the enemies he, his master, and friends have fought were insanely strong compared to Kokabiel.

Gerard soon lost that smile and stared at his master in thought about what to do now that he was here with him. He knew he couldn't expect him to stay long and he thought he would say he'd take him home. But, of course, he was given a choice. This choice, like the many before, was difficult.

On one side; he could continue his training with his master and return to the dimension he was born in and be reunited with his fellow superheroes again. While he knew about the organizations and superheroes, he didn't personally know all of them, such as the X-Men, Avengers, Hawkeye, Miss Marvel, Black Panther, Daredevil, Luke Cage, War Machine, and thousands of others.

The heroes he did know, however, were they worried about him? Did they miss him? Spider man and Iron First no doubt did; those two were brothers in all but blood to him. But what about the others? Tony was an arrogant egotistical billionaire, but had redeeming qualities in his selflessness, stubborn, and no-nonsense attitude, Captain America he barely knew, and Hulk…

While he liked Bruce, he could do without the giant green monster/hero that could rip him apart if he made him angry.

He then glanced over his shoulder to see the new friends he had made in this world. Gerard saw them looked at the two, wondering what they were talking about. His eyes lingered on Akeno a little longer than the others, something Stephen didn't miss. The human noticed Akeno's violet orbs never left his form, making him blush a little under such a stare.

The bad side of leaving would be leaving Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Rias, Issei, and Akeno behind.

'Akeno…' Gerard thought with some sadness.

"You have feelings for Akeno." The older sorcerer said in a matter of fact tone. He knew because he hadn't seen the look on his students face when he looked Akeno since that other girl that broke his heart.

Gerard whipped around seeing the smile on his masters' face, causing him frown a little. "No I don't." He tried to deny but the memories they shared together flashed through his mind, especially the one before he left to train Issei. The one where she said she was part Fallen Angel. Where she declared her love for him and…kissed him. It was so soft and tender…

"You have feelings for her." Repeated Strange with a knowing smile due to reading his mind.

"I-" But his master interrupted him.

"Gerard, let me pose you question; are you happier here or in our world?" He asked, staring at him with seriousness.

The question caught Gerard off guard, he never thought about that. Was he happier in this world? It was earth, but filled with supernatural beings straight out of mythology. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gods, dragons, etc. Where his world and those parallel to it were massive, possibly infinite. Thousands of galaxies, millions of planets, and trillions of beings. Some being hero's, others villains.

But that didn't answer the question; was he happy here?

He knew very little about this world; only what beings were part of what Faction. And while his duties as a sorcerer came first, his travels with Doctor Strange had caused him to develop a craving for adventure. To go and see the pine trees and waterfalls. To wear a walking stick instead of a sword. But, if he stayed here, he'd be neglecting his training in the mystic arts for a group of Devil's he had only known for a month or two. Yet, the memories he had with them were some he'd never forget. He continued looking at them wishing he knew how to read their minds, something Strange still had to teach him.

At last, with a heavy sigh, the sorcerer turned to his master. "I don't know, master." He answered. "I've grown close to these people but my training…I have to complete it. I must complete it." Gerard said, looking down a little.

Strange placed a hand on his shoulder, understanding the choice his student would make. These people, these Devils, made him happy. Like his uncle once did. Especially the black-haired girl, Akeno. Deny it as much as he wants, his young apprentice had feelings for the girl. They made each other happy and if Gerard overcame his demons of the past, he could tell with a single glance, those two would honestly make a cute couple.

Smiling he spoke to Gerard. "This is a problem that can be easily solved. The Earth isn't in any danger right now and you are right about your training. So, I'll stay in this dimension for a while to continue your training. When I leave, your training with continue under Atlantes tutorage. Of course, I'll visit from time to time to check on you when I can and possibly continue more training as well." The smile on his students face proved he had reached an agreement.

Akeno watched the two sorcerers talk, what could they be discussing? It seemed troubling due to Gerard's troubled expression. She saw him turn back to his master then back the ORC, those beautiful eyes of his staring into hers. Then back to his master who placed a hand on the younger sorcerer's shoulder and spoke with a smile, which in turn caused Gerard to smile. Whatever they were talking about was now over as they approached them.

"I gave my student the choice to return or stay." She heard Strange said causing the black-haired beauties heart to stop for a split second before realized he said Gerard was given a choice. It also made his friends worried that he would leave them.

Even though he wasn't a part of the peerage, he was someone that was special to all of them. If he chose to leave, they would be sad, but it was his decision to make and they would accept it.

Her eyes flickered to the human she had feelings for. Was he going to leave them? To leave her? She didn't want him to go. Who would she turn to if she needed comfort? Who would make her smile like he did? Who'd make her feel special like he did?

"I've decided to stay." He said with a small smile.

All smiled happily at that and Akeno launched herself at the sorcerer and brought him in a big hug with small tears of utter joy escaping those beautiful violet eyes while burying her head into his neck.

She was glad he was staying with them…staying with her. The desire to kiss him came to mind and she so desperately wanted to but held back; knowing if she forced her love onto him he might push her away, which she didn't want to happen. He said he needed time to think about having a relationship with her, and while they had almost died a few minutes ago, she could wait. The beautiful Queen would wait till the end of time to be with him if she had to.

Ending the hug, he looked at his friends. "As for my master, he will be staying for a while to continue my-" He suddenly stopped and looked to the left. Someone was coming. The White Dragon or Rias' brother? His answer was neither. It was Sona and her peerage all observing the damage of the battlefield and his master.

"So," She said spotting the corpses of Freed and Valper, the broken Excalibur's, and Kokabiel nowhere in sight. "Am I to assume the victory of this battle is ours?" A smile made its way to her lips when she received multiple nods from the fighters.

"We'd have been goners if it weren't for Gerard's master." Rias said motioning to elder man. "Meet the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, and Gerard's master. He was the one who defeated Kokabiel." She introduced the man to the Sitri heiress.

A quick expression of surprise passed over Sona's face. This man had defeated the Cadre? While his getup was unusual she could sense the incredible power flowing through him. There wasn't a shred of doubt he beat Kokabiel. "Well, Mr. Strange, you have my thanks for saving us. I'm Sona Sitri." She introduced herself while taking his gloved hand and shaking it. "I see the school itself sustained quite the damage. We'll get to work on it right away." She motioned for her peerage to help. The Pawn Saji moaned at that but stopped when Sona sent him a stern look.

"No need, Sona. My master can do it." Gerard offered, secretly wishing to see her expression at his power. With just the wave of his hand, all the damage the school sustained was being repaired. It was like a rewind button had been placed on the building. Walls reformed, broken windows repaired themselves. And the auditorium that was blasted into nothingness was back where it stood. He couldn't hide his grin at the surprise Sona and her peerage showed.

Just then, the seal of the Gremory clan appeared on the ground gaining everyone's attention. When the light faded a handsome man in elegant robes and long crimson hair stood before them. He's what Rias looked like if she was a man. It was plainly obviously to the sorcerer's this was Rias brother, Sirzechs Gremory, the strongest Satan of the underworld.

Sirzechs was quite perplexed at what he was seeing; Kokabiel was nowhere in sight and the school looked as if it hadn't been touched. What's more, there were two dead priests, broken holy swords, and a stranger who looked a lot like that famous actor who stared in horror movies. 'Who is he!? His power is on pair with the Dragon of Dragons!' He thought with shock and a little bit of fear.

"Ara ara. It looks like the cavalry arrived too late." While she didn't mean any disrespect to Rias' brother, his expression couldn't stop her from teasing.

"Rias! What happened? Where's Kokabiel? Who's he?" The strongest Satan asked, eyes never leaving the stranger.

"We won, big brother. Kokabiel is no longer among us, and it's thanks to Doctor Strange." Rias answered while stepping aside to let the sorcerer speak to her brother.

Sirzechs cursed himself. If he wasn't a Satan he'd have been able come to his sister's aid sooner. Instead, he arrives after the battle is over and it was thanks to the new guy, this Doctor Strange, who approached him. Standing with the group, was three others he had never seen before, two were clearly form the church and the boy…

'That must be the sorcerer Akeno told me about. Gerard Price.' Turning his gaze back to Strange he allowed a smile to show. "You have my gratitude for saving my sister, Doctor Strange. I am Sirzechs Gremory, Lucifer of the Underworld. If theirs anyway to repay you-"

"None is required, my friend." Strange cut him off with a smile of his own. "Though I'm happy to say that Kokabiel will no longer trouble anyone anymore." The powerful wizard said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm not sure how Azazel will feel about it though. The death of one of the leading members of Grigori will be a major blow to their forces. But more on that later. For now, I wish to know exactly what happened and who that boy is." His eyes flickered to Gerard.

Strange looked at Gerard, "That, would be my student." He answered motioning for him to come over.

Gerard looked Sirzechs up and down, admiring his wardrobe. Showing he was rich and not someone to mess with as the power coming from him was something that frightened him. His fear grew a little more as he got a sense that the man was hiding his true power. "Your Rias' brother I take it. A pleasure to me you, Lord Lucifer. I'm Gerard Price." He introduced himself as he stuck out his hand to shake.

The strongest Satan chuckled before shaking hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Akeno told me about you, how you can go into the astral world. It's rare for someone to be able to do so and I find myself the honor of meeting someone who can perform such an incredible technique. She also said you joined my sister's group and turned down her offer to be a Devil, that's quite impressive." He complemented the youth.

Gerard shrugged. "I'm sure others have done so as well." He replied surprised that the astral powers were used in this realm as well. At least Akeno didn't tell him he was from another dimension but now that his master was here, there was no point in keeping that a secret. Thought he wasn't going to have everyone know about it. "It's not the only thing I can. Considering I, we, come from another dimension." He motioned to himself and his master. The Satan's response was something he predicted.

Sirzechs nearly tripped over himself! Eyes widening as much as they could. Did Gerard just say he and Doctor Strange came from another dimension!? If he was a lesser man, he'd assume he was lying. But he wasn't, his words held the truth and his expression showed no lie. It was one of his greater qualities as he had lived through a war. He needed to be able to read people.

Glancing at Strange, he nodded in agreement with his student causing the red head to gap in awe at both men. This was incredible! They were sorcerers from another dimension! So, there were other worlds beyond their own! How fascinating! Perhaps, maybe someday. With the right spells and technology, they'd be able to travel through the dimensional gap and visit these other dimensions, possibly the one where these two come from.

Regaining his composure, he looked at his little sister. She along with her servants knew about this, but apparently, the Church girls didn't due to the surprise they showed. Why didn't she tell him? His sister had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"And then you showed up and saved us." Gerard sat opposite of Doctor Strange in a café as he finished his tale from when he arrived in Kuoh to the battle against Kokabiel. Two days had pasted after Kokabiel's defeat and, while Gerard knew his master had been watching him. He wanted to tell him everything he knew. Such as Sacred Gears, Stray Devils, and meeting Stan Lee. All of which, save Stan Lee, caught the Sorcerer Supremes attention, probably because he knew of him already.

And while the two sorcerers were talking, the Church girls, Irina and Xenovia returned to the Vatican with the Excalibur's and the corpse of Valper and Freed.

"That's quite a tale you have, Gerard. I'm sure the others back home would find it very interesting." Stephen said as he sipped his tea.

The mention of his friends back in his dimension caused a frown to form on the younger sorcerer's face. "Master, what of my friends of our world…." He couldn't help but ask, reminiscing on the few adventures had in the four years under Strange's training.

Strange sighed as he looked his student in the eye. "I'm sorry, Gerard. But only Spider Man and Iron First miss you. Stark and Rogers barely knew you and the others I'm not sure about." He watched his student sip his tea, a sad expression on his face. While the boy already made his decision to stay, he wasn't sure if he wanted to visit his home realm. There was nothing left for him there, just school and training. While the Doctor cared for the boy, he wasn't his father and couldn't force him to come back.

He took another sip from his tea and smiled. "I must say, this is quite good." The older man said.

Gerard's frown turned into a smile. "Yeah. But it's not good as Akeno's." He said as the Queen's tea was the best he would ever have in his life.

Stephen heard his student's voice and smiled. "That girl had left quite the positive impact on you. I can see it. Your past relationship with that other girl is steadily leaving you but it still weights down on your heart. I think you both would make a great couple." He admitted with a wink, which caused his student's cheeks to turn a shade of red.

"Ara ara. You're quite cute when you blush, Gerard-kun."

Gerard jumped in shock. He spun around seeing the smiling face of Akeno. 'When had she got there!?' The human thought in awe and shock. He didn't even sense her presence till now! Who knew she was so good at being stealthy!

He looked her over, noticing she was wearing a long dark-red dress with, white short sleeves, and a violet ribbon above her breast. Around her neck was a heart shaped necklace. The most striking thing he noticed about her was that she wasn't wearing her hair in its usual ponytail rather, it fell over her shoulders all the way down to her heels. He had seen her in many casual outfits but never with her hair down. She looked like a normal teenager enjoying her day. Casual as she looked, he couldn't help himself from admiring how beautiful she looked.

Akeno looked at Strange and bowed to him. "I appreciate the compliment. I know you heard it already but Rias and the Occult Research Club would like to thank you for saving us. If it wasn't for you, Kokabiel would have started his war." Akeno thanked the master of Gerard.

Strange smiled. "He was a tyrant who had to be stopped. Though I was surprised how far your world it to mine. I was lucky to arrive when I did. Where is Ms. Gremory?" He asked the Queen.

"She is speaking with Lord Lucifer about Gerard and you, Mr.-I mean Doctor Strange. I understand that Gerard wanted to keep the knowledge of him being form another world a secret and I hope it will stay that way. I fear if Lord Lucifer is told he will tell the rest of the Satan's and word will spread that other universes exist." Akeno explained.

This prompted the Sorcerer Supreme to raise a brow. "I see. You make it sound bad." While he said that, he knew it would be as there was always someone evil who wanted to gain control over everything.

"Because it would be. We thought our dimension was the only one but now that you and Gerard-kun are here that proves there are worlds out there that some may wish to explore and possibly conquer. Devil's and Fallen Angels are greedy, but I certainly don't want us to become conquers of other worlds. Kokabiel would surly have wanted something like that." Akeno answered with a shake of her head before looking at Gerard. "Gerard-kun, you sure you want to stay? What about your world? The one you were born in?" She wondered.

Gerard looked at his master than to the black-haired beauty. "While my time has been short here. I've come to adore this world. I like it very much."

"Ara, ara. Are you sure it's just for that?" The black-haired beauty teased as she ran a finger in a circular motion on his chest. She noticed the amused look Doctor Strange had before quietly leaving the two alone. Finally, they were alone again.

Wrapping her arms around him she held him close, not wanting to let him go. "Gerard-kun, thank you for staying. I don't know what I'd do without you. You make me so happy. I love being around you. I hope you can give me a chance to be your girlfriend. I promise I won't break your heart like Elena did. I will love and cherish it." The busty Queen confessed.

Gerard was touched by the girl's determination to be with him but his feelings for her hadn't reached romantic yet. He still saw her as a friend and while he trusted her, he couldn't trust her with his heart yet. "I know but it's not the time." He replied, eyeing her again which she noticed.

She was happy that he liked what she looked like when she wasn't in school. "Do you like it?" Ending the hug, she spun around, her hair flapping in the wind like a cape.

"You look beautiful." The blush Akeno had made him realize what he said and he quickly looked away. Though his feelings weren't romantic, he wouldn't stop complimenting her. Realizing his master left he finished his tea and paid the bill then departed with Akeno.

"So, what now?" The sorcerer asked as he walked alongside the Queen of Rias, enjoying the scenery. "Valper, Freed, and Kokabiel are dead, the Holy Swords are retrieved, and there's no war on the horizon." He said, happy about how this ended without a war.

Akeno smiled and hugged his arm, her ample bust pressing against it. "What else? We enjoy the time we have together and wait for summer vacation." The beauty said with a happy smile at spending more time with the interdimensional human who had caught her heart.

Gerard blinked at the girl. Was it summer already? Time sure flies when you're preventing a war from happening. Speaking of summer vacation, with so many days skipped for school, there was a lot of homework to make up. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

The black-haired duo descended into silence for the rest of the walk, enjoying the hot summer air and chirping of the birds. Finally arriving at the old-school building, they were in for quite a surprise when they entered the clubroom. Standing within the room, wearing the Kuoh uniform was Xenovia Quarta. Gerard reacted first with the quirking of one of his brows at this sudden event.

"Price-san, Himejima-san, greetings." The wielder of Durandal greeted bowing to her seniors.

"Ara ara. What's Xenovia-san, doing here?" Akeno voiced for herself and Gerard.

Xenovia's expression morphed into one of sadness. "I've been excommunicated." The black -haired duo looked at her in shock. "After retrieving the fragments, I told the Church what Kokabiel said and they called me a heritage for doing so."

"Fuckers." Gerard muttered with a frown. "Did you tell them everything? You didn't learn about it on purpose, it was that bastard Kokabiel who told the truth." He tried to understand why they would do such a thing to someone who would do anything to sever the Lord's name.

The bluenette shook her head, "It doesn't matter to them. I explained everything but even if they let me come back, they'd see me has a heretic for learning of such an important secret. That and I fought alongside Devils." She said, a little sad that the people who she had worked so hard for just tossed her aside like trash.

'I guess all the Factions in this world have flaws.' Gerard thought to himself. The Devil's exterminated Stray's. The Church excommunicating lower ranked followers for learning the truth of God's death or heling an enemy, and the Fallen Angels split between peace and war.

"They are fools to do such a thing. If they were in our position you damn well bet they'd feel exactly as we do. Hell, I bet if I marched into the Vatican and screamed God was dead I'd become their number one enemy for telling the truth." The human announced, truly thinking about doing it.

"I hope you're not serious about that, Gerard." Said Rias who Gerard noticed at last. "If the common people knew about God dying it would shatter their belief in his way. Heaven's power comes from the people's prayers and they would be severely weakened if thousands ceased praying to Heaven. I asked my brother the same thing and he said it's true; God is dead. Every Faction leader was sworn to keep this a secret from getting out, but now it has thanks to Kokabiel." The redhead explained her worries that Kokabiel caused because he blabbed about such a top-secret subject not even the younger generation knew about with a frown.

Her frown changed to a smile. "But, let's not think on that no more. Let us look on the bright side; we won, there's no war, and the ORC has gained itself a new member." Upon saying that the familiar wings of a Devil sprouted from Xenovia's back which earned a curious look from Gerard. "Say hello to the newest member of the ORC and my second Knight, Xenovia Quarta!" She paused at the expressions her Queen and the sorcerer made; joy and amusement. "After Irina left. Xenovia came to me and told me everything that happened. So, I offered her to join my peerage."

"So, she became a Devil huh?" Gerard said aloud. "Good choice on making her a Knight. Durandal is a powerful weapon and with the speed of a Knight along with her swordsmanship, Xenovia will be a great addition to Rias group." He turned his attention to the new Knight. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Xenovia, I'm sure will all get along just fine." The two shook hands.

 **End**

 **And now Xenovia has joined the ORC and Gerard has decided to stay. Stay tune for the next chapter. Don't forget to review if you liked the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 Crow, Dragon, Vampire

**Greetings, everyone. Sorry for the long wait, it's been busy these last few moths with work, family stuff and writers block. And also, my editor can no longer help due to being so busy with life. Either way i'll continue writing this story and also with or without an editor. As a bonus i'll post two chapter today for making you guys wait.**

 **Chapter 18 The Crow, the Dragon, and the Vampire!**

Issei was shocked.

Gerard was angry.

The client was groaning in pain as he rubbed his cheek.

Issei had been called by his usual client, but had been asked to by said client to bring along Gerard, saying they were going to be told something. That something was that this man was none other than the leader of Grigori, Azazel! The moment that was revealed Gerard reacted, he closed the distance and punched him hard in the face sending him staggering back a few steps which surprised the Fallen Angel.

"Heh, I gotta say kid, you got quick the right hook." Azazel commented with a grin.

"And another will be sent your way you son of a bitch!" Gerard yelled, anger radiating off him.

Azazel raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Woah calm down. What's got you so uptight?"

"I'll tell you what! It's the fact that you can't keep a tighter leash on your fucking servants!"

Azazel sighed while scratching his chin. "Well if you want me to apologize I can. Look, I didn't know Kokabiel was planning a war until it was too late. I sent someone to stop him but he was already defeated by your friend, Doctor Strange I think his name was?"

Surprised and angered at how this guy knew about his master he fired back a retort at the lazy Fallen Angel. "Then I guess you never heard about the other issues your subordinates caused, such as Raynare killing Issei and trying to steal Asia's Sacred Gear or Hextin kidnaping Akeno Himejima to try to steal her power _and_ hexed me!?"

Azazel's smile dropped at the mentioning of Hextin's actions which was noticed by the sorcerer. "Oh I see we got your attention now. Yeah, Baraqiel's daughter was kidnapped by a Fallen Angel who obtained the power of Isengrim the Wicked! He used that power to hex me and kidnap Akeno to steal her powers in order to strengthen Grigori's power!" The Sorcerer hadn't realized his voice had increased in volume but didn't care. He staring down the man who could have stopped Hextin and save Akeno.

Azazel was silent, his brow furrowing at the informing. How had he not gotten wind of this? The news of Baraqiel's daughter should have spread like wild fire, considering she was Rias Gremory's Queen. Yet he had been unaware of this event until now. It probably was kept secret considering Akeno and Gerard were saved in the end. Still, if word of this had reached Grigori Baraqiel would be furious to hear his baby girl was in trouble. "I trust he was stopped then?" The Fallen Angel asked in a serious tone.

"Your damn fucking right he was!" Issei yelled, joining in his friend's anger. "We fought tool and nail against Hextin to save our friends. We were lucky to get out alive! Where were you when this was going on!? Why didn't you know about this!?"

Azazel sighed, this wasn't what he wanted to happen. He called them here to tell them he was Grigori's leader, but get punched in the face and yelled at by Rias Gremory's servants. He was lucky the red head herself and her Queen weren't here to unleash their wrath upon him. Rubbing his temples he raised a hand for them to cease their ranting. "Alright. Alright, I get it! I wasn't aware of what he did. If it'll make you happy I'll get on my knees and say I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Rias and Akeno, not us." Replied the Sorcerer coldly before leaving with Issei.

"Are you serious!?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Dude, he told us who he was! He showed his wings as proof!" Issei yelled trying to make the Knight understand just who his client was.

Rias was frowning and marching back and forth. "This was troubling news, first Kokabiel and now the Governor General himself? How dare he show his face in my territory! Especially after what his subordinates did to me!"

"You mean your peerage." Gerard corrected with half lidded eyes. "Raynare killed Issei, Hextin kidnapped Akeno, and Kokabiel almost killed us all."

The ORC members were surprised except Rias and Akeno.

Rias was angry but Akeno…

The black haired beauty was shaking with fury. She looked as if she was about to go on a murdering rampage through the town. She may have overcome her hatred of herself but for the Fallen Angels, it still ran through her veins.

"Look, let's all just calm down and think clearly." Gerard suggested placing a hand on Akeno's shoulder. Yes he was furious himself at Azazel two but right now he had to help his friends think carefully.

"Azazel has much to answer for!" Rias growled ignoring the sorcerer's suggestion. The fact that Azazel was in Kuoh all this time and did nothing to stop his subordinates from causing problems within her territory increased her anger for him. She may be arrogant but she wasn't stupid enough to attack the most powerful Fallen Angel in existence. "I want you all, especially you Issei, to be careful. While Azazel may not have any ill intent toward us I don't trust him. I'm going to contact my brother about this. No doubt he won't be pleased about this either."

Gerard tuned out the conversation Issei was having with Xenovia to speak with Akeno. He turned her away from the group to speak in private with her. "You alright?"

"No." She quickly answered with a frown. "I can't believe he's hear. Well, it's better than Baraqiel."

Gerard suppressed a sigh at the girl's response. Her outburst of Kokabiel mentioning her father flashed through his mind. Baraqiel was still a sore subject for her, but she had to forgive her father for not being there for her. He was the only relative willing to still love her. She had to stop accusing him for her mother's death. She couldn't truly be mad at him and he was going to find out why, but not yet. "Well do you think Irina knows about God's death?"

That caused Akeno to shrug. Both wondered what exactly went down between the two church girls. Xenovia probably kept it a secret from her partner, which was a wise move. Too many people had learned the truth and if Irina learned she too might have been excommunicated, or worse, demand answers form the Church who would do what they could to keep silent about it.

"Gerard, where did your master?"

"I have no clue. Either to learn more about this world or speak to the Atlantes about his plan to train me while he's gone." Gerard replied.

Just then Issei approached the two, apparently finished speaking with their newest member of the peerage. He looked them up and down till he asked, "So uh did you two go on a date?"

While surprised by the question Akeno was quick to answer, her mischievous smile showing as she leaned on Gerard. "Of course we did Issei! He was such a gentleman to me and he's such a great kisser too." She purred with a wink to the sorcerer who flashed a grin which held mischief of its own behind it.

"You think I'm a great kisser? You should tell them what you can do in bed." He said, causing Issei to gasp at what he just said.

"Ara ara. So bold of you to tell everyone we went that far."

Issei stared at the pair in total shock. They had become a couple and were now dating and even did the deed!? "You….you…"

Akeno burst into a fit of giggles at the boy's reaction. "You are so easy to tease, Issei-kun!" Her eyes flickered to Gerard who shot the pervert a cheeky smile. 'I can't wait for the day we become a couple.' She thought with a smile.

School, the most boring thing in the world. He hated it in his world, and he hated it in this world. He had almost forgotten he even had to attend school after Kokabiel's scheme. Key word, annoyed. It wasn't hard just annoying. He could deal with the teacher's lectures, and pile of homework he had to complete to catch up with the rest of the class, but the girls…

"Maledetti stalker!" (Damn stalkers)

They were another problem all together. Everyday they'd follow him around, asking for dates, or help on their homework. He tried to tell them to stop but they wouldn't listen. They would keep following, correction, stalking him all through the school and it irked him. Especially the rumor of him and Kiba being gay. How the fuck was that still going on!? Where the students of this school that blind to not see him with Akeno or Rias? Or did they think he was bisexual or trying to act straight by being around them? He muttered under his breath as he sat in a tree waiting for school to start. He managed to lose his stalkers for now and was relaxing in a tree, waiting for school to start. "I'm not going to date them! What do they hope to gain by following me!?"

"I think all they wanna do is get in your pants." A voice answered.

Looking down he saw a girl his age with brown hair styled like drills looking up at him, hands on her curvy hips. "Well, well, if it isn't Kiyome Abe, Captain of the tenses club, and beast tamer." The sorcerer said, recognizing the girl at once. He recalled seeing the senior student many times in school but never talked to her until learning she was a beast tamer. While she was beautiful, like most woman in this universe, he just saw her as a friend. Gerard had helped her many times when requesting assistance from the ORC. He still remembered the first time he properly met her. He went with Issei to help the brunette with a beast, specifically a mermaid which Issei was bitching and complaining about how ugly it was, prompting the sorcerer to force his mouth shut with a spell and taking over for the pervert's job.

"I'd appreciate it if you left that last part out, Gerard-san." Replied the tense captain as the sorcerer jumped out of the tree. "As I was saying, those girls won't stop hounding you until they strip you naked and steal your virginity."

"Sadly for them, it will never happen. Honestly, you have no idea the annoyance I put up with them. I always have to use my magic to elude them. It's so frustrating that I have to share the same fate as Kiba." The sorcerer ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Which reminds me, when is this damn school going to realize I'm not gay!? Kiba's a good friend. I should come clean and tell them I dated a girl, or perhaps they'd just think I'm lying. At least you don't have to deal with it."

She wasn't surprise to hear he dated before. The American was quite handsome to look at, but he was just a friend, just as she was to him. "That's what happens when you become popular." Kiyome patted the sorcerer on the shoulder showing a reassuring smile on her beautiful face. She knew exactly what it meant to be popular, but she was thankful it wasn't like Rias or Akeno. She'd probably go crazy with so many boys stalking her, asking to date her, and her parents would be furious to hear boys were stalking their baby girl. "Rias told me what happened with Kokabiel. That must have been terrifying fighting one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, as well as a copy of Excalibur."

"It would have, had I not bargained with that arrogant crow." Replied the sorcerer, earning a shocked look from the beast tamer. "Yeah, I bargained with him to give us time to train and it was quite handy because if we hadn't, we've have been slaughtered." At least Rias didn't tell her of God's death or his master saving them. "But where not thankfully."

"Which is good to hear because I have a request for you but answer me this question first; when are you going to ask Akeno out?" The blonde couldn't hide her smirk at the question. This, along with requesting his help, was why she went looking for him. She saw the black haired duo together every day and happiness Akeno had when around the American sorcerer. Those two were a perfect match for each other and she would ensure they pair up, one way or another.

Gerard chuckled at her question. So she supported Akeno's quest to be with him huh? "I'm not planning on dating yet…but someday I will." He admitted with a small smile prompting the girl to start fantasizing about the two dating. This girl…heh, she was quite funny wanting him to date Akeno. 'When that will happen I don't know.' He thought turning his direction to the front of the gate. His eyes narrowed as he saw someone standing there. He couldn't make out who it was from this distance but his attire showed he didn't attend this school. "I think we got unwanted company." He said to the blonde, interrupting her thoughts.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"I don't know…but I have a bad feeling about him." He started his approach toward the stranger but stopped when he didn't hear Kiyome following prompting him to look back to find the beast tamer not there. 'I'd probably stay out of this if I was like her.' He thought continuing his walk toward the front gate. As he drew nearer to the stranger he saw his gaze was looking down the street, as if he was waiting for something, or someone. The young man was quite handsome for his age. He had dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He was sporting a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also had burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. His attire makes him look like a street punk. Reaching the silver haired stranger he addressed him, "Excuses me. Is there a reason your outside Kuoh Academy?"

The stranger's eyes flickered over to him, light blue staring at dark. "I'm waiting for someone." He replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Who?"

"The Red Dragon Emperor."

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed at that. If this guy knew about Issei, then he was trouble. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"You'll know when the Red Dragon arrives." The strange replied, eyes still staring at the sorcerer.

With an annoyed sigh, Gerard waited with the stranger for Issei to arrive. His eyes never left him. Something about him seemed familiar…but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Tell me, sorcerer, where do you rank yourself in strength?"

Gerard blinked at the question but gave his answer. "You'll know when Issei arrives." Prompting the silver haired boy to snort.

At last he noticing Issei arrived, confusing showing on his face at the stranger. "Gerard-san. Who's this?"

"You tell me?" He shrugged eyeing the guy carefully as he looked at the school. "So you gonna tell us who you are or no?" He asked/demanded answers.

"I am Vali. The White Dragon Emperor."

"So it IS you!" Gerard declared flaring his magic. "Albion's possessor, Vanishing dragon! You were watching us battle Kokabiel!"

Vali didn't show surprise at the declaration of Gerard knowing about him but nonetheless smiled. "That's right. I'm surprised Azazel didn't learn of Kokabiel's treachery sooner, which by the way, he apologizes for. He sent me to stop him but I was curious to see how the battle would play out and I wasn't disappointed. You put Kokabiel on the defense and wound. That shows me that you and your friends are strong, Red Dragon Emperor. Especially you're master, Gerard Price."

Gerard frowned Vali. "I'd prefer you kept that quiet, Vali the White Dragon Emperor. Along with everything else you heard. Too many people know about where we come from."

Vali's smile never left his face. "I don't really care if either of you came from different dimensions. I only wish to test my strength against you both. Doctor Strange, I believe he calls himself, would prove to be challenge I look forward to."

Gerard said nothing, knowing this boy was crazy to fight his master one on one. Did he not see what he did to Kokabiel? If they did fight the battle would be over before it began. Just the flick of a finger and Vali would be defeat. Or maybe he didn't care who won. All this talk about fighting and strength showed he was someone who reveled for the excitement of a battle against strong opponents.

"Now I will ask again, what do you rank yourself, Gerard Price, and you as well, Issei Hyoudou?"

"7 out of 10? I don't know, buddy. I don't think of myself as the being the best. I just fight who I fight and hope to win." Gerard answered with a shrug as his eyes flickered to Issei. "I'm sure you can guess what Issei's is, considering he's catching up to you in power. But is that why you came here? Just to ask about our power levels like some kind of anime antagonist?"

Vali chuckled at his question. "Of course. I didn't come to fight, not yet. I have work to do anyway." He then addressed Issei. "You are growing stronger, Issei Hyoudou. I look forward to the day we fight." He turned on his heels and left the two boys just as the others arrived.

"Was that who I think it was?" Rias asked glaring at the boy.

"Indeed it was, Rias. The White Dragon Emperor, Vali." Gerard answered, sending his own glare at the man. "He praised us for our strength in fighting Kokabiel and says Azazel apologizes for Kokabiel's trouble."

"I'll accept that apologize when I hear it from the man himself." The red head muttered with disdain for the Fallen Angel. Quickly regaining her composer she spoke to her servants. "Sona has tasked us with cleaning the school pool and after which we have privilege to use it." Her eyes passed over everyone, pausing on Akeno who giggled. Rias knew exactly what she was thinking about and the read head herself felt excitement rush through her body. Why? Because Issei and Gerard would be shirtless. Speaking of Issei, the brunette was shaking with excitement to see his King wearing next to nothing.

How did he get into this situation? One minute he was exiting the locker room to join his friends in the pool, next he finds himself in a broom closet with Xenovia on top of him, wearing a black bikini with dark yellow strings tying it together. "Xenovia, is there a reason why we are here?"

The newest member of the Gremory Peerage stared at the sorcerer with serious eyes. Her golden eyes stared into his dark blue, feeling the power radiating through him. The power his master displayed was incredible and if Gerard was to reach that level…

"Gerard-san, let us make a baby."

It was rare for Gerard to be caught off guard but this was one of those expectations. Did he here that girl correctly? She wanted to make a baby!?

"Let us intercourse. Make ourselves a powerful child through our combined powers." The bluenette continued as she began removing her top but was stopped at once by the sorcerer's hands grasping her arms tightly.

"No." The black haired human replied bluntly. He wasn't angry at her, but at the Church. "Did the Vatican teach you not to do this?"

"They taught me to fight. Is this not normal?" Xenovia asked in surprise. "Kiryuu said guys like it when a girl turns them on."

"No it isn't normal. You weren't turning me on, you were trying to rape me." He said with a sigh. That stupid perverted bitch was filling Xenovia's head with the wrong ideas. The swordswoman had no clue how normal people acted, blame the church for that one for not teaching her. Pushing her off himself the sorcerer rose to his full height. This girl had a lot to learn. "Listen Xenovia, you can't just go around doing this to people. Firstly, you'd be considered a rapist and be arrested for it. Second, you barely even know me."

"I know that you're a powerful sorcerer from another dimension." The bluenette replied as if she already knew the human.

"I'm talking about personally. You don't know what I like and dislike, and there's no way I'd have a child just so it can be powerful. I would love it as my uncle did to me. So take this little piece of advice; don't listen to Kiryuu. If you need help just talk with me or Rias and Akeno, ok?" When he got a yes from the girl he left exhaling a long annoyed sigh, Xenovia following behind. Guess the Church has no sense of normality for their followers.

"There you are! Why where you in there with Xenovia?" Kiba asked noticing them leaving the room.

"Your fellow Knight thought it was fit to try and make a baby with him." He answered the blonde with half lidded eyes, whose own lit up with surprise at her action. "Yeah….those church idiots didn't teach her to be civilized." Shaking his head he approached the pool but felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Gerard-san, wait a moment." Kiba asked, his face filled with seriousness. Though Gerard couldn't take him serious due to the fact he was wearing a speedo but tried to do so. "I wanna thank you for helping me with my problem with the Excalibur's. All my life I wanted to destroy them but you showed me it wasn't the swords I should be angry at, but Valper, and now that he's dead all that anger I had is now gone. I feel that my friends have been avenged and my soul is finally at peace. Whatever danger we face next know that I will have your back, Gerard-san."

Gerard smiled at the younger boys words. When he learned about the Knights past and how he was suffering from it, he knew he couldn't ignore it. Especially since the weapons he hated had been here in Kuoh. He wouldn't stop Kiba from accomplishing his goal, rather he'd have him avenge is comrades instead of taking revenge and he had done it. Placing his own hand on the boys shoulder he smiled proudly at him. "And I do as well, Kiba."

He looked at the pool, spotting Issei, dressed in green board shorts, helping Asia swim. Her tiny frame covered by the school swimsuit she wore and a blush on her face. Apparently the former nun had no knowledge of how to swim. Poor girl. At least she had Issei by her side to help her. He knew Asia had feelings for Issei but it was clearly the pervert saw her as more of a sister than a lover. Nevertheless, that blonde was hell bend on winning his love.

"Gerard, come join us!" Rias called with a wave, her red bikini too small to hide her gorgeous figure, which Issei was catching glances at. She stared at the sorcerer as he approached the pool throwing his shirt off and basking in the warmth of the sun. "Oh my…" She heard Akeno muttered watching her eyes go wide, causing Rias to giggle. Her Queen wanted to see the human shirtless and now she did and was making her hot, very hot. His body was built like an athlete, one seen by those who trained daily in martial arts giving which gave him speed and agility to move around his enemies quickly as seen many times in his previous battles.

Stretching his body he readied himself to jump into the cool-

"Surprise!"

He felt someone run into his back and tackle him into the water, quickly feeling the cold chill up his back. He breached the surface and gasped for air before he saw the guilty ravenette floating in place and laughing. "That's for making me wait for so long, Gerard-kun."

"You enjoyed that more than you know, hime." Gerard grinned with a laugh of his own.

Akeno swam to him wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her large, wet, breasts against his chest. "So~, what do you think of my swimsuit?"

Swimsuit? What she was wearing could hardly count as a swimsuit. Like Rias, the dark blue bikini was small and tight on her mature body. The sorcerer quickly observed it and as he did, noticed her hair was out of its ponytail like yesterday. Come to think of it, she had been wearing her hair down since that day. Why the change in hairstyle? Was it because he called her beautiful? She was beautiful with whatever hair style she had, as long as it wasn't short.

"I think if I was like Issei, I'd die of blood lose from how sexy you look, princess." He teased.

"Ara ara. You think I'm sexy?" She purred, feeling his arms warp around her waist, emitting a blush from the ravenette which he found to be adorable.

"The sexiest woman ever. No man can resist Himejima's charm." He teased with a wink. "You know, Xenovia's crazy. She took me to a closet and tried to force me to have a baby with her." Explaining why he and the bluenette went missing.

A flash of anger spread across Akeno's face at hearing what the Knight tried to do. She wasn't gonna let her or any other woman have a baby with her darling Gerard! Gerard belong only to her!

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt the sorcerer pull away and slash her in the face. Surprised at first, it changed to playful as she returned fire with a water spell that he blocked with a barrier. "Ara ara, hime. Who said we were using spells in a water fight?" Akeno giggled at his question while continuing to spray water at him.

At the opposite end of the pool, Rias smiled at the pair as she helped Koneko swim, feeling happiness well up in her heart at the touching scene. While the ruin princess found the sorcerer attractive, Akeno deserved to be with him, he made her so happy and maybe someday they'd finally become a couple.

"They deserve to be together." Koneko said aloud with a tiny smile of her own.

Back with the black haired duo, they continued their water war with splashes, water spells, and barriers. Gerard dodged a spell and swung arm sending a wave of water crashing into the girl's side that nearly caused her top to slide off. Undaunted to loose in their game, the priestess sped toward him via her wings tackling the handsome boy into water again.

Akeno stared into his eyes, cupping his face tenderly before resurfacing, her wet hair concealing her face, a smile grazing her lips. She felt like a kid playing with their best friend. The fun she was having with Gerard was something she'd never forget. She noticed Issei watching them, a hint of jealously in his eyes. "Ara ara, Gerard, I think you may have competition." She teased stroking the black haired boy's chest before swimming to the poolside and climbing out. She ran her hair over her shoulder and stretched her limbs, purposely pushing her propitious out for Gerard and Issei to see as water dripped off her body. Glancing over her shoulder she winked at them before laying on her towel. "Oh Gerard-kun, can you rub sunblock on me?"

"Ise-kun, can you the same?" Rias asked joining her Queen after helping Koneko's swim lessons.

The two boys obeyed the King and Queen, though Issei was fast then the sorcerer, obviously giddy at the chance to rub sunblock on his masters back. 'Oh man, I'm gonna rub sunblock on Rias back!' Gathering sunblock in his had he prepared to apply it to his master but stopped noticing Gerard drop to Akeno's side and untie her top forcing the pervert to stop what he was doing and watch.

Gerard looked at Issei for a second before parting Akeno's hair to give him a clear view of her back. Rubbing sunblock onto his hands he placing them onto her back causing a long pleasant moan from Akeno. Smirking at her reaction he started spreading it around her back gently.

"Ohhh Gerard-kun~." The black haired beauty moaned loving the feel of his hands on her back applying the cold ointment.

"Ara Akeno-hime, ti piace quando ti tocco?" (You like when I touch you?) The sorcerer whispered in her, earning another moan from her.

"Ahh Issei! I love having your hands touch my breasts!"

The black haired duo stared at Rias who had Issei's hand onto her breasts that were now visible for all the see.

"Ara ara, Rias. Are you jealous that Gerard-kun turns me on just by touching me?" Akeno teased causing Gerard to blink in surprise which caused her to giggle. "It's true Gerard-kun. Whenever you touch me…I get soooo hot~ Rias is just jealous Issei can't do what you can~."

Issei gasped at what Akeno said. Time to show was he could do! Applying more block to his hands he grabbed Rias breasts and began rubbing it on while fondling her breasts at the same time.

"I-Issei!" Rias gasped in surprise and pleasure at the action he was preforming. Feeling his fingers squeeze her large breasts forcing a moan from her mouth.

"Ara, Ise-kun, I didn't know you were so bold." Akeno giggled at seeing her King having her breasts fondled. She released another moan forcing her to look back and see Gerard rubbing her lower back softly, a charming smile on his face. Returning his smile she sat up, letting her untied top fall off revealing her bigger breasts and leading the sorcerer's hands to them. Something he was rather surprised about, but didn't protest, like Issei was doing. "Oh, is this your first time touching a girls breasts?"

"No." He answered honestly. "It's the first time touching yours~."

"Ufufuf. So you know what to do then huh?" For the third time today she released a moan when his hands touched her bosom. The palms of his hands pressing against her nipples.

"Come Issei, work your magic!" Rias encouraged her Pawn through moans as he rubbed her breast more, forgetting about the sunblock.

"Gerard-kun can work his magic on me anytime~. Especially in bed~."

Issei shot a dirty glared at the sorcerer when he heard that. "Gerard-san, I'm not gonna let you suck Akeno's nipples before me!"

Akeno smirked in amusement before pressing her whole body against the sorcerer. "Ara ara. Issei's trying to stealing me from you, Gerard-kun."

'How did it go form rubbing sunblock to this?' Gerard questioned in his head watching Rias whining at Issei's words while Akeno giggled.

"Ise-kun, how could you say something like that in front of me!?" Rias exclaimed in shock, her breasts jiggling as she reeled back. "Why, Ise-kun!?"

"B-Buchou, that's not what I meant! You're breasts are the best!" Said Issei, trying to calm his master. Yes he wanted Akeno happy and tried to not think of her within his harem but those boobs….images of Rias and Akeno, naked, and burying his face into their ample busts filled his mind. He wanted to touch those huge melons so badly!

Rias frowned at her Pawn his words having no effect on her. "Do it then! Suck my nipples right now, Ise-kun!"

…

"HUUUUUUUUUH!?"

"Issei!"

"Oh brother…"

The trio watched Issei fall flat on his back, a trail of blood running from his nose at what his master told him to do.

"Good job, Rias. You killed your Pawn through blood loos." Gerard said sarcastically while Akeno giggled watching the crimson princess try to revive the Pawn.

"…Gerard-senpai, your back." Koneko greeted with a tiny smile, hoping he'd come back quick after whatever he did.

"Yes, I'm back." The sorcerer answered plopping down on the couch, petting the Neko's ears earning a purr form her. "Kiyome needed my help taking care of the beasts at her home while her parents were away. Specifically the Hydra that was to be shipped off to Greece. That thing was hell bent on making me its meal."

"You didn't fight it did you?" Kiba asked, hoping Gerard didn't do so.

"Tch, you think I'd wanna fight a monster were you cut off one head two more take its place? No Kiba, I didn't fight it, I had to dodge and block its attacks though. I hope I never have to fight it again…" Just thinking about that monster made him think of the organization named after it.

"Aside that, today was fun." He continued smiling at the fun he had with his friends at the pool. After the sunblock incident Gerard challenged Kiba to a race, a game of chicken fight with Akeno against Kiba and Xenovia, and helping Koneko and Asia's swim lessons.

"Senpai, is helpful." Koneko purred affectionately.

"You know, Gerard-kun." Akeno said joining the conversation while serving tea and snacks for the group. "I've never seen you so happy before. You seemed like a totally different person."

"Especially with the volley ball game." Kiba smiled fondly at the game. Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia against himself, Gerard and Issei.

"I'm sure if Issei wasn't so occupied on you girl's bodies, we'd have beaten you." Gerard said smiling at Akeno while Kiba chuckled.

Yes, it would have been a game for the boys but being the boy Issei was, he became distracted by the girls for obviously reasons. While it was a close victory for the girls, Gerard managed to turn it around and ended it with a tie.

"Ufufuf. That was our plan all along, Kiba-kun. Thought I'd have hoped Issei wasn't the only one distracted." Akeno teased with a wink to Gerard.

"Where is that boy anyway?" The black haired human asked looking around for him.

"He's out helping a client. As are Asia and Xenovia. Rias' brother had to speak to her personally."

"Are they still going on about Kokabiel?" Gerard looking at his friends in surprise.

"Yes…" Koneko answered, "Kokabiel's plan to start a war was a serious crime that almost broke the peace treaty."

"Azazel should have kept a closer eye on him." Growled Akeno. "They should have all died because their lust for war."

"Remember what Hextin said Akeno, not everyone in Grigori wishes for war. Their stuck between a thin line of peace or war. What surprises me is that they haven't destroyed themselves from this split in the faction. Even more so that Kokabiel acted alone on his scheme, if there are others like Kokabiel why didn't he rally them to his cause?" Gerard asked still petting Koneko while Akeno sat on his other side draping her arms around his shoulders.

"…Your guess is as good as our, Gerard-senpai." Koneko replied with a shrug.

"He probably was too arrogant to believe he needed an army of his own." Said Kiba after a spit of his tea. "He was a veteran of the war and one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. I'm sure because of those he saw himself better than anyone else. Which of course was proven wrong, thanks to Doctor Strange."

"Speaking of Doctor Strange, where is he? I haven't seen him since the café?" Akeno asked looking around for him.

"Who knows? Still speaking with Atlantes probably or back in my realm." Answered Gerard. "Yes he said he'd train me, but should a mystical crisis happen on my Earth he must rush back to stop it. The title of Sorcerer Supreme means he is the guardian of his dimension. Just as Atlantes is for Ireland."

"That is correct."

Everyone turned to find the sorcerer appear through a portal. "Hm. I see Ms. Gremory isn't here? Speaking with Sirzechs I assume?"

"Yes. Where have you been, master?"

"Journeying this world to gather information. From Heaven to the Underworld I've looked all about, gathering knowledge on each supernatural being and their Factions. The leaders are very powerful but none can rival me or the evil I fight against."

"Such as Mordo…" Gerard added with disdain for the dark sorcerer.

"Um, Doctor, how was it you weren't detected in Heaven and the Underworld?" Kiba asked, interested that how the Angel's didn't know of him entering their realm.

"My dear boy, the power of astral projection allows me to go unseen by those who I do not wish to know of me. This realm is powerful with magic but because it's so small Dormammu doesn't know of its existence."

"Dormammu?"

"A being beyond time and space who dwells in the Dark Dimension. He seeks to devour all the dimension in the multiverse, especially my verse for its vast powerful. The realm that you dwell in is tiny compared to the others and are lucky Dormammu hasn't discovered it."

"That may change master." Gerard said with a frown. "You sent Kokabiel into the Dark Dimension and if Dormammu finds him, he may turn him into a servant of evil and learn of this realm."

"True, I did not realize the error in that plan till it was too late. Nevertheless, he will not touch this world, not while my magic protects it. Traveling around this Earth wasn't the only thing I was busy doing. Atlantes and I have cast powerful enchantments to keep Dormammu out. This world is untouchable to him now that a Sanctum has been built in Ireland for Atlantes."

Gerard couldn't help but sigh in relief at his masters words. He always planned for the worst with Dormammu. That interdimensional being was an evil that he didn't wish anyone of this world, especially his friends to encounter. A Sanctum within this world meant his master now had access to this realm and himself to knowledge that was stored within in.

"Doctor, how did you become the Sorcerer Supreme?" Akeno suddenly asked, curious to learn more of the man who trained Gerard, Koneko and Kiba nodding in agreement.

The elder man smiled at the question. "You wish to know about me? I see no harm in it. Once I was a brilliant neurosurgeon with the hand that never shook during operation. However I was arrogant, greedy, and selfish. Then one night I was in a terrible car crash that destroyed my career." Removing his gloves, he saw the shocked expression the young Devil's wore.

"Oh dear." Akeno whispered seeing the scares that plagued the Doctors hands.

"While I survived, my hands didn't, they were shattered, ruined, and always shook. My life spiraled downhill, I lost everything. Fame, power, and especially my talent to save lives. I thought I had lost the use of my hands forever till I heard of someone named the Ancient One and traveled to him. I demanded he fix my hands but refused. While there I learned that his student, Mordo, had planned to kill the Ancient One. I tried to warn the Ancient One but was stopped by Mordo. However, Mordo failed and was banished. Seeing the goodness in me, the Ancient One trained me in ways of magic, where now I, Stephen Strange, have taken up the mantel of Sorcerer Supreme; master of the mystic arts."

The Devils stared at the sorcerer in silence, enchanted by the tale of Doctors story. Their eyes flickering to his hands until he pulled his gloves back on. That explained why he wore them, not for fashion statement but to hide what had become of them.

Just then a magic portal appeared and out stepped Rias, her expression showing she was tired and stressed out.

"Ms. Gremory, what's troubling you?" Strange asked.

The red head beauty sighed before answering the Sorcerer Supreme. "Azazel wants to hold a meeting regarding the peace, and my brother said they'd hold it here at Kuoh…after parent's days." She plopped into her chair, head slamming down onto the desk with another sigh. She loved her family dearly, but they'd always embarrass her so much whenever they get the chance. At least her friends, save Issei and Asia, have to deal with the trouble of parents.

Her servants looked between each other. So the Faction leaders planned to have a meeting here at Kuoh huh? Whatever happened, it better end with a positive effect.

A lone ray of sunlight peeked through the curtains of a certain room and landed on the twitching eyes of Gerard Price. The sorcerer opened his eyes but turned away at the blinding light as its heat hit his face. Inhaling a deep breath the human spared a glance at the clock seeing it was 6 in the morning meaning he had two hours before school started. No worries for him since he practically lived at the school.

He tried to roll over but stopped. Something was off. He felt something or someone was holding him, tightly. Realizing this he discovered surprise he realized pressure was being applied to his back. Looking down he saw a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. Heightening his senses, he heard the sound of breathing and a familiar scent causing a smile to creep upon his face.

"Ara ara. What's the priestess of thunder doing in my bed?" He asked. His response was a giggle and the loosening of the arms allowing him to roll over to find the Akeno Himejima staring at him, showing her beautiful smile. First she snuck up behind him. Now he discovered she was in his bed…naked in his bed! Her skills in stealth were incredible. Guess the title, "Presidents Hitman" wasn't just for show.

"I felt lonely last night and wanted to sleep with my handsome sorcerer but found you were already asleep."

"But why are you naked?" He asked next, feeling her bare breasts press further against him.

"I can't sleep unless I'm in the nude. It's a bad habit of sharing the same bed with Rias." She admitted, though she was surprised he wasn't freaking out that she was naked in bed with him. "Does it bother you?"

"Princess, I've seen naked woman long before Issei hit puberty." His jab at Issei caused a giggle at the ravenette. "So no, it doesn't bother me."

"But what if I strip you naked?" The Queen purred stroking his cheek gently.

"Then the desire to rape me would fill your mind. Thought I wouldn't consider it rape if I like it." The sorcerer replied with a wink.

"Oh! Dose that meant you wanna have sex?" She rolled on top of him causing the blankets to fall off exposing her large breasts.

"Hmmm. Not yet." He answered gently pushing her off him. The excitement that filling the girl's body left and was replaced with a pout. "Hehehe, you're so cute when you make that face, Akeno-hime. Come, we gotta get the day started and try to take pictures of Rias' embarrassed face." He rolled over looking away from Akeno to let her dress in private.

His reason for saying that was today was parent's day. Where students parents attended theirs children to see what they did in class.

"I guess Doctor Strange is attending?" Akeno asked as she pulled her black lace thong up her legs.

"Of course he is. My concern however, is about the meeting. The leaders of the Three Great Factions are all conjoining together in one place, which will make their big target for their enemies." Gerard replied with a frown.

"But we won't have to worry, the Sorcerer Supreme will be there to protect us all if trouble dose happen." Akeno reassured with a smile. "Can you help me?" She asked motioning to her bra. She heard movement and felt her breasts being secured into her bra before the snapping of the clips was heard. "Thank you." She whispered, enjoying his gentle touch.

"No problem, princess. Now if you'll excuses me, I'm going to shower and will have breakfast." Gerard reassured with a smile before heading off to the shower to get the day started.

The black haired duo had a fast but filling breakfast before heading to school, Gerard preparing his phone to take embarrassing photos of Rias for the rest of the ORC to see. Some would call it mean, others like himself and Akeno, would call it teasing.

As they approached the school, they saw the familiar faces of their fellow ORC members and those who had parents with them. Gerard recognized Sirzechs but not the one with the goatee, clearly this had to be the sibling's father. Along with the red heads with a beautiful woman with silver hair wearing a maids outfit. How strange. Of course the other two parents were Issei's parents, who were talking to his master, who was sporting a very fancy tuxedo. At least he still knew how to dress like a human when the time called for it.

"Hey!" He called gaining everyone's attention and embracing his master in a hug. As he did he was given a telepathic message to address him as his guardian before moving on to the Hyoudou's. "You must be Mr. and Ms. Hyoudou. My name is Gerard. I see you meet''ve met my legal guardian, Stephen Strange." It felt weird saying his master's first name but had to stick for it today.

"No. He never told us about you or Mr. Strange. What happened to your parents?" Mr. Hyoudou asked as she shook hands with the young sorcerer.

"They are not among us. They passed away when I was very little. Forgive me, it is a subject I'm not comfortable talking about." Gerard said getting a quick nod from his master for the cover up story. "Though I'm quite shocked Issei, never mentioned me? Issei and I thought we were friends?" He said in mock hurt to the Boosted Gear possessor as the others chuckled.

"Young Issei may have not told about you, but my son and daughter have, young man." Rias father said stepping forward to shake his hand, a pleasant smile on his face. "I'm Zeoticus Gremory, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. With us is son's wife, Grayfia Lucifuge."

"How do you do?" The silver haired woman greeted with a bow.

Gerard answered in kind a kiss to her knuckle. "Sirzechs is lucky to have a bellissimo (beautiful) woman life you as his wife." His charm had be a reason why he was so popular with the ladies and it had scored big time with the stern silverette. Earning a flash of a smile from the maid along with a chuckle from Sirzechs and his father.

"Well are you quite the charmer. Is that how you won Akeno-san's heart?" Sirzechs asked, his smile growing bigger.

"Of course he as, Sirzechs-sama." Akeno quickly answered clutching onto Gerard's arm earing a surprised look from him. Noticing Rias curious expression she decided to tease her, "Rias, you should do that with Isse, you'd look very cute."

"Yes, Rias-tan you and Issei are quite a pair wouldn't you say?" The Red Satan exclaimed excitedly grabbing a camera to snap some photos of his blushing baby sister. "Mom's gonna love these!"

Gerard burst with laughter at the expression Rias had. Her face was redder than her hair, it was quite funny to see. Until he froze in place when he saw his master snap a photo of himself and Akeno. "Steven!" He shouted while everyone laughed at his blushing face.

"Ara ara. You blush harder that Rias." Laughed Akeno.

"No I don't!" Protested the sorcerer as he glared at Strange.

"Has anyone see Sona-Kaitchou?" Asia asked wondering where the Sitri heiress was.

Fighting down her blush Rias popped a grin at the Bishop's question. The poor girl was having her own problems to deal with at the moment. Sirzechs wasn't the only Satan to come to parent's da

"So-taaaaaaaan! Why didn't you tell me observation day was today!? I miss my baby sister sooooooooo much! You know I almost attacked Heaven itself because that! Don't you care about me!?"

"Nee-san stop it!"

Gerard's attention was caught by the commotion he heard coming his way. Running across the courtyard was Sona and she was being chased by a tall, busty, black haired, blue eyed woman wearing a pink magic girl outfit and flailing around a wand. "Who-"

"That's Sona's sister, Serafall, and also the current Satan Leviathan." Akeno informed, giggling at Gerard's surprised expression.

He was told stories of the great and power Serafall Leviathan and expected her to be like her stern no nonsense sister.

This…was not what he expected.

"So-tan! Give your Nee-san a hug!"

"No!"

"Come onnnnnnnn!"

"I said-agh!"

The student council president was tackled to the floor and smothered with hugs.

"Geez and I thought Rias hated her brother."

"I-I don't hate my brother!" Rias exclaimed hearing what Gerard said a renewed blush appearing on her face. "I just…don't like how he treats me!"

"She's just saying that because I still treat her like a child."

"Because I'm _not_ a child!" Whined Rias glaring at her brother. "I can make my own decisions, Nee-san!"

"Like your decision to have sex with Issei to break the engagement to Riser-san?"

"Grayfia!?"

"Rias-chan, Sirzechs-chan, Lord Gremory-sama!" The commotion was interrupted by Serafall greeting the group while dragging along Sona who wore a very embarrassed expression, mouthing to Rias "Help me!" while trying to break free of her sisters grasp. Her eyes spotted Gerard with Akeno holding him. "Ooohhhhh Akeno-chan, who's the cutie on your arms!?"

Remaining calm the sorcerer rose his free hand. "I'm Gerard Price. Sona never told me she had a sister."

Serafall gasped whirling around to her sister, "So-tan, you're keeping all the cuties from me!"

"Sorry, Leviathan-san, but he's already taken." Akeno replied as she stuck her tongue out.

Soon the bell was heard and school started. Parents observed their children's progress in class, some proud, some disappointed. While the children were either happy or, such as Rias and Sona, embarrassed. Others, such as Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko, didn't have parents or siblings to embarrass them which they were thankful for.

Gerard however, wasn't happy.

He wasn't happy because a certain Fallen Angel wasn't here to see his daughter's hard work. The sorcerer was sure if Akeno was on better terms with her father, he'd probably come to parent's day and say how proud he was of her. If it happened now however, the young girl would explode with furry. Running a hand through his long locks Gerard sighed. He wished she'd just make up with her father and accept him back into her life. The sorcerer wasn't there when Shuri Himejima died but he was sure Baraqiel raced home as fast as he could to save them. In the end, he was only able to save his daughter who cast blame onto her father. Shuri's death had affected her greatly and it was due to this that her relationship with the Fallen Angel was strained.

"Gerard-san, is something wrong?"

Gerard blinked, noticing everyone was looking at him. Guess he went so deep into his thoughts he zoned out. "Sorry, Sensei, just wish my parents were here." He spared a glance at Akeno who looked away, understanding what he meant.

A few days passed after parent's day and Rias gathered the ORC, a bright smile on her pretty face. "As annoyed as I am that my family stayed at Ise-kun's house, my brother is proud of me for gaining another member to my peerage and showing how strong we've become. Because of that, he says I'm finally to release my second Bishop."

'Finally, she's being granted permission to unseal her second Bishop.' Gerard thought, 'Maybe now I'll finally get to see just who this unstable Sacred Gear wielder is.'

He followed his friends through the halls to the first level to a group of doors were it had caution tap over it. As they drew near, he could sense a great power flowing within the room. This Bishop was powerful but very unstable.

"So who exactly is this Bishop?" Issei asked aloud, wondering if anyone would answer which nobody did.

Rias looked at the door for a long time, her fingers sliding across its wooden frame. She turned back to everyone, her eyes lingering on the Sorcerer Supreme. "I must warn you all, he is very shy and if he's frightened he may set off his power on accident." Preparing herself for what may happen she released the seals, turned the door handle and opened the door gently. She poked her head into the dark room, spotting a lump hiding behind the blankets. A gently smile crossed her lips. "Gasper-kun, it's Rias." She said in a gentle tone, not wanting to frighten her servant.

"B-b-b-b-b-Buchou! Y-y-y-y-y-you've c-c-c-come back!" The lump exclaimed through many stutters as it shook rapidly.

"We've brought you some friends to meet. Come on out, they won't hurt you." Akeno added, her own tone soft like a mothers.

"N-no!" Exclaimed the voice. "I-I-I-I like being in the d-d-d-d-d-d-dark!"

The sorcerer's exchanged looks to one another wonder who this boy was that hide from them all.

Suddenly Issei marched forward an annoyed look on his face. "Look buddy, or whoever you are! Buchou told you to come on out so don't be such a baby!"

"Issei don't!" Rias yelled, as her Pawn grabbed the blanket and threw it off. At that moment an immense surge of power filled the room but it was quickly overpowered by a greater power that canceled it out! Her eyes blinked rapidly. What just happened? Normally Gasper would have frozen everyone in place but they were all still moving. Seeing a bit of yellow from the corner of her eyes, she looked at it to see the Sorcerer Supremes' hand outstretched while two pink glowing eyes stared at it.

"He's just a child." Gerard whispered in shock as he stared at the pink eyes. It was a child, a boy with blonde hair wearing the girl's uniform of Kuoh Academy? Huh?

"Gerard, I think you need your eyes checked, that's a girl." Issei said pointing at the scared blonde prompting the sorcerer to glare at him.

"I think you need to look under _his_ skirt, you idiot. Or did you not hear his name?" His eyes shifted to the boy, taking a softer expression. "You're names Gasper isn't it?" When he received a nod he glared back at Issei who felt as if he was going to vomit. "You really do need your eyes check you fool."

"You're not frozen!" Gasper exclaimed, staring at everyone, especially the elder man. "B-b-Buchou, w-w-w-w-what's g-g-g-g-going on!?"

But Rias was too busy scolding Issei for his actions and instead Akeno answered him, her face showing a calm caring expression. "Gasper-kun, these are your new friends. Xenovia, Asia, Issei, Gerard, and Doctor Strange." She looked back to her fellow Devils and two humans. "Everyone this is Gasper Vladi, a vampire of the Vladi family Rias' second Bishop."

Gerard was surprised. A vampire? How interesting. Rias peerage was filled with different species of the Supernatural world, each gifted in their own unique way.

"How do you do?" Strange introduced with a bow to the little boy followed by his student. "I sense you are incredible powerful, but that power is very uncontrivable."

"I-I-I-I-I-It's not my fault! Gasper threw the blankets over him again clutching them close to his body. "I c-c-c-c-c-can't control it!"

"You are right. Few have the power to control what you have." Doctor Strange stated. He knew right off the bat what this boys Sacred Gear was the moment he activated it, time. It was like the Time stone but on a smaller scale. Only able to freeze time, not fast forward or reserve it. Nevertheless, time was a dangerous weapon. No wonder Sirzechs had Rias lock this poor boy away. Messing with time was something nobody should do, unless they had mastery over it of course. He looked at his at Rias then to his student then Gasper. He knew what must be done to help the boy there was no questioning it.

Gently the Doctor removed the covers from the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile on his face. "Gasper, do you wanna be able to control our powers?"

Rias stared at the sorcerer in shock. Was he offering to train Gasper to control his Sacred Gear? Her eyes flickered to her scared Vampire. This was a chance she wasn't going to pass up. Nobody had the power to control time and if the Sorcerer Supreme did…She frowned sadly at the boy shying away from Strange. His fear was something he had to get over, he couldn't let it control his life. He needed to learn to trust this man, Strange was the only man who could help him control his Sacred Gear.

"Gasper-kun, don't be scared of him. He's a good man and he's offering to teach you with controlling your Sacred Gear." She said, hoping he'd listen to her. "Doctor Strange is a man you can trust with your life."

Gasper peeked out from the covers, sparing a glance at Strange who nodded at the red head's words. This man was someone his master trusted with her life? Could he truly help him with his power? He had canceled out its power with his own magic showing he was incredibly powerful. Slowly he lowered the blankets and cast a tiny shy smile. "I-I-If R-Rias-Buchou trusts you. T-t-then I w-w-w-will t-t-t-t-too."


	19. Chapter 19 A Khaotic conference

**Now we come to the conference, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 19 A Khaotic Conference**

Time was something nobody should play with unless they know how to control it. Doctor Strange is one of those beings who has master over space and time. Which is why he took it upon himself to teach Gasper Vladi to control his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View.

And while it was a surprise to hear the Sorcerer Supreme offer to train the boy, Rias didn't object to it, since the Doctor was the only one to stop Gasper's Sacred Gear if he lost control.

Even more so with how well it was going. Since his releasement Doctor Strange had been helping Gasper with his Sacred Gear and with each passing day, the half vampire was slowly learning to control it. His training wasn't the only thing that was progressing well, the interactions with his fellow Devils and the sorcerers was coming along nicely. Yes the blonde was very shyness and nervous when first talking with them but over time he began to grow accustom to their presence and even had a chat with Issei and Kiba. The first year was a nice guy to know and while the sorcerers tried to help Gasper wear the male uniform the crossdresser was hell bent on wearing the girl uniform of Kuoh. While they didn't judge the boy on his choices, people would mistake him for a girl because of his looks and voice. Hopefully once puberty hit he'd change. Hopefully.

Crossdressing wasn't the big issue however, his fear was. Either he'd run from a fight or hide behind the others, such as Koneko, who he was very close to. The little vampire had to find his courage to fight for his friends. If he couldn't defeat his demons then he would have to learn to live above them. That's what Doctor Strange taught Gerard.

'And yet I myself am having troubling doing it.' The young sorcerer thought as he dodge another spell from his master. The two were inside the mirror dimension exchanging spells with one another for training.

Why was he finding it difficult to let go of the past? He had to overcome his demons. He had to do it if Akeno was to become his girlfriend.

…

Why did he just think that? He liked her and he trusted her, but why did he want her as a girlfriend?

Why was that black haired beauty on his mind so much lately?

Was it because she loved him, or was it because they were going to kiss before their supposed deaths?

Or was it because he was falling in love with her?

Did he love her like she loved him?

'Do I really love her?'

Of course he did!

She was a good friend. Every minute spent with her was special. He loved talking to her and even when they had nothing to talk about he just loved being around her. She was kind, beautiful, and brave. These were the traits he wanted in a woman. But as much as he wanted that, he couldn't bring himself to accept her as a girlfriend. The thought of another heart break wouldn't leave his mind.

Elena had done more harm to him than a light spear from Kokabiel.

More importantly, why was he thinking of these when they had an important meeting coming up? The three leaders of the Factions were going to meet at Kuoh. In fact, this was the first time he was going to meet a real angel. The leader of the Angels to be exact.

That led to the question of who was commanded the Angels now that God was dead. Who took charge to prevent the collapse of Heaven? He recalled Kokabiel saying someone named Michael not taking the stealing of the Excalibur's not serious. If it was the Archangel Michael, that would explain why Heaven never collapsed after God's death. In the Bible it was said Michael commanded Heaven's army in its fight against Satan, which essentially made him second in command to all the Angels and since God died, he became the de facto leader of the Faction.

If Rias didn't know of God's death did that mean lower ranking Angels not know either? Or was it just the humans? Maybe that would be answered when he'd attend the meeting.

"Gerard!"

He saw the spell but was too slow to dodge. He was hit in the chest sending him rolling across the floor. He forgot how powerful his master was and that spell hurt a lot. Rising to his feet he dusted himself off waving down his masters concern. "I'm fine, master. I've been hit my worse."

"Still you should have been able to dodge that. Something I clearly on your mind my young student."

"Tomorrow's the conference meeting. Just wondering what will happen during it." Gerard said quickly.

Doctor Strange eyed him closely, knowing it was more than just the meeting he was thinking about.

"I see." Was all he said before continuing, "You're training in the mystic arts has progress incredibly well. Your battle against Kokabiel has shown that you are ready to learn more advance spells. Such at the Crystals of Cyndriarr and the Seven Suns of Cinnibus. However, you must only use those as a last resorts. Those spells require a great deal of concentrating and magical powerful to use. Such as you're attempt at the Eye of Agamotto."

Stephen gave a knowing look at his student who rubbed the back his neck. He had seen Gerard cast the Eye of Agamotto against those Stray Devil's to save his friends. While risky it had done the job and win the battle, it depleted a great deal of energy from the boy.

"I will also teach you to master the astral projection and other spells that will help defend yourself and your friends. Now listen."

* * *

"Welcome, Ise-kun."

"Ah, Akeno-san!?" Issei asked in surprise as he climbed the stone steps. Early that day Akeno had called him to this shrine. He didn't know why, he never asked but maybe he'd get the answer once he was inside.

"Sorry for suddenly calling you out like this, Ise-kun." The Yamato Nadeshiko apologized.

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? And also Rias says she will also come later…..."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

"Is it all right not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…"

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs."

When they reached the top Issei saw standing at the shrine's entrance was a young man. He had long blonde hair and green eyes. His attire was a set of golden armor. Atop his head was a halo and twelve golden wings were sticking out of his back. It was quite obviously what this guy was.

The young looking Angel approached for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon Emperor. I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels."

The leader of the Angels himself came to meet them!? Now that was a surprise! Knowing that it was Michael himself whatever reason it was this had to be serious.

"I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

"Uh thanks." Issei said awkwardly feeling nervous around the powerful being.

The leader of Heaven led them into the main shrine were a number of huge pillars. From the center, he felt an unknown surge of power, and it tingled their skin.

"Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. My reason for calling you here is to rewarding you this." Michael gestured over where a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

"You're granting him the power of a Holy Sword?" Gerard asked.

"Not just any swords, Gerard-kun." Michael answered, "This is Ascalon. The Holy Sword wielded by Saint George. It's the dragon slayer's holy sword that he possessed."

Gerard whistled, "You here that Issei, you're being granted a sword that can kill dragons! I'm a little jealous." He threw an arm around Issei's shoulder cracking a grin at the powerful gift the pervert was being granted. The weapon of a dragon slayer being given to a dragon possessor was pretty cool.

"T-Thanks. But why give it to me?" Issei asked.

Michael answered with a smile "I believe there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the three great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, God did in fact die during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Satan's in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Devil's side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

"If he doesn't want wars, maybe he should have stopped Kokabiel." Issei said with a frown. "So far Azazel is not on my nice list, Michael-san. Rias has had three incidents with Fallen Angels and not once did any of the leaders of Grigori step in to stop them. Hell, Kokabiel was one of those leaders and he tried to kill us and start a war! So yeah, you can imagine my dislike for that lazy bastard so far."

'You're not the only one.' Akeno thought bitterly before informing Issei he was allowed to use the sword, even if he was a Devil. Issei did so and after a very bright light the sword and Sacred Gear combine. After that Michael bid farewell to the teens.

"So this is where you live?" Issei asked looking around the room.

"Yup. It's where I first meet Gerard-kun all those months ago." Akeno said remembering the day she first met the sorcerer on that cold stormy night, where he was a complete stranger. Now he was a comrade, a friend, a lover. Lover…she wished he'd return her love.

"Wait, you met Gerard here?" Issei asked in surprise, not knowing how they met. That meant he got to sleep in Akeno's shrine! Lucky bastard.

Akeno nodded. "He was drenched in water and looked as if he was about to catch a cold…" She trailed off looking at the spot where she kissed him. His lips tasted so good. They were soft and tender. She wanted to kiss them again. In fact she felt lonely without Gerard here.

"Dose Gerard love me?"

"What?" This question surprised Issei. He didn't expect his senpai to ask him that. He knew she desired to be with him but did Gerard truly love her back? He said he was developing feelings for her and he wasn't the type of guy to toy with a girls emotions but his previous girlfriend issue was holding him back from dating Akeno.

"I need him Issei. He means everything to me. I always feel safe in his arms. The feel of his lips was so pure. I wanna hear him say "I love you" to me every night before going to bed. I…" She trailed off not able to find anymore words.

Issei looked at Akeno sadly. She really wanted Gerard in her life and the question if he loved her was something that was continued to plague her mind. He watched her body tremble. She needed an answer to her question and he would give it to her. Approaching the priestess, Issei embracing Akeno in a comforting hug which surprised her. "If he does love you I'm sure he'll confess when the time is right. Right now isn't a good time. We prevented war, his master has found him, and we are going to be having an important meeting soon. I have a pretty good feeling once this all blows over he'll accept you as his girlfriend. Or maybe he's too shy to accept you as his girlfriend."

'Or still needs time to heal.' Thought Akeno sadly, wishing that Issei was Gerard.

* * *

Gerard shot a glance at Rias and those of her peerage who accompanied her as they walked down the hall toward the room where the meeting was to be held. The time had finally come for the three leaders to talk and the anticipation of what they would discuss filled the human.

On his way into the building he had seen many Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels surrounding a barrier that was erected around the school.

At least they were being smart about having tight security for the meeting.

With the leaders of the three factions in one place, meant a battle could occur. Yet whoever would be stupid enough to attack a place like this? Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael, and Doctor Strange were powerful beings and combined together made them an unstoppable force. But even those three were nothing compared to the Sorcerer Supreme. He remembered Akeno telling him that the power of his master rivaled that of the two most powerful beings in this realm, Ophis and Great Red.

So this Great Red and Ophis were beings who could give his master a challenge. If those three fused into one being they would be the most powerful being in in the multiverse. Well not as powerful as the Living Tribunal of course.

"So, were going to finally meet the man in charge of Heaven." Gerard voice, though he had a hunch who would be behind the doors. When said doors opened he wasn't surprised to see the familiar faces of Sirzechs, Grayfia, Vali, Serafall, and Azazel, who he scowled. A blonde man approached the young sorcerer with an outstretched hand, a kind smile was on his face and a halo above his head. This obviously was Michael, Heaven current leader.

"Ah. You must be Gerard Price. A pleasure to meet you Gerard-kun. I'm Michael, the leader of the Angels. Irina-san has told me much about you, Gerard-kun. She told me how you bargained with Kokabiel to give you a fighting chance. Very impressive if I say so myself. I also would like to apologize for not taking the matter more serious. I never expected him to try start a war." The Angel said with regret.

'Bullshit I bet you knew all along, blondie!' Gerard said in his mind while shaking the Angel's hand. He recalled Kokabiel mocking Michael for only sending Exorcist to stop him. The stealing of the Excalibur's was a serious threat to the three Factions and it clearly was a means for war. The leaders of these Factions didn't take matters seriously apparently, expect Sirzechs. That man had taken the issue of Kokabiel seriously and that earned him good guy points with Gerard. "So is that all or was their more?"

"Of course theirs more my young sorcerer. She said you hail from another dimension and that you are the apprentice to a Doctor Strange if I remember his name correctly."

So now all three Faction leaders knew about himself and his master. He hoped they'd keep this a secret just as they had with God's death. Ddraig's threat was ringing it his ears.

" ** _If you decide to stay, and should your home world be known, many would seek you out with not the best intentions and will use my host to get to you."_**

'And I hope nothing will come of that.' He thought spotting the twelve winged Fallen Angel wave casual at him.

"Hey, kid. The pain of that punch still hurts."

"Good. You deserve it for being a lazy ass." He replied coldly.

"Oh come on kid, just give it a rest! Yeah I get it, I fucked up no need to keep reminding me. I'm sorry about Kokabiel causing you trouble." Azazel said, an edge of annoyance in his tone. "Are you always like this?"

Gerard ignored his question and instead turned his attention to Albion's possessor, Vali. The White Dragon Emperor's host stared at him before turning it on to Issei. That guy…something about him didn't feel right.

"Gerard-san."

"Sona. What a surprise to see you here as well." The Sorcerer greeted.

"I'm here because I too was part of the battle. My peerage and I were the ones to cast a barrier around the school to keep the damage of the fighting minimal."

Gerard only hummed at her response. He was sure everyone who took part in the battle itself would have to give a full account of what happened. He looked around the room noticing one last person wasn't accounted for till said person walked through the doors. "Master." He greeted.

"Ah this must be the so called Sorcerer Supreme." Michael said with a smile.

"So you're the guy Vali saw kick Kokabiel's ass huh? Wish I'd have been there to the look on his face at being beaten." Azazel added with a grin. "Why exactly are you here?"

"I am here to act as mediator for the peace talks." Doctor Strange simply replied. Nobody argued with the sorcerer knowing he could defeat them all easily.

Sirzechs motioned to the set of chairs were Sona was sitting. Gerard sat beside Akeno who shot him a quick smile which he returned. "Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, the death of God." His blue eyes swept over the occupants, lingering on Doctor Strange and his student. He knew each and every one of them knew about God's death. Nodding he continued, "Then let's continue the conversation."

As the four leaders spoke, Gerard listened carefully to each word they spoke, hearing about the Factions, how they work, the Greta War and the signing of the ceasefire. As he continued to listen he suddenly felt a hand touch his own and stroke it soothingly. He didn't need to see whose hand it was but looked away. The look Akeno had was unreadable, but he could see her sending quick glares to Azazel. This prompted the sorcerer to move his hand over hers and squeeze it gently. "Stop. It isn't worth it." He whispered forcing the Yamato Nadeshiko to cease her dirty glares toward the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

As the conference carried on Sirzechs asked Rias, Sona, and Akeno to talk about Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the 3 great powers continue to hear about it.

"I'm impressed you all managed to hold out against him." Azazel said stroking his beard. "How did you do it?"

"You should ask, Gerard-san." Rias paused smiling at the sorcerer making the others look at him too.

"And _did_ you manage to beat him?" Azazel asked casual, he didn't know it but he wanted to know how this human managed to best one of the leaders of Grigori in battle.

Before the human could answer Akeno spoke up, noticing him shift uncomfortable in his seat at the attention he being given. "He bargained with him." When everyone looked at her she continued. "He played on his arrogance to give us three weeks to prepare for the battle. We used that time to train ourselves knowing he were about to face a foe more powerful than all of us. While we did lose the battle, we proved that we were more than a match for Kokabiel. Our last ditch effort had proven that point; Buchou, Issei-kun, Gerard-kun and myself all combined our powerful. While we didn't kill him we did wound him greatly. After that Doctor Strange arrived and defeated him. He was sent to-"

"The dimensional gap." Gerard said giving a knowing look to Akeno that said to not mention the Dark Dimension. He knew as well as Strange did, if the Dark Dimension was mentioned questions would arise from it. Sirzechs vowed to keep it a secret. Who's to say Michael or Azazel, or even Serafall and Vali wouldn't keep quiet? It was clear Akeno was going to tell them forgetting she and the ORC also vowed to never speak of it to anyone else outside their club. Apparently Irina didn't get the memo since she too had been sworn to speak of no one about this, but now Michael knew about Gerard and his master coming from another dimension, Vali and Azazel didn't. Vali along with the ORC had seen the Dark Dimension, or at least the ORC did. From what Azazel said Vali appeared to not see much, only Kokabiel being tossed into the portal.

Understanding she bowed her head, "And that is what happened."

The three leaders looked at Gerard with mild surprise and impressiveness. This young man had used Kokabiel's arrogance to their advantage and even managed to wound him. Very impressive.

"Ah. Now I really wish I'd have been there." Azazel said with a chuckle. "You sir, are quite the sly one aren't you?"

"Yes, I too am impressed you all were able to fight against Kokabiel." Michael agreed.

"Oh come on why are you all so surprised? I knew just by looking at him, this cutie of a sorcerer was behind the defeat of Kokabiel." Serafall said with a wink which made Akeno frown.

"Actually it was I." Corrected Strange with a smirk. "I will tell my part when you have all finished."

Sirzechs nodded, "Thank you, Akeno. You may be seated." He watched them take their seats and see Gerard mouth a "thank you" to Akeno which she blushed at.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs questioning, everyone's gaze concentrated on the black haired Governor.

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile. "Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was to be done by Vali, after that in the organization's court martial his punishment would have been enforced. His punishment would have been eternal freezing in the Cocytus. The explanation for that would also have been sent to you both." He paused before looking at Doctor Strange with a wily smile, "That however never came to pass with the unexpected arrival of you, Sorcerer Supreme. Vali told me everything; how you disposed of him with just the wave of your hand and the sending him into whatever that strange portal was."

Gerard flinched. Uh oh, Vali _had_ seen everything! Even the Dark Dimension! At least he didn't know its name…

Doctor Strange nodded, "So our friend, the White Dragon Emperor saw everything, including my arrival eh? Very well then, it is my turn to give my detail of the battle. I too had been watching the fight and chose to make myself knowing when Kokabiel prepared to finish them. Kokabiel was an arrogant tyrant who wished to bring chaos and ruin upon this world and not care about the lives he took. Someone as evil as him was to never be part of this world ever again, so I took it upon myself to kill him."

"You say kill him, but from what Vali saw, you looked as if you threw him into a portal that opened in the sky. But I guess he's dead now since he was sent to the Dimensional Gap. Honestly it's best this way, Kokabiel's actions were of the highest treason to Grigori and the peace we all worked so hard for. Either he'd have been frozen or executed, the latter I'm sure many would have wanted." 'Especially you old friend.' He thought quickly glancing at Akeno.

"Either way this world is now rid of one less villain who wished for war." Gerard voiced.

"Speaking of which. I have been meaning to ask you, Azazel, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Michael's opinion was the same as Sirzechs.

Azazel smiled bitterly. "It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils."

"So that's why you always been late with information!" Gerard snapped with an angry glare, "You've been researching Sacred Gears you lazy son of-" His sentence was cut off by Akeno clasping a hand over his mouth.

"Is he always like this?" Azazel asked Doctor Strange, who shook his head at his student's actions. Hearing that answer he pecked at his ear, "Tch, you got a smart mouth their kid. Didn't your master tell you to respect your elders?"

"He does have a point, Azazel-sama." Rias said sternly, "Your subordinates have caused lots of trouble in my territory. Ignoring the black haired man's sigh she pressed on, "One of which killed Issei and another kidnapped-"

"Akeno, I know!" Azazel said his angry rising at being bashed so much lately. "Look I didn't fucking know about this, or Kokabiel. Maybe I should have told you beforehand, but Grigori is split! Yeah I've been researching Sacred Gears, when I have the time for it! Most of my time was spend chasing down rouge Fallen Angels trying to cause mischief around the world! South America, Great Britain, Spain, and even all the way down in New Zealand! I ordered them not to cause mischief in the human or supernatural world but every day I get the same bad news; Fallen Angels attacking humans or invading Devil territory. So much of it has been going on that I couldn't keep track of them all. Why do you think I wasn't aware of Raynare and Hextin till now!?"

Gerard was shocked into silence by Azazel's outburst. He didn't know the problem with Grigori was this serious! Hextin only said it was divided between peace and war, the issues of other Fallen Angels causing trouble was something he didn't know about. Removing Akeno's hand from his mouth he bowed to the Fallen Angel. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of how serious the problem was."

"Well, now you all know." Azazel said taking a haggard breath to calm himself of his rage. "Look, I think it's time we settle this once and for all. Let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention for all the Factions?"

There was a long silence by all three parties. Of course they'd be surprised that Azazel was offering peace. This was quite a historical moment, if the three Factions agreed for peace that meant the fighting would end, permanently.

The silence was at last broken by Michael's smile, "Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and the Satan's have been annihilated.

Whatever what said next was tuned out by Gerard. Instead choosing to dwell upon his own thoughts. So even Azazel wished for peace. That was good. At least there'd be no more….fighting?

Gerard glanced to the window a sense of worry filling him. He couldn't see outside the barrier but he could feel something outside it…something or someone was out their watching waiting to strike. He looked back to the conference, everyone was still talking unaware of this unknown source.

"Gerard?"

His eyes flickered to Akeno, concern filling her own. Guess the ravenette had been watching him this whole time noticing his movements and the furrowing of his brow. He leaned forward whispering into her ear, "I'll be right back."

Calling upon his magic he entered the astral world, leaving his physical body behind. Giving one last look to Akeno, he flew through the window, across the school yard, and out the barrier to see what this unknown source was he felt. He looked around only seeing the guards and nothing else. Whatever it was he wasn't going to stop till he discovered what exactly it was. He began circling the barrier looking all about for any sighs of unusual activity.

So far there was nothing. But he felt the use of magic for a brief second. It was quick enough for nobody to sense, not even the Sorcerer Supreme. Yet he was able to, why was that? Perhaps it was due to his mind being else were and not on the meeting. If it was magic then clearly someone was trying to crash the party unannounced. Whoever it was and whatever they were planning he wouldn't let it come to pass.

He knew he was missing out on the meeting but finding this intruder was more important. His search continued for two more circling's around the barrier coming up with nothing. Could they have sensed him use his magic? No, astral projection magic was undetectable. If they were outside…oh shit! Gerard zoomed back into the barrier looking all about on the schoolyard but still saw nothing. What was going on? He was sure he sensed magic earlier. Perhaps one of the guards simply flared his magic or-

He saw it, just for a second but he saw something moving across the yard toward…

Gasper!

The sorcerer zoomed back to the conference room to return to his body and when he did jumped out of his seat earning surprised looks from everyone.

"Gasper's in trouble!" He shouted before casting a portal to the ORC room and charging through it. He took one look around to find nobody in the clubroom, meaning the vampire was in his room.

"Gerard, what's going on?" Akeno asked.

"No time to explain!" He yelled over his shoulder as he made a B line for Gaspers room. How Akeno had followed him so quickly he didn't know but he could use the assistance. He put two and two together, understanding what was about to happen. An unknown enemy snuck into the barrier to kidnap Gasper to use his power to freeze time and kill the Faction leaders! He literally jumped down the stairs to the first floor without any pause for breath. Gasper was in trouble and he had to get to him before-

"Look out!"

Before he could react he was tackled to the ground by Akeno a second afterwards something streaked over their heads. From what Gerard saw it looked like a magic bullet! Quickly jumping back onto his feet he turned to where it came from to fine two black robed beings standing there with hoods concealing their upper faces.

"What are Magicians doing here!?"

"Their after Gasper," Gerard answered flaring his magic in a challenging manner, "Get Gasper and Koneko, Akeno. These two are mine. Go!" He ordered the girl just as the two magicians unleashed a volley of magic bullets at him, which he countered with a barrier to protect himself and Akeno who rushed to Gasper's room. Taking his right hand away from the barrier he fired a spell of his own at the enemy which they dodged surprisingly well in such a cramped area. He fired off another magic blast that was countered by a magic bullet.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the second one come at him with magic infused daggers. Firing another quick spell to keep the first at bay, he rolled away from the dagger welder who pressed their assault upon him. Their strikes were fast making it hard for him to dodge. He quickly looked at the second one who rushed past after Akeno.

"No you don't!" He shouted throwing out a hand to cast a binding spell on the runner before drawing it back in so it wouldn't be cut off by the dagger user.

"Heads up Akeno, their coming for Gasper!" He yelled as loud as he could for the priestess to hear while casting another shield to protect against the weapons. Taking a quick look he saw the magician was using Sai's. Not very surprising since they were in Japan. But why was this magician using weapons? Akeno said the magicians solely used magic. Could it be this one was an exception or perhaps others used magic and melee weapons too?

Dodging a swing from the left, the sorcerer threw his right arm out firing a blasting of magic at the magician at point blank range. His attack however didn't make contact, his opponent leaned to the left narrowly missing it. He wasn't through yet, he caught the magician's right wrist before it could come in for an attack and twisted it the other way forcing the dagger to fall to the floor. Releasing their wrist he punched the magician in the face and followed with a knee to the stomach sending him or her staggering back.

Stooping down he grabbed the Sai twirling it in his fingers before getting into a fighting stance. It was time to show who the better knife fighter was. He had to end this quickly, otherwise Akeno would be alone to defend Gaspe. Who knows how powerful these magicians are.

He watched his opponent carefully wondering what their next move would be. The magician raised a hand unleashing a volley of magic bullets that Gerard countered with a concentrated blast of magic that obliterated the bullets. As the magician dodged Gerard got a good look behind the hood, seeing the face belonged to a man. Narrowing his eyes in concentrating his magic, "By the Rains of Raggadorr, I shower you in its power!"

As chanted a rain of magic came pouring down upon the magician. They would have hit had it not been for the barrier casted. Taking advantage of him being vulnerable Gerard threw the Sai as hard as he could. It spun through the air and was easily parried to the side by the other Sai the man still possessed. He managed to block the knife but was unable to react fast enough to the block or dodge the Bolts of Bedevilment that hit him square in the chest sending him flying down the hall and crashing into the wall. Gerard exhaled a sigh of annoyance as he lowered his hands, that magician was one tough son of a bitch. Turning around he prepared to give chase after the second but stopped when he saw a bright flash of light emit down the hall followed by a black object.

"Woah!" He shouted dodged the black mass as it slid to a stop upon the floor. He looked back to see Akeno with her hand outstretched and Gasper standing behind her. "Guess you didn't need my help after all." Turning back to the second magician he approached the magic user and was going to ask her, for her it was because her hood fell off, only to discover she too was dead.

Their goes his planned questioning.

Turning back to the Queen he was about to ask if she managed to get any answers till the building suddenly shook forcing his attention toward the window which he looked out of. He swore loudly at what he saw, within the sky surrounding the new school building were magicians, hundreds of them, and they were either fighting the guards of each Faction or bombarding the meeting room! He turned his gaze to the scared half vampire, "Gasper, you have to use your Sacred Gear to freeze the enemy!"

Gasper shook his head, "I…I-I-I can't! I don't wanna!"

"Damn it kid, we are under attack and the fate of everyone here may rest on your shoulders! You have been training under my master to control your Sacred Gear. You can use that power to halt the enemy's assault and allow us to turn this battle around!"

"The only one's who'll get hurt are us if you can't find your courage to fight back!" Gerard shouted as the building shook again, "Look, I understand you're sacred but you must be brave! You must find the strength inside you to fight these villains! Fight for your friend's safety, Gasper Vladi!" He didn't know the Vampire much due to most of his time training but this kid needed a motivational boost in his confidence to turn this fight around for them.

"Gerard!"

The human turned to the priestess when she called his name pointing to the conference room. Out came a white blur followed by many spells, one being a hail of ice and another was destruction.

"So it seemed the others took noticed of the party crashers. Or maybe they were already dealing with them while we went we went to get Gasper." Gerard thought aloud.

"W-w-w-what do we do?"

"We?" Gerard asked glancing over his shoulder to the Sacred Gear user, "You already know, kid. We aren't leaving until we can convince _you_ to use the Forbidden Valor to help us." He watched the half vampire before turning to Akeno, "Theirs gotta be something to convince him to fight, Akeno. His Sacred Gear can freeze time and allow us to wipe out the enemy."

Akeno looked him in the eyes pondering what exactly to say. Forbidden Valor could help turn the tide but was it really necessary? These magicians were stupid to try attacking them. The Faction Leaders and the Sorcerer Supreme where here and they could wipe out this terrorist attack in seconds. Before she could answer the symbol of the Gremory clan appeared beside her ear followed by her master's voice, "Akeno, what's happening? Where are you? Are Koneko and Gasper alright?" Akeno quickly answered, "He's safe. Where all fine, Rias. What's happening? I see the White Dragon Emperor fighting them but I can't see inside the building."

"Where alright. Gerard's warning allowed a barrier to be installed by the leaders before the attack happened. Also-what the!?"

"Rias!?"

"There's someone here!" Rias exclaimed, a second afterward more talking could be heard. Sirzechs appeared to be talking to someone named, Katerea Leviathan. By the look on Akeno's face, this Katerea was dangerous. Before she could speak Gerard hushed her so they could listen. They continued to listen hearing about the Old Satan faction joining with a Khaos Brigade, Ophis being powerful, destroying the world, and a coup d'état against the current Satan's.

"Bold talk for someone so foolish."

The four high schoolers shared a look with one another. It was Doctor Strange who spoke and knowing him, they predicted Leviathan's descendent was about to get wrecked by the Sorcerer Supreme. That quickly changed when they heard laughter.

The laughter of Azazel before he spoke. What he said they couldn't hear but it was directed to Katerea. A second later an explosion was heard followed by Azazel saying something about fighting Leviathan's descendent alone.

"What happened!?" Gerard asked, "Look out the window and you'll see." Was his answer to which he did to see Azazel with his twelve black wings spread facing off against a woman in a dress who obviously was the party crasher and leader of this attack, Katerea Leviathan.

This was most troubling…a terrorist group known as Khaos Brigade being led by the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis, was planning to destroy the world!? So much for peace! At least now the three Factions had a reason to join forces; to stop Khaos Brigade to obtain true peace.

"As I was saying, we suspect that their plan was to kidnap Gasper and forcefully use his Sacred Gear to freeze time and kill us all." Rias suddenly said breaking the silence.

"So my theory was correct," Gerard said watching Azazel battle Katerea and Vali cutting his way through magicians, "In all honestly we should let the Faction Leaders deal with this issue. There's no point for kids like us to get involved. I suggest Akeno and I stay here to protect Gasper should another attempt be made to capture him."

"That's an excellent idea." Sirzechs said, "Rias, Sona, go to where Gerard's at and make sure Gasper's protected. His safety is of the highest priority right now. Do not worry about us, we will assist our guards in the battle."

"Allow me to assist you." Doctor Strange offered which Sirzechs chuckled at.

"It would be most useful, Doctor." Sirzechs said before the connection was cut.

"Well, guess we have our orders then. Let's head to the clubroom, we can bunker down in there." Gerard said before motioned for his Devil friends to follow. As they climbed the steps the sorcerer started chanting, "Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, let no evil into this place." As they pasted windows Akeno saw the same crimson bands that restrained Kokabiel form around the old school building like a barrier as a handful of magician's approach. At last they reached the clubroom just as Rias and the others appeared through a magic circle.

"I'm glad to see you are all ok but we must focus on the task given to us. We mustn't let these terrorist steal my servant!" Rias declared.

"You're in luck Rias. They'll have to get past the-" Gerard stopped when he saw a portal form within the room. They broke through the barrier already!? No that couldn't be it, the magician's from before must have set a teleportation circle within the building, tricky bastard! "Looks like will have to fight."

The ORC prepared themselves for the battle. Rias was unhappy the clubroom became a battlefield, meaning the whole building might be destroyed. They watched as a magician stepped through flanked by two more.

"Hand over the vampire." The lead ordered in a monotone voice, hand outstretched to take the Gasper.

Gerard furrowed his brow before summoning his magic, "If you want him come and claim him!" He challenged and blasted magician back through the portal.

Three more magicians charged through firing spells wildly without a care in the world with what they hit.

Gerard, Akeno, and Rias answered with their own magic, casting barriers to block the spells. Their assault was ended quickly by Xenovia and Kiba's swordsmanship. Another appeared and had his face punched in by Issei. Two more jumped through and begun quick but deadly duel of spells with Rias and Akeno. More magicians kept coming but they would all be greeted either by spells, swords, or fists. Their numbers were endless but power was very weak. This tactic was obvious and foolish; overwhelming numbers to beat the enemy could work but not here, not against the Red Dragon Emperor, Crimson Ruin Princess, Priestess of Thunder, and the Sorcerer Supremes apprentice.

"Where the fuck do they keep coming from!?" Issei yelled while slamming a first into the side of his opponents face and dodged a spell from another.

"It must be that portal outside!" Kiba announced which earned him a look from Gerard, "I saw them coming through it earlier." He answered using sword birth to form a barrier of swords around Gasper, Koneko, and Asia. "These magicians are weak but if they keep coming will be overwhelmed and killed."

"Like hell we will!" Gerard said spin kicking one in the head while trying to get a good aim on the portal with his magic.

"Gerard don't, you might destroy us all if you hit the portal that close!" Rias warned.

The sorcerer grunted in annoyance. Just great, since they couldn't destroy this portal they had to keep fighting until the main portal was destroyed. He dodged an attack before turning to Vampire, "It's now or never, Gasper! Use your power to help us win this battle!"

"Gerard, behind you!"

Issei's warning came too late for the sorcerer, causing him to growl in pain as the knife cut across his arm and deep enough to make him bleed, something he noticed Gasper was transfixed on causing Gerard to realize at last what was needed to encourage Gasper to use his Sacred Gear. He was a vampire meaning he had a thing for blood! Dodging spells left and right he made his way over to the boy wiping blood onto his hand before placing it in front of Gasper's startled face.

"Drink." The sorcerer ordered, "Drink my blood, Gasper. You must so you can save your friends. Your Sacred Gear is the only thing that can save us all. Please Gasper, if you won't do it for me, then do it for Rias. For Koneko." He knew the vampire and Nekomata were close to each other and Koneko would do anything to keep her fellow first year safe from harm as she was doing right now. He was sure Gasper would do the same if given the push in the right direction.

Gasper however didn't hear a single word told to him. His eyes stared at blood covered hand. He never tasted blood before and didn't want too! He may be a half vampire but he didn't want to be one. He was a Devil now, a servant to Rias Gremory. But Gerard's blood…it looked so temping to taste…what did it taste like?

Sweet, sour, bitter?

What about his blood type?

A, B, AB, O?

Gasper recoiled a little at the thought.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder prompting him to look toward Koneko who looked right back. While he recently had just been released from his seal, he quickly grew close to everyone, particularly to Koneko. Stoic as she was, the white haired Nekomata had a nice side about her which she rarely showed.

"Gasper!"

Gasper whirled around freezing in fear as a magician aimed a spell at him. The orange beam soared toward him at blinding speed, too fast for his friends to counter, save one. He watched Gerard jump in front of the spell, it collided with his back but the sorcerer refused to fall or show pain.

"Gasppy, do it!" Gerard ordered as he fired spell after spell with his other hand.

Gasper looked around see his friends, his family fighting tooth and nail against the endless number of enemies. Try as they might each one was starting to be overwhelmed by magicians, one he saw nearly took Issei's head off. Gasper's eyes narrowed, he knew what must be done. He didn't want to do so but if it was to save his friends he would do it. Swallowing the lump in his throat and steeling his nerves, the platinum blonde leaned toward Gerard's hand. As his tongue made contact with the sorcerer's blood everything changed, his senses heightened, his eyes dilated, and the power he had skyrocket! He could feel his Sacred Gear's power course through his veins! A sense of confidence rushing through him for the briefest second.

Opening his eyes wide he yelled defiantly as he unleashed the power of Forbidden Balor View!

In that moment all movement stopped. The ORC looked around in amazement at what they were witnessing, every magician within the room had stopped, frozen like statues. No movement was made by the enemy, not even the batting of an eyelash.

"W-wow." Asia said shaking a little at the power the vampire displayed. "He actually froze them."

"He did more than just freeze the enemy." Gerard said not at all surprised by this technique seeing it used by his master already. "He froze time itself." The gasps he heard weren't a surprise either, they were all witnessing first had the power of time. Forbidden Balor View…it was almost like the Time Stone. But unlike the stone, the Sacred Gear could only freeze time, not control it. A shiver ran down the human's spin, wondering what would happen if Gasper was given the Time Stone. Would it double his power, or would it cause it to go out of control? Time truly was a weapon to fear and respect.

Collecting his thoughts he began blasting magician after magician as fast as he could. He didn't know how long they had till Gasper's power wore off so they were on a time limit, no dilly dallying. His friends quickly took action as well, eradicating the magician's that already filled the room. They all knew if that portal wasn't closed it would mean more magicians could keep coming. Yet how could they do that without blowing up the building? There had to be a way to save the old school building and Rias was trying to find a solution to it, yet each answer came back to the same one; destroy the portal and teleport away before there caught in the blast.

The redhead looked around the room. This building had been her headquarters since first attending Kuoh Academy and the temporary home of Gerard Price. It had been renovated for her usage and having it be destroyed left a bad taste in the Gremory's mouth. Yes it could be rebuild but it just wouldn't be the same as it had been when Issei first joined the club or when Gerard demonstrated his magic to them. She truly wished there was another way to stop the portal without the destruction of the old school building but there was no way around, the building had to go in order to end the portals connection.

Raising her hand she blocked at the surprised yells from her friends as she fired her spell at the portal. "Gerard, get us out of here." She ordered, waiting for the sorcerer to cast a portal out of here. Once done she stepped through to find herself back in the destroyed conference room, time still frozen. She wondered if Gasper had lost control and they were stuck like this forever till she heard the sounds of battle reignited outside and a deafening explosion was heard in the direction of the old school building.

"There goes my home. Don't worry, Rias. I'm sure Doctor Strange or your brother can fix the place up." Gerard reassured with a smile.

"Ara ara. Do you need to stay at my place then, Gerard-kun?" Akeno asked seductively to the sorcerer, eyes filled a glint of pleasure in them.

'How can she think of something like that when where in the middle of a battle?' He thought observing said battle with keen eyes. Khaos Brigade had the numbers, but like all great military leaders know, numbers do not win a battle. Skill and leadership help win the day and right now Khaos Brigade's leader was doing a terrible job with this attack, she was too preoccupied by Azazel to command her troops, or perhaps she thinks their numbers alone can win the battle; a stupid and foolish mistake. They were going against the Three faction leaders, the Vanishing Dragon, and the Sorcerer Supreme, all of which were decimating the enemy. Yet no matter how many they killed more and more kept coming through that teleportation circle.

That was the key, destroy the portal and they stop the attack. Problem was there were too many magicians to get to it and Gasper couldn't use his Sacred Gear a second time, he exhausted himself from using it earlier and everyone else fighting was preoccupied with the battle itself. That meant one of them had to get close and fire a spell at the portal. He looked back at his friends, together they all might be able to punch a hole through the enemy line and destroy the portal, but they were all still recovering from the skirmish in the ORC which led to one choice left…

"Gerard!"

He ignored Akeno's yell as he took flight toward the portal. He dare not look back, the expression of his friends, especially Akeno, would force him to cease his one man assault. He friends could join him but after the battle and the destruction of the old school building they clearly wanted a moment to rest before rejoining the battle. Gerard wouldn't do no such thing, every moment counted in a battle and right now was one of those, he had to fight his way through the enemy to get a clear shot at the portal and he knew it wouldn't be easy he still had to try.

He could see the magician's gathering and preparing to pepper him with. "Oh all seeing Agamotto, first Sorcerer Supreme, aid me in this fight. Guide my hands so they may defeat evil." His chant ended with the charging of his magic he unleashing spell after spell on the enemy. The magic bullets that rained down on him were obliterated by his magic. A handful of the robed foes were caught in the blast sending them on a one way trip to oblivion. Another came from the left which he dodged. Two more from the right and the same attacker from the left unleashed beams of magic at him. Their attacks were futile when the Seven Rings of Raggadorr surrounded the sorcerer spells bounced off the blue rings right back at their owner and some hit other magicians. Yet no matter how many fell more kept coming but he refused to cease his assault, he wasn't going to stop till he hit that portal.

Suddenly he was blindsided by a spell that broke his concentrating with the protection spell. The next thing he felt was pain, like being hit by rocks, stabbed, and fire. He growled in anger at the pain he was feeling but could hear someone screaming over the sound of the explosions but didn't know who. He covered his eyes from the smoke that blurred his vision from the spells that bombarded him. His cloths were being torn and skin singed. Encasing himself in a barrier wouldn't protect him meaning he had no choice but to use what his master taught him. Doctor Strange said he could use the spells, but only as a last resort and right now was one of those times as a last resort. Forming the mystic art hand signs he began gathering magic till it was bright enough to be seen through the smoke that surrounded him.

"By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus, By the Raging Faltine Fires! By the powers of my mentor! I send you back from once you came!"

Throwing his hand out, waves of fire erupted from the human. The spells of the magician's proving too weak to hold against the two attacks. Magician's fled the sorcerer with many being obliterated by the inferno. Everyone had ceased their battle to witnesses the power the young sorcerer was unleashing. It was so hot that everything and everyone began to heat up, sweat covering brows of the ORC, Katerina, and many others. Ceasing the outburst he began concentrating it all into his hands and aiming for the teleportation circle. His body stung in pain from the injuries of earlier and they only got worse as magicians began firing at him again. His mind was telling him to stop but he wouldn't, it was now or never!

He took aim and fired!

He watched spell sore through the sky, toward the orange teleportation circle. Magician's jumped in the way cast barriers to stop it but none could hold back its power. His attack drew closer and closer until it at last hit its target. He was about to cheer in victory for his successes but stopped when their came a defining noise like the sound of a thousand giant gongs being banged at once. Before he could think of what happened a bright light came from the circle that teleported the Khaos Brigade here before he was sent flying by the unexpected exploded. He couldn't gather his strength to fly or cast any sorta of spell. The wounds sustained and uses of spells had drained him of energy and magic, which meant all he could do was fly till he hit something, which he knew was going to hurt a lot. His vision started to blur but he could make out the silhouette of someone flying toward him and shouting his name before everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20 Going to hell

**Holy crap, you guys been keeping up with Samurai Jack!? We got one last episode to see what happen's! Is Jack gonna lose, is Aku gonna die, will jack finally get back to the past!? More importantly, are more Marvel characters appear? Yes, I assure you they will come just be a little more patient, they will come.**

 **Chapter 20 Going to hell**

What happened?

He was fighting.

He was in pain.

An explosion.

Then he was falling…falling…falling…

Then darkness!

Gerard's eyes snapped open. Franticly looking around, questions filled his head that were answered by his surroundings.

He was on a bed lying in a large room, one he didn't recognize. It was large and very elegant in design. He remembered the old school building had been destroyed so who's bed, room, and house did this belong to?

Also was it day or night, how long had he been out? The human was about to get out of bed when he realized someone was in bed with him.

 _Who_ was sleeping with him!?

Clearly it wasn't the boys, Koneko would never dare trying something as dirty as that, and Asia was way too shy. Meaning it was either Rias or Akeno…

Laying his head back down he shut his eyes and relaxed his bad, choosing to ignore Rias or Akeno. "What the hell happened?" He asked himself.

"You were badly hurt."

Gerard turned in the direction the voice to find Akeno lying next to him wearing an expression of relief. He felt her hand trail up his chest and touch his face. "What?"

"You had lost a lot of magical energy and sustained multiple wounds all over your body. Your wounds were so severe you needed healing by basking in the nude, that's why we are both naked." Akeno explained.

Naked!? Gerard felt himself over and discovered he was naked! From the tone Akeno had this basking in the nude was clearly important for healing others. He knew he'd be physical hurt by the battle but never expected it to be so sever.

"Gerard…I was so worried about you. I thought I lose you…" The black haired beauty started creasing his cheek gently, worry filling her violet orbs. Never had she seen him so wounded before, it worried her, scared her that Gerard had left them for good this time. Seeing Gerard struggle she helped him sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Aside stiffness. Pain. Lots of it. Ugh." He clutched his side when a sharp pain hit him.

"Then you still need rest." Akeno urged trying to push him back down, which he waved off as he tried to stand but stumbled to the floor as more pain filled him. She was at his side at once helping him sit back on the bed.

"Your right I should rest more…" He agreed burying his face into his hands. "Can you at least tell me where I'm at and what time it is?"

"You're in Issei's house, and it is 10:00 in the morning, a week after Khaos Brigade attacked."

A week!? The meeting was on a weekend meaning he was out for the first weekend of summer vacation. His shoulders slumped before exhaling another sigh. "I suppose I should thank Issei for giving me a place to stay…"

Akeno didn't reply, only staring at his tired expression as silence enveloped the two. Her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him into a hug to channel her magical energy into him through their skin contact, and comfort him. Violet stared into dark blue, neither turned away nor blinked. His eyes were so beautiful to look at. She laid her head on his shoulder sadness welling up inside her.

Since his arrival, the beautiful girl had nearly lost the human many times, his storming off to New York after failing to save the Stray Devil Minikui, hexed by Hextin, battling against Kokabiel, and the recent terrorist attack by Khaos Brigade. The one memory she kept playing over and over was where they were going to kiss before their supposed deaths. Had they not been saved by his master that would have been the last time she'd have seen him, causing her to shake and tighten her hold on him.

"Gerard, do you like me?" She suddenly asked.

Before she should get an answer there was a knock on the door

"Akeno-san, are you awake? Buchou wanted to speak to you." Came Asia's kind voice, after which the door was opened and she entered. Seeing Gerard awake brought a smile to her face, "Gerard-san you're awake! Thank god."

"Yeah, I'm awake. What dose Rias need?" Gerard asked,

"She didn't say. Just that she needed to speak to her. I'm gonna go tell everyone your awake." And the nun left the two alone once more.

"Gerard-kun, do you like me?" Akeno asked again, she needed an answer before everyone came to see him.

"Of course I do, Akeno."

"Then why won't you love me!? How much longer are you gonna keep be waiting?" She asked/demanded, pushing him back down! Eyes filled with anger, sorrow, and worry. "I love you! I need you! Without you I'm nothing! I've nearly lost you so many times, Gerard! If you kept making me wait, I fear I'll lose you forever and you'll only be remember as a friend! Or do you not care about my happiness!? Do you not care that I love you!? Two and half months have passed since I met you and ever since I told you about myself feelings for you, you have been acting very stubborn about having a relationship with me! It that because of Elene!? Because one girl, _one fucking girl_ cheated on you that you won't give it another chance!? Why are you so scared about that!? I've told you over and over against that I won't break your heart! So why are you rejecting my love!?" Tears fell from her eyes as she stared into the sorcerer's

"Answer me!" Akeno's grip never loosened on the human, she wasn't going to let him go till she got an answer from him.

Gerard winced at the raising of her volume before letting losing one of his usual sighs. That only seem to make Akeno madder due to her nails digging into his skin.

"Akeno-"

Bang!

The door to the bedroom burst open causing the black haired duo to look in surprise. Rias and her servants were standing their staring at the position they saw them were in.

"Gerard! You lucky bastard!" Issei shouted jealously. "You're out for a week and the moment you wake up Akeno's on you ready to take your virginity!"

"Get out…"

Everyone stared in surprise at the commanding and angry tone Akeno had.

They were about to comply till they noticed Gerard prying the busty Queen off him.

"Guys, I'm glad to see you all safe, this isn't a good time to see me. Give me a minute alone with Akeno."

"I'm sorry, Gerard, but I need Akeno, it's important." Said Rias staring her Queen in the eyes. She knew how important Gerard was to Akeno but right now there were more pressing matters to attend to. She then shut the door to allow them privacy to dress.

Akeno sighed miserably as she dried her tears and slid off the bed to fetch her clothes. Her movement was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her middle and pulling her back to the bed. Her cheeks flustered at his muscles pressing against her body when they made contact. His hands began to rub her stomach, causing her hormone levels to rise.

"G-Gerard…" She managed to breath out loving his touch.

The sorcerer was silent, eyes shadowed by his bangs. He hated seeing a woman cry, especially a friend. Akeno's feelings for him had never come to thought till now, reason being so many things occurring one after another, Kokabiel, his master, and the meeting had caused him to never stop and think about _he_ felt about Akeno. He knew the Fallen Angel hybrid loved him but he never imagined how persistent she was about being his girlfriend. Guess all this waiting was hurting Akeno more than he thought, and he regretted that decision at once.

His fear of being cheated on had hurt her, his fear made her cry…

She loved him, he made her happy, and she promised she wouldn't leave him.

She promised she'd never leave him….

Laying his chin on her neck he nuzzled against it as he continued to rub her stomach. "Promise you'll never leave?"

"Y-yes." Akeno answered, hint of pleasure in her voice.

"Then listen to me…" His steadily rose to his feet to be eye level with her while his hands move to her hips to turn her around to face him. "Just give me a little more time." He could see her mouth begin to move in protest but he silenced her at once, with his lips.

Violet eyes widened in disbelief at his actions but fluttered close as she returned the kiss, her arms ensnaring around his neck as she relaxed into him. She never expected her first kiss from him to be alone in a room naked, but she didn't care, she loved it. She felt his lips detach from hers which she desperately wanted more of, they were so soft and passionate. She felt his forehead press against her own while his hands snaked around her waist.

"Akeno, I'm sorry for hurting you. I never imagined I'd mean so much to do. I…I…" He paused for a long time before saying what Akeno had been waiting to hear for a long time, "I love you too."

The ravenette's heart stopped for a second before it began to beat faster and faster. 'He loves me…he really loves me!' She cheered as fresh tears filled her eyes, which Gerard wiped away.

"I promise we will be together, Akeno-chan, but please just give me a little more time. Please." Wiping the last of her tears away he creased her cheek's softy.

"Alright." Was all Akeno said before kissing him again, loving the feel of his lips. This time Gerard didn't pull away allowing her to run her fingers through his hair tugging on it a little which caused the human to groan. 'So sexy.' She thought before pulling away for air.

"I love you." The sorcerer breathed.

"I know." Akeno replied as she pulled away to dress herself, purposefully swaying her hips and bending low for him to get a perfect view of her full round ass. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't paying attention, the sorcerer was dressing as well meaning he wasn't paying attention to her, but she could see him trying not to look.

"Ara Ara. Is Gerard-kun a pervert? Ufufuf" She asked playfully pulling her black lace thong up her legs slowly.

"No." He replied evenly as he pulled on some pants. He was about to grab his shirt but was stopped by Akeno pressing her body against him, her fingers tracing his muscular chest.

"You're smart, brave, and handsome, but a terrible liar Gerard-kun. Ufufuf."

"Or maybe you're just too beautiful to look away from~" Gerard whispered giving her an eskimo kiss before pulled away. "Come, Rias is expecting us."

Agreeing that Rias was waiting for them the female ravenette threw on her neatly folded clothes. Once done she took the sorcerer's hand and led him out the room. "They're so much we have to tell you Gerard-kun. I guess I should start with the renovating of the Hyoudou resident. On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are the rooms are Ise-kun, Rias, and Asia-chan. On the third floor are his parent's room, the study, and the storeroom. On the fourth floor are Xenovia's, Koneko-chan's, and our rooms. There are also the three underground floors. The first underground floor is a huge spacious room which can be used as a training room, movie theatre, and a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. Lastly, theirs the third underground floor which is the library and a storehouse."

"I see…wait our room?"

"That's right, you are now living here in Issei's house with me." Akeno giggled at his reaction.

"Then whose room was I in?"

"In one of the guest rooms. I want to see your reaction when you see our room."

'Not sure if I should be happy that I'm sharing a room with Akeno or annoyed that I'll have to listen to Issei's ramble about boobs!' The sorcerer thought as they arrived in the living room where everyone was gathered.

"So, what kept you two so long?" Rias asked smirking when seeing the pair holding hands.

"Gerard and I had a very engaging conversation. Ufufuf." The busty girl giggled.

Taking a seat on one of the couches the human sighed contently at how comfortable it was before addressing his friends, mainly the redhead. "Rias, I would also like to know what happened when I was knocked out. After I destroy the portal I saw someone flying towards me."

"The answer to your second question was Akeno. She was the first to act when seeing you weren't responding and catch you just in time, you might have died from the speed you were coming in at. As for the first, after you destroyed the portal the rest of the magicians, including Leviathan's ancestor were killed. Unfortunately Vali betrayed us, saying he was allied with Khaos Brigade and forced Issei to fight with the threat of killing his parents…" She remembered the enraged expression her Pawn had when Vali said those words, never had she seen him so angry before. "You missed quite a battle, it was incredible to see the two Heavenly Dragons fighting. Anyway, Vali proved to be quite the fighter but in the end, you're training you put Issei through paid off. He defeated the White Dragon and I can say I've never been as proud as was at that moment for you Ise-kun." She paused and sent a smile to Issei who blushed, "Ise-kun was the victor but Vali escaped thanks to a colleague of his."

"His name was Bikou." Issei answered deciding to take over the story, "After the battle we began the cleanup. Unfortunately, no prisoners were taken so we don't have anyone to question about Khaos Brigade and what their next move is. Also, I asked Michael-sama to allow Asia and Xenovia to pray even if they are Devils, which he agreed to."

"Even those he's dead, you're devotion to God never ceases to amaze me, Asia, Xenovia." Gerard smirked at the two former church girls who smiled at his words. "It's a shame we couldn't capture anyone, that ancestor of the original Leviathan might have proved to be quite an important figure to question or use as a hostage to bargain for one of our own if they were captured."

"As much as I want to agree with you on that, I doubt she'd relent the any information to us without a fight. She probably would have taken her own life." Xenovia said with a shake of her head, "This Khaos Brigade is a threat way bigger than the feuds the Biblical Factions had. I'm sure those within the Church won't agree to the allying of their sworn enemy but if we are to keep the peace and ensure evil doesn't win. Old grudges must be put aside."

"That's right." Issei agreed, "We must all train our hardest to defeat them."

"Anyway," Gerard said clearing his throat. "What else happened? We beat Khaos Brigade, Vali show's his true colors, were all allies now, and Issei's house looks like a mansion, but what else happened? Where's my master?"

Everyone went silent at the last question each exchanging glances with one another, wondering who would tell him, till it was Akeno who answered. "I'm sorry Gerard, but Doctor Strange had to return to his dimension. He couldn't wait for you to awaken but said he knew you were fine."

Gerard sighed, so his master returned home. He understand the man had his duties to attend but who knows when they'll see each other again.

"He also left you a parting gift."

Quirking a brow at her words he watched the busty Fallen Angel leave the room. What could it be that Doctor Strange left him? The answer came when Akeno returned holding a pair of leather boots. Gerard gasped, he recognized them.

"The Vaulting boots of Valtorr." He muttered taking them from Akeno. "So he got them back from him I see…Hehehe. They won't be helping the good baron no more."

"What are these boots of Valtorr?" Gerard smirked at question posed by Issei. "I'll show you." The human answered slipping on the boots, he looked quite silly wearing old leather boots with jeans, but didn't care. He left the room motioning for his friends to follow. He climbed the stairs while look around, once at the top he took two steps back, "Watch this." He said and ran forward.

The gathered Devil's watched their human friend jump off the stairs, what exactly was-they gasped at what they saw. The Sorcerer Supremes student was leaping through the air while blue sparks appeared beneath the boots. They watched him continue to leap through the air before stand on a magical circle looking down at them with a grin.

"These are what the Vaulting boots of Valtorr can do. They allow me to leap great distances, walk on air, and nullifying the effects on impact from high falls." He exclaimed as he descended to them as if he was walking down a flight of invisible stairs. His grin never leaving at their awed expressions. "I should really thank my master for getting these artifacts back and giving them to me."

"Yes well as fun as amazing at this is we do have something to talk about." Rias said clearing her throat so everyone was listening. "As you know since it is the summer holiday now I will be going back to the Underworld."

"What!? You're leaving me behind!?" Issei cried, tears in his eyes.

"No Isse, I won't leave you behind. Besides we have thousands of years to spend together." Corrected Rias as she pulled the pawns cheeks. "We are all going to the Underworld and staying until the end of August the 20th. Aside visiting my family, will train and attend various kind of events, like possibly Rating Games."

"Rating Games?"

All eyes turned to the sorcerer who looked at them in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know about them!" Rias exclaimed as realization hit. "To put it short, rating games are what Devil's play with one another for competition. It is almost like Chess in a way but more….intense."

"That's sounds fun. I suppose I'll be joining?"

The Devil's looked to one another, wondering what to say until Akeno stepped forward.

"Gerard-kun, the rating games can only be played by Devil's and their peerage. Meaning you can't take part in them. Also since you're a human…were not sure if you can enter the Underworld."

"Oh come on guys, the first one I can accept but really? My body won't exploded if I go to hell. I can use magic after all so access to Heaven and Hell won't be an issue. Speaking of which how are we getting their? By the way, whoever's in the kitchen please get me a cup of tea?"

"Ah shucks, and here I thought I'd surprise you all." The voice replied casually making Rias frown. From one of the doorways, holding a cup of coffee, was the Fallen Angel Governor with his usual smile. "As for your questions you'll have to wait and see, sorcerer and no you can get yourself tea."

"Ah you hurt me, Azazel. After sleeping so long I'm offended you couldn't be a friend and get me a cup of tea?" Gerard replied in mock hurt, though a ghost of a grin could be seen on his face. Now understanding the Fallen Angel's issues with his organization as well as being an ally, he'd give the laid back leader a chance at friendship.

"Nope. " Azazel sipped his coffee. "Also, Rias, you were gonna tell him the best part right?

Rias frowned at the dark haired man. When and how did get into the house without being detected? Shaking away the thought she addressed the sorcerer, "What the Governor General means, is that he is to be the clubs new advisor…my orders of my brother…"

"Hahaha don't act so stubborn, Rias Gremory, consider this the first step to our alliance. Besides I came over to tell you the plan for the Underworld. First, a visit to Rias's parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, there's the annual meeting of new young Devils. And then there's your training over there. I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs. You will all need to train hard now that we have a terrorist group out their causing havoc." He paused to take a drink of his coffee before addressing Gerard, "By the way sorcerer, you're master told me where you both come from. I always knew there was something else out their beyond the dimensional gap."

Gerard sighed, now Azazel knew!? Why did his master tell him, this wasn't something for everyone to know! "The knowledge of the multiverses is to be known only by the Sorcerer Supreme and the enemies he fights. If anyone else in this verse known there are more dimensions out there, millions will want to explore those worlds, the Dark Dimension-"

"I know." Azazel said in a serious tone, "After the battle, Doctor Strange spoke with me, Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael about what really happened to Kokabiel. This Dark Dimension sounds like a curious place but I'm not stupid enough to go charging into a realm were someone as powerful as Ophis or Great Red dwells, it'd be suicide. Plus we all swore to neve tell anyone of this secret to anyone. Only the Biblical Faction leaders along with your friends know about this secret"

Gerard sighed, he couldn't argue. If it was his master's decision to tell the others then so be it, he just hoped his actions wouldn't bring more chaos to this realm.

"By the way, Gerard-san, that was quite the ballsy thing you did charging that portal without backup. I've never see someone fight as hard as you did, well except for Issei-kun of course. Man that was quite a fight, should have brought a camera to record it…" Azazel's smile returned as he mused about the fight against the two Heavenly Dragons.

"Hey that reminded me, I got to use that amazing move you invented Gerard, Welsh Dragon's Heavenly Punch, and boy was it a punch! I'm sure if Vali wasn't so tough I'd have knocked his head right off!" Issei boasted, remembered the surprised look his rival had as his face was caved in by his attack.

"Ah man! Now I really wish Azazel had a camera." Gerard complained making the Fallen Angel laugh. "Well if where going to Hell might as well pack my bags and I just realized I got no clothes! Everyone was lost in the battle."

"Oh don't worry about it Gerard, you're room is all set with clothes. Which reminds me, Akeno, show him the room you'll be sharing, I'm sure he'll like it." Rias said smiling at her Queen's excitement.

Before Gerard could say anything the ponytailed girl took his hand and ran back up the stairs dragging him along, which Rias chuckled at.

"That girl sure loves him doesn't she?" Azazel commented smiling softly. There was no doubt Baraqiel would approve of them.

"Akeno, slow down!" Gerard protested, but she didn't listen, instead focusing all her energy on getting to their bedroom

…

Their bedroom…

'I get to sleep with Gerard-kun!' She thought excitedly as she reached the floor their room was on.

"Ake-"

At last Akeno stopped running, spun around, and kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry Gerard-kun but I'm dying to see your reaction." She replied as they reached the door to the room and opened it.

Gerard stepped inside and stopped at what he saw, he expected to see a normal room like the guest room but instead he saw white carpeted flooring with wooden walls. A queen sized bed with a red canopy hanging from it sat at the back of the room. The large window at the left wall was shaped exactly like the one at the Sanctum Sanctorum. To the left was a bathroom and opposite of it was a closet. A desk, computer, and bookshelf were in a corner and a box of candles sat on the desk. All in all the whole room looked exactly as his old room back at his apartment back in New York, only bigger, better, and a roommate.

"You're master transferred everything from your old house to this room. So everything you previously had is now here to stay with you." Akeno said smiling at his joyful expression. The sorcerer summoned his sword placing it on the wall next to the bookshelf. "Gerard-kun, you don't mind if I stay here do you?"

The sorcerer approached the busty beauty, planting a kiss on her forehead, "As long as you sleep with clothes and don't rape me then of course."

"Ara, you don't wanna jump right into it~?" Akeno purred tracing her fingers in circle motions on his chest. "You don't wanna touch my naked body~?"

"When the time is ready, I will." He admitted planting another kiss on her forehead.

Akeno giggled. Here she thought Gerard was going to wake up and brush off her emotions but instead he swoops in admitting he loves her would accept her when the time was right. Before the sorcerer's arrival she had eyes on Issei, that brunette was a funny pervert and a brave man. She planned to get closer to him after the Riser affair, then Gerard came into her life and changed it and stole her heart, made her happy. He was honest, brave, kind, charming, and an amazing kisser. 'Ara ara. If he's this good with kisses, I can't wait to see what he's like in bed! Ufufuf!'

"Thinking of getting in bed with me already huh princess?"

Akeno stared wide eyed at the sorcerer as he shot her a willy smile.

"Master taught me to read minds and you are very open about your sexual plots." His hands grabbed her side and began to tickle her, "Nasty girl."

"Noooooooooooooo!" Akeno protested through giggles falling to the floor, the black haired sorcerer on top.

"What's going on here?"

The two stopped and looked at the questioner. Rias stood their hands on her hips, an amused smile on her face, and a jealous one on Issei. Seeing her best friend happy always made her heart sore like a bird through the sky. The moments the black haired duo shared were some she hoped Issei and her would have someday. Which she knew would happen, just not yet.

"I came to tell you when we'd be leaving but I guess you're busy…talking. Hehehe." She giggled turning back down the hall, the blushes the black haired duo had never leaving her mind. 'Yes, they would make an adorable couple.'

Gerard Price ran down the street, eyes glancing to his watch every so often. The day came to go to the Underworld and he told Rias he had something to do before meeting them at the train station at 10. It was two hours after 10 if he didn't get their soon he'd be left behind!

'Those idiot's made me late!' He thought dodging two pretty girls chatting together. 'If I don't show up soon I'll have to find my own way to hell. If I knew where that blasted train station was I could teleport to it, but no Rias has to go and say no magic, just run! Yeah sure, I'll run all the way from the store to the station!'

Remembering the directions the store owner gave he followed the quickest path to the station Rias and co were at. On and on the young man ran, narrowing missing bystanders who stared and stared at him wondering why he was late. He caught a few words like "He's handsome." Or "He must be late and she must be beautiful." But payed no need to it, he had to get to that station before 12:30 and his clock said 12:10!

"Look out!" He shouted to bystanders as they moved for him. "Sorry! Running late to the station!"

Running a corner he at last saw the station and-

"Kiba!" He shouted charging towards the blonde. He saw Koneko, Gasper and Azazel were there as well.

"At last the he arrives! Was worried we'd leave without you. Thought I must say, you're reason for being late isn't that bad of an excuse if I say so myself. Wonder how Akeno will react to you." The Fallen Angel said rubbing his chin as he looked at the winded sorcerer in amusement.

"Lead on." Gerard said and was soon following the three Devil's and Fallen Angel into the station toward an elevator. Looking at the panel he saw level's 1 and 2 meaning-

Swoosh!

They were going down?

"This is how we get to the Underworld." Kiba answered with a smile.

A second later the elevator stopped and when the doors opened Gerard was confronted with the sight of a large cave with what looked like a train platform with train tracks. He was silent as he followed his friends but in his head he thought, 'This seems like a ride at an amusement.' He continued to follow through passages going left and right till they came upon a train, a scarlet red train to be exact, with devil-representing patterns carved into it at acute angles. And their standing just outside one of the cars where the rest of his friends.

"Finally I was wondering when-" Rias stopped doing a double take at Gerard, she looked him up and down. Akeno while smiling, was blushing very deeply.

"Ara ara. Why are you dressed up so nicely?"

He was, Gerard was wearing a spiffy black suit, giving him the appearance of a man operating an organization, and his usual wild wavy hair was combed back giving him a clear vision.

"Because my lovely Akeno-hime, I am about to meet the Gremory family, specifically Ms. Gremory and other relatives at their own home. The least I can do is give them a good first impression." The sorcerer answered stepping onto the train.

"Really Gerard, there's no need to look so fancy." Rias assured, trying to not blush at how handsome the sorcerer looked. Hmm maybe she should have had Issei dress up like Gerard. Finally able to control herself she motioned for the others.

"Ara ara. Are you wishing Issei was dressed like Gerard? Ufufuf."

"So, how long will it take for us to get their?" Gerard asked looking around the car admiring its fancy design.

"Normally an hour thought rarely a trouble occurs. When we cross through a dimensional wall we arrive in the Underworld. This train is also the only way legally in and out of it. Any other way would be illegal so you should be lucky you're traveling with us, Gerard-kun." Akeno answered.

Gerard stared at her as he took a seat upon the couch. "Trains…dimensional wall….why does this feel like I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Rias asked her face filled with confusion, her servants sharing the same expression.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Harry Potter?"

"Who?" Asia asked.

"It's a book series." Gerard said deadpanned.

"Oh that Harry Potter!" Exclaimed Kiba, realizing dawning on him. "I saw several books of it once in a library."

'At least someone knows about the boy who lived…' Gerard muttered to himself.

"Oh oh oh. Do I hear someone mentioning JK Rowling's Harry Potter series? I love those books!"

Gerard looked to see an elderly man smiling at them. From his outfit he clearly was the conductor of the train. Gerard rose to his feet to shake hands with him, "Hello, I'm Gerard Price, Rias Gremory's friend."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Price. Call me Reynaldo, I'm the conductor of the Gremory private train. Princess Rias mentioned a non-Devil would being late to the train and you obviously fit that description, black hair, dark blue eyes, and handsome face that Ms. Himejima can't take her eyes off of. Hehehe." He winked at Akeno who looked away blushing while Rias and Asia giggled. "Now that everyone's aboard we can get this train moving. Normally non-Devil would need a very long inspection but Princess Rias says an ally of hers and can be trusted. However, if you really are Mr. Price then answer me this question; who is the current Lucifer of this generation?"

"Why Sirzechs Gremory of course. Former heir of the Gremory house before becoming the new Lucifer and very loving toward his sister Rias." Gerard answered calmly.

"And that has earned you the trust of me and accessed into the Underworld, young man." Clearing his throat he shouted, "ALLLLLLLLLLLLL BOARD!"

Gerard glared at Akeno, what she be planning!? He couldn't reader her mind either, she was only thinking about him. That was nice but troubling too, that meant he couldn't figure out what her next move was. This was his first time seeing her strategize and she was proving to be quite the opponent. Damn…what to do! Maybe Rias should have been his opponent, but maybe she too would have proved to be a challenge, they weren't called the two great ladies for their looks, brains was also a key factor in being so popular in the human school.

His brow contorted as he continued to glare at her while she continued to smile. Maybe he should risk it...but if he messed up...one wrong move and she'd crush him.

Steeling himself he acted. "Do you have…eight!?"

Akeno giggled, "Go fish."

"What!? You gotta be cheating!" The sorcerer exclaimed, one of his eyes twitching in annoyance.

"No, I'm just good at planning this game. Two?"

His whole face twitched this time. How….how did she know he had a two!? Grumbling he slapped the card down. He was running out of cards! He only had three left! She had to be cheating or maybe he was having bad luck. He looked at her face noticing something reflecting off her violet orbs. Squinting he looked carefully and could something in them it looked like…

"Hey you're cheating!" He shouted whirling around and pointing an accusing figure at Rias who was looking out the window minding her own business, but Gerard could see her trying not to giggle.

"I give up!" He shouted throwing the cards down and waving his arms like a crazy man.

"Ara. Don't be like that, Gerard-kun. We can also place chess, there's no way Rias can help me with that."

"Ha ah! So you were cheating!"

"Hehehe. Maybe…" Akeno said sticking her tongue out playfully with a wink.

Twenty minutes had passed since the journey began and Gerard chose to challenge his fellow dark haired friend to a game of go fish, never expecting the Queen to have aid from her King. The nerve of her! She said she would play a friendly came, which he expected would have nothing to do with cheating. His brooding was interrupted by soft fingers cupping his chin to turn him toward Akeno who planted a quick kiss on nose.

"You're so cute when you're pouting." She said smiling to which the sorcerer smiled at. Ever since he said he loved her she had been acting more and more like a teenager in love than the usual teasing Devil she is in the club room. Perhaps telling her his feelings had caused this happen. Even when she was speaking to Rias, her eyes kept flicking to him. Her love for him was unyielding.

Just then an announcement was heard.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

Not a moment too soon the darkness that surrounded them was replaced by beautiful landscape with a purple sky above.

"Wow!" Issei exclaimed his face pressed right against the window as he looked at the mountains, trees, rivers, and forests they passed.

"It's beautiful." Gerard said joining the young Devil. "I've seen many versions of hell but I'd have to say this is the most beautiful."

"It's hard to believe that my first cultural exchange is in another world. My life really is strange."

"Not as strange as mine." Gerard chuckled, "Hey Issei, can I talk to you in private?"

Issei blinked in surprise but nodded, following the sorcerer into the next car he started to wonder what exactly was it he wanted to speak to him about.

"Isse, you realize we're gonna be meeting Rias family you know that, particularly her mother. So today, you're gonna use that charm I taught you."

"W-what!? You want me to hit on Rias mom?"

"That's not what I mean you idiot." Corrected the black haired sorcerer with a frown, "You must make her parents see that you're not a pervert, but a gentleman. Remember what I told you; theirs a time a place to be a pervert. And that's not around a girl's family. If you love Rias, if you truly love her you need to show that by giving her family a good first impression. It's time to show the girl you love the Casanova you've become."

Issei narrowed his eyes, determination filling them. Gerard was right, all that work helping him to become a better man would pay off today. Today he should show everyone, especially Rias, that he wasn't just a silly pervert, but a gentleman, a charmer, a Casanova! He truly loved Rias and would find the strength within himself to show it to her.

Gerard smiled clasping Issei on the shoulder knowing he would do a wonderful job. Just as he opened the car door the train jolted to a stop. He flared his arms about trying to not lose his balance but could not and fell-

"Ara Ara, Gerard-kun, I thought you wanted to keep this sorta stuff private. Ufufuf."

-onto Akeno's breasts.

"Sorry." The sorcerer said trying to get to his feet but instead found his head being pushed deeper into her canyon of cleavage. Her breasts were huge! He only touched them once but never squeezed them.

They were so soft…

Shoving the thoughts into the back of his head he pulled away from the girl's chest, straightening himself up. "Guess it's time to meet the Gremory's."

"Not exactly, you're coming with me." Azazel suddenly said catching the trio's attention. "Sirzechs would like you to be there at the meeting."

Gerard narrowed his eyes, "What for? He better not be planning to tell anyone else about "that" information."

"Relax, kid. I told you before, Sirzechs and Serafall swore they wouldn't tell anyone. As for why, he didn't say. Only that you're to join me at the meeting. I just got this message right before we arrive at the station."

Gerard looked at his friend then back to the Fallen Angel. What exactly could it be the red haired Satan wanted with him? He prayed to the Vishanti it had nothing to do with the multiverse.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then." He said to them shrugging in confession, to which Akeno kissed him on the cheek before departing with the others. Joining the Fallen Angel on the lounge seat he looked out the window listening to the wheels run along the tracks.

"So, Gerard, when did Akeno become your girlfriend?" Azazel asked, a sly smirk on his face. "That girl has the hots for you, have you too done it yet?"

"We aren't officially a couple yet." The black haired human answered with a frown. "And no I don't do harems either you pervert." He added with a glare.

Azazel raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Alright, alright, no need to get so hostile. But I wonder Gerard, how would her father react? When I mentioned you to him he began asking me questions like is he a pervert, and, have they had sex, does he do S&M?"

"The fuck!?" Gerard yelled in surprise gaping at the elder man in shock. Her father actually asked about S&M!? Either he was smoking something or a pervert like all the other men of this world.

"Oh yeah. Not sure if she told you, but her mother was a sadist and father a masochist."

She was a sadist and a masochist!? Good lord this girl was full of surprises! The human shuddered at what Akeno may due to him in bed.

"By your reaction I'm guessing you didn't know." Azazel snickered.

"About the sadism? Yes. The S&M? No." Gerard answered shaking his head. So she was a half Fallen Angel, a sadist and masochist. Was their anything else he didn't know? "Azazel, what was Baraqiel's reaction about Hextin kidnapping her?"

"Well, he was furious at Hextin for kidnapping his daughter. I'm sure had we known of it sooner he'd have gone off in search for her. He may not show it much, but he loves Akeno dearly, as much as she loves you." He leaned forward a shadow casting over his face, "Which is why I'm telling you right now that if you hurt Akeno in any way, I _will_ break you."

Gerard didn't flinch nor shake, he stood his ground staring the Fallen Angel dead in the eye. Being threatened by the Governor General of Grigori personally meant he was cared deeply for Akeno. But so did he, he wasn't sure how good of a relationship Akeno had with Azazel but because he was Fallen Angel like her father that meant she too had bad blood with him.

"I have no intending of harming Akeno. You have my word."

Azazel nodded but nevertheless replied, "Glad to hear that, but you should be telling that to her father."

"Hm." Gerard looked out the window wondering why Sirzechs wanted to see him, and hoping Issei would listen to his words.

The Gremory territory was massive, the size of Honshu if he remembered hearing correctly from Kiba. He had seen any maids, butlers, solider, and civilians greet them when arriving. After which they boarded carriages that took them to the castle he now looked upon in amazement.

'So, this was one of Buchou, no, one of Rias's homes in the Underworld huh? These Devil's sure like to live like kings of old ages.' The Red Dragon Emperor's host thought after departing the carriage. Once he stepped through those gates he'd be meeting Rias family, and remembering Gerard's words, he would make sure to give them a good first impression.

"Rias, you're back!"

Hearing the voice he looked to find Rias was hugging a little boy with the he same red hair as hers. Who was this, did she have a second brother she never told him about? "Who's this?" He couldn't help but asking.

Millicas Gremory, my brother's son." Rias answered with a smile.

Ah, so this was her nephew. So if this was her nephew then who was her brother's wife? Maybe he'll meet her during the stay in the Underworld, but right now he had to give his master's nephew a proper greeting. Showing a smile he bowed to the young boy, "I'm Issei Hyoudou, it's wonderful to meet you Millicas-san." After the small introduction he followed his friends into the huge castle. The entry hall was massive, there were stairs leading to the second floor in front of them and a huge chandelier hung above.

Like he thought before, Devil's loved the aristocrat life style.

"Rias, you've returned."

Issei looked to where the woman's voice came from and saw an amazingly beautiful young woman wearing a dress descending down the stairs. Like Sirzechs she looked exactly like Rias, but with brown hair, could she be her older sister? Seemed that Rias didn't like to mention her older siblings.

"Hello mother."

….

Mother….this woman was Rias mom!? He wanted to gasp, scream, point it out, but remembered what Gerard said and kept his cool. Today he would show his friends the changes he went through. Putting on another kind smile, he approached the elder woman. "You're Rias' mother, I'm her Pawn Issei Hyoudou. It's a pleasure to meet you." When she took his hand to shake it he moved it toward his lips and kissed her wrist, surprising everyone at the action. Gerard had told him since Devil's are like the western culture he would greet the woman as such, a kiss to the wrist, which Issei was sure Gerard would say he executed flawlessly.

"I see now where Rias got her beauty from." He added gracefully removing his hand from hers, eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

"I-Issei." Rias stammered blushing at what she was witnessing.

Rias mother was also blushing but smiling as well. "My, you're much different from when I last saw you at my daughter's wedding. I'm Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother. She never told me you were such a gentleman."

Issei popped a charming grim, "Mrs. Gremory, I believe a gentleman is more fitting for a princess like your daughter, who I must say has beauty even I can't look away from."

Rias was speechless! She never expected Issei to give her mother such a charming greeting. He wasn't the pervert she knew when he crashed her engagement party, he was acting like gentleman. What he was saying wasn't unheard by the redhead Devil. Many called her beautiful but hearing Issei say it, it made her heart beat with joy. She only wished he'd say her name. Hearing him say her name had brought peace to her mind in what she thought would undoubtedly be their deaths.

She was wrong, and now she hoped he'd say her name again. She wanted him to say her name again.

Her thoughts were broken by her Queen giggling. The ravenette had a hand over her mouth trying to stifle them.

"Ara, ara. When did Issei-kun become such a charmer? Ufufuf."

That was a good question Akeno asked. When had Issei become a gentleman? Where had he learned to become so charming? More importantly who-Rias chuckles once realizing who helped Issei, prompting her to lean over to her best friend and whisper, "You can thank your boyfriend for turning Ise-kun into a Casanova."

Akeno blushed but giggled quietly with her best friend. They should have known Issei wasn't just trained in battle by the sorcerer.

"Rias, I hope you don't plan not losing Ise," Venelana called to her daughter a hand on her still blushing face. "This boy is quite the charmer. He'll make a perfect son in law."

"Mom!" Rias shouted blushing madly at what she just heard.

Issei looked at his master, smiling at the redhead. He'd seen Rias blush many times but never like this. Honestly it was cute to see. The way her blue eyes widened, the red hue on her cheeks, and the line thin that was her mouth. All of it was just so cute. Now was time to put the nail in the coffin, still scared about how'd she react he wouldn't let his fear hold him back no longer. If Gerard could rediscover love, so could he. "You're so cute when you blush, Rias-chan."

….

The redhead beauty felt her knees wobble as an overwhelming happiness stared to fill her. He said her name again! He called her Rias-chan!

"Ise-kun…" Tears welled within her eyes as she cupped his face. He had a smile on his face, a smile that she wished to never leave his face.

"Don't cry Rias-chan, I like seeing you smile without tears." Issei replied wiping the girls tears away. He was sure Gerard would call him a Casanova if he was here. All that training had finally paid off, he could feel a great weight being lifted from his shoulders. The fear and pain he once felt was now gone.

Gerard walked the halls in silence alongside Azazel and a troop of fully armed guards. The pair had finally arrived at the station that led to the meeting thirty minutes ago. What the black haired boy wasn't expecting was the tight security that greeted them. The captain of the guard said they were to be escorted to the meeting room. The General Governor made a tiny complained here and there but Gerard just said to lead on. After which he kept silence the rest of the way, only listening to Azazel yammer on about people, battles, and the Underworld.

Gerard had no interest in the history the Fallen Angel was telling, his mind was focused on this meeting Sirzechs called him to. But his eyes would occasionally flicker to the paintings spotted on the walls. They either of battles or famous people, such as Lucifer, or one of the remaining 72 pillars. One painting he saw was of the Two Heavenly Dragon's clashing with the three factions fighting them.

"I was there you know."

Gerard looked at Azazel in surprise, he wore a grime expression as he too looked at the painting they pasted.

"I lost a lot of good friends fighting those two dragons. Ddraig and Albion were a great threat to us. We all knew that if they continued they would destroy the world, which of course none of us wanted happening. So we, Devil's, Fallen Angels, and Angels allied together to stop them. It was a long, hard, costly battle, but we won in the end. We destroyed their bodies and sealed their souls away into Sacred Gears." Azazel shook his head sighing tiredly, "So many died, I forgot most of their names."

"I'm sure they fought bravely. Honestly, I'm glad I was not there. From what I know, either of them could have ripped me to shreds."

"And what about…your friend?" Azazel asked, knowing Doctor Strange was to be kept secret by the public.

Gerard frowned at the researcher but nevertheless replied, "Either kill them, trap them, or send them somewhere far away."

Azazel nodded. The Sorcerer Supreme, he truly was a force to not underestimate. He was told he would control time, warp reality, vaporize his opponents with the wave of his hand, and even reshaped whole universes. If he was as powerful as Great Red…he shuttered at what Doctor Strange could do if fully unleashed. Nobody could stand against him, not even Ophis and Great Red. Even if he wasn't a match for them, the Doctor would just fling them into another dimension like he did with Kokabiel. This boy was his student and if he surpassed his master…

'At least he's on our side.' He thought glancing at the sorcerer.

At last they reached a set of double doors that opened and inside sat three familiar faces Gerard recognized, Sirzechs, Serafall, and an old man. Why was the old man recognizable? Because he, like the one he met once in his realm, had a long white beard and giant golden eye patch on his left eye. This was Odin, king of Asgard and its Asgardians. Standing beside him was a beautiful long silver haired woman in her early twenties, with beautiful blue eyes. That must be one of the Valkyries, her beauty was on pair with Akeno, but Gerard would have no one but Akeno.

The other two he didn't know, sitting opposite of Sirzechs was another handsome man with green hair and delicate robes, beside him was a tall, bald man with a blue goatee and blue robes, and was also seeping. What reason would he have for sleeping? Some people seem to have no care for their positon as leaders.

"Well, it looks like someone wished to give my parents a good first impression." Sirzechs said with a smile, he rose from his seat to shake hands with Gerard. "It is good to see you again, Gerard-kun. I apologize for suddenly calling you away from my sister but you're presence is necessary for this meeting. Come, let me introduce you to the others." He waved a hand to the table. "This is Ajuka Beelzebub, my friend and fellow Satan."

"If my memory serves me right, Rias mentioned you were the one who created the Evil Pieces." Said Gerard to which Ajuka smiled at.

"You have a sharp memory, Gerard-san. Don't let that go to waste." The green haired Satan said before pointing the sleeping man beside him, "You must forgive Falbium Asmodeus, while a smart man, he tends to be a lazy one." Ajuka apologized with a bow. "Together we are the Four Great Satan's; Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus."

"Greetings to you all." Gerard said humbly with a polite bow to the Satans before turning to the elder man. "You must be Lord Odin, Allfather of Asgard, it is an honor to be in your presents. I am Gerard Price, a pleasure to meet you." He bowed again.

"You got quite a respectable boy here Sirzechs. Hehehe." Odin chuckled as he stroked his beard. "I suppose you're the surprised guess then. Well, since you already know me how about I introduce you to my bodyguard, Rossweisse, one of my Valkyries, and the only one who can never get a boyfriend."

"Lord Odin!" The silverette cried at his jab.

"It takes the right man to find the right woman, Odin. There is no shame in not finding love just yet, Rossweisse-chan. I'm sure someone will be captured by your beauty." Gerard retorted which the Asgardian blushed at and Azazel to laugh.

"This kid is good! I kept saying he should go for a harem but he keep's shooting down the idea!" The Governor General said still laughing.

"It is his choice to have a harem or not, Azazel, we cannot force it upon him." Ajuka said.

"I say he should and I wanna join it!" Serafall cheered eyeing the human all over.

"Like Lord Ajuka said, it's my choice to have a harem and I don't want one." Gerard said plainly with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, why exactly am I here?"

Understanding the human's wanting for answers, Sirzechs cleared his throat and took his seat. "I think it is time we get down to business and discuss why we are here. Ajuka can you wake Asmodeus?" He waited for the bald Satan to wake up and once so he spoke to him, "Hello Falbium, I hope you're nap was relaxing but now is time to get down the business." Receiving a nod from the Asmodeus Sirzechs addressed the gathered beings. "First, let me properly introduce you all to a last minute member of the meeting, Gerard Price, a sorcerer from the human world."

"A human!?" Falbium exclaimed, the revelation of a human being part of a meeting of the Four Satan's had roused him fully from his sleep. "Sirzechs, why is a sorcerer here?"

"I shall explain that in a few minutes Falbium-san." Sirzechs said with a calm tone, "Gerard-kun is a friend and ally of Rias and Sona. He has helped them many times, including the recent incidents with Kokabiel and Khaos Brigades attack at the conference. That, Gerard, is why I've called you here, so that you may hear about what we plan to do about Khaos Brigade."

"What we should do is stop them obviously." Gerard said with folded arms. "Khaos Brigade is a terrorist force that wants to reinstall the Old Satan Faction. It's as simple as that."

Sirzechs shook his head, "If only it was that simple. The Old Satan Faction and magicians are just a part of this organization. Don't forget the White Dragon Emperor is part of this group, as well as Bikou, the descendent of Son Goku. We still don't know much about this terrorist organization or what their true plan is, but I have no doubt that the Old Satan Faction may try to assault the Underworld to take it back."

"So why am I here then? I'm not a faction leader."

"You're right you're not. However, you are also here to act as a substitute for your master." Sirzechs answered before addressing the conference, "His master is the Guardian of Ireland and we all know that the Guardian can't leave the island so he sent student to represent him."

Dark blue eyes stared at the red haired Satan. That…was actually a pretty good cover up story for where Doctor Strange was, plus it was partly true. Atlantes was to take up his training no that Strange was back in his dimension. Good thinking on Sirzechs part.

"The Guardian of Ireland has a student?" Odin was quite surprised by this, "Last I recall, he never had one."

"He does now and he's quite a fighter." Azazel added with a half-smile. "Back to the topic about the Khaos Brigade, Sirzechs is right, we all know they tried to attack us at the conference and they will try to retake the Underworld. Asmodeus, you're the tactical genius here, what's say you?"

Falbium stroked his beard, his eyes looking around the table. "We obviously must set up defenses on all levels of the Underworld and keep a watchful eye on the Old Satan Faction. Unfortunately at the moment, we cannot do such a thing because we have no idea where they are and since their allied with Khaos Brigade, they could be well hidden. Since Azazel killed Katarina Leviathan we have dealt a blow with killing one of the leaders of the Satan Faction. Even with this minor victory we must be cautious and build up our forces before we can properly counterattack. Protecting our own borders is the best option at the moment."

"I too will have Grigori set up defense in our region." Azazel added.

"As will I." Said Odin, "This Khaos Brigade is a threat to all the Factions meaning we must all unite under one banner to combat them."

"Then I guess I have nothing to say." Gerard said with a shrug.

"What? You seriously have nothing to say boy?" Odin asked in surprise. "Surely there is something that you must have?"

"You guys did all the talking and planning. Not everyone needs to voice their opinion. Besides this is a good plan, defend your territories and unite together. But if there's something I must ask, it's about the Last Vepar. Any news about Lucius?"

The Four Satan's looked to one another while Azazel rose a brow. "

"Lucius Vepar is still alive?" He asked in surprise. "I thought they were exterminated in your Civil War.

"They were…or so we thought." Ajuka said with a frown, "Turns he was still alive all this time. As to answer your question, Gerard, we unfortunately have had no luck in finding him. He's covered his tracks too well."

Gerard nodded, he hadn't seen the auburn haired Devil in months. What happened to him, did he go into exile, was he killed, or was he in league with Khaos Brigade? The latter of those three had to be the answer, he was a supporter of the Old Satan Faction so he must be part of Khaos Brigade. Did that mean he would be part of an attack force on the Underworld? Would he see him again? Did he have another peerage? So many questions plagued his mind, so many that he felt a minor headache begin to form making him shake his head.

"I see. Well, if that is all then I should take my leave."

"Not quite." Sirzechs said motioned for Gerard to stay. "Because you're Atlantes-sama's representative you must stay till the meeting is finished. Atlantes, will want all the information from today's meeting so make sure you remember all of it, Gerard-kun."

The American looked around the table. He would have to stay for a man who wasn't his real teacher to relay information back to him because he was stuck in Ireland. Meaning he would have to miss meeting the Gremory's.

Shrugging he relaxed his body, "Well no point in arguing. Let's continued then."

And so on went the meeting. Gerard mainly staying quite through the talks, listening to others talk about their Factions, their history, and what else to do against Khaos Brigade. Several hours had past and still the meeting was going, Gerard sat like a stature, but his stomach growled like a tiger desiring meat. Many times he was offered food but he turned it down. He heard something about a young Devil gathering being mentioned many times in the meeting.

"What is this young Devil gathering?" He suddenly asked.

Everyone looked at the human before Sirzechs answered, "Patients my friend, I will be explaining it the next day in the old capital, Luciferd. Anyway there are some things, Serafall, Azazel, and I wish to speak about privately. The rest of you may go." He waved his hand and the Gremory magic circle appeared beside Gerard. "This will take you back to my family's home, Gerard-kun. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Oh and tell my baby sister I say hi."

The last thing Gerard saw from the meeting room was Sirzechs winking at him, a childish wave from Serafall. Once the light faded he was standing in front of a large entry all with stairs and a massive chandelier above him. From the landscape to the architecture, the Underworld was basically Europe, but with no beaches and a purple sky.

Better than the other hell's I've been to.' The human thought with a shrug. Spotting a minor nearby, he looked himself over, checking if anything was out of place. Nope, everything looked the same. Straightening himself up, he turned around to go in search for his friends or someone to lead him in the right direction.

"Can I help you?"

Looking over his shoulder, the black haired sorcerer saw a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and back length red hair wearing a maid's outfit. One of the servants of the Gremory clan no doubt. Turning to face the woman fully he spoke to her, "Yes, I just arrived from a meeting with Sirzechs Lucifer via a magic portal and am looking for the owner of the house, can you lead me to him or her?"

"Are you the human, Princess Gremory told us about?"

"That I am, Gerard Price at your service Miss..." He bowed low to which the maid smile at.

"Such gentlemanly manners. But it is I, Ariel, who is at your service, Master Price. Please follow me I will take to you Lord and Lady Gremory." She beckoned for him to follow her.

"So, what's it like being in the Gremory's service?" The sorcerer asked, deciding to have a good conversation with her.

"It quite honestly is very enjoyable. They treat us all equally. Servants we may be, they see us as family and show us much love, something other families do not unfortunately."

"Because they are greed." It wasn't a question.

The maid nodded, "Yes, I've seen it many times and I am thankful to be only in the Gremory house. Master Price."

"Please just call me Gerard, titles make my skin crawl." The sorcerer interrupted with a gentle smile.

"Well Gerard-san, what's it like in the human world?" Ariel asked.

The human cocked his head to the side, his eyes going up to the ceiling as he hummed in thought. "It's nice. I guess you could say it's like the Underworld. Only theirs blue skies, beaches, and many different culture. Along with many different tasty foods."

"Really!? Oh I do hope to come see the human world someday!" Ariel exclaimed happily, her breasts bouncing a little.

"I take it you've never been to it?" Ariel nodded sadly. "Do not worry, I'm sure the Gremory's will allow you a trip someday. Being a Devil, you have all the time in the world to wait and see it."

"But I wanna see it now. From what you've described and the few pictures Princess Rias has, the human world seems to be a very beautiful place to visit. I truly wish I could be part of your world, Gerard-san."

Gerard looked at the red head in wonder, this girl sure was hell bent on going to the human world. His train of thought was popped by Rias shouting, "My brother has nothing to—"

She was interrupted by another woman's voice, her mother obviously. He knew it was her mother because of the tone she had, it was commanding and stern.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Satan's younger sister. Right now, when the three great powers have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave selfishly as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position, you know? There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Understood?"

Ariel leaned toward the sorcerer whispering in his ear, "Princess Rias doesn't get along with her family well."

"I noticed." 'At least her mother knows her daughter is selfish.' He added to himself. At last they entered the room, they all sat around a long table with an extravagant chandelier on the ceiling, and finally decorated chairs. The table itself was littered with western style food, turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, pineapples, grapes, cantaloupes, and of course fine wine. So it was dinner time and by the looks of it he arrived just in time.

He saw many familiar faces at the table, Rias and her peerage, Zeoticus Gremory, Grayfia standing a few feet away from the table, and two unfamiliar people, a red head boy and brunette who clearly had to be Rias' mom from the stern gaze she had directed toward Rias.

"What's all this? Did Thanksgiving come early?" The sorcerer asked getting everyone's attention.

"Gerard-kun!" Akeno exclaimed jumped out of her chair and rushing into the man's arms, kissing his cheek while doing so. "I was worried you wouldn't show up for dinner."

"I'm sorry hime, that meeting took longer than I expected." He replied before his gaze went to the table, "Mr. Gremory, it's a pleasure to see you again." He released Akeno to greet the red haired man with a firm shake of the hand before addressing the brunette. "Am I to guess this beautiful woman is you're lovely wife? You have great taste, my friend."

Venelana blushed, "Oh dear, I'm surrounded by gentleman. I am Venelana, you must be that boy my husband spoke of, Gerard Price, what a pleasure it is to meet Akeno-chan's boyfriend."

Gerard blushed lightly at that before looking at the ravenette who giggled. She told them he was her boyfriend!? He said he needed time to fully accept her as her girlfriend, but I guess she didn't get the memo, she wanted him as her boyfriend now. Ah well, no point complaining about it. His blush died and he sent a playful glare at the beauty before turning back to Venelana and kissing her wrist. "That I am, Mrs. Venelana. Akeno-hime's beauty knows no bounds."

"Ara. You sound exactly like Ise-kun. Am I to suspect that you helped him become a gentleman?" Zeoticus wife said smiling at the human.

"Yes I did." He answered taking the stead beside Akeno to enjoy a much needed meal. Looked to the doorway to ask Ariel if she could join but found the maid was already gone, much to his disappointment. "Tell what has happened while I've been away?" He asked as he served himself a full plate of turkey, gravy and mashed potatoes.

"Well we just found out today that Ise-kun is quite the charmer, thanks to you of course Gerard-san." Kiba said sending a smile his way. "It was quite amusing to see him act so charmingly. I half expected him to go start flaunting over Lady Gremory. Instead he surprised us all."

"…He's still a pervert…" Koneko added as she took a bite of turkey.

"But he made quite an impression on my wife. Bowing and kissing her wrist, such a gentlemanly way." Zeoticus countered.

Gerard shot a grin at Issei for his actions knowing the brunette could pull it off.

"So how long have you and Akeno-chan been dating?"

Gerard looked at the enthusiastic lord of the Gremory house, nearly choking on his food at the question. They just started to begin a relationship, neither of them asked each other out on a date even! Regaining his composure he quickly answered the Devil, "That's quite a question to ask Mr. Gremory. But to be honest we just started our relationship a few days ago. Actually it was when Isse's house was remodeled and I moved into it."

"I see. I see. Gerard-kun, you wouldn't mind helping Issei in his studies would you? If he is to become my daughter's husband-"

"Woah hold on a sec! Isn't that a little too early?" The human asked in great surprise.

"Not if it involves crashing an engagement party and beating her fiancé in a duel." He replied with a laugh. "You should have been there, Ise-kun came crashing in like a superhero saying her virginity was his to take!"

"Uh yeah…hahah…ha...ha…" He chuckled glancing at Rias who, along with Isse, was blushing deep with embarrassment while Akeno giggled.

"Ara ara. If I'm force into a marriage you should do that Gerard-kun. Ufufuf."

 **End**

 **At last Gerard and Akeno are starting a relationship.**

 **So here's some question.**

 **You want Gerard to participate in the young devil gathering rating games?**

 **You want lemons?**

 **You really want a harem? Cuz I don't, I'm not a fan or harems and it's used so much in DXD stories. Yeah I know its part of the plot but come on, alot of OC stories are OC's and harems. I'd rather it be an OC and one girl.**

 **Don't forget to read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21 Gathering of the young Devil'

**How about that ending for samurai jack? They pulled a gurren lagann on us!**

 **Anyway I think I should have skipped arc, what's the point of Gerard being here if he isn't gonna even take part in the gathering, which leads to the question, should I just skip the training segment or have him help Akeno with her training? Or skip both along with the rating game? I mean we all know what happens but i'll let you guys decide.**

 **Chapter 21 Gathering of the young Devil's**

The next day came and after a filling breakfast Gerard and his Devil friends went sightseeing, except for Issei of course, the Red Dragon Emperor had studies to attend and, to Gerard's point of view, was missing out on quite a tour. The land was beautiful; the grassy plains looked like a green ocean with thousands of threes sprouting out like whales breaching the surface, and the mountains off in the distances looked like islands.

"So, this is one of the many castles the Gremory's have?" Gerard asked.

"Correct. Each noble family owns a piece of the Underworld, each variating in size. The Bael clan has the largest of all, in terms of size, it's the same as America." Rias answered.

"North or South?"

"Both."

Gerard whistled, "I was expecting something the size of Russia, since there the masters of the Underworld."

"And where did you learn that the Bael Clan was the leaders of the Underworld?"

"Through Azazel, I had no idea he was so knowledgeable behind that lazy personality of his."

"Well he is the leader of the Fallen Angel and had lived for thousands of years."

"You know that raises a question, who came first; God or the dinosaurs?" This question cased his friends, except Koneko, to laugh.

"Of course it's God, or was God. The Great War happened long after the Dinosaurs became extinct." Akeno answered after recovering from her laugh.

Huh, so God _did_ come first.

"So, have any of you read about this Great War? Does anyone know who started it and what it was for?"

Silence was the answer he received. Nobody spoke, only looking to one another, wondering who would answer his question.

"The Great War started millions of years ago."

Gerard turned around to see the speaker was Zeoticus, his long hair blowing lightly in the wind. "It was long and bloody fought by the three biblical factions. It has been so long ago that nobody remembers who fired the first shot or what we were fighting for. All that we know is that thousands died on all sides and that and because of that, the truce was made so no more bloodshed was made. Unfortunately, trouble still seem to continue, we have a bloody civil war to overthrow the Old Satan Faction who wanted to continue the war, and rouge Fallen Angels were caused problems for us. Why those blasted crows wanted to continue the war I have no clue. The Angels of course stayed locked away in Heaven while the humans who followed their religion wrote the Bible, which by the way, has history about the war, but it is all false. They have no idea just how brutal it really was."

"I assume you fought in both wars, Lord Gremory?"

"Only in the Great War. My son Sirzechs fought in both wars. He was one of the leaders of the New Satan Faction. He wanted me to join the resistance, but I had a wife and unborn daughter to protect." His eyes lingered on Rias as he said that. He truly was grateful his daughter was born many years after that terrible civil war which had caused so much death and destruction in the Underworld. But now with a new threat on the horizon he feared she no longer be safe.

After the talk with the Lord of the Gremory house, the Gremory group continued their sightseeing till a servant approached saying it was time to depart to the station where'd they'd be transported to where the young devil gathering would take place. All the way to train station and even now on their way to the gathering Gerard was silent, his mind thinking about the future, thinking about the Khaos Brigade and the Great War.

Gerard had never been in war before and hoped this conflict with Khaos Brigade wouldn't escalate into one. As he looked at Akeno, who was speaking with Rias, a sense of worry filled him, he didn't want war to happen. It would mean both of them would have to experience the hardships that come with it and possibly the deaths of many close friends, which he did not want to see. But most importantly, he didn't want to lose Akeno. He just started coming to terms with his past and begin a relationship with her.

If war did come, he would make sure to protect her till the very end.

He couldn't shake the thought of watching Akeno cry out of his head. He had made her cry because he had been a stubborn ass about her affections to him, that stubbornness had been driven by fear.

Fear that history would repeat itself for him; that he would have his heart broken again. Gerard's point of view on a relationships meant committing yourself to the one you love and he loved Elena dearly, giving her everything she wanted and always pleasing her, but she threw it all away, leaving him for another man for reasons that would forever remain unknown to him.

It broke the sorcerers heart, all that commitment he gave to her had been shattered to pieces by her cruel actions and any romantic feelings he had for girls was sealed off by anger and fear of meeting another woman like Elena, until Akeno came along.

This one girl, a hybrid human fallen angel turned Devil, caused something to reignite the flames of love within him. It was just a tiny flicker at first, a close friendship, and with the more time he spent around her that feeling began to grow. He loved her as a friend and when she had declared her love to him, the first hint of true love he hadn't felt in years began to fill his heart once again, it felt as if a burst of flames came coursing through his body when she kissed him back in the shrine all those weeks ago.

It was brief but he had felt love in those seconds. He never told Issei but, during the training he put the pervert through, he thought of Akeno occasionally, those beautiful violet eyes of hers, her adorable laugh, and of course the feel of her lips, their softness was something he would never forget. But like that kiss, he could never forget the wicked action Elena did and fear tugged at his heart that Akeno could do the same thing. Yet even after everything that happened up till now, Akeno never went after Issei, she only looked to Gerard for love and support. He at least saw her love for him was unyielding and when she promised to never leave him, the chains that locked his feelings away had snapped finally. He would give love a try again, he would give Akeno a try.

"Gerard-san."

He turned to who spoke, finding Akeno sitting beside him, a look of worry on her face. "Yes, hime?"

"While happy you're here with us, I'm concerned your presence may cause some issues. This morning Rias told me that word spread quickly about you, a human, staying in the Gremory territory and now both Lucifer-sama and Gremory-sama are being questioned about it"

"That doesn't concern me, Akeno." The human replied with a wave of his hand, "What concerns he is the discovery of the multiverse. You and I both know if people fine out, especially Khaos Brigade, they'll try capturing me and use me as a means to travel through it. Unfortunately I do not have that power, the Sorcerer Supreme dose, and nobody in this dimension comes close to the strength of Doctor Strange."

This prompted the black haired beauty to raise a brow at the human, was he sure that on one in this universe was strong enough to defeat the Sorcerer Supreme? He was probably right, she saw what he did to Kokabiel and during Khaos Brigades attack. However…

"Are you sure about that?" She couldn't help asking, "What if the Infinite Dragon God and Great Red team up to destroy him? They are the most powerful beings in this dimension."

"Gerard shrugged, Trust me, Akeno-hime, Doctor Strange is more power than everyone here, even if all the magical beings merged together, it wouldn't be enough to stop him."

Akeno smirked, was there a hint of pride and arrogance in his tone? "Oh really? Then tell me, is he the most powerful being in _your_ dimension?"

….

….

….

….

"No. To be honest, I'm not sure who the strongest being in my dimension is?" Gerard replied with another shrug. "But make no mistake, there arebeing's stronger than Doctor Strange but who those are, he never got the chance to tell me. But, my master _is_ stronger than Great Red, that debate is settled."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course am I, I said the exact same thing to Azazel; Doctor Strange would either destroy Great Red or throw him into another universe like he did with Kokabiel."

"Do you think you'll become as powerful as him?"

"Possibly," Gerard answered quickly, "Thought I doubt that now that I am living in a new dimension."

"Do you regret staying here?"

"How can I regret it when I found the girl who rekindled the spark of love in me lives here?" He asked smiling as he wrapped an arm around her while she giggled and kissed his cheek.

The remaining hours were past in silent for the black-haired duo till at last the high schoolers arrived at the capital were they were greeted by a large crowd.

"Geez, never expected to be greeted by so many people?" He questioned aloud waving casually at them.

"Their unfortunately all here for me." Rias said, her tone holding annoyance for the gathered crowd.

"Yes, all hail the great red princess! Yahoo!" Gerard sarcastically cheered, "And don't forget her merry band of friends!"

Ignoring the human, Rias ordered the guards to take them to a subway station, which transported them to building were the young devil gathering would take place.

"Alright Rias, what exactly is this young devil gathering?" Gerard asked staring down the red haired princess, having enough of not getting his answer.

"To put it short, the young devil gathering is an event were younger devil's gather together to compete against one another in Rating Games to see who is the strongest."

So that's what this was about, to see which young devil was the strongest. Since Gerard wasn't a Devil he couldn't participate in them, which he was thankful for. He did not wish to have all the Underworld to see the magic of the Sorcerer Supreme wielded and he was sure neither did the Sirzechs or Serafall.

"Now listen everyone," Rias continued as they entered an elevator, "No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. These people will be our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form."

"Well, for you guys. I'm just a bystander who you happened to drag along." Gerard said giving a sheepy smile at Rias who glared at him for ruining her speech.

"Yes well, these are still rivals to all of us, including you, Gerard."

"Me? I'm no Devil, which mean's I ain't participating in the Rating Game, but I will be rooting for you guys when it goes down."

Arriving on the floor which they needed to be they walked down a corridor toward a large set of doors, Gerard was the first to notice another group gathered within a corner. "Guess we got company." He said motioning to them.

Rias smiled as she approached the group, "Sairaorg!"

The one called Sairaorg, smiled when being addressed and approached them. From Gerard's perspective he was a rough yet good-looking guy with short black hair. His body was covered in muscles and his appearance was very energetic. Quite honesty he looked like someone who participated in pro-wrestling matches. While had the look of a fighter his attire showed he was of Devil royalty.

"Rias Gremory, it's been too long!" He greeted shaking hands with her, his purple eyes roaming around the Gremory Peerage, "And I see you have some more friends."

"Yes I do." Releasing the shake she addressed her peerage, "For those who don't know who this person is, his name is Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family, and also my cousin on my mother's side."

'Cousin? One of Buchou's rivals is her cousin!?' Issei mentally screamed looking the strong man over, fearing he would snap him like a twig.

While Asia, Issei, and Gasper stood in shock at this revelation, Gerard stepped forward to shake hands with the newly introduced Devil, "A pleasure to meet you, Sairaorg-san. Name's Gerard Price, while I ain't not Devil or servant to your cousin I am a sorcerer allied to her."

"A sorcerer?" The Beal clan member said in surprise before laughing, "First the Red Dragon Emperor now a sorcerer? You're full of surprises, Rias."

"Who else has arrived?" Rias asked, taking pride at the praises her cousin gave.

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing." Sairaorg replied, showing great dislike for what he spoke of.

At that moment there came a loud sound, the kind heard when a battle was going on. It seemed this Zephyrdol and Agares had gone from arguing to fighting, that explained why Rias cousin was out in the hall.

Gerard followed Rias and Sairaorg through the doors into what once was an elegant room that now resembled a battlefield. Two of the three peerages were staring down one another, weapons drawn and shooting glares at one another. Off in a corner sipping tea was the third devil. It didn't take a genius to figure how who was who; Agares and Zephyrdol were the one's doing battle and Astaroth was enjoying a cup of tea.

"So, since these are you're rivals, you gonna let them kill each other? Less competition to worry about." Gerard said looking at the two devil's fighting. He had to admit, Agares was a beautiful woman, she was draped in a blue robe with long light blonde, pink eyes that had a cold gaze in them glared behind glasses at Zephyrdol, who in Gerard opinion, looked more like a goblin than a devil.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." Agares warned, eyes never leaving her opponent.

Zephyrdol laughed like a mad man at the girl's threat, "Die? Bitch, I think you've forgotten that my power dwarfs and you're and you're shitty group of a peerage! I'll show you in a private room without interference! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Satan's stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!" Sensing someone watching he turned his gaze to the new comers, his wicked grin widened, "And speaking of virgins look who showed up, the selfish brat Gremory and her bitches!"

Rias frowned at the foul language the devil sent towards her, "I suggest you pay attention on what you're doing, Glaysa-Labolas."

The green haired Devil scoffed at her words, "And what you think the grumpy bitch can beat me? You know, I think I realize why you bitches are so stuck-up, cuz you ain't gotten fucked yet! Hahahaha!"

"Hey goblin boy!"

The laughter that echoed through the room died and was replaced with a frown, the heir to the Glaysa-Labolas eyes flickered to one who called him out. A lone man stepped forward, long wavy black haired and piercing dark blue eyes. Zephyrdol narrowed his eyes at the stranger, "Who are you?"

"The names Gerard Price and I'd tell you to apologize but a foul mouth like you're should be shut forever!"

The frown reverted back to an arrogant smirk, "Oh really, what can you do? I sense magic within you but it ain't devil magic which means….oh I see! You're a magician Gremory made a pact with! Did she make you her sex slave!?"

Gerard was unfazed by the crude words but could sense killer intent behind him but paid no attention to it. "That's cute. So you just all talk and no show? If so then get over here so I can beat you senseless you sassy goblin bitch." The sorcerer's eyes flickered to Seekvaira who smirked in amusement what the insults he sent to the Devil she was arguing with.

Anger flashed across Zephyrdol's face, "How dare you!? Do you know who I am?"

"A filthy goblin trying to impersonate a devil?" He paused taking a sniff of the air before wave his hand before his nose, "Phew, what is that stench? Is that you? My word, I think you really are a goblin? Hey everyone we got a goblin in the house!"

His insult caused many to laugh, giggle, or smirk in amusement at what he just called the green haired devil. Zephyrdol himself had a look of rage on his face, demonic power flowing from him.

"You-you smug piece of shit!?"

"Smug? No you're the smug one goblin-boy."

"Call me goblin one more time you filthy human!"

Gerard cocked his head to the side as he spread his arms wide gesturing for him to fight, "And what if I do? What are you gonna do about it, huh? Come at me bro!"

Dark blue eyes watched the enraged Devil zoom toward him at lighting speed, hell bend on murdering him. Zephyrdol drew closer and closer, fist reeled back to make a permanent dent in his face.

"I'll teach you to talk down to me you fucking piece of-"

BANG!

Instead of a dead sorcerer the trash talking Devil's vision was blocked by dust and concreate. What the hell just happened!? He had the sorcerer head in his sights! Where did he-

"Boo."

Zephyrdol acted, but too late, a fist logged itself into his face. The sound of bone cracking was heard and next thing he knew, the clan heir was sent spiraling across the room into the wall, leaving a deep crater from the impact.

Silent filled the hall, nobody spoke as all eyes were on the sorcerer who just beat the rebel child of the Glaysa-Labolas family. Arm outstretched and glaring at the defeat boy. The power he displayed was incredible he, one moment he was standing there, then he disappeared making Zephyrdol pass through him! What sort of magic was that!? Did he have a Sacred Gear?

"Now, you gonna apologize to the ladies or do you need to be punished again?" Gerard asked, earning another amused look from Seekvaira and a giggle from Akeno.

"Bwahahahahha! That was very entertaining, Gerard-kun! And here I thought I'd have to beat Zephyrdol into the ground!" Sairaorg roared with laughed, a wide smile plastered on his handsome face. "If you're participating the in the Rating Game I look forward to clashing with you."

Before Gerard could reply, the sound of groaning and moaning along with shifting rocks was heard. Zephyrdol was struggling to get back up, while he physical was beaten, his mentality was far from being knocked down a peg or two. "You…I'm going to rip you apart!" He turned to his peerage. "Forget about the bitch, I want that filthy human slaughtered!"

"Not so far Zephyrdol!"

Sairaorg stood in the path of the Glaysa-Labolas peerage. Eyes narrowed, fists clenched, and muscles bulging. "I think we all know who the victory of this bout is. If you wish to take the head of Rias' magician, you'll have to go through me! I think you're forgetting I'm the strongest here."

The strongest young devil huh? That left a very impressive thought for Gerard. If battle broke now he would get to see firsthand what the number one young devil was capable of. His hope was dashed when he saw the nervous looks in the goblin looking devil's faces. Even they wouldn't dare fight the next heir of the great king family! It would be suicide, so, with fearful tones they backed away, allowing Sairaorg to lower his defense.

"I suggest you listen to Gremory's sorcerer, Zephyrdol, otherwise you'll be meeting my first next time."

Glaring at the two as he was helped to his feet, Zephyrdol turned his gaze to Seekvaira who smiled smugly at him, which was rare from the usual stoic expression she wore. Guess this guy left a good impression on her. Gritting his teeth in anger he muttered "Sorry" before being taken out of the room by his peerage who trooped behind shooting glares at the sorcerer who returned the glares with his own.

Silence fell on the room again before Gerard was addressed by his fellow black haired male, his smile never wavering. "I must say that was quite a show you gave, Gerard-kun."

"Yes, I too must thank you for the entertainment and rescue of me." Seekvaira said joining the black haired boys, "I believe you announced yourself already, Gerard Price. I must thank you for coming to mine, to our, aid." The blonde beauty said, referring to all the girls in the room. "I couldn't stand hearing Zephyrdol's words anymore and was about ready to kill him right there. Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am Seekvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke.

"Archduke? Begging you're pardon Mrs. Agares, but that's quite a title for someone so young. You sure you're up for the task?" Gerard asked as he kissed her wrist like the gentleman he was.

"You're concern is noted, Mr. Price. However, do not worry about me, worry about your friends." The glasses wearing girl answered with a tiny smile, this boy had definitely left a good first impression on her.

Twenty minutes later Sona and her peerage arrived as the last of the mess caused during the fight was cleaned. Soon the five noble devils were gathered around a table with their peerages standing behind them.

"I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Seekvaira Agares. Seekvaira started with a nod to her fellow nobles.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Rias and Sona continued the greetings.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King." Sairaorg followed after the ladies.

Lastly was the boy who had been sipping all throughout the quarrel, he had black hair and an innocent look about him. "I am Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family." He spoke in a gentle tone.

'Gremory, Sitri, Beal, Agares, and Astaroth. These five are the future leaders of their families.' Gerard thought looking over them all, his eyes lingering on Diodora. The way he held himself was of a gentle nobleman, but something about him seemed distrusting, he didn't know why but this Diodora was someone to be careful around.

"Where's the other guy?" He asked wondering what happened to goblin boy.

"There was a problem with the Glaysa-Labolas family. There next head of the family was reported to have been killed in an accident so Zephyrdol has become the next head." Sairaorg answered with a frown.

"Does that mean he won't be taking part in the young devil gathering?"

"It depends on what the Glaysa-Labolas family decides." Sona answered after sipping her tea, "Thought I believe Zephyrdol will no doubt take part. He always was one to show he was the strongest."

"That of course was put to a stop." The blonde archduke replied as she turned address the sorcerer, "Which reminds me, will you be participating with Rias Gremory's peerage in the rating game Gerard Price?"

"Unfortunately Gerard Price is only a sorcerer I formed a pact with, which means he it isn't part of my peerage." Rias answered.

"So he isn't part of your peerage. That's too bad, I was hoping to see how he'd fair against me. Guess I'll have to settle for the Red Dragon Emperor." Sairaorg said flashing a smirk at Issei who shivered a little.

Before any more talk could be made the doors opened and in came a servant, "Everyone is waiting." He said beckoning them in.

The Devil's trooped toward the door to-

"You're not coming Gerard?"

They stopped and looked back at the sorcerer when Rias' Queen asked the question. The human indeed wasn't among them, he was sitting at the table watching his friends.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not taking part in the rating games, and I'm just a human. This is Devil business, if I'm wanted them they can call me in."

Akeno rushed to the sorcerer kissing his quickly on the lip.

"Hey, it's ok, I'll just be outside the doors." Gerard reassured creasing her cheeks. There was no point in hiding his relationship Akeno, he wasn't gonna keep it a secret, he would let the universe know he found love again. Giving her another kiss he said "I love you" before gesturing her back to her peerage. He watched them go pass through the doors before they closed.

"Well, now I'm alone." He said aloud looking around the room. There was only one thing left to do.

Meditate.

Akeno stood silently beside her master, listening to what was said by those who spoke. Her lips forming a frown at the noble's laughter of Sona's dream of forming a school for low class devils. These old fools wished to hear the dreams of the next generation and here they laugh at Sona's, such cruelty.

Her hands opened and closed repeatedly, she wanted Gerard beside her. His hands holding hers and his gentle smile showing everything would be alright, but like he said he was just a human and had no reason to be here.

Her eyes looked back to door, behind them was the man she loved.

What was he doing right now? Drinking tea, thinking about her, meditating?

Her thoughts her interrupted by a nudge from someone, she didn't know who, to listen to the Satans.

Sirzechs rose from his seat and cleared his throat, "Now that we have all heard what these young people have said then let's-"

"Hold on Lord Lucifer!"

The red haired Satan turned his gaze to one who spoke, as did everyone else. The noble who spoke was looking at the young of Devils closely, as if searching for someone. Someone Sirzechs was hoping would not be brought up.

"Eight are here yet nine their where who arrived. If I recall, I heard recently that the Gremory family was being questioned for bringing a human to the Underworld! Tell us where the human is Rias Gremory's, for we'd very much like to meet him."

Murmurs and whispers began to spread throughout the room while the Satan's shared a look with one another, and Akeno was glaring at the nobles with great distain. These old men first mocked Sona's goal and now they wished to speak to the sorcerer from another dimension.

Azazel had given a cover story for Gerard and knew he'd stick to it, he didn't want the multiverse revealed.

Stepping to the podium, the black haired beauty said she'd fetch him and turned on her heels to the waiting room. When the doors opened she found him meditating, did the mystic arts need the use of meditation to keep it flowing through him, or was it to gather power?

She shook him lightly on the shoulder to break his meditation and when he looked at her she spoke in an annoyed tone that she wasn't aware of, "The nobles want to meet you. They were questioned why you weren't among us…"

Gerard rose a brow at that, so the rich folk wanted to meet the Sorcerer Supremes' student huh, then he would do so. Getting to his feet he snapped his fingers and in an instant his casual attire was replaced by the black suit worn yesterday, along with his hair slicking back. The expression Akeno had showed she wasn't happy about it and he was sure the Satan's weren't either but complaining about it wouldn't solve anything.

Motioning for Akeno to lead he followed besides looking around the massive room where all eyes were on him. He never liked being the center of attention, but lately he had been, and it annoyed him greatly. "So, what do I do?" He asked the ravenette.

"Are you the human who is staying with the Gremory family?" The same noble who asked for where he was questioned. Receiving a nod he continued, "May I ask who you are and where you come from, human?"

"You may indeed sir." Gerard replied stepping forward, back straight and arms folded in front as if ready to present a school project to a class. Clearing his throat he spoke loud and clear for all to hear. "My name is Gerard Price, I'm from the United States of America and I am indeed a human, no, I am a sorcerer, who has made a pact with Rias Gremory."

This caused quite a reaction from the assembled nobles. More whispers and murmurs were spoke, as they stared in surprise at the human.

"More and more do you amaze us, Rias Gremory, the Red Dragon Emperor, a holy sword users, and a sorcerer? Is their nothing else you have hidden from us?"

"Nothing at all. This sorcerer, Gerard Price, is a powerful and noble man who fought alongside myself and my peerages many times. It was he who aided us in the battle against Kokabiel and he who also destroyed the portal Khaos Brigade used to attack the conference." Rias stated proudly, unaware of the frown Akeno gave her.

More whispers were said.

"Very impressive if I say so myself. However, why haven't you converted him into a Devil? Someone as powerful as him would be a great ally to us."

That left many nobles nodding in agreement, why had the red head not turned such a powerful sorcerer into one of them?

"Because I do not need to be a Devil to be you're ally, sir." Gerard replied simply. "Besides, it was master's wish to not turn me into one, which she will stay true to." He glanced over his shoulder to wink at the red head.

Sirzechs hide his smirk, very clever of him to make up a lie like that, although it could be true since Doctor Strange didn't want his pupil. "Now that you have gotten your questions answered we can-

"What about letting him patriciate in the Rating games!"

Sirzechs was quick to answer that question knowing it would come up, "He isn't official part of Rias Gremory's peerage and he also a human so he won't participate. Now let us continue."

'Thanks I owe you one.' He heard Gerard say in his head. Thought surprised that the sorcerer could contact others through thoughts, he didn't show it. "The first match will be against Rias and Sona."


	22. Chapter 22 A new threat

**Huh, I never expected to reach 50 reviews with this story but thanks for the fav's and likes you guys. I hope you're enjoying the story.** **Anyway how do you think i've been portraying Akeno and Gerard's relationship? Is it too fast, too slow, too boring? What of the story itself? How do you think it's going?**

 **Chapter 22 A new threat**

"Ise-kun what happened to you?"

That question was asked by Rias as everyone looked at the Red Dragon Emperor who was slouched over, moving slowly, and had dark circles under his eyes which barely opened. The poor boy looked like he was up all night.

Speaking of which, the Gremory group had come back to the manor being greeted by the governor general who they informed about what happened at the young devil gather. He said tomorrow they'd begin their training for the Rating game which would happen in twenty days. When the next day came they had all gathered in the garden waiting for a whole hour till now for the tired Issei to show up.

"A horrible nightmare." He replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Seeing him in such an exhausted state made Rias hug him, "My poor Ise-kun." She turned to Azazel concern on her face. "Maybe we should wait till on his training."

"While I agree he should sleep, I can't give him that handicap today. He needs to wake up, this is important."

With a sigh Rias shook Issei, his head swaying back and forth. "Come on Ise, wake up." She lightly padded him, "Ise. Ise!" The light taps became a hard slap which only left a red mark on his cheek.

"…"

"Oh no! Rias Gremory's boobs are shrinking!"

"NO! I'll save Rias boobs!" Issei shouted shooting up straight eyes widening in horror.

Relief came over Rias at the boy finally waking up, but couldn't stop the annoyed glare she gave to Azazel for the method of helping Isse. "Good morning sleepy. Now pay attention."

Clearing his throat the Governor General grabbed a small stack of papers on the table beside him as he looked at each Devils, noticing Akeno frowning at him. That girl had to accept who she was otherwise she'd never become stronger…

"Let's begin. I'll be straight to the point, all of you have grown stronger since you first Rating Game, you're fight against Kokabiel showed that. You all showed incredible bravery and strength against him." He paused to let the praise sink in for them. "However, you all still need more improving if you're to win this game. I'll start with your Rias. You've always been talented, inheriting the Beal clan's power being one of those, so to put it short, all you need to worry about is learning basics."

"Basics?" Rias asked titling her head in puzzlement

"That's right, basics, because like I said you already have what you need except for basic practice. A King is a leader and a leader always needs brains, but they must have strength too, not just from their followers but from themselves as well. You have power but you don't know how to properly use it, you just throw it around wildly. What you need is to control it, make it follow your command. Also, study about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield."

He paused before turning to Koneko, her ears twitching slightly. "I'm quite impressed by you, Koneko, you were able to release your powers so no criticism is needed about you. Next are you two, Kiba, Xenovia-"

As the Fallen Angel spoke to the two Knights, Gerard couldn't keep his eyes off Akeno, she was tense, her usual calm demeanor wasn't showing, she instead wore a deep frown that she kept directing to the Fallen Angel. Silently he made his way to her, taking her hand and rubbing it lightly. "What's wrong?"

"…"

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Akeno's skin tingled when she heard him call her baby but her expression never softened, instead sighing before addressing the man she loved. "I don't trust him. I can't stand him having to train us…" 'Or asking me to use that.' She thought bitterly.

"Akeno? Hey Akeno!"

"What!?" She shouted, unaware of the rude tone.

Unfazed Azazel continued, "I said Gerard will train you, that's all."

Akeno blinked, that's it? He only needed her to train with Gerard and not use holy lighting? No, that wasn't like Azazel, he had a plan, she knew it. Gerard seem to not know about this from the expression he showed, maybe this was Azazel's plan…

"Come on, let's get to work." Gerard said wanting to get to training Akeno as soon as he could.

Silently agreeing, the ravenette teleported the two away before anyone could stop them.

"Azazel, you know Akeno won't use her full power." Rias said with a frown.

"But Gerard doesn't know about that, and I bet he'll be able to convince her unlike me."

"So, this is your territory?" The sorcerer asked looking around the endless landscape of grass and trees. He recalled each of Rias servants had territory for themselves and this obviously was Akeno's. He turned to the ravenette who sighed in relief at finally getting away from the researcher. 'Guess she still hated Fallen Angels, even if she's come to terms with herself.' He thought allowing her to collect her thoughts. "Alright princess, you ready?" He was covered in light and now wore his sorcerer attire, Akeno doing the same and now wore her priestess attire.

"Yeah."

Gerard cocked his head to the side, "You sure? You need a minute for two?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's begin." She raised her hands ready to cast thunder at him.

"Well…if you say so." The sorcerer raised his hands and fired first, the fire sored through the air and missed Akeno. "Come on, I know you can hit me!" He taunted casting a barrier between himself and her thunder. "What's this, you call that power? You're thunder is much stronger than this, Akeno. This isn't a match, this is training, show me what you got. Show me the power you hold within yourself! Hit me with that thunder baby!"

A smirk crossed her lips at the taunts he threw at her, "Ufufuf, you sure you want me to hear your screams of pain? It might make me wet."

"If you wanna hear them you'll have to hit me." He winked, using the barrier to rebound her thunder into the sky. With a clear shot he turned his dropped the barrier and fired magic beams at her.

Spreading her wings, one devil the other fallen, she shot into the sky.

"Hey no fair!"

Akeno couldn't hid her smirk at his pouting face. "Hehe, you're so cute when you pout~." She said raising her hand to the sky, above her formed a large yellow magic circle. "You wanted me to use full force well here comes the thunder." The roar of thunder was heard before a giant bolt came falling down toward the sorcerer.

The sorcerer knew it was too big to dodge or and he wasn't sure if his barrier could stand against that so-

"Hey no intangibility!"

Gerard's see-through image smirked at Akeno. "Sorry love, but all's fair in war." Retreating out of range he turned tangible once more and began bombarding the priestess with spells that she dodged, blocked, or countered.

The hours passed and still the two magic users continued their training, either gaining the upper hand, but they were fatigued from the endless battle.

"I think…we should continue tomorrow…" Gerard said through heavy pants, plopping himself onto the grass, Akeno sitting beside him. "I knew you were stronger but never thought you'd be this powerful."

"Because we've never fought before." The busty beauty replied snuggling beside him. "Gerard-kun, I noticed you're still wearing the ring you enchanted months ago, but I've never seen you use it." She asked taking his hand and examining the ring on it.

"Ah. Well the ring doesn't have any special powers, all it does is double my power. The spells of the mystic arts are much different to your spells, while you rely on emotions, I have to chant to preform spells." He raised his other hand, "By the almighty Agamotto I call on you to grant me light!" Soon a tiny ball of fire was within his hand before extinguishing it with the closing of his palm.

Akeno was transfixed on it, she hadn't gotten a proper explanation on how his spells, magic of the mystic arts, worked. It was interested her, it seemed to hold great power with them. She knew of this from the many times his spells hit her barriers during their training as well as the battles they participated in.

"What happens if someone else uses it?"

"Nothing. It only works for those who know the mystic arts." He paused before asking a question, "Hey, you got a house here don't you?"

Clothes scattered the floor as she softly inhaled the scent of sex she just had with the man she laid upon while her hands stroking his head tenderly as she stared into his dark blue eyes.

"Gerard-kun." She whispered kissing him lovingly, what they just did was something she would remember forever and continue doing it with him again and again and again.

She was right, he was amazing in bed. She hadn't expected him to be so gentle either, it was as if she had been sent into a peaceful dream or being given a soothing message from the way he kissed and touched her. It was beyond description.

Suddenly she felt herself flipping over so Gerard was on top, the human's expression looking like a predator ready to eat its prey. It turned her on, it made her horny, she wanted him…she needed him!

"Gerard make-!" Akeno's eyes widened as his hand grabbed her throat and began putting pressure! Surprise and fear filled her at his sudden action as she tried to push him off but found he was too strong. She began to gasp for air as his hold tightened.

"G-Gerard!" She wheezed out, tears filling her eyes.

"…hehehe..."

Her fear started grow when he began to laugh. It was horrifying, the sound of a mad man who reviled in hurting people.

"G-g-gerard!" She said again feeling her strength weaken, her vision blurred but she could see his eyes changed to yellow before everyone went back.

"AKENO!"

Violet eyes snapped open as she sat up throwing her hand out to cast a spell but was stopped by a hand. Beats of sweat covered her brow while her heart was beating at thousand miles per hour. She looked around franticly breathing heavily trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Akeno-chan."

She turned to the voice seeing Gerard staring at her, dark blue eyes filled with worry. He pulled her close, rocking her back and forth "It's ok, it was just a dream." He said wrapping her in a protective hug while rubbing her back soothingly.

'But it felt so real.' She thought, her mind began to relax at the comfort he was giving. Why did that happen, why had such a wonderful dream turn into a horrific nightmare? "W-what happened?"

"You started thrashing about and screaming my name."

"I don't know what happened. We were cuddling before you began to strangle me…and you were laughing…like a mad man." Her grip on the human tightened, that eerie laugh ringing in her ears.

"Shhh. Its ok, Akeno-hime. It's ok." Gerard reassured with a kiss to the forehead.

The next day came and like yesterday they were training, only this time it was physical training. Like with Issei, Gerard made it his number one priority to see that Akeno became stronger. She was strong in the magical area but lacking in the physical aspect. She may have the body of a supermodel but she was weak in stamina, which she needed growth in.

So, he put her through the same training Issei went through, he would make her exercises, by starting with 100 pushups, without magic. Once that was done she began a 100 sit ups.

'Well this is better than being forced to use his magic…plus eye candy.' Akeno thought eyeing the shirtless sorcerer as he performed handstand pushups, the way his arms bulged and the sweat rolling off him filled the sadist with lots od naughty thoughts. "Gerard-kun...you sure…this will help…me?" She asked through heavy breaths.

"Of course, love. We will still train in magic, but you need more physical training right now, the more stamina you build up the more power you'll have to preform magic. Now do a full lap from here to the shrine." He watched Akeno run in the direction of the shrine her ponytail bouncing around. When she returned he had her do a hundred pushups.

"Gerard-kun, is this what you put Ise-kun through before we faced Kokabiel?"

"That is correct, Akeno-hime, however, unlike Issei, you training will focus sole on physical and magical training, there won't be any learning of martial arts, plus we aren't camping out in the woods, we got a house."

"Gerard-kun, can I ask you a question? You said there were superhero and villains in your world, do you know them?"

Gerard looked at the girl in surprise, nobody in this world had never asked him that question, not even Rias, who he had expected this question to come from, instead Akeno asked it. With a tiny smile he answered her question, "Well I'm a little new to the superhero stuff so, aside Doctor Strange, I met many and were friends with two; Danny and Peter, their superhero names were Iron First, and Spider Man."

"Spider Man? What a strange name."

Gerard chuckled at her reaction to Peter's superhero name, "Don't let it fool you, Peter Parker, is a true hero. All I know is that he was bitten by a radioactive spider and then boom he got spider powers; crawling up walls, shooting webs, and having a warning sense that he calls spider sense. As for Iron First, well he's sorta like me, but he uses his magic with martial arts. Pft and Stark…that egotistical bastard would try to deny all this but with all the crazy shit he's seen he'd have to believe it. Captain America would just go with it and Thor-"

"You have Norse Gods in your realm too!?" The ravenette exclaimed jumping to her feet after finishing her workout. "What's Odin like their?"

"I don't know?" Gerard said quickly, "I've only meet the God of Thunder."

Akeno was in awe at this news of the sorcerer personally knowing Thor. If Gerard ever returned to his world perhaps she'd get to meet the heroes he knew.

Five more days pasted since that day and Akeno's strength had grown drastically. She could create thunder storms with little to no effort and creating massive dragons shaped out of thunder. Turns out all that sucking of Issei's power had caused that, as for her physical training, she looked the same but there was a slight toning to her body now, a few muscles on her limbs and stomach but nothing too noticeable.

Yet there was one problem thought.

Nightmares.

Akeno keep waking in the night to the same nightmares either being strangled by Gerard or watching her mother's death only ten times more gruesome. First rape, then murder, then burning to ashes.

And that laugh…

That wicked laugh that also echoed in her head after waking up. What was going on? This wasn't normal, either someone was invading her dreams or she was too weak to keep her nightmares from getting worse. She hoped it was the former, she didn't wish to be weak.

She wanted to be strong.

She wanted to protect the ones she loved!

"Akeno?"

The ravenette blinked and looked around to find Gerard looking at her puzzlingly.

"You were zoning out again. You feeling alright?" Gerard had noticed Akeno zoning out many times turning their training, it had to be those nightmares keeping her up.

"I'm fine, Gerard-kun." Akeno reassured.

"Then in that case theirs something I've been meaning to ask you. You're part Fallen Angel, so that means you can use light magic, but I've never seen you use it once. It can be of great help to us, especially against the Khaos Brigades Old Satan Faction."

Akeno looked away, she expected him to ask about that. She had told him about her Fallen Angel heritage and he was bound to ask this question.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories." Gerard apologized, "I was just asking that's all."

"No it's fine. You deserve an answer. You're right about my Fallen Angel powers being useful but…I can do just fine without that kind of power."

"You sure? If you combined Devil and Angel magic together, you'd become a force to be reckoned with."

Again Akeno was silent for a while, he was right about that too, it would make her stronger but…"Because I don't wanna use the power that couldn't save my mother, the very same power that my own family tried to kill me for." She answered, her bangs shadowing her face as she held Gerard close to her, "Gerard-kun, I don't wanna use that disgusting power. I know you don't care if I'm a Fallen Angel, and I'm grateful for that, but I refuse to use Baraqiel's magic."

Holy lightening was stronger than thunder but the black haired beauty vowed to herself she wouldn't use it, even if Gerard helped her overcome the hate she had for her Fallen Angel heritage. She moved herself to lay on top of him, cupping his face with her hands, violet orbs staring into dark blue. Maybe there was another way to get stronger without the use of holy lightening. "Gerard-kun, teach me the way of the mystic arts."

Dark blue eyes blinked in surprise at what she said, she wanted to use the magic he knew, the magic of his world. Gerard sighed, he knew right away this was her way of not wanting to use her father's magic. "I cannot teach you Akeno." He answered, "For one, I am no master. Two, I don't know if you even can use it. I'm sorry." He turned her face to look at him, "You know I'm here for you Akeno-hime, you can tell me whatever's bothering you. I love you, and I wanna help you however way I can. I understand if you don't wish to use your Angel powers and I won't force you to use them but I will help you grow stronger to protect your friends, to protect me. Azazel wanted me to train you and I will. The decision to use Devil, Angel, or Human magic is up to you Akeno-hime, but if you keep letting your past hurt you, you'll never grow stronger." His hand gently creased her cheek as he said that. He had noticed whenever Azazel was among them she'd sent him dirty glares, the human thought her Fallen Angel issue had been dealt with when she told him about herself, guess he was wrong.

Akeno listened to his words, a twinge of pain filling her. She wanted to get stronger, she wanted to protect Gerard but she couldn't use human magic, she only knew how to purify spirits leaving her no choice but to either use Devil magic or the filthy Fallen Angel powers she inherited from her father. He was still going to help her if she didn't use her Angel powers, he truly was a kind man, but he was right, she couldn't keep letting her past haunt her but what happened…what her father failed to do was something she couldn't forgive him for.

Suddenly a black feather caught her eye, then another, and another. Her brow furrowed as she looked to the sky, "What do you want!?"

"That's no way to speak to your sensei." Azazel said landing between the black haired duo, his own brow furrowed. "The training is being put on hold, we got a problem. I've called an emergency meeting for the Gremory and Sitri Peerage. Now come along."

Before either could get a question out they were engulfed in darkness and next thing they knew they were in a large room with the rest of their friends, many looked tired, others worried.

"I'm glad to see you have returned. I assume Azazel told you everything?" Rias asked to which the Sorcerer and Queen answered no, "Then I will explain; it seems Issei is having sleep problems, Tannin-sama told Azazel he's heard him waking up screaming in terror and it's not just him, myself, Sona, our servants, even my cousin Millicas have woken up from bad dreams."

"Akeno also has been having nightmares too." Gerard said, his brow scrunching.

"Then this is no laughing matter. Someone or something is attacking us through our dreams." A distraught look came over Rias face, "I-I can't stop remembering that horrible dream. Everyone I loved was dead, everything I had was burning…and the laugh."

"You too!?" Exclaimed Akeno.

"I think we all have." Issei said, a shiver running down his spine. "Especially with the man."

"What man? I've never seen one in my dream."

"Nor mine."

Again Issei shivered, "At least you guys don't get the shit I deal with…He…he was a tall man riding horse and-"

"Was this man skinny and had yellow eyes? Was the horse big, black, and had red eyes?"

All eyes turned to Gerard who asked the question. To their surprise he was shaking, shaking in fear. Something they never saw him do before and it scared them. Who could make the apprentice of the Sorcerer Supreme shake in fear?

Issei swallowed the lump in his throat, the horses red eyes flickering in his mind, "Yes."

Gerard suddenly froze in place, his face going pale. A black horse with red eyes and a tall man riding it? His friend's dreams turning into…

"No…Not him."

"W-who are you talking about?" Asia asked, scared to find out who this stranger was.

Gerard looked at Asia, his body still shaking in fright. "A man who dwells in the dream dimension, his power is to control one's dreams. An enemy my master has fought countless times…Nightmare."

 **End**

 **And so we begin an arc i've planned for a long time, the Nightmare Arc, and as you can see, we have our first Marvel super villain!**

 **I'll do my best to make this arc interesting, and yes more Marvel character's will show up after this arc.**


	23. Chapter 23 A name to give

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait on the post. Not sure if it i'll have the next chapter or the one after that they'll confront nightmare but I assure you all, more Marvel characters will start coming in now after the Nightmare Arc.**

 **Chapter 23 A name to give**

"I can't believe a guy with such a cliché name makes you scared." Azazel said breaking the silence.

Gerard rounded on the Fallen Angel, this wasn't anything to laugh about. He had hoped only Doctor Strange would know about this world, but now someone else did. To make it worse was that Nightmare was a super villain not a super hero. "Do you take anything serious, old man!? I don't think you heard me; Nightmare is a demon lord who has the power to warp anyone's dreams. The ruler of the Dreamworld is a man, no a demon, you shouldn't underestimate. He can turn Issei's harem fantasies into revolting demon's trying to murder you. He could trap you in your dreams forever or even kill you if he was serious!"

Asia whimpered in fear at the discerption Gerard gave of the super villain, his other friends looked uneasy at each other. Trapped within their own worst nightmare was an experience none of them wanted to go through.

"You sound like you've encountered him before." Sona said, keeping calm about the situation while throwing up mental barriers to prevent this demon from entering her mind.

"I have. Many times, in fact. He almost killed me twice."

Akeno gripped his arm tightly scared to know that he almost died at the hand of this freak. If she saw him in her dreams, she'd make sure he knew pain.

"Can we kill him?" Rias asked, determined to destroy Nightmare for harming her servant's dreams.

"No. You cannot kill what lives off dreams. Nightmare and Dormammu are immortals who rule over a dimension. What we need to do is get in contact with Doctor Strange to tell him what is going on. He's the only one who can defeat Nightmare."

"Then go to Atlantis," Azazel suggested, "I'm sure he has a way to contact you're master. I'll go inform Sirzechs of what is going on. If this Nightmare guy keeps terrorizing the Underworld, no one will be safe. Oh and what has been said in here is classified secrecy." He added before departing.

Without wasting a minute, Gerard cast a portal to Atlantis sanctum and jumped through, his friends following.

"Guess he prefers the old fashion way." Issei said out loud looking at stone walls and flicking torches.

"That's not important, Issei. Koneko, where's the Emerald Guardian?"

"I am right here, Gerard Price."

The sorcerer and devils turned to the voice, seeing Atlantis standing at the top of some stairs leaning on his staff. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to contact my master. It's an emergency."

The tone of voice the boy had was enough proof to show this emergency was serious. The Emerald Guardian motioned for the unwanted visitors to follow him. They passed through many hallways till reaching a large chamber with a crystal ball. He tapped the ball with his staff and stepped aside for Gerard.

"Master Strange? Hello? Is anyone there!?"

There was no response, no face appeared nor a voice.

"Master please this is an emergency!"

… "Gerard, is that you!?"

The voice was followed by the head of a bald man.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked.

"Wong!" Gerard exclaimed ignoring or not hearing the question, he missed his master's friend and man servant. "Oh thank the Vishanti. Wong, where is the master? I must speak with him!"

"The Master is unavailable at this time, Gerard."

"But this is an emergency! Nightmare has found a way into the dimension I'm in!"

Wong's eyes widened with surprise and fear, "…Nightmare is in your dimension? This is more troubling. I will tell the master as soon as he returns. How did he do it?"

That was a question that kept bugging Gerard, how in the multiverse did that demon find his way into Akeno's dimension? He couldn't have traveled through the dimensional gap, there was no way of him knowing about it and even if he did, he couldn't have traveled through it. He resided in the dream world.

…

No he couldn't have…

"Wong, I fear the Dreamworld is connected to this world!"

Wong nodded, "That is Possible, there is still much we don't know about the multiverse Gerard, every world, every dimension, every universe may be connected in some way."

"I hope master comes quickly. The Sorcerer Supreme is the only one with the power to stop Nightmare. I can't do it alone."

Wong smiled, "But you are not alone, Gerard, you have your friends. I believe in you and so dose Master Strange. May the Vishanti guide you in your quest to stop Nightmare."

"Wong wait!" But the communication ended with the bald servant bowing farewell to the American.

"Well that blows. Since Doctor Strange can't help guess were the only ones who can this Nightmare guy." Said Issei before turning to the Guardian, "Hey you know the same magic don't you? Can't you help us?"

"As much I could, I cannot. I was trained in the mystic arts for combat, not traveling through dimensions. I don't even have the proper items to do that. Also if you haven't forgotten my duty is to protecting Ireland."

"And what's worse, I don't have the skills to enter the dream world, only the Sorcerer Supreme can do that. We have no way of stopping Nightmare!" Gerard added plopping himself on the stone steps, running his hands through his hair. This wasn't good, they had no way to stop Nightmare now; Atlantis could help, Doctor Strange was unavailable, and they had no way to confront the dream controller.

Akeno came to Gerard's side rubbing his back soothingly. "Will find a way Gerard-kun. I promise."

"I'm not quite sure what's going on here. Who's this Nightmare you keep talking about?" The Emerald Guardian asked.

"He's a foe Doctor Strange knows and he has found a way into our dimension and has been attacking our dreams," Akeno answered, "As you have heard we have no way to stop him. We can't entering the dream world."

"What about someone's dream?" Everyone perked up at that, all eyes were on Atlantis now as he stroked his beard. "Perhaps through the use of a Sacred Gear you can find a way to enter someone's dreams to confront Nightmare?"

Gerard looked at the old man in surprise at the suggestion. Entering someone's dream through a Sacred Gear, why hadn't he thought of that? They don't need the power of the mystic arts, what they needed was a Sacred Gear to aid them in this conflict.

"Is that even possible?" Akeno asked exchanging looks with Gerard.

"We won't know unless we ask the man who dose and we all know exactly who I'm talking about."

* * *

"Ah you're back." Azazel greeted the Gremory group as they stepped through the portal.

"Azazel, we need to talk." Gerard said getting straight to the point, Nightmare was out their terrorizing dreams so there was no time to waste. "What do you know of dream powered Sacred Gears?"

The Fallen Angel cupped his chin in thought, a frown forming. "Well I've heard of Sacred Gears that can manipulate dreams but not allowing one to enter dreams. I don't think they exist"

"You mean hasn't been found. You're the Sacred Gear researcher, you must find and replicate it. Nightmare must be stopped at all cost. Please Azazel, you must do this!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll see what I can do but it may take time."

"I hope by then we still have time to stop him."

"Gerard, what can you tell us about Nightmare?" Rias asked as Azazel left to begin his search.

"He's a foe you mustn't underestimate, Rias. His weapon is to manipulate dreams, to use them against someone, as well as summoning demons of the Dreamworld. That black horse you see him riding, his is stead named Dreamstalker. Speaking of dreams, what has he done within your dreams?"

A look of fear came over all their faces, all were uncomfortable with telling the sorcerer what they experienced in their sleep.

"He ruined my harem…" Dark blue eyes flickered to the pervert, of course he'd dream of that. "He turned everyone into hideous monsters that tried kill me."

"He made me relive the murdering of all my friend." Kiba added shivering at having to watch that terrible day again.

So that's what he was doing, making his friends relive their worst nightmare. He took Akeno's hand, rubbing it tenderly knowing the horrors of her past must haunt her dreams when she sleeps and Nightmare was making her relive them…he was going to pay for what he did!

"So if Azazel finds this Sacred Gear, who's going to fight Nightmare?" Rias asked.

"Who? There is no who, Rias. I'm going to fight him, only me."

Rias frowned, "Gerard, I don't think you heard yourself. You just said you can't fight Nightmare alone, you need our help."

"And what if this Sacred Gear can only be used by one person? What I'm the only one who can stop him?"

"You won't, Gerard-kun, I'll be there by your side facing this threat." Akeno reassured taking his hand in hers. She didn't care who or how powerful Nightmare was, she wasn't going to sit by and allow him to hurt her friends.

"We're all here for you Gerard." Rias added with a smile.

"We won't let you face Nightmare alone, Gerard-kun."

"…That creep's gonna pay for ruining my dreams…

"You've helped us, so let us help you."

Gerard looked at the Devil's, a smile tugging at his lips at determination they had to aid him in the battle against Nightmare. This was exactly like with Kokabiel, they didn't care how powerful he was each one was willing to lay down their lives to stop an evil that planned to cause havoc upon the world.

Just like superheroes would…

"You guys can be so stubborn you know that? Then I guess I should tell you about Nightmare. He has the power to control dreams, summon demons, and is much more powerful than Kokabiel. So don't underestimate him."

"My days of underestimating my opponents is long gone, Gerard-san. It's thank you that I won't take my enemies lightly."

That was good news for the sorcerer, the red head wasn't going to let her pride and arrogance get in the way of a serious situation. But even so, if they were to face Nightmare, would they be able to stop him? Did they have the power to defeat a demon lord?

"Issei." He suddenly said, eyes turning to the brunette. "You said Nightmare attacked you in your dreams, why didn't Ddraig stop him?"

A question that made everyone look at the Sacred Gear wielder. Issei carried a powerful dragon within his Sacred Gear so why hadn't he stopped Nightmare from attacking him? They question didn't need waiting, in a dazzling flash of light, the Boosted Gear appeared on the boy's arm, the green gem glowing as the Red Dragon Emperor's voice came through, **"To answer your question, sorcerer, this Nightmare guy has power that rival's mine, making him rather difficult to kick out of my partner's mind. Speaking of which, if you plan to fight this guy, make sure you use that Scared Gear on Issei. I wanna see that dream freak get his ass kicked."**

"We appreciate the help, Red Dragon Emperor." This was good, having one of the Heavenly Dragon's aid them against Nightmare was a major power boost in the coming battle but if Doctor Strange was here then they could defeat him. Ddraig wasn't someone to take lightly, there were many powerful beings in this world who'd be more than a match for the heroes and villains in his dimension.

He was told by Rias and Azazel the night before training day that Sairaorg and Vali had a love for battle, which made Gerard wonder, could the next heir of the Bael clan defeat the White Dragon Emperor? That question led into another, could either of those be a match for Thing, or Hulk?

….

Nah, Hulk would smash them!

The powers of this dimension were powerful and interesting but they paled in comparison to those of his dimension, well most of them.

Spider Man could have trouble against Vali but could Divine Divide absorb wed throwers? And what about the Fantastic Four against the Four Satans? Or Fallen Angel Azazel against the mutant Azazel!? What would happen if the super beings of Earth 616 fought against the people of this world?

Come to think of it, did this world even have a name?

There were super beings in this dimension but they weren't heroes or villains, just supernatural creatures. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons, Youkai, witches, all those sorts of things found in fairy tales. If it didn't have a name, then what would be an appropriate name for it?

Akeno said Dragons were the strongest beings of this world and two of the most powerful beings in this universe were dragons. Plus, there was the red and white dragon emperors.

Dragon verse? Universe D? Earth D? Dragon of Dragon?

"That's it!" He shouted making everyone jump at his outburst. Seeing the weird looks he was getting he answered, "I've come up with a name for this universe. Since dragons are the strongest creature of this universe, I've chosen to name this universe Dragon of Dragon's or DXD for short."

Silence was all he received from his answer, the weird looks his friends had didn't leave there faces either. Hat is until Akeno let loose her trade mark giggle.

"Ara ara. What a catchy name for our universe. DXD sounds suitable."."

"I like it." Kiba added with a smile.

"Sounds kick ass!" Yelled Issei throwing his gauntlet first in the air. Even Ddraig voiced his opinion, **"Heh, even I have to agree with the human. A universe named for our power is indeed suitable."**

 **End**

 **The DXD dimension has a name now.**

 **I'm not sure if I should reveal a spoiler but I am considering making the 666 battle super intense, if we get to it that is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to like and review.**


	24. Chapter 24 Nightmare

**Hey everyone! Devils Sorcerer is how refused and ready to come to the conclusion of this arc. Before we start this I will answer some questions**

 **mslmob12: I'll update as soon as I can. No I cannot spoil what happens next, maybe a lemon.**

 **Tohka123: Thank you i'm glad your enjoying it.**

 **The Last Kenpachi: I'm not sure when Iron First will show up, maybe during Khaos Brigade's attack on the Underworld. Who knows?**

 **Guest: Thank you, I knew Nightmare would be a great choice for the story, his dream powers would be interesting for them to see. As for parings, i'm not sure if i'll have marvel characters paring up with superheros. Oh I'm sure Thor will be shocked at his 'father' from the DXD world.**

 **KnightOfZaku: Thank you very much for the compliment. I didn't know their was a demogoiblin.**

 **kyle152091: Yes I will definitively keep explaining superheros to the DXD characters when I can, or at least the one's Gerard know.**

 **Now let's get this baby going!**

 **Chapter 24 Nightmare.**

A week had passed, a week with nonstop reports of people form the Underworld waking up from bad dreams. Where was Azazel, time as running out!

Nightmare's power was growing, Gerard could sense it. If they didn't confront him soon then, only the Sorcerer Supreme could stop him who he hoped would arrive soon. Was this matter he attending too Wong spoke of this important? Was it more important than one of his worst enemies finding a way into the DXD verse? If so, then pray the Vishanti he would come soon.

"Gerard-senpai." He was jolted from his thoughts when his name was called. Koneko had taken a seat beside him.

"Hey you." He said petting her ears which made her purr joyfully. "How's training been for you?"

"Better than Ise-kun." Her ears dropped. "I've had two of the same nightmare of that horrible day…"

"The day your master abandoned you." It was question, he still remembered the hurt expression the Nekomata had when telling him the story.

"No, it wasn't my master." The white haired girl corrected. "My sister."

"You're sister!?"

Koneko nodded, "The story is true, but I never had a master. Only my sister, Kuroka, who's now a criminal."

Her own sister went crazy from Senjutsu huh? That's much worse than losing a master. "I'm sorry."

"I don't doubt what you say about this guy were about to fight, but can he really control our dreams?"

Gerard sighed, "I'm afraid so. We enter the dream world he had total control over dreams. He can make our worst fears come to life even." He paused and shivered, "To see a figment of your imagination come to live and attack you is possible the worst kind of fear to experience."

"You seem to know what that's like senpai…"

"…I do. I told you guys I fought Nightmare many times and nearly died twice."

"Senpai, can you tell me what you fear the most?" The little cat girl looked at the human, his face hidden behind his bangs. Had she asked the wrong question, did she go into uncharted territory?

"Losing those I love. I lost my mother, father, and uncle. I don't wish to you lose you or anyone else. Especially Akeno."

"You love Akeno-senpai, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'd do anything to make her happy."

Before anyone could be said the Gremory symbol appeared and out stepped Rias. "Azazel finally found it!"

"Azazel, you mad scientist, you found it!" Gerard exclaimed as he stepped out of the teleportation circle with Rias and Koneko, every fiber of his being was filled with joy. They at last had a way to confront Nightmare and stop his evil scheme.

"Of course I did, human. You doubted I wouldn't?" Azazel boasted throwing out his chest. "I thought something like this never existed, but image my surprise when I learn that one dose is in Egypt. It wasn't easy to barter with the guy to let me have it but," He paused and pulled out from his coat a black ring. "I have it. Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce to you Mind Walker, a Sacred Gear that lets whoever wears it entry into anyone's dreams. Just slip it on think of whose dreams you want to enter. There are two problems however, firstly the ring can be destroyed and if so you'll either be stuck in said dreams forever or forced out. Also, only one person can use it but you know me," He pulled out three more exact rings, a grin on his face. "I always come prepared."

"That you do, Azazel. I'm surprised it too you so quick to obtain and copy it."

"I have my ways, sorcerer. I've already be told the plan, you and Issei are gonna fight this guy but who else is going with you?"

"You're not coming?" Rias asked in surprise taking one of the rings.

"Wish I could, but I need to stay to get you guys out if something happens. Plus I gotta return the original Mind Walker back to its owner once this whole shebang is over. Since you're going with him Rias Gremory, who else will?"

"I." Said Akeno without hesitation, promising her lover she'd fight alongside him.

Azazel looked at the two Devil's and human, his face contorting into one of dead seriousness. "Alright you three, you know once you enter Issei's mind theirs no turning back. You must find Nightmare and stop him. I hope you can defeat and immortal."

"Where's-ah." Gerard answered his own question as to where Issei was. His eyes finding the brunette laying on the couch, Asia sitting beside ready to use her Twilight Healing should anything occur. He motioned for the two Devil's to follow him to Issei. He sat beside Issei, Akeno sat next to him. "Prepare yourselves, where about to enter Issei's dream to stop Nightmare, or else humanity falls." Forming the mystic art hand signs he started chanting in a language none of them could understand.

"Vishanti, great Vishanti, I call upon you, Oshtur, Agamotto, Hoggoth. Raggadorr, Cyttorak, Ikonn, Watoomb, Voltor, I call upon as well and others to lend your strength to us to defeat evil that wishes to harm humanity and this universe!"

A bright blue glow surrounded Gerard then it spread out to Akeno and Rias which startled them. "Don't be afraid. The Vishanti will aid us in our fight against Nightmare." Gerard answered before shutting his eyes and focusing on entering Issei's mind.

….

…

…

…

…

…

"Issei-kun, you wanna touch my breasts~?"

That was Rias voice.

"Ise-kun, I wanna be touched to!"

Asia Argento

"Ara ara, Ise-kun, I'm all you're to tease~. Ufufuf~."

Gerard's eyes snapped open, his brow furrowed at hearing Akeno talk like that to the pervert.

His brow only creased more at the sight his eyes fell upon.

There was Issei Hyoudou, surrounded by all the girls he knew, all naked and asking for him to fuck them, truly this boy was a pervert…

"Ahem, Any reason why your dreaming about my girl!?"

Issei froze and turned at the voice, paling at the glare Gerard was giving him while the illusion of the girls vanished.

"H-hey you guys!" He waved casual, hoping Gerard wouldn't beat him up for thinking about his girlfriend.

"Ara ara, Issei, you're quite bold thinking about me when I'm in a relationship already. Ufufuf." Akeno giggled.

"Alright enough fooling around. We need to focus and find Nightmare." Rias said cutting to the chase. "How do we find him?"

Gerard didn't answer, only looking around the vast emptiness of Issei's dream before flaring his magic.

"NIGHTMARE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, wanting to get the demon lords attention. "Flare your magic you guys. Get his attention."

The King, Queen, and Pawn obeyed his suggestion, releasing large amount of magic to make their enemy know they were.

"Nightmare I know you're here you bastard! Come out and face us!"

Silence was met by the sorcerer's yell with only darkness's laying before them. With this much power being unleashed Nightmare would undoubtedly be drawn to it.

Suddenly their came the click clack of horse hoofs followed a loud neigh.

"He's coming." Gerard warned readying himself for the lord of the Dream Realm.

Out of the darkness's came a voice, a deep menacing voice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the good doctor's student and I see you brought your friends."

"Of course I did, Nightmare, you didn't think I'd come alone to chat with you?"

Rias stepped forward flaring her power to try and show she wasn't afraid, but secretly she was. "I'm Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory household! Nightmare, demon lord of the Dreamworld, you're plans to rule this world will be stopped! I won't let you harm my precious servants anymore!"

The reply she was given was a wicked laugh while. "Such brave words, Rias Gremory, but I can see into your heart. You fear me. You are scared that you will live in a world of your worst nightmares."

"I won't let what I fear stop me from putting an end to your wicked plans villain!" Retorted the red head with her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Is that so…" Nightmare's voice trailed off before silence engulfed the four teens again.

"Stand fast everyone, Nightmare can use our greatest fears against us." Gerard warned standing back to back with his friends.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"What the hell was that!?" Issei asked looking around unaware that Rias froze in place, eyes widening in fear.

The Gremory heiress knew that sound, she'd never forget that sound till the day she died.

"Camels…" She sad but it was barely above a whisper.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"EEP!" Rias screamed, the sound louder and closer to her.

"So," Gerard said evenly taking notice to Rias behavior, "Why are you scared of camels?"

"I…I had a traumatizing experience with one…." The once brave girl said quaking in as more and more camel cries echoed around them, her fear intensifying at the thought of being trampled or eaten by the humped back creatures.

"Akeno."

The miko looked around, eyes narrowed darting left and right as she tried to pinpoint where she heard the voice come from.

"Akeno-chan, I'm here. You're mothers here." Shuri's voice said.

"You're not my mother, she's dead!" The priestess yelled flaring her magic, how dare this fiend cast illusions of her mother to scare her. It wasn't fear that gripped the black haired beauty's heart, but anger. Anger hate for the pain she suffered in her past, like she hated her father for abandoning her!"

"Ahhhh, I sense only hate within you, Akeno." Nightmare spoke as if they were friends, which they most certainly were not. "You have hate and resentment toward the man you once called father."

"Enough games, Nightmare! Show yourself you miserable coward!" Gerard yelled, reading to unleashing a blast of magic at where he'd hear the voice come from.

"So be it, sorcerer." There was a blinding flash of light and the darkness's they stood in was now nothing but a white blank sheet of emptiness's, no walkways or doors seen like in the movies or comic books.

The first thing they noticed, which Rias was trying not to scream at, were the thousands of giant camels that surrounded them, their mouths hanging open eyeing the teenagers hungrily.

"Stay behind me, Rias-chan." Issei ordered steeping in front of his master and lover, ready to defend her to his last breath.

In the gap between the forest of camel legs was a large, black, horse with huge wings on its sides, and piercing red eyed that glared at Akeno who glared right back at it. It looked like an evil Pegasus corrupted by Hades. This had to by the horse Gerard spoke of, Dreamstalker.

Dreamstalker flared his nostrils before neighing and rearing high while kicking his fore legs wildly. Atop him sat his master, a man that looked as if he was some sorta of punk rock star and the boogeyman mixed together. He was tall and lanky, wore green robes, and a full head of wild black haired falling to his shoulders and a matching goatee upon his chin. His eyes were an eerie yellow that seem to be staring into the darkest parts of their souls. The power radiating off him was unimaginable, he made Kokabiel look like a child.

This was the one they were looking for, the one Gerard warned them to not take lightly.

The lord of the Dreamworld, Nightmare!

Nightmare grinned devilishly laughing like a mad man, "Uwahahahahahaha. Here I am, little sorcerer, I hope you don't mind the company I brought along. Your friend, Rias, doesn't seem to like sweet gentle camels. Bwahahaha!"

The giant camels cried again, Rias trying to act brave but finding it hard with so many of the humped creatures surrounding her.

Nightmare's eyes were set on Gerard, his grin widening at the scowling face the young sorcerer had, "How long as it been, Gerard? A week? A year? Have you gotten any stronger since our last meeting? You know I was quite surprised to know that you went missing. I had thought you either were dead but image my surprise and luck to know that you actually went to another dimension, one were no superheroes will be able to stop me! This world and its dreams will belong to Nightmare!"

"Not if we have anyone to say about it you dream stealing bastard!"

Yellow eyes flickered to the one who shouted at him, brown hair, brown eyes… "Ahhhh, Issei Hyoudou, the pervert who desires a harem. Tell me boy, do you want that dream to become a reality? Do you wish to spend all eternity to live within your dreams surrounded by the woman you desire?" With a wave of his hand, thousands upon thousands of buxom woman either scantily clad or naked appeared before the group, their lust filled eyes set upon Issei.

"Issei baby~"

"Come here and I'll give you a massage~"

"Join us and you can have endless amounts of sex~~~"

So many…so many hot naked girls wanting to go after him! And he'd have it all if he'd let Nightmare get away with his scheme….his scheme that made his friends, his girlfriend, dwell within their worst nightmare...

The scared look Rias had the day before when telling him about her dream hurt him greatly because he couldn't protect her. He could protect her from her dreams until now that is.

"NO!" With a burst of energy the pervert encased himself within his Scale Mail ready to do battle against them. "I don't care what sorta of dreams you offer me! None of those illusions can compare to my Rias! You hurt my girlfriend and now I'm gonna take that pain and send it right back at you a thousand times worse!"

It was a fast as lightning but still noticeable by the Devils, a scowled flickered across the demon lord's face before it returned into another wicked smile. "So be it, Red Dragon Emperor. But before we get this show on the road…"

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by the roaring of flames that filled the emptiness's that was followed by another roar, only this one was loud, primal, and filled with rage. The camels that once surrounded the sorcerer and his friend was replaced by one of fire. The dark haired dream controller glared at the large green eyes that peered through the flames. It was that pesky dragon again, Ddraig!

" **How good to see you're ugly face again, demon freak!"** The massive red dragon greeted as he stepped through the flames.

"Ddraig, I was afraid you wouldn't show up!" Issei yelled in joy, while his friends stared in awe at being in the presence of the Red Dragon Emperor.

" **And miss out on the fun of kicking this bastard's ass? Not a chance, partner!"** He glanced down to the wielder of his power, spotting the friends he cared about, **"So you're the sorcerer, Gerard Price, pleasure to at last meet you face to face."**

"And you as well, oh Ddraig, Welsh Dragon Emperor.

This was that damn sorcerer's plan, lure him here to have the Red Dragon Emperor back them up. Well, too can play at that game! Raising his hands he began channeling magic into them, "Come my demons. Come forth and destroy these fools!" Behind him thousands of creature appeared varying in shape and size, two of which were close to the Dragon's size.

"That's a lot of demons. I can't wait to punish them all~" Akeno said with a lip of her lips as electricity dancing around her finger tips, the sadistic side of her kicking in as the time for battle drew closer and closer.

" **You'd better leave some for me, Sorcerer, I wanna make sure he feel's my wrath."**

"Ara ara. The Red Dragon Emperor's really mad, maybe we should let him take his anger out on Nightmare. Ufufuf."

"As much as I'd like to see that, Nightmare's mine." Gerard said.

"Attack! Destroy them!"

With the command given, the army of demons rushed the enemy, confident that there numbers would overwhelm them! The first to respond to their charge was the red dragon, unleashing a torrent of fire from his mouth vaporizing all life that stood in its path.

The dragon snorted, **"Partner, you better help me out!"**

"Help you? You must be getting slow." Issei teased.

" **Just up and help!"**

"That leaves Nightmare to me."

"What about us?" Rias asked not wanting to be on the sidelines.

"Help us out!" Gerard replied using the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr to leap great distanced toward Nightmare while chanting, "By the Flames of the Faltine, Bolts of Bedevilment! By the Wondrous Winds of Watoomb! Agamotto, first Sorcerer Supreme to exist, wise Oshtur, Hoggoth and your Hoary host, I call upon you and others to empower me to cast this vial demon back to where he came!" The sorcerer's body was engulfed in a blue glow as the powers of the mystic arts flowed through his body. Nightmare was a force not to underestimate, he would need all the help he could get in defeating the supervillain.

Or at least stall long enough for his master to stop Nightmare.

When he was close enough he fired a beam of magic from his hands at the demon lord which he easily blocked with a barrier. Preparing to put more power into the spell, he stopped when a blast of thunder zoomed by the sorcerer also making contact with the barrier.

"I'm not letting you face him alone, Gerard-kun." The half human said pouring more magic into her attack to break the enemy's barrier. Yet no matter how much she did it wouldn't crack.

"That's cute, now let me show you mind." Nightmare replied raising his other hand to send forth a stream of fire.

Quick to react, Akeno raised her other hand that fired a blast of water to meet the fire spell. The two attacks collided creating a steam cloud between the combatants.

Not wanting to wait for it the clear, Gerard started unleashing a barrage of spells at Nightmare, fire, wind, water, lightning, and ice were thrown at the horse rider with none even reaching him due to barrier that sat between him and the spells.

"Resound Thunder!"

"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth, By the light of Oshtur, destroy this evil!"

Another blast of thunder came hurtling toward the protect villain, while the beams of magic grew bigger and brighter, their power doubled by the chant. The barrier shuttered under the attack with a crack form to which the Fear Lord grunted in distain at. Nightmare pulled on the reigns causing Dreamstalker to spread his wings and take flight. The great black horse sored high into the sky, if there even was a sky and sent another blast of magic.

The black haired duo enacted the same tactic against Lucius, Gerard cast a barrier while Akeno sent forth a large fireball to counter Nightmare's attack. She quickly followed up with another casting of thunder that Dreamstalker dodged.

"Hmm you've grown stronger since we last fought, sorcerer. Have you become strong enough to survive this?" Nightmare raised a hand, a blast mist of sorts erupted from his hand speeding toward the black haired duo like a title wave going after its prey.

Seeing the danger that approached Gerard grabbed Akeno, embracing her in a tight hug while casting another spell, "Seven Rings of Raggadorr! Shield the Seraphim protect me!" The seven blue rings appeared around the duo followed by a crystal clear sphere minutes before the nightmarish spell hit them. The sorcerer grit his teeth, trying to keep the barrier from breaking under the power of the attack. "Watoomb, I call upon your winds to serve me!" A great gust of wind slashed through the black magic like a sword through flesh ending its assault on the teenagers.

With a clear shot Akeno lunged forward unleashing a combined spell of thunder and water. Her double elemental spell would have collided, if Dreamstalker hadn't flown out of its path again. The steed could take a beating but wasn't meant for fighting, his purpose was only to transport his master wherever he wished to be, such as out of harms ways.

Nightmare looked down upon the black haired girl, studying her features carefully. She was quite beautiful and very powerful in the art of magic. He would have asked who she was, if he hadn't entered her dreams from before. "The Fallen Angel hybrid is quite powerful, you've chosen you're women well, sorcerer."

The black haired duo glared at their enemy. They couldn't waste time dragging out the battle with Nightmare, he must be stopped. He had to be stopped but…

"He's too powerful, Gerard-kun, we need the Red Dragon Emperor's help." Akeno said, her breathing heavy from the nonstop spell casting, was this what Doctor Strange had to deal with in his world?

"That would be a great boon for us, Akeno, if he wasn't busy dealing with those damnable demons."

He was right, the Welsh Dragon, long with his possessor and Rias were fighting wave upon waves of demons. Ddraig was taking the brunt of the force, his mass and strength being more than enough to challenge the onslaught of attacks the minions of the Dreamworld cast. Rias and Issei, while fatigued, had little to no damage to them, it wasn't that surprising since they were literally fighting alongside the Red Dragon Emperor.

Gerard wasn't sure how many more demons were left but he was certain that if Nightmare could be defeated then they would halt their attack and return back to where they came.

"You might as well surrender while you still have a chance to live." Nightmare offered with a wave of his hand. "How can you defeat someone created out of dreams when you can't even land a hit on me? Honestly, Gerard, you're master proved more of a threat to me. You're skills are impressive, but in the end, you will never have the power to defeat me."

Ignoring the black haired man's word he turned to Akeno, she said he was too powerful, while that was true, he was very powerful and giving them a run for their money.

However, there was something that could help them against Nightmare.

"Akeno, you have to use it."

The ravenette glared at Gerard with a large frown at the suggestion of using Holy Lightning. "I don't need it."

"Yes you do!" Gerard protested casting a barrier between himself and Nightmare as he cast another spell. "You have to stop this self-hatred of yourself and accept who you are! The power you've inherited from your father makes you more powerful than you know." He waited for her to reply but didn't, instead look away from her master and lover. "Akeno, baby, I love you no matter what race you are or what power you have. Please-"

"Gerard look out!"

The warning came too late. Nightmare's spell broke through the barrier hitting the sorcerer in the chest sending him flying. Gerard couldn't but gasped suddenly at feeling something wrap around his neck, prompting him to open an eye, which he regretted at once. All he could see the ugly face of Nightmare smiling evilly.

"How pathetic!" Nightmare gleefully said adding pressure to the human's neck, "You're woman is weaker than you thought. She can't even come to accept who she is, no less use that same power to protect her friends. Don't worry, Price, I'll make sure she relives-AGH!"

His boasting was stopped by a blast of magic, of lighting to be exact! Feeling his grip loosen, Gerard broke free from the supervillain gaining distance between himself and the supervillain.

"Get away from my boyfriend!"

Both men whirled around at the voice, both showing different expression, Gerard smirked in joy while Nightmare glared at the ravenette who glared right back, her Fallen Angel wings spread wide with lightning surrounding her finger tips. "You bitch…"

"I am Akeno Himejima! Daughter of Shuri Himejima and Baraqiel!" Akeno declared, ready to deliver more pain to the man who harmed her lover.

All her life she thought she could manage without her Fallen Angel side, only needing to rely on normal magic, which had been of help till facing one of Grigori's leaders. She did next to no damage to him, which left her wondering if she should have used her Holy Lightning, her power inherited by her father. Everyone already heard that she was part Fallen Angel, so why had she kept refusing to use it?

Maybe she could have been of better help to her friends, to her boyfriend, if she just accepted that side of her sooner.

Now, was that time, now was the time to at last come to terms with who she really was; a Fallen Angel hybrid turned Devil, who was in love with a sorcerer from another dimension. Her eyes flickered to the man who filled her heart with love, his proud smile never faltering. He was right, her Holy Lightning made her so much more powerful, she could feel it flowing through her body,.and now she would use that power to stop Nightmare, who by the way sent forth a blast of that black magic at her which she dodging with easy and quickly fired off another blast of lightning at him.

Pulling hard on his steed, Dreamstalker moved out of the way flapping its wings to get away from the hybrid Fallen Angel that continued to fire more lighting at him.

Akeno was hell bent on making sure this bastard suffered for filling her dreams with horrific nightmares, filling her friend's dreams with nightmares, and especially harming her boyfriend! Her Holy Lightning was amplifying her power greatly, like Rias and Gerard said it would. The murder of her mother had made her refuse this side of her, she refused to accept the Fallen Angel side of her, to want nothing to do with it, or Fallen Angels, nor men in general. Akeno hated men, except Kiba since he was part of the peerage, and wanted nothing to do with them.

Then Issei came along, followed by Gerard, the latter opening her heart up to the emotion she thought she'd never feel again.

Love.

Not the kind of love for friendship, but for someone special, and Gerard Price was that special someone. He opened up her heart again to love by first accepting her for who she was and now encouraging her to accept herself and the power she hated.

'Gerard-kun, thank you, I love you so much.' She thought before refocusing on the battle with Nightmare.

'You finally did it!' Gerard thought proudly. The supervillain had been so preoccupied with the sorcerer he didn't see Akeno coming from behind and cast Holy Lightning at him. Sparing a quick glace to Issei and Ddraig, the two were decimating the army of demons sent at them, the Dragon destroying all who challenged him. None of those demons stood a chance against the Heavenly Dragon that God from the bible feared. "Nightmare…your nightmares have come to an end!" Cheesy as it sounded it was true, the battle was starting to turn in the Devil's favor. Nightmares goons were falling in droves and with Akeno using Holy Lightning he couldn't stand a chance.

Nightmare glared at the Sorcerer Supremes apprentice, there was no way he'd let a bunch of kids and an oversized lizard defeat him! He was the lord of the real of dreams! He was immortal! He would obliterate them all! "Your victory is only of the moment, Price. You cannot kill who lives off dreams! You will all live your worst nightmares!" Raising both hands a ball of magic started forming in it growing larger and larger by the second. "I'll make sure your bitches endure endless pain and suffering!" He shouted glaring at Rias and Akeno.

'Not if I have anything to say…' "Issei! Transfer power to me and Akeno!" Gerard ordered flying to the violet eyed girl's side and taking her into his arms, making her blush. Wrapping his left arm around her waist and taking her left hand into his right. The black haired duo looked like they were going to dance form the position they had. "Start channeling your magic, baby. Were gonna hit this bastard with everything we've got."

" **Go help your friends Issei, I can handle these clowns."**

Obeying the dragon's orders, Issei sped as fast as he could to his friends boosting as much power as he could without losing his scale mail. He too wanted to make Nightmare pay. Suddenly his path was blocked by demons.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" He ordered brawling through them like they were nothing. He wouldn't let them stand in his way to reach his friends. He felt something slam into his back but refused to let it slow him down. "Agh!" He grunted in pain as a blast of magic hit him in the side of the face, then another to his left shoulder, and another to the stomach, back, leg, face again. What remained of the demon force Nightmare summoned was doing what they could to buy their master time to unleash his most powerful attack. And seeing that the red armored being was the most vulnerable he was the best one to concentrate on.

'Fuck!' Issei grunted trying to stay strong. He had to get to his friends to help them, to save them. He wasn't weak…he was stronger than this. He wouldn't allow himself to be bested by these freaks. "I am Issei Hyoudou soon to be harem king but more importantly," A green aura surrounded his frame as he lifted his Sacred Gear arm high into the sky the jewel upon it glowing brightly in the night! "I am the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor!"

In the distance the Red Dragon Emperor smirked at his partner's determination to save his friends. His flames began to burn bright like the sun! " **S** **how these jokers what a dragon can do! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"**

And in that moment the jewel upon Issei's gauntlet grew so bright it was like staring at the sun! Everyone covered their eyes at the intense light as it filled the light in a green flash! When the light faded what stood before the defeated Peerage and remaining Strays was Issei clad in his dragon armor but this time it sported large dragon wing!

"Uwaaaaahhhhh! Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"

Rias stared in disbelief and hope at Issei's new form. After discovering Issei was the owner of the Boosted Gear she read about it within the Gremory library wanting to know more about its power and abilities and the form that stood before her was one she hoped her darling Isse would reach, the perfect version of the Scale Mail, Balance Breaker!

"I-Isse…"

Gerard felt a smirk creep upon her face. "Looks like Issei has achieved a new power."

Behind the armored head Issei glared at demons, who shook in fear at the power flowing off him. He bent his knees low feeling Ddraig's power renew his strength for the beat down he'd commence on those who stood in his way. Then he shot forward like a bullet planting his fist into his first targets face, which exploded in a shower of blood and guts upon impact!

He didn't care, he would show the followers of Nightmare no mercy if it meant getting to Gerard and Akeno to transfer power to them!

While the black haired duo prepared themselves and Issei fought his way to them, Rias was doing her best to stall Nightmare as best she could, by sending wave upon wave of destruction magic at him, which resulted in the black horse having to keep dodging to not get hit. Dreamstalker was fast but calculating where he'd go gave Rias the chance to shoot spells in that direction to block its path.

"Dreamstalker, fly higher!" Nightmare shouted while still charging up his spell. Obeying his masters orders the horse tried to fly higher, only to get something large and red to slam into it, which just so happened to be Issei in Balance Breaker mode. Dreamstalker cried in pain from the impact while his master fell from his back disturbing the power up of the spell.

"No you don't!" Issei yelled knowing he'd try to save his master, which the brunette wouldn't allow by sending a powerful punch to its face knocking the horse straight down to the ground leaving it in a two foot deep crater. Free at last of any problems the Red Dragon Emperor's host turned to the black haired duo. "You guy's ready?" He asked to which they nodded in reply. "Here we go! Transfer!"

Gerard, Akeno, and Rias felt their power begin to double from the transfer of Issei's Sacred Gear. They weren't sure if this would stop Nightmare, but they would put everything they had into this attack. The three magic users began powering up, Rias destruction power flowing off her in waves, Gerard and Akeno being consumed by Holy Lightning with a blue glow replacing the green.

Gerard keep his eyes on Nightmare, he could see he was furious with them all. He was desperate now, like the times his master overpowered him. With the power Issei transferred to him, perhaps now would be prefer to use the spells his master said were only needed as a last resort, which was considering who he was fighting.

"Let the scorching light of the Seven Suns of Cinnibus smite you Nightmare! Let its light banish the darkness's that you are from this boys mind and send you back into the dimension you came from! Be gone evil one! Be gone and never return!"

As he formed the mystic art hand sign, Akeno did the same, matching finger to finger with him and channeling her Holy Lightning into the attack that would defeat Nightmare once and for all. A large yellow magic circle of the Gremory family formed in front of them which was followed by an equally large blue magic circle. The power of Fallen Angel and mystic art magic coursing through both beings.

Feeling there power focused into the attack the black haired duo unleashed their combined attack, at one.

Fire and lightning erupted from the magic circles, the enormous Holy Lightning Dragon swirling around the fire blast. Rias threw her hands forward sending a wave of destruction magic, with Issei adding to the attack with his Dragon Shot, and Ddraig adding a last minute fire breath to make sure Nightmare would feel the burn.

The fire attacks speed toward the Lord of the Dream World, who screams of angry were drowned out by roar of the lighting dragon with its maw open wide to consume him. Nightmare threw his hands up for a final counter attack dispersing all his magic into one massive blast. To the surprise of the Devil's the combined attacks were being held back by the demon lords spell. To be able to hold back fight attacks, one being the Heavenly Dragon himself, showed that Nightmare really was a powerful foe.

"By the Crimson bands of Cyttorak, By the Vapers of Valtorr, bind thy enemy and let thy lightning server me!"

Nightmare heard the chant but was too slow to react, bands the color of crimson wrapped around him while bolts of lightning blasted him from above. With his hands now bound the spell holding back the five combined ones was broken and it soared straight at him. This couldn't be, he was a demon lord, a master of magic, these brats powers were nothing to his. He dwarfed them all, so how could he have been beaten!?

' _It's simple…'_ Nightmare's eyes widened as the voice of Gerard echoed in his mind via telekinesis, _'You thought a bunch of kids couldn't beat you, but you proved yourself wrong again, Nightmare.'_

Fire and lightning consumed Nightmare that soon was followed by an explosion so large the smoke it created was so thick nobody could see each other. As the smoke cleared all that remained of Nightmare and his steed was a smoldering crate the size of Kuoh town.

"Ohhh ouch! That's gonna leave me a huge headache." Issei said clutching his head.

" **Good riddance to that scum back. At least now I can sleep in peace."** Snorted the welsh dragon in pleasure. Never had he ever been in such a battle before, it wasn't as great as those he had with his rival, but damn, this would be a battle he'd remember.

"Hey Ddraig!" Issei shouted giving a thumbs up to the Dragon. "Thanks for your help! We couldn't have done it without you!" The reply he got was a smirk from the Heavenly Dragon before he vanished into the flames.

Rias sighed in relief as she dropped to her knees, they had used all their power in that attack and while Nightmare was immortal it would take a long time for him to recover from an attack like that.

Still holding each other, the black haired duo relaxed, Akeno resting her head on Gerard's chest, enjoying the warmth it emanated.

"We did it." The miko said wrapping her wings around the sorcerer to keep him close to her. "It's over."

"Yes," Gerard replied with a content sigh, "The nightmares over."

 **End**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **The Nightmare Arc has come to a close, sorta, their's still the aftermath of the battle. I admit I may have rushed the beginning and battle a little but hey what's done is done.**

 **Also, a huge favor form you guys, I know you want Iron First and Ghost Rider in the story but if you can, please give me a quick run down of what powers they possess, and do you want more than just those two superheros showing up?**

 **Let me know in the comment section.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, HR93 out!**


	25. Chapter 25 Ratings Games Acceptance

**I'm so glad I've finally completed the chapter. It took a while with writers block and work but I finally did it!**

 **Highschool DXD belongs to Ishibumi. Marvel Comics belong to Stan Lee.**

 **The Devil's Sorcerer Chapter 25 Coming to terms. Festivals and dates.**

Darkness covered Gerard's vision until he opened his eyes to be greeted by the smiling face of Azazel with an outstretched hand.

"Welcome back to the land of the living you four." Azazel greeted as he helped the sorcerer to his feet. "Since you've returned I guess this means Nightmare has been defeated, which I knew you could of course since the Red Dragon Emperor helped you."

"I think it would have gone a lot quicker had you been their too." Gerard replied.

"Oh come now Gerard-kun, I did help. I found you a Sacred Gear to use against Nightmare."

"Yes you could have—never mind. Point is we won and hopefully we won't see him ever again."

"Well now that this fiasco is done we can finally get some peaceful sleep." Issei said with a yawn.

"Not quite," Rias said to her pawn "We still must train for the Rating Games."

"Whaaaaaaat come ooooonnn! We just battled against a Supervillain!"

"As much as I like that my darling Ise-kun, we did come to participate in the young devil gathering." Rias said to her complaining Pawn. "Tomorrow will begin anew our training and beat Sona."

"Buchou, tell us what happened? What was Nightmare like?" Kiba asked, Xenovia and Koneko nodding in agreement, curious to know the details of the battle.

While the red head spoke to her servants, her Queen leave the room with her boyfriend.

The battle against Nightmare had been playing over and over in the sorcerer's head, it was a tough and grueling but thanks to Akeno they managed to turn it around and defeat him. Of course Nightmare would regenerate since he was immortal but what he would do was unknown. Would be try to come back to this dimension or he leave it alone knowing the forces waiting to confront him? He prayed to the Vishanti it was the latter.

He's eyes never left the black haired beauty as she led him down the hall. If her father was there he'd probably be proud of her for finally achieve her true power, Holy Lightning. He had a feeling that as a Fallen Angel she would be able to use light basic magic and got conformation of it from Azazel the day they arrived in the Underworld. The Sacred Gear researcher had planned to have Akeno unlock her true power but knew she'd refuse it. So he proposed to let Gerard help her, which he did, by nearly being killed by a supervillain.

'Would she use that power in the Rating Game against Sona?' He wondered, hoping to see more of it in action as Akeno pulled him into an empty room.

After double checking they were completely alone, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much force as she could muster before breaking away for air. Never before had Akeno been this glad for a troubling situation to be over at last. Her fears had been holding back when confronting Nightmare, the power he radiated scared her, it was like being in the presence of Kokabiel ten times stronger. But they did it, they beat him, all thanks to the powers inherited by her father.

"What was that for?" Gerard asked, enjoying the feel of her lips.

"That's for surviving this ordeal. When we were confronting Nightmare I felt my fears intensify. As if they were about to come to life and attack me." Akeno admitted shaking a little.

"I wouldn't have let that happen, Akeno-hime. You know I'd do anything to protect you." Gerard reassured with a gentle hug and kiss to the forehead. "So, does this mean you'll be using Holy Lightning now?"

There was a long silence of Akeno until she answered, "If it helps me protect those I love, then yes. After my mom died I was pretending to be someone else, someone who could live without her Fallen Angel powers. I was wrong and you helped be come to terms with who I really am."

Gerard wrapped his arms around Akeno's waist pressing his forehead against hers, "And who are you?" He whispered in a gentle tone.

Akeno kissed him quickly, her smile never leaving. "I'm Akeno Himejima. Shuri and Baraqiel's daughter."

"So you've come to terms with yourself, but what about your father?"

The ravenette's smile dropped instantly a sigh escaping her lips, "I can come to terms with myself, but not him. You have no idea how much I hate him, Gerard."

There she went lying to herself again. She overcame her self-resentment and power but still clung to it the false hatred toward her father, like a leech to skin. She could say all she wanted but he wouldn't let her wallow in this hatred no longer. He loved her and by the Vishanti's light he'd make sure to dispel the pain and hatred from her soul anyway possible.

'And I know just how to do it.'

* * *

It was time. The day of the Rating Game had come at last with thousands upon thousands of Devil's gathering to witness the battle between the next heir of the Gremory and Sitri house. It was a spectacle people wouldn't wanna miss, especially for Gerard. Today he'd see the extent of their training and how much stronger they got.

Though to be honest, he had a hunch this battle was in Rias favor for many reasons. Her peerage had faced more combat than Sona, they had been training nonstop up to this point, and Akeno learned Holy Lightning. Would she use it however, was the question today for the blue eyed human.

That and the hopes that someone he asked Azazel to invite would come.

"Ah there you are!"

Gerard looked over his should to see the smiling researcher enter the entertainment booth he was in. Accompanying him was another man dressed what looked to be a leather battle suit nearly concealed by a cloak. He was tall and very muscular. Black hair the color of night sat atop his head jutting out everywhere. His physic of a warrior wasn't the most distinct feature about him, rather, it was his face. His eyes were shut with an expression was so serious he looked like he wouldn't laugh at the world's funniest joke.

'So this is the guy huh?' The sorcerer thought rising to his feet and approaching the man. He looked him over before showing a smile and outstretched hand. "You must be Akeno's father."

"I am." The man replied with a gruff voice, "I am the Fallen Angel Baraqiel and Akeno is my daughter."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you at last Mr. Baraqiel. I'm Gerard Price, a sorcerer and friend of your daughter." He shook hands with Akeno's father before taking his seat.

"I know who you are, Gerard Price." Baraqiel said, "Azazel-san, has told me many things about you. How you've protected my daughter for the dangers of battle and that you went toe to toe against the traitor Kokabiel."

"To be fair, Kokabiel was a very powerful opponent. As for Akeno, I do what I can to make sure she's safe."

"I also was told that you're her _dating_ my daughter _._ " Baraqiel opened his eyes, violet staring at dark blue before turning to Azazel. "Is this why you brought me here, Azazel-sama? To meet my daughter's boyfriend."

"More than that old friend." Azazel said casually, "You're here to witness the growth of your beloved daughter. She has become very powerful and beautiful. Her boyfriend can vouch for that."

"It's true. You've no idea how hard it is for me to not look away from your daughter's beauty." He wasn't sure how Akeno's father would react to hearing such things but he had to give this man his best first impression if he was to truly become Akeno's boyfriend."

Baraqiel was quiet for a moment before sitting beside the human, his eyes flickering to him. "You _are_ making my daughter happy aren't you?"

"Of course Mr. Baraqiel, I assure you, I want Akeno happy just as much as you do. But…" he paused as a gloomy expression came over his face, "She won't come to terms with the past. You're wife's death, which I send my condolences to, still haunts her. I've tried to help her but she still blames you for what happened. Surely she knows it wasn't your fault."

"You're right it wasn't his fault, it was mine."

The two men looked to Azazel, a look of remorse on his face as he rubbed his eyes. "I sent Baraqiel on a mission that day and thought everything would be alright. I was wrong and by the time I learned of what happened, the damage was already done; Shuri dead and Akeno hating her father, herself, and anything related to Fallen Angels. It's all my fault, Baraqiel, I'm so sorry for causing the death of your wife."

"You're apologizes and condolences are not necessary, Azazel-sama, Gerard-san." The tall Fallen Angel waved, "While the pain still lingers within my heart, I have come to accept she has passed on. Akeno, however, cannot."

"Which is why I've brought you here. It is time for Akeno to accept you back into her life, I don't care how hard I try, I want the bond between father and daughter to be reconnected. I want Akeno to know she still has a father who loves her and will protect her no matter the cost. I don't want her to be like me, without a family."

Baraqiel stared at the human for a long time. He was not proud of something the things he did, especially not being there for his family when they were in danger, His failure to save Shuri caused the rift between him and his daughter to form. How big that rift was now he wasn't sure, but this boy said he would do anything to have Akeno accept him back into her life. Something that caused a glimmer of hope to shin in his heart. While he wasn't open with emotions he truly did love his daughter and would do anything to protect her.

'Then why did I abandon her?' He thought. 'If I loved her I would have been there for her. I should have taken her with me and help her. Some father I am. Hopefully this boy can do more than I can.'

"It's starting." Azazel announced, as the cameras came to life, showing the two Peerages prepare themselves for the battle. "Should have brought some snacks. Gerard, you think Rias Gremory will win?"

"Certainly. They've seen more combat than Sona's has. She may be smart but I don't think her peerage will win. Especially with the training you helped the Occult Research Club with. Partially with Akeno."

"I didn't help her with anything. You did."

"Yes but you wanted her to learn Holy Lightning. You knew I was the only one who could help her accept that part of her."

Baraqiel said nothing, his shut eyes focusing sole on his daughter. Azazel was right, his little girl had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. She looked just like Shuri, same face, same hair, but she had his eyes.

And was dating the boy sitting beside him.

'Make me proud, Akeno.'

* * *

He did make her proud. The Rating Game had been long with many intense moments, such as Akeno unleashing barrages of Holy Lighting at the enemy, defeating them in one blow. In fact, this wasn't considered a Rating Game, it was a 9one side smack down! Everyone suspected the Gremory Peerage would do like they did against Riser's peerage, wing and do what they could. Instead Rias was using hit and runs, ambushes, and tag team tactics against Sona, which confused and surprised Sona greatly. The first to fall was one of Sona's Rooks, after that the slaughter began!

Retired two Sona's Pawns.

Retired Sona's Knight.

Retired Sona's Bishop.

The minutes passed and with each new confrontation it ended with Sona losing a piece, until Tsubaki came to the field taking Xenovia out with a surprise attack and engaging Kiba in a long grueling duel that ended with Kiba defeated.

The glasses wearing ravenette's victory was short lived however. She herself was hit by a surprise attack by Rias and Akeno, the latter giggling with joy at the screams Sona's peerage let loose.

With half her peerage defeated and running out of ideas, Sona surrender.

All in all the battle had been one the Underworld would never forget; how Rias Gremory defeated Sona Sitri through surprise. Many were cheering the victory but none were louder than Gerard and Baraqiel, both called the name of the one they supported, Akeno Himejima.

"That's my girl!"

"Way to go love!"

Azazel was trying not to the laugh at the two men. This was too priceless, if only he had a camera to record it and show the others! Besides the hilarious celebrating of the sorcerer and Fallen Angel, Azazel was himself was very proud of the Gremory peerage, particular Issei and Akeno, those two had shown tremendous skill in this Rating Game with Issei fighting three Pawns and both Rook's by himself. Tannin trained the boy well, he'd have to thank him later for that.

"My, my, those kids sure are powerful." The Allfather complimented as he entered the booth, a smirking showing on his elderly face. "Young Gremory proved quite the leader out there today. I'm sure her family is proud, as should be you Baraqiel, your daughter displayed incredible skill on the field of battle today. I have no doubt this generation's kids are bound to make great changes for the future. I say we go congratulate them."

Agreeing with the leader of the Norse God, they followed him out to the hospital wing were they currently were visiting there wounded comrades. As they walked Gerard nudged Baraqiel to get his attention.

"Baraqiel, whatever happens, whatever Akeno says, I'll make sure she accepts you back into her life, I know somewhere within her heart that she still loves you. She just needs some help to realize that." The sorcerer was replied with a nod. As they drew closer to where his lover, Gerard's heart began to beat faster and faster, he tried to relax but couldn't. He knew Akeno wouldn't react kindly to seeing her father again and prepared himself for whatever she would say to him or her father.

The doors opened and in the four men stepped, the room was surprisingly empty with only one group gathered around two bed.

Hearing the doors open the Devil's looked at who came to see them, Akeno's widened briefly before sharpening, anger filled them. "You…"

'This is it…' Gerard thought before glancing at Baraqiel, wondering what he would say to her.

"Akeno….I hear you have a boyfriend."

Really!? That's the first thing you say to your daughter after not seeing her for so many years!? Geez, this guy was straight to the point!

"And? Why dose that matter to you!" Many of the Devils winced at the volume of Akeno's voice. Violet eyes snapped to the human, betrayal could be seen in them. Betrayal that he had brought him here. "Did you bring him!?"

"I brought him." Azazel said before Gerard could answer, "I brought him so he could see you're growth. And so he may—"

"Leave me alone!" Akeno interrupted.

"—say sorry."

"And I don't want any apologized form him! I don't want him anywhere near me! I want him out of here!"

Guess her hatred ran deeper than the human thought, but he would still do what he must to save her from that hatred. "Akeno—"

"It matters because I am your father." Baraqiel said, which made Issei and Asia gasped at the revelation that this was Akeno's father.

"You're not my father!"

Everyone was silent, wondering what would happen after such an outburst. Asia was trembling, Issei was caught between what to do until Akeno began to make her way out of the hospital until Gerard grabbed her hand, refusing to let her leave.

"Let go…" She said, not wanting to yell at her boyfriend.

"No." Gerard simply said.

"Let go!" Akeno said again with more force.

"I won't. It's time to face you're demon's, Akeno." Gerard said turning her around. "I asked Baraqiel to be here because it's time to reconcile with him. I understand you're angry but hating your father won't bring your mother back. I'm sorry she died but that was a long time ago. Stop living in the past."

"Gerard, I don't wanna hurt you but you don't let go of me I will." Akeno warned lighting dancing around her finger tips. "I hate him."

"Your mother wouldn't want you to hate him would she?"

Of course not! Her mother loved them both dearly, Shuri died protecting her…while her father was away like always! "Gerard I told you before that I hate my father. I hate him and will never forgive him. I-"

"Should hate your relatives." Gerard interrupted, a dark look in his eyes, "They tried murdered you're mother and tried to do the same to you, an innocent child!" He didn't mean to raise his voice but just thinking about it made his blood boil. "What sorta of family dose that sorta of thing!?"Those Himejima's who tried to murder you are dishonorable bastards. Akeno, despite what you say about hating your father, I truly think that deep down you still love him. You can blame him all you want for what happened to your mother, but in the end that anger you have should be directed to the Himejima's for what they did. They took your mother from you and your father. I'm sure your mother must be disgusted with her clan. All she did was marry a Fallen Angel and she's murdered for it." To him, the Himejima clan was a disgrace to the name of Shinto. If he was a lesser man, like Frank Castel, he probably would go to their area and slaughter the whole clan to avenge Akeno for the pain they brought upon her, but he wouldn't stoop to that level.

He wasn't the Punisher.

...

Akeno contemplated his words. He was right. It wasn't her father's fault, it was the Himejima's! They killed her mother! So why was she directing her hate toward her father and not them?

Her father couldn't save her mother!

"He couldn't save mother…" Akeno said.

Couldn't save her mother? "Then let's see what she has to say." Gerard said making Akeno's eyes widened in surprise. He stepped away from her and raised his hands high. "What happens in here _stay's_ in here. No one is to tell anyone, Odin, Baraqiel…"

"Gerard what are you—"

"I call upon the first Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto to lend me your powers to bring one back from the death. Agamotto, by your all seeing light, by your omnipotent power, I call upon Shuri Himejima to come to us! Let her body and soul take return from the netherworld!"

There was a great burst of power following by the symbol of the Sorcerer Supreme appearing below the sorcerer. Gerard knew, If Akeno was to forgive her father, her mother would have to return from the dead! He would not do so through the wick power of necromancy, to return one from the death was a horrendous crime against the ways of the Mystic Arts. He would bring her back through the light of Agamotto, just for this one time.

The human grunted, he never used this technique before and understand why, it was draining him of his magic very rapidly.

'Shuri….come back to us. Help your daughter!'

He gasped and collapsed to the floor, the spell breaking as he did so. Akeno was at his side at once, trying to help him stand. His blue eyes scanned the room. Did it work!?

"Gerard-kun, what did you try and do?"

Before the question could be asked, a bright light filled the room, it glow was warmth, like of a mother's love. It started to take shape, in the appearance of a woman, a woman who looked exactly like Akeno, only with shorter hair and and brown eyes.

"It worked…" Gerard breathed in relief. "Agamotto heard me…"

The apparition of Shuri blinked and looked around in confusion, wondering where exactly she was wondering who these people were till her eyes caught sight of two people she'd recognized anywhere.

"Baraqiel…A-Akeno…"

"Mother…"

"Shuri."

Father and daughter stared at the deceased woman, tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

Shuri smiled at her daughter, a smile Akeno hadn't seen in forever. She approached the young girl, cupping her face in her hands. "Akeno, sweetie, look at you…you're so beautiful."

"Mom…" Akeno choked on her words, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands were soft and warm, like they always where. How could this be possible!? Did Gerard bring her mother back from the dead!? This…this was a miracle!

"Shuri…Himejima…" Gerard said through panting breath, "I've brought you back to see your family for this moment, just this moment. I don't know how long it will last but I ask you, please help your daughter find the love she has for your husband, for her father."

Shuri smiled at the young man. "I know you….you're Gerard Price. I have been watching you from the netherworld and couldn't be as happy as I am to see Akeno find such a wonderful man." She turned to her crying husband. "Baraqiel, I don't blame you for what happened all those years ago. I did my part, now do yours, as her father, to protect her as best you can." Then she spoke to Akeno, who tried to smile but was having difficulty with all the tears, Akeno, I understand your anger and I know he has done many hurtful things but…" She embraced her daughter and husband in a hug, her warmth flowing onto them. "He truly dose love you. Just as I love you both. That's why, Akeno, please love him too."

Akeno's lips quivered her body shook as she threw her arms around her mother. "Y-You're right…" She said, unaware of her cracked voice, "It wasn't father's fault. But…. If I didn't think of it like that, then my mind wouldn't last….. That's because I'm….weak…. I was lonely…and I just wanted to live with only the three of us….."

"You're not weak, sweetie. You were upset about you're my death, which you have a right to be. You had so much anger build up inside that all you could do was direct it toward your father. But deep down, behind all that hatred you have and will always love him." Shuri reassured.

"I do! I….want him…..back in my life! I miss him so much! I…..I…..I LOVE MY FATHER!" Akeno screamed through sobs as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Shuri smiled as the light returned, signaling it was time to return to the afterlife. She looked Gerard dead in the eye, her smile never wavering. "Gerard Price, thank you for being there for my daughter. I know you can make her happy and I know you will always protect her."

"Your welcome, Shuri." Gerard said with a thumbs up.

Akeno's mother nodded and hugged her family tighter, "Akeno, Baraqiel. I love you both so much. I know you can be together again. Akeno, you've made me so proud and don't worry I'll always be with you my sweet Akeno-chan."

"I-I know…I love you Kaa-san."

"I love you too Akeno-chan. Baraqiel-kun." She kissed her daughter and husband before disappearing, leaving the room in silence once more.

Akeno turned to her father staring at him with tear stained cheeks before embracing him in a hug, "Father…I…..I….I missed you so much! I want you back!"

"Shhh. There, there, Akeno-chan…it's ok." Baraqiel reassured as he dried his eyes. When he regained himself he looked to Gerard, a tiny smile forming on his face. "I don't know what sorta of magic you just preformed boy but…thank you for letting me see my wife one last time. You have no idea how reliving it is to know the regret I held final be lifted from by heart. You have my gratitude, Gerard Price."

Gerard smiled, glad that Akeno was at finally accepting her father back into her life. He felt tears form in his eyes but wiped them away quickly, he'd save the waterworks for another time.

"Well, well, well, it looks like this sorcerer of your is full of surprises Rias Gremory." Odin said stroking his beard with interest for the human.

"Which is something that you and Baraqiel must keep secret Lord Odin, this is a secret nobody aside Sirzechs, Michael and I are to know of. And here I though Gerard wanted his magic to be kept secret, but I guess his love for Akeno is stronger than that."

"That's true, Azazel," Gerard said at last getting energy to stand on his own. "I love Akeno. I love her dearly and would do anything to help her. Which reminds me." He paused turning to Baraqiel, his body straight as a statue, he knew it was late to ask this but now was as good a time as any. "Baraqiel, I love your daughter very much and would love to have her as my girlfriend."

"For all that's you've done for my daughter, I'd let you be her husband."

"Dad!" Akeno was blushing very red, embarrassed at his words but happy to know that Gerard at last called her his girlfriend.

Azazel and Odin laughed, which Gerard and the others joined in with. The human pulled his girlfriend toward him kissing her rosy red cheek. "You're so cute when you blush, Akeno-chan."

"Hahaha! You kids intrigue me more and more by the minute!" Odin bellowed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to Asgard. Today has been quite a day."

Baraqiel hugged his daughter and bid farewell to the human before leaving with the ruler of Asgard.

"You know…I wasn't expecting something like this to happen." Kiba said with a smile. "I can safe for sure that today has been a good day for all of us."

Rias nodded, smiling at the black haired couple. Kiba was right, today was a good day; they won the Rating Game and Akeno finally accepted her father back into her life again. Yes, this day was a truly a good day.

* * *

Gerard laid in bed as he waited for Akeno to join him after showering. The human had spent the rest of the day with his friends celebrating their victory in the Rating Game and teases from Akeno at what she'd do to him now that he official was her boyfriend. What she experienced as a child was a traumatizing event that left a permanent scar on her life that finally was now starting to heal.

How long till fully healed was unknown, but at last Akeno accepted her father back into her life. She really did love him, she could never hate him.

Though his eyes were closed, he heard the shower turn off followed by the door opening, and Akeno sliding into bed with him. Her slender arms running along his shirtless covered body as she laid her head upon his chest. From what he felt she seem to be wearing a long t-shirt and panties, a little bold of her to wear something like so soon in their relationship.

Akeno kissed his lips a kind smile on her face, "Gerard-kun, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd probably still be weak and broken."

"You're neither weak nor broken." The human replied holding her close to him, "We all go through tough times in our lives. I'm glad you at last have forgiven him for what happened in the past. You know Azazel said that when he discovered you were kidnapped by Hextin he was prepared to go in search of you. That's proof enough for me that he will always love you."

"But does he know how much I love you?" Akeno whispered brushing his bangs away from his face and kissing his forehead before sitting up on his lap, a sultry smile on her beautiful face. "Does he know my darling Gerard-kun has done so much for me that I wanna thank him for it~?" She grabbed the hem of her shirt slowly lifting it up but was halted by Gerard.

"No, no, no, no. Not yet Akeno-hime, we just started this relationship and you don't need to thank me, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"But I do. You deserve something for the help you've done."

A long silence fell between the two. Gerard looked to the ceiling, wondering how she could replay him, what would work… His eyes widened, he knew exactly what could make her smile. "You know, before summer vacation started I heard Kuoh holds a summer festival in August. If I'm correct, tomorrow is the last day. Why not we go there for a date."

Akeno's eyes widened and cheeks flustered at what he said, he was offering to take her to the summer festival of Kuoh! Something she never had gotten to see in all her life. But more importantly, he was taking her on a date! A date! Excitement filled her at the chance to finally go on a date with the handsome sorcerer! Akeno leaned forward and kissed him passiaotnly on the lips, "I'd love that, my darling Gerard-kun~"

Gerard looked himself in the mirror. The red kimono fit perfectly on him, it was light, roomy, and comfortable. Tonight, he'd be going to the Kuoh summer festival with Akeno, on a date.

He had never seen Akeno so happy before, it honestly made him happy.

Speaking of Akeno, she was taking a long time to get ready. The sun had set and he was waiting for her to join him.

After the emotional talk, the pair continued their training, with Akeno unleashing a new attack on him, holy lightening, and boy was it powerful. It almost broke through the Rings of Raggadorr, proving that Akeno's full power was something not to underestimate. He couldn't wait to see what she could do in the Rating Game, there was no way Sona could win now, not when they had the Priestess of Lightening.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, Akeno was finally ready. He turned his attention and-

'…Wow.'

His eyes stayed on Akeno as she descended the stairs, a smile upon her face. A black kimono with orange and patterns on the bottom of the sleeves and robe hugged her curvy figure tied together by a white blue obi and her hair was tied into a bun held by two chopsticks. If she was wearing any makeup he couldn't see it, it blended with her face perfect.

"You look beautiful." He admitted once she reached him.

"I knew you'd say that." She replied, a faint blush on her face. "I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"No, you're right on time." He answered offering his hand to her.

Akeno smiled and took his hand, her blush deepening when he closed his fingers around hers. "To tell you the truth, Gerard-kun, this is my first date."

Surprise was what showed on the American's face before replacing it with a smile. "Don't worry, hime, I'll make sure it's fun." The sorcerer reassured as he cast a portal for them to walk through.

It didn't take long for them to find the festival. The sound of music, laughter, and many lights had shown them were it was happening, the downtown shopping center. This year's festival looked like a good one, there were games booths, food joints, music, plays, and lots of young couples enjoying themselves.

Akeno's excitement never left as she pulled Gerard along through the festival. She had been so nervous getting ready for tonight but now she couldn't stop smiling with joy, joy that she was going to have fun with Gerard. If she told Rias, she'd be very mad at them for skipping training, but oh did she want to see the redhead's reaction at being at not being the first to have a date. Rias was her best friend, but Akeno was determined to be the first to win love, which she was doing. She found a man who made her feel safe, helped her with her problems, kissed her, loves her, and now was going on a date with him.

Rias really needed to step up her game to be with Issei. She had been there when he finally said her name and it truly touched her heart that the two were finally starting to connect. Perhaps after this Rating Game was over, then maybe those two could go on a date.

No even better, a double date! Herself and Gerard with Rias and Issei.

"Akeno-sama and Gerard-senpai!?"

The black haired duo stopped when they heard a voice causing them to look at who called them.

"Katase-chan, Murayama-chan!"

The captain and vice-captain of the Kendo club approached the couple, both wore light blue kimonos and hands full with prizes. Clearly they had been very busy tonight winning games.

"Where you two been? We haven't see either of you since summer started?"

"Rias-sama wanted to spend her summer at Kyoto. Akeno suggested we got on a date here." Gerard's answer had all three girls blushing, the second years looked as if they were about to explode with joy.

"You're on a date!?"

"That's so sweet!?"

"Have you guys kissed yet!?"

"Is this your first date!?"

"Did someone say Gerard-san and Akeno-san are on a date?"

"Kiyome-sama!"

The blonde beast tamer also was wearing a kimono, solid white with cherry blossom petals on it. Her smile widening when she saw the black haired duo holding hands. "You two are so cute together, I knew you'd be a perfect match!"

"Ara, why aren't you all out here with boys?" Akeno teased, clinging to Gerard's arm.

"W-we don't have dates." Murayama admitted.

"I'm here with my family." Kiyome answered, "Which reminds me, I gotta go find them. If you guys stay till 9 you can see the fireworks. If you go east theirs a small hill you can get a great view of them from. Well I'm off, good seeing you guys, bye!" and off Kiyome went in search of her family.

"We gotta go too, hope you have fun. Nice seeing you again Akeno-sama, Gerard-senpai." The kendo girls departed into the crowd in search for more prizes to win.

"So, were do you wanna go?" Akeno asked, purposely pressing her breast into the side of his arm as Gerard scanned the festival for-

"Their." He said leading the ravenette to a dart throwing booth. He paid for a handful of darts and took careful, hitting each one on the mark. "Which one, hime?" He asked waving his hand to the multiple prizes on the shelf, he was answered by her finger pointing to a blue stuffed teddy bear which the owner handed to her, congratulating the American as well.

They next went to a store selling beautiful made wooden carvings, ships, animals, cars, people, trees, and many more. There was another store that caught Akeno's eye, jewelry. Gerard could tell Akeno wanted to buy something form her by the way her violet eyes looked at the many rings, necklaces, and earing's. He knew they just became a couple and this was their first date but still, if Akeno wanted something he'd give it to her to make her happy. He started pulling his wallet out when a hand touched his wrist, dark blue eyes flickered to Akeno who shook her head.

"You don't have to, Gerard-kun, I only wanna look."

"You sure?" He asked.

"This teddy bear is more than enough."

"I thought I was your teddy bear?" He teased kissing her on the cheek which she giggled at. "Come on, let's get some food, I'm starving."

Give minutes later they were in a restaurant waiting for their food to arrive, Akeno's smile never leaving as she leaned against Gerard. Her first date and it was going wonderfully, she couldn't feel any happier than she was now. Being here beside her boyfriend enjoying time together.

"Say Gerard-kun, I wanna get to know you more. You're a superhero, a human, American, but I don't know your likes and dislikes."

"Well I like you." He replied kissing her quickly.

"Besides me."

Gerard stared at the girl before averting his gaze away, a small blush forming on his face, "Well there is something…Elena got me into…she made me like…"

"Made you like what?" Akeno asked, eager to know what was causing such a reaction from the usual gentlemanly sorcerer.

"Cost play...Elena used to cost play with me…"

Akeno stared at the human in disbelief before raising a hand to her lips to stifle her giggles. "Ara ara, dose Gerard-kun wanna see me in a bunny suit?" Gerard shook his head no but the blush still remained, her smile growing wider at that. This boy, who was honest, brave, and true… _did_ have a dirty side to him.

"Ara, he dose doesn't he? Gerard-kun _is_ a pervert." Her giggling didn't stop as he hung his head in shame at revealing his secret, it was so cute to see.

"W-well, when were you born?" The human asked wanting to not have the girl continue to tease him, especially in public.

"July, 21st."

"July? Shoot! That means we missed your birthday!"

"It wasn't possible with all the stuff that happened last month, the Excalibur's, Kokabiel, and the conference." Akeno reassure.

"Nonsense. I'm surprise Rias didn't try to hold a party for you. You know what Akeno, our first date is you're late birthday present."

"Gerard-kun…" Akeno leaned on his shoulder, loving the warmth that flowed off him. While she now knew he had a perverted side, she didn't care, she loved him for he was just as he loved the same as he did. He was nothing like Issei, while both were perverted, Issei outwardly showed his naughty side for the whole world to see, Gerard on the other hand was a gentleman and could charm the ladies with just a few kind words, which was exactly how she fell in love with him.

His handsome face and kind words seem to cast a spell on her that made her refuse to look away from him. He was just so sexy to not look away from, those long black locks of hair, his dark blue eyes that sparkled like the stars, the way his R's rolled when speaking Italian. His hands were so soft and the way he lips felt…

She could kiss those lips forever!

She was his Devil and he her Sorcerer.

As the hours passed the black haired couple had more fun, they ran into more familiar faces form school, played more games, one of which Akeno won a ring from for the sorcerer, and watched a play. Now they were on their way to the hill Kiyome suggested to them to view the fireworks from.

"Finally arrived." The human said taking a seat against a tree he found, Akeno sitting on his lap afterwards.

"Gerard-kun," Akeno said breaking the silence, "While I hate my clan for what they did, my cousin still cares for me. When I was became Rias Queen, Shuzaku would secretly come visit when she could. I believe she's now the leader of the Himejima's. Even if she is I don't wish to go back there, not after the murder they committed. Thought I wish I could make my uncle pay for what he did."

"I'm sure your cousin carried out that revenge on the old fool. Also remember what I said about coming to accept what has happened, now we just leave it behind and move forward to a better future. Speaking of which, if we have a daughter let's name her Shuri."

The blush on Akeno face's spread quickly as she looked away. He was already talking about babies!? He had complained about Xenovia trying to have one with him! Was it because she wasn't his girlfriend?

That had to be the case, which explained why he suggested it so casually to her. Her blushing face soon changed into a warm smile. The thought of having a baby, of carrying his baby, their baby, filled her with happiness.

"Ara ara. Gerard Price, you silly to talk about children but want to wait on sex."

"Having sex this early in a relationship isn't good. We need to get to know each other more, have more dates."

"But we do know each other."

"I didn't know when your birthday was and you still don't know much about me."

"I know you're a great kisser~" She kissed him, "And that you're a sorcerer from another dimension. And you're a sweetheart."

Gerard smiled, "That's me in a nutshell."

Akeno shifted herself to lay her head against his, inhaling his scent. "Gerard-kun, thank you for making this summer festival, this date, special. You truly are one of a kind. I don't know where'd I'd be without you."

Gerard wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him as he kissed her. "I could say the same for you, hime. It's thank to you that I feel love again."

"And that love is only for me?"

"Only for you."

The couple kissed again as the fireworks began.

 **End**

 **Finally, Akeno and Gerard are an official couple and had there first date! I know I changed stuff with Akeno forgiving her father this soon but hey, my story, my plot.**

 **To my fellow San Diego citizens, I hope you enjoyed Comic Con. It wasn't as good as last year but still fun to visit.**

 **And from July 26 to August 1 i'll be out of town with no computer or electronics but when I return i'll get started on the next chapter for this or Priestess and Samurai, which reminds me, do you think it's an ok name, or should it have a different one?**

 **And what do you think of this chapter? If you liked it please let me know in the review section and I will see you guys later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 27 Cats and traps

**The Devil's Sorcerer Chapter 26 Cats, and traps**

Akeno looked herself over in the mirror, the dark blue shirt covered much of her curves. Her tan shorts, on the other hand, clung to her booty showing its roundness. Checking herself over one last time she nodded in satisfaction before grabbing her purse and heading down stairs where her boyfriend was waiting.

The second week of August had arrived meaning the Gremory group would be returning to the human world soon, but not before Gerard said he wanted to take Akeno somewhere before the second term of school started. Where he wanted to take her he hadn't say, only saying that she'd enjoy it.

At last reaching the first floor she spotted Gerard leaning against the wall wearing a simple black t-shirt with blue shorts.

"Alright Gerard-kun, where is it that your taking me?" The busty sadist question, curiosity filling her tone.

Gerard smiled as he took his girlfriend's hand, "Somewhere fun I went to it with my uncle and Elena." The human replied as he cast a portal for them to step through.

Taking his hand, Akeno followed him to find themselves in a large parking lot. Luckily the people were unaware of their magical appearance, speaking of which there were many parents with children and couples all heading toward the entrance of an amusement park.

"Welcome." Said Gerard, "To San Diego Sea World."

"Sea World?"

"It's an amusement park and aquarium." The American answered, "Surely you've heard of Shamu?" When his girlfriend shook her head he cocked a brow. "Really? Well you will today, hime."

They approached Sea World's entrance and paid for their tickets. Gerard felt Akeno grip his arm tightly as a smile spread across her face.

"Ara ara. What a pretty place." Akeno said as a jolt of excitement fill her, she couldn't wait to see what type of animals this aquatic zoo had.

Off they went to enjoy the date.

Akeno was having the time of her life, they visited sharks, polar bears, whales, penguins, manta rays, watched shows, enjoyed a wonderful lunch, and ended the day with the fabulous fireworks show.

When they returned to hell, Rias was waiting for them, a look of mischief on her face.

"So," She said, noticing her Queen wearing a necklace, "I guess you two had a fun date."

"Ara ara. Is that jealously I hear in your tone, Rias? Are you upset that Issei hasn't taken you on any dates? Uhuhu." Akeno questioned, as she held onto Gerard's arm tightly, her bosom pressing into it.

A faint blush crossed Rias face. Happy as she was for her Queen, she was nevertheless, jealous of the two. But how could she not be jealous? All she did with Issei was kiss, cuddling, hold hands, tease him sexually, and sleep naked with him. She may be more sexual toward her boyfriend, but never had a date with her Pawn.

"Ara. Ara. Rias, is jealous. You should hurry up or else I'll get my virginity taken before you do."

Although she was her best friend, Akeno couldn't help being the mischief persons she was born as. As she walked back to her room with Gerard, she smiled at the remembrance of the date. Never in all her life had she enjoyed as much fun as she had today. It got better when Gerard bought her a pearl necklace that hung around her neck.

The more he did for her, the more she loved him.

Reaching their room, Akeno quickly shut the door and pushed her boyfriend onto the bed. Her fingers traced through his wavy hair, her eyes filling with lust to ravage his body with love.

"I know a beach we could go to before the summer ends." She said, purposefully pressing her breast onto his chest.

The though of Akeno wearing next to nothing briefly flashed though the sorcerer's mind. But…

"I'm sorry, Akeno-chan, I can't." Gerard said as he sat up. "Atlantis is still waiting to train me and as much as I love you, Akeno-chan, I can't blow off my responsibilities as a sorcerer."

The light in the ravenette's eyes died, replaced with a downcast expression. "I don't want you to go." She said hugging him tightly.

After their first date, Akeno had spent every day with the sorcerer never leaving him for anything, except for the bathroom. She felt Gerard's creased her cheek gently and say, "It's only two-week, honey, I'll be home before the Fall semester starts." Akeno still looked sad at his words, too weeks without her boyfriend would feel like two years.

"But why must you go?" She couldn't stop herself from asking the obvious.

"Because Atlantes is the only one who can help me become stronger. Only he knows the Mystic Arts within this dimension and he said he'd help my training." Gerard pulled her into a hug, "I promise once I return, will go on a date." Then he kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips before pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Akeno watched Gerard cast a portal to the castle of Atlantis and depart, when it closed Akeno sighed sadly, already feeling sad without Gerard. The date to the summer festival three days ago was still fresh in her mind, thinking about it made a smile replace her frown. She had enjoyed every minute of their first date, dinner, games, fireworks, cuddling, and her favorite part, the kissing.

Her fingers traced her lips lightly, she would always feel his lips kiss hers before going to bed and waking up next morning.

She looked in the mirror on the wall, smiling a little.

She recounted hearing him saying how her eyes were like crystals shinning in a cave, which of course caused her to blush at the words since no man, not even Issei, said anything as romantic as that to her.

Speaking of Issei, the relationship between him and her master hadn't gone unnoticed by her, she saw them holding hands couple times, and once they were relaxing under a tree watching the clouds. Whatever Gerard did to help Issei sure was making Rias happy, she'd never see the crimson haired Devil smile so much in her life, and that made Akeno happy because like her, Rias had found herself a man who loved her for who she was.

'Gerard, you truly are one of a kind.' She though fondly.

* * *

Gerard's training with the Emerald Guardian was tough, but it was nothing he could handle. Atlantis gave him skills and knowledge that would help in the battles against Khaos Brigade.

When Gerard stepped through the portal into his bedroom he found Akeno sitting up, her eyes glowing in the dark like lamps. He made his way across the room, stripping his clothes off bit by bit till he was in nothing but his boxers.

The sorcerer smiled as he crawled into bed, allowing Akeno to embrace him in a warm hug, her hands running through his hair and back.

"I missed your touch." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed your warmth." The ravenette replied, wrapping her legs around him and kissing his lips.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No. It's fine. I couldn't sleep without my handsome sorcerer."

Gerard responded with more kisses to her lips and running his hands gently along her body. Oh, how he missed those amazing curves. Adjusting himself so they could get comfortable, the last thing he saw before darkness was his girlfriends beautiful face.

The next day came and Gerard found himself back at school, which honestly was boring. After the day was finally over, he made his way to the Occult Research Club and when he entered, found a large pile of letters sitting on the table, Rias was on the couch staring at them with a frown.

"What's all this? Who sent these?"

"Diadora."

Ah-that black-haired Devil at the Rating Game. The brother of Ajuka Beelzebub and next heir to the Astaroth family. Yeah, he remembered that creep. What was he doing sending letters to the Gremory peerage?

"These are all to Asia."

"What?"

Rias locked eyes with Gerard, her face showing distain toward the noble. "As soon as we came back to Kuoh he approached us and said he was the Devil who Asia rescued which led to her excommunication from the Church. Not only that but he loves her and wants to marry her."

Fucking unbelievable. Gerard wasn't stupid. Astaroth was a creep just by looking at him, he knew he had a hidden agenda about him and that clearly had something to do with Asia get kicked out of the Church. If he ever saw him, he would keep a close eye on him.

"Well Asia won't need these." With the snap of his finger the pile of letters erupted into flames.

Three weeks later…

"Astaroth was getting very annoying." Gerard said as he sat on the couch of the Hyoudou residents.

Three week later of non-stop gifts being sent by the next heir of the Astaroth boy, each one being destroyed by Gerard.

"Ara ara. Astaroth-san, is persistent in marrying Asia-chan."

"Which won't happen in a thousand years. She doesn't even know the idiot."

"I hope you don't say that to his face. Because he's coming to see us personally." Rias said as she walked into the room.

So that fool was coming to see them personally? What for? The answer would show itself when he arrived.

Excusing himself from the room, Gerard strolled down the streets of Kuoh wondering what Diadora was truly planning to do. Diadora had to have a bigger motive than marriage, but what it was the sorcerer didn't know.

As he turned a corner, he stopped, double checked his surroundings, and spoke aloud.

"Care to explain why you're stalking me?" Gerard asked as he turned his head to see a pair of wide golden eyes within an alleyway. "You mask your presence well, but it wasn't enough to hide from me. If you wish to attack than do so but be warned you will find yourself an opponent far more powerful than you. But I do not wish to fight so come out and let's talk, Kuroka."

As soon as that was said the golden eyes blinked before a voice emanated from the shadows.

"So, you've heard of me? Nya." She asked while stepping out of the shadows.

Like almost every supernatural being in this universe, Kuroka was very attractive. Voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. All she wore was a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and opened at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size. On her head where black cat ears and two tails swishing back and forth.

Either she liked to dress that way because it was comfortable, or wore it as a means of distracting enemies in battle. Whatever the reason was, the sorcerer didn't care. He had more important things to focus on.

"Of course. Your sister told me the truth; how you became drunk with power and became a criminal. However, there are always two sides of the story, so why not you tell me your version."

After the victory of the Rating Game, Koneko spoke with Gerard about why she really feared using Senjutsu. Because her sister went mad and killed their previous master while using it. Now that he finally was meeting the Rook's elder sister, he could hear it from her.

Kuroka wasn't one to talk about personally things but since this guy was asking nicely, as well as handsome and strong, why not.

"Well to put it short. After our parents died, we became the servants of a Devil who I surpassed him in power and killed because he was going to preform tests on her."

"And you abandoned your sister after that?" A hint of disappointment was in the sorcerer's voice.

"A mistake I regret doing." A hint of remorse was heard in the girl's voice at that.

So, that's what happened huh? Kuroka was just doing what an elder sister did best; protecting family.

Everything he was told was a lie, but now that he knew the truth. Perhaps he could take this to the Satan's and maybe get her name cleared of her crime.

"Kuroka, since you where reincarnated as a Devil, I'd like to make a deal with you."

His words brought a curious expression onto the woman's face.

"Before that however, I have a question. Who do you work for? Why were you stalking me?"

"Stalk is such a harsh word. Nya. I just wanted to check you out after hearing what you could do from Vali. Nya."

Vali!? So, she was in league with Khaos Brigade. This was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Maybe he could try winning her over to his side and have her act as a spy for them on what Khaos Brigade plans.

Suddenly up in his face, studying every aspect of his face and pressing her boson against his chest.

"He said you were strong, but nothing about how handsome you are. Nya."

As her fingers stroked his cheeks tenderly her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hey! Hey! Wanna have a baby with me? Nya!"

!?

Not another Xenovia, he thought.

"Kuroka, I'm sorry but if you wanna intercourse with someone do it with Vali."

But Kuroka wasn't backing down, "Oh come on, handsome. I sense your incredibly power and if we have a baby will—"

Her words were interrupted by the human suddenly going intangible and walking out of her grasp, surprising and intriguing her.

"I'm sorry, Kuroka, but I've already been in this situation before. I understand your species is extinct but having a child for power is not the way to go." He saw Kuroka give him a pouty face, "Oh don't give me that look. You know I'm right. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I have a deal for you."

* * *

"Akeno-chan."

"Hm?"

"I hate Diadora."

"You're not the only one."

Two minutes had passed after the meeting and what Gerard heard disgusted him. He knew Devil's where greedy but Astaroth's heir was the manifestation of greed itself. He wanted to marry Asia and offered to trade for the blonde for a Rating Game he was going to have with Rias. Of course, Issei didn't approve and nearly started a fight which Rias defuse before it could begin and promptly refused the boy's offer.

"There's something off about Astaroth-san." He muttered. "Remember when he fought Seekvaira-san in their Rating Game? He showed incredible power which should be impossible. There was no way he could become this powerful so quickly."

"He could have been hiding his true power." Rias said with a shrug.

"No." Gerard said with a shake of the head, "If I recall, Diadora is the weakest among heirs. Theirs something strange going on and I don't like it…"

If Diadora had plans and was allowed to get away with whatever it was, then they would be in trouble. As much as he wanted to investigate whatever the creep was planning, his magic was only necessary when battling evil, not spying.

Nevertheless, whatever would happen, Gerard would be prepared for it.

"Well don't you worry." Akeno reassured as she stroked his hair, "Will be alright."

* * *

"They are most certainly are not alright!" Gerard said aloud as he dodged a spell and fired back at his opponent.

The day of the Rating Game came, and his worry's for today came true. Turns out Diadora was a traitor! He was allied with Khaos Brigade and allowed them entry into the Underworld, and worse, kidnapped Asia!

'When I get my hands on your Diadora! You'll regret you ever crossed me!'

At least they weren't fighting the whole organization. It was just the Old Satan Faction and, to Gerard's point of view, where not going to be leaving here alive. They had the numbers, but the New Faction had the skills as well as allies.

Baraqiel and Azazael, as well as the Norse leader, Odin, were massacring the Devils of the Old Faction left and right. Those who tired to attack the three where fools wishing to die.

If that damnable horny Nekomata had just agreed to his request they could have prevented this whole affair from happening. At least Azazael had his suspicions and prepared for something like this. He really had to thank the man for doing it.

Waving his hands, a wave of magic burst forth from his hands, destroying a handful of Devils that where unlucky enough to be in it's way.

Gerard looked around and shook his head. At this rate the Old Satan Faction will cease to exist if they keep this useless assault up. If they had assistants, then maybe it would have been an even fight.

"Gerard!"

It was Azazael, the Governor General was scowling as he approached the sorcerer.

"Why grim look, Azazael!? Where winning aren't we!?"

"Of course, we are! If my calculations are correct, we should have these idiots on the run soon. But why are you still here!? Odin just broke the barrier your friends where in, so I think now is the time to be the hero and save the damsels!"

Gerard nodded. "Give my thanks to Lord Odin when you next see him. I'm off to save Asia!"

Azazael blinked, "What? No that's not who I'm talking about! Go save Akeno!"

"Akeno can handle herself!"

"Not when she's being pinned down and outnumbered!"

That was all Gerard needed to hear before zooming off as fast as he could to assist his lover. So fast he was going, that any attack aimed at him by any normal Devil was too slow to hit. It wasn't long till he was able to pinpoint her magic signature.

Arriving at the battle, he found, Rias, Kiba, and Akeno being bombarded by spells by what clearly had to be Diadora's peerage.

Already deciding on what to do. He raising his hands threw down upon the unsuspecting Devil's of Diadora, a barrage of lightning and light! The trio of villainous Devils were consumed by fire and explosions. It was this sudden bombardment that made the Gremory group look up to see their sorcerer.

"Gerard! I sure am glad to see you!" Rias greeted with a sigh.

"I'm glad to see you survived this trap. What of the others?"

"Already defeated their foes. Now," Her eyes hardened and magic flared, "it's time to get back Asia."

"Of everyone I know, poor Asia seems to have the worst. First Raynare stealing her Sacred Gear, now Diadora kidnapping her."

It wasn't long for the peerage to regroup and storm the palace the traitor waited within. Along with two Bishops.

Whatever was about to be said by the enemy was cut off by a blast of magic, not by Gerard, but by Issei. He wasn't in the mood for conversations with the enemy, nor prolonged battles. The rage he was erecting was proof enough that he way more pissed at Diadora. If he wanted to kill the bastard, then the sorcerer would let it be so.

"Nobody interfere, this is Issei's fight." The sorcerer ordered the Devils, as he watched the Red Dragon Emperor march forward to do battle with the heir of the Astaroth family. If this fool believed himself better than Issei, he was dead wrong. And he was about to find that out in 3…2…

WHAM!

The fight was over even before it began. Promotional to Queen, Issei blasted forward like a red comet, and delivered a quick and powerful punch to the smug traitor's face while he was still gloating about his plans to break Asia.

"Ara. Ara. That was over quickly. I was hoping to punish him too~"

Gerard smirked. Leave it to Akeno to say something like that. At least they now they could—

"Pathetic! I knew that brat would be of no help to us!"

Before anyone could figure out where the voice came from, a bright light engulfed Asia.

"Asia!"

"Asia-chan!"

With so many years of instinct, Gerard acted before anyone else could. He lunged forward and grabbed ahold of Asia, only to watch her disappearing before his very eyes!

No…

Before he could question what happened, a great power was felt as a new presence entered the room. Looking up he saw a tall figure with chestnut brown hair and dressed in the finest of clothing. Who the fuck was this?

"Where's Asia!" Issei roared with fury.

"Dead. She's been sent to the Dimensional—"

A blast of fire came bursting out of the ground followed by the revving of a motorcycle! On said motorcycle was a man with the look of a biker! What surprised everyone was that he had no face. Just a flaming skull!

The flaming skull wasn't the only thing they noticed. In his arm was Asia, a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"It's not possible…" Shalba said muttered in disbelief.

Gerard on the other hand was too distracted by the motorcyclist. He had heard stores by his master, seen images and video footage of this skull flaming man. A man even his master lost in battle against.

He was…

"Ghost Rider."


	27. The End?

**I'm considering to just end this story. I'm run out of ideas for it and it's been on hiatus for too long.**

 **As much as you all want to see Ghost Ride, Thor, the Avengers, etc. I'm sorry to say but it may not happen. So might as well spoil the ending. I had planned to have ALL the avengers come help in the final battle against Khaos Brigade and Trihexa and that would end the story.**

 **Again i'm sorry for all the wait for it to end on a sad note. :( if anyone wishes to take over this story and write a better version you can do so but remember i'm the creator of this so you must ask permission first and mention me. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. IF I choose to revive this fic I will tell you all.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning. I hope you've enjoyed it.**


	28. Chapter 27 Angel of Vengence

**Good news folks! I am not killing this fic! It will keep going and post whenever I can. It's all thanks to Infinity War and the scenes with Doctor Strange that help inspire me to keep this fic from sinking! So sit back, enjoy the Ghost Rider Cameo and the appearance of the Hero Faction.**

 **The Devil's Sorcerer Chapter 27 The Angel of Vengeance! The False Hero's come.**

So many questions filled Gerard's head.

How did Ghost Rider get here? He couldn't travel through multiverses like Strange could. So, who sent him?

And more importantly, how did he run into Asia in the Dimensional Gap?

"Who are you?" Shalba Beelzebub demanded. Confused and angered that the killing of that blonde bitch failed.

"The names Ghost Rider." The flaming skulled man answered before addressing the blonde still clutching onto him. "Kid. I suggest you move. Unless you wanna get incinerated."

Asia jumped of the flaming bike and ran straight into Issei's arms! Tears of joy spilling from the Red Dragon Emperor.

While they where glad Asia was safe, they were confused as who this Ghost Rider fellow was exactly. He did save Asia, so did that mean he was on their side?

"Are you with or against us!?" Rias asked, hoping the answer was the former.

Ghost Rider turned to the red head, his empty sockets staring into her blueish green eyes. Rias shivered. It felt as if he was staring into her soul.

"Your eyes show you have committed many sins and have much guilty within you. But to answer your question; yes. I am your ally. Sent here with courtesies by one good Doctor you may all know."

Strange!

He must have been watching over them through the Orb of Agamotto and sent Ghost Rider to assist them.

"Now stay back. I got a soul to collect."

Ah yes—Gerard thought. Ghost Rider was the Angel of Vengeance and with so many crimes committed by this Devil, his soul was about to be taken.

The young teens watched the superhero revved his engine. Its roar echoed through the halls.

"Insolent fool! You do not know who you—agh!"

Shalba's rant was cut short by a flaming chain wrapping around his necking! He raised his hands to release a spell upon his new foe but began to feel a burning sensation around his neck! He tired to scream but could only gag as the chain tightened more around his throat.

In seconds Ghost Rider was upon him. Fear flashed in the Satan's eyes as he stared at the menacing skull that stared right back at him.

"Look into my eyes…"

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO! OPHIS! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone stared wide eyed as the ear-splitting shriek that was of the descendent of Beelzebub filled the halls! What they saw next was something that would be etched into their memory for the rest of their lives.

Shalba Beelzebub's was melting!

His eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates before deflating like a bag losing its air. His hair turned to flakes while his unblemished skin started sliding down his face like wax on a candle!

Rias looked to her servants, all staring in horror at the carnage displayed before them. Asia and Gasper where being shielded by the horrendous scene by Koneko and Issei. Even Akeno, who was a major sadist, couldn't find enjoyment at watching someone melt to death.

Soon all that remained of the Satan's face was a skull. Soon his body started following suit. The robes that clung to his muscular body began to hang loosely on bones.

The corpse the Satan was reduced to begin to disintegrate in Ghost Riders hands. At last, Shalba Beelzebub, very man who tired to kill Asia, was no more.

An eerie silence fell over the room.

"My work…is almost done." Ghost Rider turned to the window that showed the battle raging outside.

"Wait!"

Rias hesitated when Ghost Rider looked at her again. "Please, don't—"

"If your worried who I kill then don't. Strange already filled me in on who's the bad guy and who's not. Now, if you wanna rest or fight that choice is your must I must collect more souls."

With that said, Ghost Rider rode through the widow leaving a trail of flames behind him.

Alone, the Devil's turned to Gerard. Already sensing that he would have information on this new superhero.

"For your information. I don't know him." Gerard said with raised hands. "I only knew who he was. I didn't know he could do…that."

"Well." Rias said forcing a smile, "that's that then. I think with Rider-san."

"Please don't call him that." Gerard said with half lidded eyes.

"I think we can all rest and—"

"Not yet." Gerard interrupted while making his way over to the lump that was Diadora. Turning the traitor over he winced. "Oooh! Issei, I think you may have gone a little too far…" Lifting the man off his feet he showed his friends the broken face that was Diadora.

Nobody was a doctor, but they could all tell Diadora did not look the same anymore. His nose, and jaw where broken, and blood leaked through gaps of missing teeth.

"Hehe…oops." Issei chuckled lightly while scratching the back of his head.

Rias and Akeno assisted Gerard in casting binding spells to keep the traitor from escaping.

With their prisoner bound in chains and gagged. The Devil's gathered at the window, watching friends and family fight the invades back.

"So, you're the sorcerer I've heard about."

Everyone whipped around at the monotone voice.

Standing before them was a little girl with black hair and matching eyes wearing gothic closes with her tiny chest exposed.

The power radiating from this girl Gerard sensed was…unlimited! It almost rivaled that of Doctor Strange!

"Who are you?" Rias asked, surprised to see a girl so young all the way out here.

"Ophis." She simply said with a tilt of her head. A smile upon her face.

!?

The Ouroboros Dragon…

No fucking way!

"What do you want?" Gerard asked, taking command of the situation. If the Infinite Dragon God wished to purge them of this world he would have to try and get everyone out before it-she-did so.

"I came to finally look upon the one from another dimension. I sensed an unusual power months ago but could not pinpoint where it was coming from. Until Khaos Brigade attacked the Faction Leaders. I see now that power was from you, Gerard Price, sorcerer of another world. This world…is it…quiet…?"

"No. It's noisy. Very Noisy." Gerard quickly replied. Refusing to let this monster go to the world he once called home.

Even if she ever did find a way into it, she would be obliterated by one of the many super beings dwelling there.

Ophis hummed before looking over out the window. "He's coming…"

As soon as she said that a large portal opened within the sky. Out of it came an enormous red dragon with a horn on it's head. The power Gerard felt flowing through it was incredible! It was infinite!

"What is that?" Issei asked in awe.

"That…" Ophis said, "is Great Red. And someday, with the organization I've created, I'll get rid of him from the dimensional gap and—"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold up a minute!"

The Infinite Dragon God's emotionless eyes shifted to the sorcerer who cut her off.

"Is that what this is all about? You created Khaos Brigade to get rid of him? I'm sorry but I highly doubt your organization is going to succeed. You have gathered powerful beings, but nobody is going to listen to you. They joined your foolish attempt to kill Great Red to use you. They only want you for your power. And eventually, they will betray you."

Ophis stared at the sorcerer for a long time. "Your words of warning do not concern me. If I am betrayed by those who follow me, they will meet only obliteration."

"But they have something you don't. A brain. They'll use their smarts to take advantage of you. Because, you don't think."

Everyone paled at the sorcerer's words. To talk back to the Infinite Dragon God like that meant he was either very brave or very stupid. Or both.

Akeno was hoping, praying, this wouldn't be the end of them. Not when all the efforts they went through to save Asia.

"You are brave to say something like to me, sorcerer." The dull eyed loli said, as an amused smirk spread across her (its?) lips. "If you're warning comes to pass, then you will be right in my mistake of forming Khaos Brigade. Even so, I plan to rid Great Red from the dimensional gap."

With that the Dragon God disappeared.

Everyone sighed in relief that the second most powerful being in this universe didn't obliterate them due to their alternate dimension friend.

"So, what-Ow!"

Akeno's face was scrunched in a disappointed expression. Fingers pinching and pulling her boyfriends cheek. "Bad Gerard! You could have gotten us all killed! What were you thinking talking to the Infinite Dragon God like that!?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! She was harmless!"

She pulled harder on his cheek, " _She,_ if even is a she, would have killed us with a wave of the hand! You think on what you say mister!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll make sure to choose my words more carefully next time! Just stop pinching me! Ow!" Gerard protested.

"No."

When that was said, Gerard detached his spirit from his body. A confident smirk on his face. "Ha! Punish me all you want but you can't hurt a spirit!"

As the two-continued arguing, Kiba chose to raise a question to his fellow Devils, "Anyone wonder why Diadora betrayed us?"

The question had everyone sharing looks with one another. Why had the heir to the Astaroth family commit such a hence crime? What reason was there to join Khaos Brigade? Was it for power? Most likely. But it was best to hear it from his slimly mouth first.

* * *

When Diadora's betrayal was known to the public, many nobles were outraged by the boy's act and much of the Astaroth's land was confiscated. Even thought Lord and Lady Astaroth had no idea of their younger son's wicked deeds. It only worsened when it was discovered he'd kidnap virgin nuns and turn them into either his sex slaves or add to his Peerage.

When they got what they needed from the traitor, he was put to death for his crimes against the Underworld.

"A deserving end for someone as vile as him." Growled Issei.

"Indeed. To know that he had been doing that all this time right under out noses is horrible." Rias said with a shake of her head, "However, I wanna talk about that flaming skull man who saved Asia. Ghost Rider I believe his name was?"

"Yes. Tell us about the Ghost Rider, Gerard-kun." Kiba added with a smile.

Gerard chuckled, "Well, there isn't much to know of him. He is a superhero, or rather an anti-hero."

(Like me!)

Gerard looked around, trying to figure out who said that. For some reason he had a feeling that someone wearing a certain red and black costume with Japanese swords was watching them…

It was probably nothing.

"A shame he couldn't stay." Gerard said, "But that's all you really need to know of Ghost Rider. He's an anti-hero who collects souls of evil foes. But tell me about this Kyoto trip?"

Rias smiled at the question and motioned for her Queen to be the one to inform her boyfriend.

"Every year the second-year students take a trip to Kyoto. So only first and third years will be staying. That means you and I can have some fun~ Ufufuf~" Akeno purposely plopped herself onto her lover's lap and snuggle against him. "When Rias and I went, it was very fun. You should have seen her tantrum at missing Nijou-jou, which we were planning to see last. She was stomping her foot at the railway station."

The jealous Rias had changed to a look of embarrassment at her Queen's words.

Gerard laughed as he held his girlfriend close to him, "That' sounds very fun. Perhaps I'll go they're on a date with Akeno-chan~" He said this before giving a sweet kiss to the priestess cheek which she giggled at, "However, with resent events occurring, like Khaos Brigade. I fear things will not be as fun as it was before. Speaking of KB, since I've been away in the Underworld being Atlantes representative I've been hearing Kuoh get attacked many times by a new faction. Who are they?"

"Their called 'Hero-faction'." Rias answered, "Like you, their humans with powers. Either magicians, Holy or Demon Sword possess, or even Sacred Gear wielders, such as the few we've encountered."

That was all Gerard needed to know that these guys were tough. Tougher than the Old Satan Faction, who had lost all its leaders after their failed attack. Without the original Satan dependents, they were effectively not a threat to them anymore. So now they had to worry about the Hero Faction.

Ugh, just thinking the name made a bad taste form in the sorcerer's mouth. Once he met them he would have a few things to say to them.

"So, what should we do?" Gerard asked.

"Make sure our Kohai's aren't caught by surprise." Rias answered, "In fact, I should inform the Kyoto Youkai Faction of both mine and Sona's Peerages arriving."

"A wise idea, Rias. You've changed since the time of Kokabiel's attack."

Rias smiled at the praise from the sorcerer, "A good leader must prepare for everything. But I got something to ask _you_ Gerard. You said God's live in your dimension. Dose a certain God of Thunder live there?"

Before her question could be answered a choir of phones started ringing. Everyone looked at each other knowing what it meant, prompting Rias to take a breath and say with a serious voice.

"Let's go."

* * *

Night had already fallen upon Kuoh when the Devil's, Angel, and Sorcerer reached the abandoned factory within the town. Several presences could be sensed within the building with hostile intentions.

Inside was the enemy. The one that Gerard would at last meet—Hero Faction.

Entering the building, a voice greeted them.

"You guys came fast."

Out of the darkness appeared a man wearing a black coat and he wasn't alone. Floating behind the stranger were about a hundred black abnormal things with the shape of a human. This had to be a Sacred Gear, since Holy Swords couldn't conjure spirits.

"I presume you are from the Hero-faction?" Rias asked coldly.

"Yes. And I do know you. Sister of Lucifer. Our aim is to purify you devils and to save this town."

"Oh please. You call yourself a hero yet align yourself with a terrorist group." Gerard stepped forward, his clothing changing into his mystical attire. "Rias…"

Rias smirked at the sorcerer, "By all means Gerard. Show this false hero what a true hero is."

As Gerard stepped forward, two more men appeared beside the first man. One with sunglasses and the other wearing a Chinese native costume. None of these men were Japanese by their looks so that meant all three of them are foreigners.

On the way to the factory Akeno had informed her lover that those within the Hero Faction were stronger that Low-class devils. So, it required powers of a mid-class devil or higher to defeat them. Lucky for Gerard and his friends all were between mid-class devils to high-class devils.

"Ah—the sorcerer." The man in the middle smirked more when Gerard stepped forward, "Cao Cao said you are the greatest threat within this town since he's never seen magic like yours before."

Cao Cao? That was the name of the Chinese hero in the Three Kingdoms. Could it be…

"What's your name?" Gerard asked.

"I am the inheritor of the soul of Connla, the son of the Irish mythological hero Cú Chulainn!"

"So that's it then. That's why you're called the Hero Faction. You're all humans because you are descendants or inheritors of the souls of the heroes of old! Like Nobunaga or Hercules."

Connla laughed, "Wow you're quick. I'm disappointed that a magician like you sided with Devils. It's not too late to join us. To be a hero."

"A hero?" Hissed Gerard, "Hero's don't commit acts of terror throughout the world. Hero's protect the innocent from evil!"

"And that is what we are doing." The Chinese robed man replied, "We fight and defeat evil beings."

"And are those evil beings Devil's, Fallen Angel's, Youkai, and anyone else allied with them?" Scoffed Gerard, "You're not hero's. Your terrorist pretending to be heroes. Your descendant would be disgusted by your action!"

That was enough for the Hero's to cease this conversation and attack.

The shadowy figures flew toward the sorcerer.

"When there is darkness…" The sorcerer clapped his hands together, he moved them his finger to face opposite of one another before raising his right and moving it in a circle motion over his left hand. Causing magic to build up within. "…the light is always there to bind it!"

He threw his hands forward as a net of pure light came shooting forward, expanding to the size of the factory, and leaving no room to dodge or escape it. The shadowy creatures screeched at the brightness of the light, some being obliterated by it while others were catch it in, along with the three humans.

"Look at that…the son of Cu Challain brought down by a wizard…how embarrassing." Gerard said with a shake of the head, followed by the snapping of his fingers which bound the hero's limbs together and seal their mouths. "Oh we can't let you use anything to escape or call for help either. "I'm certain the Devil's will be pleased to know we finally have ourselves some prisoners to interrogate from your faction. Have fun~"

Another snap of the finger and the hero's where teleported away to the Underworld to await questioning by the Satans.

"Gerard-senpai's amazing!" Gasper screamed excitedly. The day walker and sorcerer had become quick friends since the Khoas Brigades attack during the peace summit.

Gerard stared at the spot where their enemies had been before a pair of arms slung around his neck.

"Ara. Ara. Gerard-kun is so strong. You beat those villains so easily."

"Well…I couldn't waste time on those goons when I have a date to prepare for with my girlfriend." Gerard said as he turned to face his lover and quickly kiss her nose.

Akeno giggled, "Ara. Ufufuf. So that's why you defeated them so quickly. Where should we go~"

"I know just the place…"

And with that the couple departed via teleportation circle, with Rias trying order them to come back.


End file.
